


Written in the Stars

by Vampz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Plot That is Miserably Failed, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Top Chris Hemsworth, mention of bullying, mention of sexual harassment
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 252,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: A story of a former-stage-actor screenwriter and a part-time-singer bakery shop owner.(Actual word count is approximately 77.5k for this whole story, FYI...)





	1. Prologue

ทอมนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้พลาสติกตัวสูง ปลายเท้าทั้งสองข้างเหยียบลงตรงที่พักเท้า ศอกขวาวางลงบนเคาน์เตอร์เครื่องดื่มขณะใช้ฝ่ามือของตนเองรับกับข้างแก้มสีอ่อนจากฤทธิ์ของเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ มืออีกข้างหมุนแก้วเหล้าที่เพิ่งสั่งไปมาจนได้ยินเสียงน้ำแข็งกระทบขอบเป็นระยะ คลอกับเสียงเพลงประจำถิ่นจากเวทีที่อยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของบาร์

 

เขาเพิ่งจะมีเวลามาสำรวจร้านรวงแถวที่เขาพักอาศัย หลังเพิ่งย้ายสำมะโนครัวจากในเมืองมาอยู่แถบชนบทเมื่อไม่กี่สัปดาห์ก่อน จะเรียกว่าห่างไกลผู้คนเสียทีเดียวก็ไม่ใช่ แต่ที่ต่างออกไปและเป็นสาเหตุให้เขาตัดสินใจย้ายบ้านมาคือสภาพแวดล้อมความเป็นอยู่ที่ค่อนข้างเงียบสงบกับทิวทัศน์ที่โอบล้อมด้วยธรรมชาติ (ถ้าไม่นับเสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายของคนเมาในบาร์) มีทั้งภูเขาเขียวขจีรวมกับผืนป่าและชายทะเลสุดลูกหูลูกตา ไม่แออัดพลุกพล่าน วุ่นวาย หรือมีเสียงแตรรถน่ารำคาญใจอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้ กับตึกรามบ้านช่องสูงลิบลิ่ว บดบังแสงตะวันกับทัศนียภาพโดยรอบจนแทบไม่เจอแดดเหมือนบ้านในตัวเมืองที่เขาเคยอยู่ เขายอมรับว่าที่นี่ไม่สะดวกสบายเหมือนที่เก่าก็จริง แต่ในแง่ความสุขทางใจนั้น ถ้าจะเรียกว่าต่างกันราวฟ้ากับเหวก็คงไม่ผิดจากความเป็นจริงมากนัก

 

ระหว่างกำลังเพลิดเพลินกับการละเลียดจิบเหล้าจากแก้วในมือ ดื่มด่ำกับบรรยากาศยามค่ำคืนที่มีหิมะโรยตัวโปรยปราย ใช้สมองขบคิดเรื่องสัพเพเหระไปพลาง เขาได้ยินเสียงกรี๊ดเสียดแทรกเข้าโสตประสาทท่ามกลางความอุ่นร้อนที่แผ่ลงผ่านลำคอ จนอดเบนสายตากลับไปมองทางต้นเสียงไม่ได้

 

แล้วครู่ถัดจากนั้นบาร์ทั้งบาร์ก็เงียบกริบ กระทั่งเสียงของลมหายใจแผ่วเบายังมิอาจหลุดลอดไปได้ ราวกับคนหนุ่มกลุ่มใหม่จำนวนสามคนบนเวทีได้ร่ายคาถาโอบล้อมราตรีไว้ด้วยบทเพลงแบบอะคูสติก เนิบช้านุ่มนวล กลมกล่อมเหมือนรสของไวน์แดงที่ถูกหมักบ่มมาเป็นอย่างดี

 

ชั่วขณะหนึ่งหลังจากเขาเผลอสบตาเข้ากับนักร้องนำ ดวงตาคู่นั้นเหมือนมีแรงดึงดูดอะไรบางอย่าง รูปร่างกำยำสูงสง่ายืนตระหง่านบนเวทีอย่างผึ่งผาย ให้ความรู้สึกหนักแน่นมั่นคง ขณะเดียวกัน ด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำนุ่มนวลนั้น ก็ส่งเสริมให้ดูอ่อนโยนอย่างน่าประหลาด

 

ประหนึ่งต้องคำสาปให้ตกอยู่ใต้มนต์สะกดแห่งทวยเทพเทวดา หากได้สบตากันเมื่อใด จะละจากไปก็ไม่อาจกระทำ จนกว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเป็นผู้ตัดมันให้ขาดสะบั้น จบความสัมพันธ์กับผู้ชมด้านล่างลงได้ภายในเสี้ยววินาที

 

กระทั่งบทเพลงคันทรีเมดเลย์สิ้นสุดลง แทนที่ด้วยเสียงปรบมือปนกับเสียงโห่ร้องแสดงความชอบอกชอบใจ เขาถึงได้รู้ชื่อสกุลของทั้งสามคนบนเวที

 

“กลับมาพบกันอีกครั้งกับพวกเรา พี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธครับ”

 

นักร้องนำหันมาสบตากับเขาอีกครั้ง ไม่ว่าจะด้วยความตั้งใจหรือเป็นแค่เรื่องบังเอิญ รอยยิ้มพรายพร่าบนใบหน้าหล่อเหลาถูกสาดส่งผ่านมาถึงประสาทตา แล้วฝังลงในสมองส่วนที่เก็บความทรงจำของเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว

 


	2. Thorsday Night

โคมไฟหลากสีที่ติดอยู่บนเพดานโปร่งแทนการประดับตกแต่งด้วยสิ่งอื่นใดนอกเหนือจากนี้ไม่อาจให้แสงสว่างได้ทั่วถึงทุกโต๊ะในบาร์ ทว่านั่นก็เพียงพอแล้วสำหรับแขกเหรื่อผู้ต้องการพักผ่อนหย่อนใจในค่ำคืนวันพฤหัสบดี ก่อนที่จะเข้าสู่วันสุดท้ายของการทำงานในสัปดาห์

 

แต่สำหรับทอม เขาไม่ใช่พนักงานประจำ ค่อนข้างจะมีอิสระในการทำงานในกรอบระยะเวลาที่ต้นสังกัดของเขากำหนด เพียงแต่ที่ตัดสินใจมาที่บาร์เอาในวันนี้ก็เพราะเมื่อตอนกลางวัน ระหว่างกำลังหาข้อมูลอ้างอิงจากหนังสือกองพะเนินในหอสมุดละแวกใกล้เคียง พอสายตาเห็นสันปกหนังสือคุ้นตา แม้จะเก่าคร่ำครึไปสักหน่อยแต่ดูราวกับมีมนต์ขลัง รู้ตัวอีกครั้งมือเจ้ากรรมก็เผลอคว้าหนังสือบนชั้นมาเปิดอ่านซ้ำราวกับไม่เคยจับมันมาก่อนเสียแล้ว

 

_Thorsday หรือก็คือ วันแห่งเทพธอร์_

 

และวูบหนึ่ง จู่ๆ ในหัวเขาก็เห็นภาพนักร้องนำของสามพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธที่ยืนอยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของบาร์ซ้อนทับกับ ธอร์ ในตำนานเทพนอร์ส

 

เขาพยายามหาเหตุผลมาสนับสนุนความคิดชั่ววูบนั้น แต่ก็ดูไม่เวิร์คเท่าไหร่ สมองเหนื่อยล้าเกินกว่าจะหาเหตุผลจากความคิดที่กระจัดกระจายไม่เป็นชิ้นเป็นอันด้วยฤทธิ์ของเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ที่ดื่มเข้าไป เขารู้เพียงแค่ว่าสติในตอนนี้ไม่ได้ตื่นตัวเต็มร้อย ประสิทธิภาพการทำงานของมันอาจลดลงไปสักหน่วยหนึ่ง แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะสูญเสียการควบคุมไปแล้วโดยสิ้นเชิงแบบที่ผู้คนมักเรียกกันว่าเมาหัวราน้ำ อย่างน้อยก็ยังพอครองสติอยู่ได้ จนกระทั่งรู้สึกถึงเงาร่างใหญ่ๆ เฉียดผ่านด้านหลังของเขาไป แล้วก้าวขึ้นนั่งบนเก้าอี้ขาสูงตัวที่ติดกับเขาที่บาร์ เอ่ยปากสั่งเจมสันวิสกี้จากบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่ท่าทางจะรู้จักและคุ้นเคยกันเป็นอย่างดี

 

“เจมี่ของคุณครับ คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ” บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มหัวเราะ แล้วเลื่อนแก้วเครื่องดื่มส่งให้ตรงหน้าเจ้าของชื่อ

“ผมก็เฮมสเวิร์ธ ขอก่อนแล้วกันนะ” ชายหนุ่มท่าทางอายุน้อยกว่าอีกคนที่นั่งข้างๆ กันเอื้อมมือฉวยแก้ววิสกี้ไปก่อนที่เฮมสเวิร์ธคนที่สั่งจะคว้าไว้ทัน

“เฮ้ย! ไอ้เลียม!” คนสั่งตัวจริงโวยวาย เอื้อมแขนออกไปหมายจะคว้าแก้วคืน แต่ช้าเกินไป สุดท้ายก็ทำได้แค่ส่ายศีรษะไปมา เดาะลิ้นด้วยท่าทางไม่พอใจ

“เอาน่า หมอนั่นน้องชายนาย ก็ยอมๆ ไปเถอะ พี่ชายนายยังไม่เห็นว่าอะไรเลย” บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มหัวเราะ

“นายนี่ก็ให้ท้ายเลียมจนมันเคยตัวแล้วนะ อีแวนส์” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลางบ่นพึม แล้วแก้ววิสกี้อีกใบก็ถูกเลื่อนมาให้ตรงหน้าเขา แต่พอเจ้าตัวจะเอื้อมมือไปคว้า มันกลับไม่หยุดอยู่แค่นั้น

“ส่วนอันนี้ของคุณเฮมสเวิร์ธคนโตครับ” บาร์เทนเดอร์คนเดิมหันไปทางเฮมสเวิร์ธคนที่นั่งอยู่ริมนอกสุดและดูนิ่งที่สุด พร้อมเลื่อนแก้วเครื่องดื่มอีกใบหนึ่งให้

“เฮ้ ของฉันล่ะ?” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลางคำราม กำหมัดทุบโต๊ะด้วยความแรงขนาดที่ทำให้แก้วเครื่องดื่มบนเคาน์เตอร์สั่นได้ เขาขมวดคิ้วใส่อีแวนส์ด้วยท่าทางดุดัน ทว่าคู่กรณีของเขากลับทำเหมือนไม่ใส่ใจ

 

ทอมตัดสินใจเลื่อนแก้ววิสกี้แก้วใหม่ที่เพิ่งจะสั่งไปให้กับคนข้างๆ แทนคำทักทาย

 

“เอาของผมไปก่อนก็ได้ครับ ถ้าคุณไม่ว่าอะไรล่ะนะ” ทอมว่า แต่พอเห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจของอีกฝ่ายก็รีบพูดแก้ตัว กลัวว่าจะเกิดการเข้าใจผิดอะไรขึ้นมา “แก้วนี้เพิ่งสั่ง ยังไม่ได้ดื่มครับ ถือซะว่าผมเลี้ยงก็ได้ ผมหมายถึง เอ่อ... เพลงของพวกคุณสามคนเพราะมากเลยครับ”

“ดูสิ โวยวายจนได้เรื่อง” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนเล็กผิวปากล้อเลียน ปรบมือแล้วหัวเราะใส่พี่ชายของตนเองเป็นบ้าเป็นหลัง “ลำบากผู้ชมแล้วไง”

คนถูกกล่าวหาหันขวับกลับไปชี้หน้าด่าน้องชาย “หุบปากไปเลยเฟ้ย!” แล้วก็หันกลับมาหาชายหนุ่มใจดีที่ดูจากหน้าตาแล้วคงอายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกันกับเขา น้ำเสียงที่ใช้เอ่ยคำแปรเปลี่ยนไป เป็นเสียงทุ้มต่ำนุ่มนวลอย่างที่เจ้าตัวคิดว่าสุภาพที่สุด ต่างกันลิบลับกับเมื่อครู่ก่อน “ว่าแต่ไม่คุ้นหน้าเลยนะครับ เพิ่งเคยมางั้นเหรอ?”

“อา… ก็ทำนองนั้นครับ” ทอมตอบ ลอบสบตากับคู่สนทนาอีกครั้ง แล้วเขาก็คิดถึงภาพของน้ำทะเลที่อาบด้วยแสงอาทิตย์รุ่งอรุณ

“เดี๋ยวผมชงแก้วใหม่ให้นะครับ” บาร์เทนเดอร์หนุ่มรีบแทรกขึ้นมา กุลีกุจอหยิบแก้ววิสกี้ใบใหม่วางบนเคาน์เตอร์ “ของหมอนี่น่ะรอได้ แต่สำหรับคุณที่เป็นลูกค้า ผมคงไม่อาจละเลยหน้าที่ แล้วทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นว่าผมให้ท้ายคนดังประจำร้าน ปล่อยให้เขาฉวยโอกาสลัดคิว ฉกแก้วเครื่องดื่มของลูกค้าไปดื่มต่อหน้าต่อตาหรอกนะครับ เสียชื่อร้านหมด”

“เฮ้ๆ พูดดีๆ นะ อีแวนส์” คนถูกกล่าวหากระดกแก้ววิสกี้ซดไปหนึ่งอึก พอกระแทกแก้วลงกับเคาน์เตอร์ก็แสร้งยกมือขึ้นชี้หน้าบาร์เทนเดอร์ “แขกของนายเขาเต็มใจเลี้ยงฉันเองนะ”

“มีแขกขาประจำคอยเลี้ยงพวกนายอยู่แล้วไม่ใช่รึไงเล่า?” อีแวนส์เถียง “แล้วก็วางแก้วเบาๆ หน่อย ฉันยังไม่อยากซื้อใหม่เพราะความขี้อวดโชว์พาวอันเกินจำเป็นของนายนะ คริส”

“เอ่อ ขอโทษนะครับ” พอเห็นท่าไม่ดี ทอมก็รีบขัดจังหวะก่อนจะเกิดเรื่องราวทะเลาะเบาะแว้งเลยเถิดไปมากกว่านี้ โดยเรื่องที่ว่ามีตนเองเป็นตัวต้นเหตุ “ไม่เป็นไรจริงๆ ครับ ผมเต็มใจเลี้ยงเขานะ”

“เห็นมั้ยล่ะ” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลาง—คริส ยิ้มเยาะที่มุมปาก เปล่งเสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกแล้วยักคิ้วท้าทาย ไม่วายกระดกวิสกี้ซดอีกอึกใหญ่ “ฮ่าห์…”

“นายก็แอบใส่ยาถ่ายลงในแก้วหมอนี่ก็สิ้นเรื่อง” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนเล็กเสนอขึ้นท่ามกลางวงสนทนา แล้วเอื้อมมือไปจับไหล่บาร์เทนเดอร์เบาๆ

“ฉันก็เคยคิดงั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน ปัญหาไม่ได้อยู่ที่คริสหรอก” อีแวนส์จับมือของเลียมยกออก แล้วหันไปมองหน้าคู่สนทนา “แต่เลียม นายเองก็ชอบฉกแก้วของคริสไปดื่มอยู่บ่อยๆ ไม่ใช่รึไง?”

“อ้าวๆ งี้อย่าบอกนะว่านายก็วางแผนจะวางยาฉันเหมือนกัน” เลียมโวย แต่พี่ชายคนกลางของเขากลับขำลั่น

“เออ ก็ดีนะ เสี่ยงดวงกันระหว่างฉันกับนาย ใครจะโดนยา ฮ่า”

 

ทอมได้แต่ลอบสังเกตบทสนทนาปนเสียงหัวเราะที่กำลังเกิดขึ้นข้างๆ กันในมุมมองของคนนอกที่ไม่มีความเกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับพวกเขา จนกระทั่งแก้วใบใหม่ถูกเลื่อนมาให้ตรงหน้าถึงรู้สึกตัว ทอมผงะถอยหลังเล็กน้อย กะพริบตาปริบๆ แทนคำถาม

 

“เอ้านี่ คืนครับ” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลางเอ่ยด้วยรอยยิ้ม “อาจไม่เหมือนกับที่คุณสั่งไปรอบแรก แต่รับประกันได้เลยว่านี่คือเมนูค็อกเทลขึ้นชื่อประจำร้านของหมอนี่ครับ” แล้วก็ชี้นิ้วไปทางบาร์เทนเดอร์เพื่อยืนยันอีกทีหนึ่ง

 

แต่พอเห็นสีหน้าของผู้รับละล้าละลัง ยังไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะแตะแก้วที่เพิ่งถูกส่งมาให้ คริสก็รีบขยายความ เพราะเมื่อกี้นี้ดันมีคนปากดีจุดประเด็นเรื่องการใส่ยาในเครื่องดื่มเพื่อแกล้งคนอย่างสนุกสนาน กลัวลูกค้าหน้าใหม่จะขวัญเสียจนไม่กล้ากลับมาที่ร้าน และคงเป็นผลเสียต่อเพื่อนของเขาอย่างแน่นอน

 

“เฮ้ๆ เรื่องยาถ่ายอะไรนั่น ไม่มีหรอกนะครับ ไม่ต้องเกรงใจ เต็มที่เลย”

“ไม่… เอ้อ… คือผมก็ตั้งใจจะเลี้ยงคุณ—”

“ไม่เอาน่า ผมแค่บังเอิญมานั่งตรงนี้ และแก้วนั้นคุณก็สั่งไว้ก่อนผมมานั่งอีก จะบอกว่าเต็มใจเลี้ยง ผมก็ไม่เชื่ออ่ะ” คริสอธิบาย ดันแก้วเข้าหามือของคนข้างๆ

“เฮ้…” อีแวนส์ทักเชิงปราม แต่คริสยังไม่เลิกล้มความพยายาม

“ลองเถอะครับ ผมก็อยากให้เพื่อนผมได้ลูกค้าใหม่นะ” คริสยิ้ม แต่คู่สนทนาของเขาก็ยังดูไม่ค่อยมั่นใจอยู่ดี “หรือไม่งั้นผมดื่มให้ดูก่อนก็ได้ ถ้าคุณกลัว แล้วให้เขาชงแก้วใหม่ให้คุณอีกรอบ”

 

คนถูกพาดพิงส่ายหน้าไปมา ไม่รู้จะหาคำไหนตอบโต้ออกไปดี

 

“แขกเขาไม่อยากดื่มก็ไปคะยั้นคะยอให้เขาดื่มอีก คริส ให้ตายเถอะ” บาร์เทนเดอร์บ่นอุบ แล้วหันไปหาทอม “ผมจัดเจมสันให้คุณอีกแก้วก็ได้นะครับ”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ” ท้ายที่สุดทอมก็ยอมลงให้กับสายตาเปี่ยมความคาดหวังของคนตัวโตข้างๆ แล้วยกแก้วค็อกเทลขึ้นจิบ

 

ความเย็นจากน้ำแข็งในแก้วถูกแทนที่ด้วยความร้อนจากร่างกาย หลอดเลือดขยายออกตรงตำแหน่งที่เครื่องดื่มไหลผ่านก่อนลงสู่ลำคอ และที่ติดค้างบนปลายลิ้นเป็นรสหวานละมุนกลบรสขมเฝื่อนของแอลกอฮอล์จนเกือบมิด เหมือนรสของจุมพิตที่ก่อเกิดขึ้นจากความละมุนละไม ทำให้เคลิบเคลิ้มไปกับมันอย่างง่ายดาย ก่อนจะทิ้งท้ายด้วยถ้อยคำบอกรักทั่วผิวหน้าเมื่อละริมฝีปากออกจากขอบแก้วอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง

 

“เห็นมั้ยล่ะ” พอเห็นสีหน้าล่องลอยนิดหน่อยของคนข้างๆ เฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลาง—คริส ก็ปรบมือดังแปะ เปล่งเสียงหัวเราะขึ้นจมูกแล้วยักคิ้วท้าทาย ส่วนอีแวนส์ส่ายศีรษะอย่างเอือมระอา ท่าทางไม่อยากต่อปากต่อคำ ก่อนจะหลุดขำออกมาตาม “ว่าแต่… คุณชื่ออะไรเหรอครับ? อ๊ะ แต่ถ้าไม่สะดวกใจ ผมไม่ถาม—”

“เอ่อ… ทอม” เขาตอบ “ผมทอมครับ แล้วคุณ—”

“คริส” คนตัวโตยื่นมือมาตรงหน้า และคู่สนทนาของเขาก็ยื่นมือมาจับ “คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะครับ”

“เช่นกันครับ”

 

 

—TBC


	3. Beats

เสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายปะปนกับเสียงหัวเราะเฮฮาจากอีกฝั่งของร้านดึงความสนใจของทอมจากแก้วค็อกเทลแก้วที่สอง หมู่มวลไอน้ำที่เกาะข้างแก้วเกาะกลุ่มไหลมารวมกันแล้วหยดลงเป็นแนวใส สามพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธขอตัวไปทางนั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อครู่ก่อน ซึ่งทอมเองก็ไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะหยุดพวกเขาไว้ แม้กระทั่งหัวข้อบทสนทนาอะไรก็เหมือนจะไม่มีอยู่ในหัว โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่ความสามารถในการคิดอ่านตามปกติถูกหักล้างด้วยฤทธิ์ของแอลกอฮอล์ในกระแสเลือด แม้จะไม่ใช่ปริมาณที่มากพอจะล้มคนตัวโตแบบเขา แต่ร่างกายของเขาไม่อาจขับมันออกได้เทียบเท่ากับปริมาณที่รับเข้ามาเพิ่มจนเกิดการสะสม ถ้าจะอ้างว่าไม่เมาเลย เขาก็คงกำลังโกหกตัวเองคำโต

 

เสียงเฮดังลั่น _ครั้งที่สอง_ ต้นเสียงที่มาจากอีกฟากของร้านทะลุเข้าโสตประสาท ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากแก้วค็อกเทลที่พร่องลงไปกึ่งหนึ่งแล้วหันไปทางต้นเสียงอีกครั้ง เขาเห็นคริสกระดกของเหลวสีน้ำตาลในแก้วช็อตเข้าปากแล้วหัวเราะเอิ๊กอ๊ากกับกลุ่มลูกค้าที่เขาเดาว่าน่าจะเป็นขาประจำ และห่างไปไม่ไกลจากตรงแนวโต๊ะนั้น มีกระดานสำหรับปาลูกดอกแขวนอยู่ ทอมใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือและนิ้วชี้จับขาแว่นกรอบดำ ขยับแว่นสายตาที่ไหลลงมากองตรงปีกจมูกให้เข้าที่เข้าทางขณะพยายามใช้สติที่เหลือปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราว แต่ทำได้ไม่ทันไรคริสก็หันกลับมา สายตาคู่นั้นฝ่าทะลุฝูงชนมายังจุดที่เขานั่งอยู่พอดิบพอดี

 

แล้วทอมก็นิ่งไป เหมือนถูกสะกดจิตด้วยดวงตาราวกับอัญมณีสีฟ้าสดใสที่ส่องสว่างเป็นประกายระยับท่ามกลางหมู่ดาว

 

คริสโบกมือให้เขา นัยว่าจะเรียกมาเข้าร่วมกลุ่ม แต่ทอมนั้นช้าเกินกว่าจะตอบสนองด้วยท่าทางใดๆ จนกระทั่งถูกอีกฝ่ายกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งสาวเท้าเข้ามาประชิดตัว

 

“นั่งคนเดียวไม่เหงาเหรอ? ไปนั่งกับพวกผมมั้ย?” คริสถาม น้ำเสียงกับท่าทางเป็นมิตรของเขาทำให้การปฏิเสธเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นไปอีกระดับสำหรับทอม

“เอ่อ... ผมอาจจะคุยไม่สนุก—” ทอมเผลอเอาฝ่ามือตนเองลูบหน้าอกและลำคอแก้เก้อระหว่างหาคำพูดมาต่อบทสนทนา เงยหน้าสบตาอีกฝ่ายไปพลาง

“ใครว่าคุย นี่เล่นปาเป้ากันอยู่ ใครแพ้เลี้ยง หนึ่งช็อต” คริสอธิบายพร้อมทำท่าประกอบอย่างเรียบง่าย “ถ้าอยากจะเลี้ยงผมจริงๆ มาแข่งปาเป้ากับผมมั้ยล่ะ? ถ้าผมแพ้ ผมเลี้ยงคุณ แต่ถ้าคุณแพ้ คุณเลี้ยงผม ง่ายๆ แค่นี้เอง”

“คริส นายจะหลอกให้ลูกค้าใหม่ฉันเลี้ยงนายไม่ได้นะ!” อีแวนส์ที่บังเอิญได้ยินบทสนทนานี้พอดีแทรกขึ้นมา สองแขนยกขึ้นกอดอกแล้วส่ายหน้าเบาๆ “ให้ตายเหอะ”

“เขายังไม่รับคำท้าฉันเลย หลอกเหลิกอะไร นายก็พูดเกินไป แหม ฉันแค่หาเรื่องให้เขาไปแจมกับพวกเรา เห็นเขานั่งคนเดียว ท่าทางเหงาหงอยพอดูเลยต่างหาก” คริสย้อน ยิ้มเริงร่าใส่บาร์เทนเดอร์ “และอีกอย่าง ฉันก็ไม่คิดว่าคนอย่างทอมจะรับคำท้—”

“ก็ได้ครับ”

 

เมื่อปากของเขาไปไวกว่าความคิด ก็จำต้องรับผลที่ตามมาของมัน ทอมกำหมัดหลวมๆ แล้วก้าวขาลงจากเก้าอี้ ลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ผ่อนลมหายใจ หมุนตัวเข้าหาอีกฝ่ายแล้วเผชิญหน้ากัน ระยะห่างระหว่างดวงตาทั้งสองคู่นั้นใกล้ประมาณคืบหนึ่ง เขาตัวเล็กกว่าคริสนิดหน่อย แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ปัญหาถ้าเป็นการแข่งขันปาเป้าตามปกติ ใครๆ ก็เล่นได้ถ้ามีแรงแขนเพียงพอ กับสติและความสามารถในการควบคุมร่างกาย

 

“เฮ้... ผมล้อเล่น แค่จะชวนไปนั่งด้วยกันเฉยๆ แต่ถ้าคุณสะดวกจะนั่งคนเดียวผมก็—”

 

แววตาดุดัน แถมยังดูเอาจริงเอาจังจนเกินความจำเป็นเบื้องหลังกรอบแว่นสีดำสนิททำให้คริสอดประหลาดใจไม่ได้ ขณะเดียวกันก็ยังดูน่าสนใจ และยิ่งกระตุ้นต่อมความต้องการค้นหาอารมณ์ที่ถูกถ่ายทอดออกมาผ่านนัยน์ตาคู่ที่สวยงามน่าหลงใหลประหนึ่งเป็นเขาวงกตในท้องทะเลสีมรกตสดใสยามแดดส่องกระทบผ่านไปจนเห็นพื้นทรายใต้ผิวน้ำ ทว่าไม่อาจคาดเดาความลึกหรือความรุนแรงของเกลียวคลื่นเหนือระดับน้ำทะเลได้เพียงการมองเห็น

 

ทั้งสวยและสง่างามจนน่ากลัว ขณะเดียวกันก็ราวกับจะเชื้อเชิญให้รับคำท้าทายเพื่อพิชิตมัน

 

คริสยืนสบตากับทอมอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ ไล่พิจารณาสีของดวงตาและเครื่องหน้าอย่างถี่ถ้วน และทอมเองก็กระทำแบบเดียวกันอย่างไม่ลดราวาศอก

 

“พวกนาย…” อีแวนส์กระแอมไอขัดจังหวะ กลัวว่าจะเกิดเรื่องทะเลาะวิวาทขึ้นระหว่างทั้งสองคน “บอร์ดอยู่ทางโน้น จะมองหน้ากันอีกนานไหม?”

“จะแข่งจ้องตากันก่อนเหรอ? ได้! ผมรับคำท้า…” คริสยกมือขึ้นกอดอก ยักคิ้วข้างหนึ่งท้าทาย เชิดหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยพร้อมพยักหน้า แต่ไม่ละสายตาจากคนฝั่งตรงข้าม แสร้งทำหูทวนลมใส่เพื่อนบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่ยืนสังเกตการณ์อยู่หลังเคาน์เตอร์

“เงื่อนไขคือ ใครชนะเลี้ยงหนึ่งช็อต โอเคไหมครับ?”

 

คริสเลิกคิ้ว เอียงคอ พยักหน้า รับคำท้าอีกฝ่ายอย่างง่ายดายด้วยความมั่นใจเสียเต็มประดา เขาใช้สายตาสื่อความหมายของคำพูดและความรู้สึกกับผู้คนมาอย่างช่ำชองผ่านบทเพลงที่เขาขับร้องภายในบาร์ และค่อนข้างทะนงตัวอยู่ไม่น้อยในเรื่องการแข่งขันจ้องตา อย่างน้อยก็ยังไม่เคยแพ้ให้คนแปลกหน้า ถ้าเล่นกันอย่างสุจริตใจ

 

กระทั่งเขาสังเกตเห็นเสี้ยวความอ่อนแออันแสนเปราะบางเบื้องหลังแววตาและท่าทางดุดันในวินาทีถัดมา และชั่วระยะเวลาเสี้ยววินาทีนั้น ก็เผลอเบือนหน้าหลบไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

 

คริสเดาะลิ้นอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ตอนรู้สึกตัวว่าตนเองเป็นผู้แพ้ และอีกฝ่ายก็เล่นงานเขาด้วยสายตาได้อยู่หมัด

 

ทอมชนะเขาอย่างใสสะอาด ถ้าไม่นับกลเม็ดที่แสร้งทำผิดพลาดแล้วเผลอเผยแววตาน่าสงสารให้คริสเห็นด้วยความตั้งใจ

 

“หนึ่งช็อต” ทอมเปรยขึ้นมาก่อน แล้วหันไปพูดกับอีแวนส์ “หนึ่งช็อตให้คริสครับ รบกวนด้วย”

“เดี๋ยวๆๆ ทำไมคุณถึงเลี้ยงล่ะ? ผมแพ้นะ” คริสแย้ง “ผมควรจะเลี้ยงสิ”

“ผมบอกว่าคนชนะเป็นคนเลี้ยงไงครับ ไม่ได้ฟังให้ดีล่ะสิ” ทอมหัวเราะแหะๆ ด้วยเสียง _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ อันเป็นเอกลักษณ์อย่างน่าเอ็นดู แต่แฝงความซุกซนร้ายกาจไว้ใต้รอยยิ้มได้อย่างแนบเนียน ก่อนจะรับแก้วช็อตจากบาร์เทนเดอร์ส่งให้คริสถึงมือ “ให้ผมเลี้ยงเถอะ”

“ให้ตายสิ” คริสส่ายหน้า เอามือเสยผมที่ไหลลงมาปรกหน้าผากกลับขึ้นไปแล้วกระดกแก้วช็อตขึ้นรวดเดียวหมด ท่าทางคับแค้นใจอยู่ไม่น้อยที่ถูกหลอกเอาง่ายๆ “น่าเจ็บใจเป็นบ้า คุณทำแบบนั้นได้ยังไงน่ะ”

“นายก็แค่ไม่ทันฟังเขามั้ย ใช่ความผิดทอมที่ไหนกัน” อีแวนส์ยักไหล่อย่างไม่แยแส

“นายนี่ก็ขยันซ้ำเติมจริงๆ นะ” คริสยังไม่เลิกบ่น แล้วก็ถอนหายใจ ก่อนหันกลับมาหาทอม “งั้นผลัดกัน คุณต้องรับคำท้าปาเป้ากับผมที่บอร์ดด้านโน้นเป็นการตอบแทน ตกลงไหมครับ?”

“ดีล”

 

พวกเขาทั้งสองคนพากันย้ายร่างไปยังอีกฝั่งของบาร์ เฮมสเวิร์ธคนเล็กกับเฮมสเวิร์ธคนโตกำลังแข่งขันปาเป้ากันอย่างดุเดือดท่ามกลางกองเชียร์และผู้ชม ก่อนที่คนน้องจะแพ้คะแนนรวมให้กับคนพี่ไปอย่างน่าเสียดาย และจำต้องสละแก้วช็อตที่มีเครื่องดื่มสีน้ำตาลใสบรรจุอยู่ให้อย่างไม่เต็มใจนัก

 

“อ่อนหัดจริงๆ” คริสเอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่น้องชายแทนคำปลอบใจ (ที่ในสายตาของทอม เขากลับเห็นเหมือนเป็นคำเยาะเย้ยเสียมากกว่า)

“หนวกหูน่า” เลียมปัดแขนคริสออก ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งตรงเก้าอี้ตัวที่ว่างตรงข้ามกับเฮมสเวิร์ธอีกคน “พี่ลุคโกงป่ะเนี่ย โห่”

“โทษที วันนี้ท่าทางจะดวงขึ้น” เฮมสเวิร์ธคนโตไหวไหล่ พลางยกแก้วเหล้าขึ้นจิบ แขนอีกข้างที่ว่างเอื้อมพาดพนักเก้าอี้ที่มีหญิงสาวผมบลอนด์คนหนึ่งนั่งอยู่เคียงข้างแล้วโอบไหล่เธอไว้ “หรือไม่ก็… เพราะว่ามีกำลังใจดีมั้ง…”

พอเห็นท่าทางลุคเป็นแบบนั้น เลียมก็อดเบะปากแล้วกลอกตามองบนใส่พี่ชายคนโตไม่ได้ “เออ พ่อคนอวดแฟน!”

“พูดจาดีๆ หน่อยได้ไหมล่ะ นี่ว่าที่พี่สะใภ้นายนะเฟ้ย” ลุคย้อน ยกนิ้วชี้หน้าน้องชายคนเล็ก

“ผมก็ไม่ได้พูดกับคุณแซมนี่ ผมพูดกะพี่ตะหาก”

“เลียม นายนี่ก็ชอบแกว่งปากหาเสี้ยนจริงๆ ว่ะ” คริสแค่นหัวเราะใส่ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปคว้ากองลูกดอกที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะส่งให้ทอม “ไปนั่งได้แล้ว ฉันจะเล่นต่อ”

“เดี๋ยวพี่ พี่จะเล่นกับคุณ… เอ่อ คุณหนุ่มแว่นผมหยิกที่พี่ไปฉกแก้วเจมี่เขามาคนเนี้ยเหรอ?” เลียมโพล่งถามตอนเห็นคริสยัดลูกดอกใส่มือทอม

“ครับ ผมหยิก และสีจินเจอร์ด้วยนะ” ทอมแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากเล็กน้อยด้วยความเคยตัว แล้วหัวเราะ ชูลูกดอกขึ้นแทนคำตอบของคำถาม ที่ไม่ใช่คำถามของตัวเองด้วยซ้ำ

“ทำไม มีปัญหา?” คริสโยกคอไปมา หมุนหัวไหล่วอร์มแรงแขนแล้วตั้งท่าจะปาลูกดอกอย่างตั้งใจ แล้วหันไปบอกทอม “คุณปาก่อนเลยก็ได้นะ”

“ผมก็ไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรนะครับ และถึงผมจะแพ้ ผมก็เต็มใจเลี้ยงเขานะ… รวมถึงพวกคุณด้วย” ทอมว่า พยักหน้าให้คริสเป็นเชิงรับรู้ แล้วก้าวขาไปยืนหน้าบอร์ด

“ไม่ๆ หมายถึง… ” เลียมอ้าปากค้าง แต่ไม่มีเสียงออกจากลำคอ ไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำไหนมาอธิบายสถานการณ์ “แบบ… ผม… จะว่าไงดี ผมไม่ค่อยอยากให้คนดีๆ แบบคุณต้อง…”

 

ลูกดอกลูกแรกที่หลุดจากมือของทอมปักลงตรงโซนเล็กๆ สีดำ ห่างจากเป้าตรงกลางไปไม่ถึงนิ้ว

 

“โว้วๆๆ ใจเย็นสิพวก” คริสจุ๊ปาก ปรบมือรัวแทนคำชมเชย แล้วยิ้มกว้างให้กับเหล่าผู้ชมที่อยู่รอบๆ ก่อนจะรินเหล้าจากขวดลงแก้วช็อตไว้ล่วงหน้าพร้อมผิวปากอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

ทอมหันกลับมา สูดลมหายใจ ยืดอกผึ่งผาย ลอบยกยิ้มมุมปากกับผลงานของตนเอง แถมยังวางยาอีกฝ่ายไปแล้วด้วยวิสกี้หนึ่งช็อตตอนอยู่ที่เคาน์เตอร์เครื่องดื่มในบาร์ ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าชัยชนะครั้งนี้ไม่น่าอยู่ห่างไกลเกินเอื้อมเท่าไรนัก เมื่อคู่แข่งไม่ได้อยู่ในสภาพที่สติสัมปชัญญะพร้อมเต็มร้อย

 

“อย่าข่มขวัญกันแบบนี้สิ นิสัยไม่ดีเลยนะ ทอม”

 

แล้วพอหันหน้าเข้าหาบอร์ดอีกครั้ง เสียงของอะไรบางอย่างแหวกผ่านอากาศด้วยความเร็ว ผิวแก้มปะทะกับสายลม หางตาของทอมทันเห็นลูกดอกของคริสปักลงตรงกลางของจุดกลมสีแดงบนกระดานได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี

 

“โอ้ เฮ้… อันนี้วอร์ม ฟลุคน่ะ” คริสสะอึกเล็กน้อย อ้าปากหาว โบกมือแบบขอไปที สีหน้าของเขาที่มองเห็นได้ด้วยแสงไฟสลัวในบาร์แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงจากฤทธิ์ของแอลกอฮอล์ที่ดื่มไปหลายแก้วก่อนหน้านี้ “เอาใหม่ แก้วนี้ถือเป็นโมฆะก็แล้วกัน ผมยกให้คุณเลย แฟร์ๆ” แล้วเลื่อนแก้วเครื่องดื่มส่งถึงมือของทอม “แข่งจริงเกมละห้าดอกแล้วกัน ผลแพ้ชนะนับที่คะแนนรวม”

 

แต่สามเกมหลังจากนั้น ทอมเอาชนะคริสไม่ได้เลยสักครั้ง ทั้งที่อีกฝ่ายน่าจะดื่มจนเมามากกว่าเขาด้วยซ้ำ แถมเกมสุดท้าย คริสยังเป็นฝ่ายยกผลประโยชน์ให้ทอมด้วยการสละของเดิมพันให้เขาดื่ม เพราะรู้สึกเกรงใจที่ทอมไม่ยอมจำนนและดึงดันจะแข่งขันต่อจนกว่าจะชนะคะแนนรวมก็ตามที

 

บางที คืนนี้อาจไม่ใช่คืนของเขา หรือเรียกว่าโชคไม่เข้าข้าง ทอมแสร้งทำเป็นลืมทั้งคำใบ้และคำเตือนที่บาร์เทนเดอร์กับน้องชายของคู่แข่งให้ข้อสังเกตไว้ก่อนหน้าการแข่งขัน ได้แต่ปลอบใจตัวเองแบบนั้นจนกระทั่งผล็อยหลับไปอย่างรวดเร็วหลังลากสังขารตัวเองกลับจากบาร์ ใช้โซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่นต่างที่นอน ก่อนเช้าวันใหม่จะคืบคลานเข้ามาเยี่ยมเยือนด้วยแสงอาทิตย์รุ่งอรุณฉาบทับบนเปลือกตา

 

—TBC


	4. Forgotten Title

ทอมจำไม่ค่อยได้แล้วว่าคืนที่ผ่านมาเกิดเรื่องอะไรขึ้นบ้าง เปลือกตาอันหนักอึ้งกับความมึนตึงรอบศีรษะซึ่งเป็นผลมาจากการไปดื่มที่บาร์พาลทำให้เขาพลิกตัวเข้าหาพนักพิงโซฟาอย่างเกียจคร้าน มือข้างหนึ่งคว้าเอาหมอนหนุนใบเล็กเข้ามากอดแนบอก เสื้อโค้ทสีดำตัวโปรดที่เขาใส่เมื่อคืนถูกใช้คลุมร่างต่างผ้าห่ม แม้ไม่อาจให้ความอบอุ่นเทียบเท่าผ้านวมผืนหนากับเตียงนอนอันอุ่นนุ่ม ทว่าโชคชะตายังคงเข้าข้างอยู่บ้าง ที่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่ได้ลืมเปิดฮีทเตอร์ในบ้านก่อนเข้านอน ทอมเอื้อมมือซ้ายของตนเองขึ้นลูบใบหน้า อ้าปากหาวไปรอบหนึ่งก่อนจะรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสเย็นวาบบางอย่างในกำมืออีกข้าง 

 

เขายกมือขวาขึ้นมาเหนือใบหน้าด้วยความสงสัย สิ่งของในมือที่เกี่ยวนิ้วของเขาอยู่มีลักษณะคล้ายกับสร้อยสเตนเลส เหมือนเครื่องรางอะไรสักอย่าง มีตัวอักษร _เค.เอช._ สลักอยู่บนแผ่นโลหะรูปสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้าขนาดเล็กตรงกลางเส้น แต่ด้วยความยาวของมันทำให้เขาเดาว่าคงเป็นสร้อยข้อมือของใครสักคนที่ตกอยู่ในบาร์ เขาไม่รู้ว่าเก็บมันมาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เสียด้วยซ้ำ และที่จำได้รางๆ ก็มีเพียงความปราชัย พ่ายแพ้ต่อชายหนุ่มเจ้าถิ่นอย่างราบคาบกับเกมปาเป้าที่พนันกันด้วยแก้วเหล้ารอบละหนึ่งช็อต… 

 

ทอมถอนหายใจ เอื้อมมือคว้าแว่นตาที่ตกอยู่ที่พื้นมาสวมก่อนจำใจลุกไปล้างหน้าที่ห้องน้ำเพื่อเตรียมตัวสะสางงานต่อ และรวบเก็บสร้อยข้อมือไว้ในลิ้นชักโต๊ะทำงานในห้องนั่งเล่นเพื่อที่จะได้ไม่ลืมหาโอกาสส่งคืนเจ้าของ แม้การประเมินราคาด้วยสายตาของเขา สร้อยเส้นนี้อาจไม่ได้มีค่ามากไปกว่าเหล้าดีๆ สักแก้วหนึ่ง แต่เดาจากลักษณะและร่องรอยความสมบุกสมบันภายนอกของมันแล้ว ท่าทางจะเป็นสิ่งสำคัญทางใจเสียมากกว่า ซึ่งเขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเป็นของใครสักคนที่ไปดื่มในบาร์เมื่อคืนก่อน และอาจกำลังตามหามันอยู่อย่างเป็นบ้าเป็นหลังก็ได้ 

 

หลังพักเบรกจากการทำงานในวันนั้น เขาจึงตัดสินใจกลับไปที่บาร์แห่งเดิมอีกครั้ง 

 

บรรยากาศของคืนวันศุกร์ในบาร์ดูจะครึกครื้นและแออัดกว่าคืนก่อนหน้าอยู่เล็กน้อย แต่บาร์เทนเดอร์ที่เขาเจอไม่ใช่คนเดิม และแม้กระทั่งวงดนตรีที่กำลังเล่นอยู่บนเวทีก็เปลี่ยนแนวเพลงไป เหมือนกับว่านอกจากตำแหน่งที่ตั้งและการตกแต่งร้าน ทุกอย่างถูกเปลี่ยนไปเป็นคนละแบบกับเมื่อวานโดยสิ้นเชิง 

 

เขาไม่เห็นคริสบนเวที รวมถึงเลียมและลุค กระนั้นที่หน้าเวทีก็ยังคงมีผู้คนให้ความสนใจอยู่เต็มเปี่ยม 

 

ทอมตัดสินใจจบคืนวันศุกร์ของเขาด้วยการดื่มด่ำกับบรรยากาศรอบกายภายในบาร์ และกระชับเสื้อผ้าใส่กันหนาวระหว่างเดินเท้ากลับบ้านท่ามกลางแสงสว่างจากหลอดไฟริมถนน ลมหายใจอุ่นปะทะกับความเย็นเป็นไอสีขาวก่อนจางหายไป เขาเงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้าอีกครั้ง หมู่เมฆที่บดบังดวงจันทร์ค่อยเคลื่อนเลือนหาย เปิดช่องทางให้แสงบนฟ้าส่องสว่างและสวยงามกว่าที่เขาเคยเห็นเมื่อครั้งยังอาศัยอยู่ในย่านใจกลางเมือง 

 

ทอมหลับตาลง เอนหลังพิงผนังตึกแล้วสูดลมหายใจ ซึมซับกลิ่นอ่อนของหมู่มวลต้นไม้ในสวนสาธารณะที่อยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของถนนเข้าเต็มปอด 

 

แล้วจู่ๆ เขาก็นึกถึงดวงตาสีฟ้าที่สะท้อนแสงจากโคมไฟ สว่างไสวเหมือนกับดวงจันทร์เมื่อคืนก่อนหน้า 

 

— 

 

ทอมเลิกล้มความพยายามจะตามหาเจ้าของสร้อยข้อมือเส้นที่ว่าเอาในคืนที่สามถัดจากวันที่เขาเจอสร้อยเส้นนั้น ไม่มีใครหรือพนักงานคนไหนในบาร์รู้จักลูกค้าที่มีชื่อย่อว่า _เค.เอช._ หรือถึงมี ก็ไม่มีใครแสดงตนเป็นเจ้าของหรือเคยแจ้งว่าสร้อยข้อมือหาย บาร์เทนเดอร์อีกคนในร้านบอกเขาว่าอาจเป็นของลูกค้าขาจรหรือนักท่องเที่ยวที่แวะผ่านมาเป็นครั้งคราว ไม่ใช่เรื่องต้องใส่ใจ และขอให้เขาสนุกกับค่ำคืนในบาร์มากกว่าจะเสียเวลาตามหาเจ้าของจนไม่ได้ทำอะไรเป็นชิ้นเป็นอัน 

 

เบเนดิกต์ เพื่อนสนิทของทอมแวะมาหาทอมในช่วงสายของวันจันทร์พร้อมขนมเค้กและของหวานเต็มไม้เต็มมือ 

 

“ไง คุณชาย หนีมาอยู่นอกเมืองแบบนี้ไม่เบื่อแย่รึไง?” นั่นเป็นประโยคแรกที่เบนทักเขาตอนเจอหน้ากันหลังบานประตู 

“ทำอย่างกับนายไม่ชอบงั้นแหละ แวะมาหาทุกเดือนเนี่ย” ทอมย้อน หัวเราะแหะๆ ไปพลาง ขณะยื่นมือไปรับข้าวของพะรุงพะรังจากมือเพื่อนมาช่วยถือแทนหลังการกอดทักทาย “แล้วนี่ซื้ออะไรมาเยอะแยะอีก” 

“พอดีเห็นร้านเบเกอรี่ระหว่างทาง คนต่อคิวยาวมาก น่าจะเป็นของดี และฉันคิดว่าวันหยุดยาวปีนี้นายน่าจะอยากกินเค้กอร่อยๆ บ้าง ก็เลยแวะซื้อมาฝาก แบบว่าเป็นของขวัญวันคริสต์มาสด้วยเลย” 

“มีอะไรอยากให้ฉันทำอีกล่ะ” ทอมหรี่ตามอง ถามต่ออย่างคนรู้ทัน หัวเราะหึในลำคอ “นายคงไม่ได้ซื้อเค้กมาให้ฉันฟรีๆ หรอก ใช่มั้ย?” 

เบนเดาะลิ้น ถอนหายใจ อ้าปากจะพูดต่อแต่แล้วก็ปิดปากไปเฉย พอเรียบเรียงคำพูดได้ถึงเริ่มเอ่ยอีกครั้ง พร้อมแขนที่เอื้อมไปโอบไหล่คู่สนทนา ดันร่างคนตัวสูงกว่ากลับเข้าไปในห้องนั่งเล่น “เรื่องมันยาว ไปหาที่นั่งคุยกันเถอะ” 

 

หลังจากเบเนดิกต์จัดแจงเอาเสื้อโค้ทและผ้าพันคอออกจากตัวได้ ทอมก็กลับออกมาจากห้องครัวพร้อมจานใบเล็กและส้อมจำนวนสองชุด เบนเป็นคนนำชีสเค้กที่เขาอุตส่าห์ไปต่อแถวซื้อมาวางบนจาน เทซอสสตรอเบอร์รี่ราดลงไปแล้วส่งให้ทอมชิม 

 

“เป็นไงบ้าง” เบนรีบถามทันทีหลังจากเห็นทอมอ้าปากงับชีสเค้กจากส้อม “คุ้มค่าไหม?” 

ทอมพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบระหว่างเคี้ยวของหวานในปาก “อร่อย… ที่จริงคือ อร่อยมาก” 

“ทีแรกฉันคิดว่าคนต่อคิวซื้อไปตุนเยอะเพราะมะรืนนี้ก็วันคริสต์มาสแล้ว ไม่ได้คาดหวังเรื่องรสชาติสักเท่าไหร่หรอก” เบนหรี่ตา เพราะรู้จักนิสัยของทอมดีเลยไม่ค่อยอยากเชื่อคำพูดของเพื่อนเท่าไรนัก “แต่ฉันถามจริงๆ เถอะ นายแค่บอกว่าอร่อยตามมารยาท หรือมันอร่อยถูกลิ้นนายจริงๆ กันแน่นะ?” 

ทอมเลื่อนจานเค้กไปตรงหน้าเบนแล้วหัวเราะ ก่อนจะยกถ้วยน้ำชากรุ่นควันขึ้นจิบ “นายลองชิมเองก็แล้วกัน แต่สำหรับฉัน ฉันว่ารสชาติโอเคเลยนะ” 

“ _พระเจ้า_ ” เบนอุทาน เอามือปิดปากหลังกัดชีสเค้กเข้าไปคำใหญ่ 

“เห็นไหมล่ะ ฉันไม่ได้โกหก แล้วก็ไม่ได้พูดตามมารยาทด้วย” 

“ฉันว่าฉันย้ายครอบครัวมาอยู่แถวนี้บ้างก็ไม่เลวนะ” เบนทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิด ส่วนคนที่นั่งตรงข้ามเขากลับอดหลุดขำกับท่าทางของเพื่อนไม่ได้ 

“แต่โซฟีเองก็ยังต้องทำงานอยู่ในเมืองไม่ใช่รึไง?” 

“หมายถึงช่วงปิดเทอม เด็กๆ น่าจะถูกใจร้านเบเกอรี่ร้านนี้แน่” 

“นายก็ซื้อกลับไปฝากพวกเขาสิ” ทอมเสนอ 

“ถ้ามันง่ายขนาดนั้นก็ดีสิ กว่าฉันจะวกกลับไป ร้านก็ปิดหมดแล้ว เพราะนายนั่นแหละ” 

“อ้าว เฮ้ ก็บอกแล้วไงว่าติดต่อกันทางโทรศัพท์มือถือหรืออีเมลก็ได้ ไม่จำเป็นต้องมานั่งเฝ้—” 

“เขียนบทไปถึงไหนแล้วล่ะ” เบนแทรกขึ้นมา นั่นทำให้ทอมอ้าปากค้าง แต่หมดคำพูดจนเถียงไม่ออก “…ให้ตายเหอะ” 

“โทษที ฉันมัวแต่หาข้อมูลเรื่องเกี่ยวกับธอร์และโลกิในตำนานเทพนอร์สเพลินไปหน่อย แต่ไม่ต้องห่วง บทนี่น่ะ ฉันทำทันแน่นอน” ทอมรีบละล่ำละลักตอบ ปลอบใจและให้คำยืนยันกับเพื่อนไว้ล่วงหน้า 

“ฉันรู้” เบนกระแอมไอ สีหน้าไม่เดือดเนื้อร้อนใจเมื่อก่อนหน้าแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นจริงจัง ก่อนจะเกริ่นความเรื่องสำคัญต่อ “แต่ที่มาวันนี้ ฉันไม่ได้มาหานายเพราะเรื่องบทละครแค่เรื่องเดียวหรอกนะ” 

 

พอจับน้ำเสียงที่เปลี่ยนไปของอีกฝ่ายได้ ส้อมในมือของทอมก็ถูกวางไว้ตรงขอบจานอย่างระมัดระวัง เจ้าของบ้านเอนหลังพิงพนักโซฟา ยกแขนขึ้นกอดอกแล้วนิ่งฟังอย่างตั้งใจ 

 

“ฉันอยากให้นายกลับไปรับบทนำในละครเวที” 

 

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมบทสนทนาจนน่าอึดอัด ทอมไม่ได้ตอบรับ และไม่ได้ปฏิเสธในทันที เขาเพียงกะพริบตาขณะมองหน้าอีกฝ่ายผ่านเลนส์แว่นตา แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากเล็กน้อยแล้วเม้มปาก ปลายนิ้วชี้และนิ้วหัวแม่มือจับขาแว่นขยับให้เข้าที่ขณะสูดลมหายใจเข้าพร้อมเลิกคิ้วขึ้นครั้งหนึ่ง ปลายนิ้วทั้งสี่ไล่ขึ้นไปแตะตรงขมับ นิ้วหัวแม่มือรองรับน้ำหนักของใบหน้าตรงตำแหน่งร่องแก้ม ท่าทางคิดไม่ตกกับคำขอร้องที่ว่าจนคนรอคำตอบชักทนไม่ไหว 

 

“ที่จริงมันเป็นแค่คำขอร้อง แต่ฉันก็อยากให้นายลองเก็บไปคิดดู” เบนรีบเสริมทันที “ทุกคนอยากให้นายกลับไปนะ” 

“เพราะงี้นายถึงซื้อขนมหวานมาเต็มไม้เต็มมือ เพื่อจูงใจให้ฉันตอบตกลงงั้นสิ” ทอมแค่นหัวเราะ แต่ไม่ได้สบตาอีกฝ่าย ขณะเอามืออีกข้างเล่นกับมุมหมอนอิงที่ถูกวางไว้ใกล้ตัว 

“ก็…แล้วแต่นายจะคิด…” เบนว่า เอาส้อมจิ้มชีสเค้กเข้าปากไปอีกหนึ่งคำ “ฉันบังคับนายไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว ที่ทำได้ก็แค่ขอความร่วมมือ นี่ก็พยายามสุดๆ แล้วนะ” 

ทอมถอนหายใจ ส่ายศีรษะไปมา “นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเลิกเล่นละครเวทีมาหลายปีแล้ว” 

“นายกลับไปได้เสมอถ้านายต้องการ อีกอย่าง เรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นคราวนั้นไม่ใช่ความผิดนายเลย” เบนย้ำ เอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่คู่สนทนาแทนคำยืนยันด้วยความหนักแน่น “ยังไม่ต้องให้คำตอบตอนนี้ก็ได้ แต่ยังไงก็ลองเก็บไปคิดดูหน่อยเถอะ” 

“แล้วบทล่ะ?” 

“ฉันเอาไปให้คนอื่นเขียนต่อได้ ถ้านายจะกลับไปเล่น—” 

“เบน ฉันหมายถึงบทนำของเรื่องที่นายอยากให้ฉันไปแสดง” 

เบนอ้าปากจะตอบ ทำท่าชูนิ้วชี้ขึ้น ชี้ไปทางคู่สนทนา “เอาไว้นายตกลงจะเล่นก่อนค่อยว่ากัน” 

“เฮ้” ทอมอ้าปากค้าง แล้วถอนหายใจ อดทึ่งในความสามารถด้านการต่อรองของเพื่อนสนิทคนนี้ไม่ได้ “ถ้านายไม่บอกแล้วฉันจะตกลงเล่นได้ยังไง?” 

 

เบนไหวไหล่แล้วยักคิ้ว ใช้ส้อมจิ้มเค้กอีกคำเข้าปาก หางตาของเขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายมีสีหน้าหนักใจแต่ก็เจือด้วยความสงสัยใคร่รู้อยู่เต็มเปี่ยม 

 

“ฉันไม่บังคับนายหรอกนะ แต่ฉันคิดว่าบทนี้นายน่าจะชอบ ก็เลยมาเลียบๆ เคียงๆ ถามไว้ตั้งแต่เนิ่นๆ” เบนยักคิ้ว ยิ้มให้ทอมอีกครั้ง แต่สำหรับทอมแล้ว มองยังไงนี่มันก็เหมือนเป็นรอยยิ้มของคนเจ้าเล่ห์ที่กำลังออกอุบายให้เหยื่อหลงกล “อ้อ ใช่ อีกอย่างที่ฉันจะต้องบอกนาย งานนี้เป็นงานการกุศล รายได้หลังหักค่าใช้จ่ายจะบริจาคให้โรงเรียนการแสดงของเราได้ปั้นนักแสดงหน้าใหม่เข้าสู่ตลาดละครเวที” 

“แล้วไหงนายไม่แสดงเองล่ะ?” ทอมย้อนถาม หยุดมือที่เล่นกับมุมหมอนแล้วคว้ามันขึ้นมาวางบนหน้าตัก เอาแขนทั้งสองข้างวางทับอีกทีหนึ่ง 

“โอ้… ฉันไม่คิดว่าฉันบอกนายไปแบบนั้นนะ” 

“งั้นนายก็อยู่ในโปรดักชันนี้ด้วย?” 

“บอกไม่ได้” ริมฝีปากของเบนเหยียดยิ้มอย่างยียวน ส่วนทอมได้แต่นิ่งอึ้งไป ส่ายศีรษะให้กับความร้ายกาจของเพื่อนสนิท “เว้นแต่ว่านายจะตอบตกลง แบบเป็นลายลักษณ์อักษร อย่างเช่นการเซ็นสัญญาแสดงน่ะนะ” 

 

ทอมลอบถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่พร้อมปล่อยคำอุทานถึงพระเจ้าผ่านริมฝีปาก นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวกลอกมองโคมไฟบนเพดานอยู่ชั่วครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะหลับตาลงแล้วสอดปลายนิ้วเข้าใต้กรอบแว่นสายตา บีบคลึงไปมาหมายจะคลายความตึงเครียดที่กระจุกอยู่บริเวณโดยรอบนั้น 

 

“ทอม ฉันรู้จักนายมากี่ปีแล้ว? เชื่อฉันเถอะน่า ฉันว่าบทนี้เหมาะกับนายมากจริงๆ นะ” เบนยังคงพยายามโน้มน้าวอย่างไม่ลดละ และถูฝ่ามือทั้งสองข้างเข้าด้วยกันอย่างเป็นมั่นเหมาะ 

“ขอคิดดูก่อน” ทอมตอบแบบขอไปที ทั้งที่รู้ตัวดีว่าอีกฝ่ายจงใจเล่นงานตรงจุดอ่อนเขาได้อย่างแม่นยำ เขาไม่ควรประหลาดใจ แต่ก็ยังทึ่งอยู่ ทั้งเรื่องของหวานและงานแสดงการกุศล ทอมมักใจอ่อนกับสิ่งเหล่านี้เสมอ 

“โอเค ก็ได้… งั้นฉันไม่กวนนายละ” เบนเอามือทั้งสองข้างตบหน้าตัก เลิกคิ้ว พยักหน้ารับคำตอบนั้น แล้วลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูง ยอมถอยหลังและให้เวลาอีกฝ่ายกลับไปคิดอย่างที่เจ้าตัวต้องการ “ภายในเดือนหน้า จะเอายังไงก็โทรมาบอกแล้วกัน” 

“จะกลับแล้ว?” 

“อยากแวะกลับไปซื้อเบเกอรี่นี่น่ะ อร่อยเป็นบ้า ฉันว่าถ้าฉันอยู่ต่อคงไม่เหลือให้นายกินพอดี” เบนตอบกลั้วหัวเราะ ใช้ปลายนิ้วชี้เคาะที่ขอบจาน เลื่อนจานชีสเค้กที่พร่องลงไปเกินครึ่งคืนให้ทอม “อีกอย่าง ฉันรู้ว่านายให้ความสำคัญกับเดดไลน์มากพอที่จะทำให้ไม่ต้องตามทวงอยู่บ่อยๆ ถึงแม้ว่าบางทีอาจจะต้องมีแรงกระตุ้นสักหน่อยก็เถอะ” 

 

ทอมยักไหล่ไปตามน้ำ ถอนหายใจ แต่ยอมรับโดยดุษณี เบนรู้จักเขาดีเกินไปจริงๆ 

 

พวกเขาทั้งสองคนยืนคุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระกันอีกนิดหน่อยระหว่างที่ทอมเดินมาส่งเบเนดิกต์ถึงหน้าประตูบ้าน กล่าวคำอวยพรให้แก่กันด้วยรอยยิ้มอย่างคนคุ้นเคย ก่อนจบลงด้วยอ้อมกอดอันอบอุ่นอีกครั้งแทนคำอำลา 

 

“ขอให้ที่ร้านยังมีเหลือพอตอนนายกลับไปถึงก็แล้วกัน” 

“ขอบใจ และฉันก็คาดหวังว่าจะได้ข่าวดีในเร็ววันนี้เช่นกัน” เบนยิ้มกว้างชนิดที่ดวงตาของเขาหรี่ลงจนเกือบปิดสนิท “อ้อ ส่วนเรื่องบท คืบหน้ายังไงนายก็ส่งมาให้ฉันดูทางอีเมลก็ได้ แต่ไม่รับประกันว่าจะตอบในทันทีหรอกนะ” 

“ใช้เวลาอันมีค่ากับครอบครัวของนายไป ก่อนที่จะไม่เหลือเวลาให้ขับรถเที่ยวเล่นมาถึงนี่เถอะ” ทอมหัวเราะ ลอบจิกกัดด้วยคำพูดสั้นๆ แล้วโบกมือให้คู่สนทนา “แล้วเจอกัน” 

“จะถือว่าเป็นคำอวยพรนะ” เบนขมวดคิ้ว หรี่ตา แต่ยิ้มมุมปากให้กับความร้ายกาจของเพื่อน “เจอกัน” 

“บาย” 

 

ทอมเดินกลับมาที่ห้องนั่งเล่นเพื่อจัดการชีสเค้กที่กินเหลืออยู่ครึ่งก้อน ความหวานจากน้ำตาลในเนื้อขนมส่งความสดชื่นสู่สมองได้อย่างน่าเหลือเชื่อ (ถ้าไม่นับอคติข้อที่ว่าเขาเป็นพวกชอบทานของหวานอยู่เป็นนิจ) และจากปากคำของเพื่อน ร้านเบเกอรี่ที่ว่าอาจไม่ได้อยู่ไกลจากบ้านของเขาไปสักเท่าไหร่นัก ห่างไปสักสามสี่บล็อคเห็นจะได้ หางตาเขาเหลือบเห็นสติกเกอร์โลโก้ชื่อร้านเด่นหราอยู่ด้านบนกล่องเบเกอรี่ในถุงกระดาษอีกใบ 

 

และเขาก็ได้สถานที่เป้าหมายที่ต้องไปเยือนให้ได้ในชีวิตเพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกหนึ่งแห่ง 

 

_Kip's  
_

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คริสต์มาสก็กลัวจะไม่ว่าง อัพให้วันคริสต์มาสอีฟเลยก็แล้วกัน...  
> ขอบคุณที่อยู่ด้วยกันมาถึงตรงนี้นะฮะ
> 
> อัพตามใจฉันมาก จะจบไหมก็ไม่รู้ แต่ก็ขอบคุณทุกคนที่หลงเข้ามาอ่านนะฮะ ขอบคุณมากเลยฮะ
> 
> Merry Christmas ทุกท่านล่วงหน้าเลยแล้วกัน!


	5. Lost and Found

พอไล่บันทึกรายการของที่ต้องซื้อเรียบร้อย ทอมก็ตัดสินใจใช้เวลาครึ่งวันบ่ายหลังจากคุยธุระกับเบเนดิกต์จบขับรถออกไปหาซื้อไฟประดับและสิ่งของจำเป็นสำหรับตกแต่งบ้านต้อนรับเทศกาลคริสต์มาส ร้านค้าในละแวกใกล้เคียงในระยะเดินเท้าส่วนใหญ่ทยอยหยุดกันตั้งแต่ราวๆ สามถึงสี่วันก่อนหน้านี้แล้ว ทำให้ตัวเลือกของเขาที่เพิ่งจัดสรรเวลาว่างได้เหลือแค่ห้างสรรพสินค้าขนาดใหญ่ที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลนัก

 

ห้านาทีหลังจากเขาขับรถออกมา ระบบนำทางที่ตั้งค่าไว้ก็เหมือนจะรวนจนทำให้เลี้ยวรถผิดทาง ริมถนนของจริงที่เห็นกับตาไม่เหมือนกับตำแหน่งระบุสัญญาณจีพีเอสบนหน้าจอมือถือจนเขาเริ่มสับสน ต้องคว้าเอาแผนที่ในลิ้นชักหน้ารถออกมากางเทียบพลางลดกระจกลง มองหาป้ายบอกทางข้างถนนที่พอจะช่วยระบุตำแหน่งที่แท้จริงของเขาได้ ตั้งแต่ย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ที่นี่ ทอมยอมรับว่านอกจากอาศัยการเดินเท้ากับใช้ระบบขนส่งสาธารณะเพื่อเดินทางแล้ว ที่จริง เขาแทบไม่ได้ขับรถส่วนตัวออกไปไหนไกลจากบ้าน เรียกว่าเกือบลืมวิธีสตาร์ทรถแล้วก็คงไม่ห่างไกลความเป็นจริงสักเท่าไหร่

 

แต่อีกฝั่งของถนนคือป้ายร้านเบเกอรี่ที่เบนพูดถึง แถมยังซื้อมาฝากเขาเป็นของขวัญวันคริสต์มาส (หรือสินบนเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก) ทอมจำโลโก้นั้นได้อย่างแม่นยำ รวมทั้งกลิ่นและรสของขนมหวานที่ยังคงค้างติดปลายลิ้นตั้งแต่ยามสายจนยากจะลืมเลือน

 

ทอมหันเหความสนใจและสติของตนเองจากหน้าร้านเบเกอรี่ที่ปิดทำการเรียบร้อยแล้วกลับมายังปัญหาปัจจุบันที่เกิดขึ้น ระหว่างกำลังสาละวนกับการเทียบแผนที่อยู่ ครู่ถัดมาเขาก็สะดุ้งโหยงเอาตอนมีมือดีใช้ข้อนิ้วเคาะกระจกรถทางข้างซ้ายตรงที่นั่งข้างคนขับ เขาหันกลับไปมอง เลิกคิ้วด้วยความประหลาดใจ ลดกระจกลง อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยทักทายข้ามกระจกมาฉันมิตร เขาได้ยินเสียงชายคนนั้นก่อนจะเห็นหน้าเจ้าตัวอีก มิหนำซ้ำยังฟังดูเป็นเสียงที่คุ้นหูอย่างน่าประหลาด

 

“กางแผนที่งี้ หลงทางเหรอครับ? มีอะไรให้ผมช่วยมั้ย?”

“อา…ก็นิดหน่อยครับ ผมเพิ่งย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี่ไม่นาน—” ทอมลดกระจกอีกฝั่งลง เงยหน้าขึ้นจากแผนที่ เบนสายตาไปอีกฝั่ง พร้อมกับคู่สนทนาของเขาที่ก้มหน้าลงมาพ้นแนวกระจกไฟฟ้า

“ทอม? เฮ้ ใช่ทอมคนที่ผมเจอใน _กัปตันส์ บาร์_ เมื่อคืนก่อนหรือเปล่า?” สีหน้าคนพูดเต็มไปด้วยความประหลาดใจตอนเห็นเจ้าของรถ ไม่คิดว่าจะเจอกันในเวลาแบบนี้

“เฮ้…คริส? คุณคือคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ?” ทอมถามย้ำ แปลกใจพอกันที่เจอหน้าคู่สนทนา ทั้งไม่คิดว่าจะบังเอิญเจอกันเร็วขนาดนี้ และทั้งที่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่น่าจะจำหน้าเขาได้ด้วยซ้ำ

“ถูกต้อง!”

“ที่คุณท้าผมแข่งปาเป้า?”

“ผมก็ท้าไปทั่วแหละ จำไม่ได้หรอก” คริสตอบ ยักไหล่และคิ้วอย่างไม่ยี่หระ แล้วเอาแขนวางพาดตรงขอบกระจก ชี้นิ้วไปที่แผนที่ ถามต่อ “แล้วนี่จะไปไหนล่ะ?”

“ว่าจะไปหาของตกแต่งบ้านที่ห้างน่ะครับ แต่ว่าจีพีเอสของผมน่าจะมีปัญหานิดหน่อย ก็เลย…”

“เลี้ยวขวาที่บล็อกข้างหน้า ตรงไปอีกหน่อย พอถึงแยกที่สามก็เลี้ยวซ้าย พอเลยร้านสะดวกซื้อร้านแรกแล้วก็เลี้ยวขวา แล้วก็ตรงไปผ่านสี่แยกไฟแดง เลี้ยวซ้ายอีกที จากนั้นก็—”

“เดี๋ยวนะครับ” ทอมขัดขึ้น อ้าปากค้าง กลอกตาไปมา ท่าทางเลิ่กลั่ก นึกภาพตามไม่ทันที่คริสรัวพูด

“ให้ผมช่วยนำทางไปก็ได้นะ” คริสขยิบตาให้ แล้วว่าต่อ “แบบว่า ถ้าคุณไม่รังเกียจ…”

“จะไม่เป็นการรบกวนคุณเกินไปเหรอครับ?” ทอมตอบ แล้วเม้มปาก หัวคิ้วขมวดมุ่น สีหน้ามีความลังเลเจือปนอยู่ “แต่ผมจำได้รางๆ ว่าทางมันไม่น่าซับซ้อนขนาดนี้นะ พอจะมีทางที่ไปง่ายกว่านี้หน่อยไหมครับ?”

คริสเดาะลิ้น ขัดใจที่อีกคนดูท่าจะฉลาด มีไหวพริบเหมือนหน้าตา และไหวตัวทันก่อนเขาจะแกล้งให้หลงทางได้ สุดท้ายก็เลยยอมบอกความจริง “ตรงไปอีกสี่ไมล์แล้วเลี้ยวขวา จะเจอถนนใหญ่ ขับตรงไป ข้ามสี่แยกไปราวๆ ครึ่งไมล์ก็เจอแล้ว”

“แล้วเมื่อกี๊...”

คริสเหยียดยิ้มจนปากจะฉีกถึงหู หัวเราะในลำคอ พูดต่อเหมือนไม่รู้สึกผิดอะไร “ผมแหย่คุณเล่นหรอกน่า เผื่อว่าคุณจะให้ผมติดรถไปด้วยเฉยๆ อะ แบบว่าให้ช่วยเป็นคนนำทาง อะไรทำนองนั้น”

“ต้องทำถึงขนาดนี้เลยเหรอครับ?” ทอมขมวดคิ้ว หรี่ตาให้คำตอบยียวนกวนประสาทของคริส แล้วพับแผนที่เก็บเข้าลิ้นชักหน้ารถ ถอนหายใจ ก่อนสีหน้าของเขาจะเปลี่ยนเป็นเหงาหงอย นิ่งเงียบไปพักใหญ่จนคู่สนทนาของเขาเริ่มใจไม่ดี

“เฮ้ๆ ผมขอโทษ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะแกล้งคุณงั้นนะ” คริสรีบละล่ำละลักพูดตอนเห็นสีหน้าของอีกฝ่าย ถ้าจับทอมใส่หูหมาได้ ตอนนี้คงหูลู่หางตกไปแล้ว ไหนจะแววตาเศร้าสร้อยน่าสงสารนั่นอีก เขาจำได้แม่น เขาแพ้หมอนี่ไปรอบหนึ่งในบาร์ตอนแข่งจ้องตากันเมื่อคืนก่อน คริสยอมรับว่าเขาเสียความมั่นใจไปไม่น้อย และประวัติศาสตร์กำลังจะซ้ำรอยอีกทีก็ตอนนี้นี่แหละ “คือ... ที่จริงแล้วผมก็ว่าจะแวะไปที่ห้างเหมือนกัน แต่ขี้เกียจขับรถไปเองน่ะครับ ก็เลย...”

“ถ้าคุณไม่รังเกียจ และถ้าคุณบอกผมแต่แรก ผมก็เต็มใจไปส่งคุณอยู่แล้วครับ”

“แปลว่าตอนนี้ไม่ได้งั้นสิ…”

“ยังไม่ได้พูดอย่างนั้นสักคำ อย่าทึกทักไปเองสิครับ” พูดจบทอมก็จัดแจงปลดล็อกเข็มขัดนิรภัย ตามด้วยประตูรถ แล้วก้าวขาออกมา มองข้ามหลังคาไปสบตากับคนที่ยืนอยู่อีกฝั่ง แต่ยังไม่ดับเครื่องยนต์ในทันที

 

เจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีเดียวกับท้องฟ้ากะพริบตาปริบ ความฉงนฉายชัดอยู่ในนั้นจนทำให้ดูทึ่มทื่อแบบคนหาทางลงไม่ถูก

 

“ทำอะไรของคุณน่ะ?” คริสก้าวถอยหลังออกห่างจากรถมาก้าวหนึ่ง เลิกคิ้วถามด้วยความสงสัย ประหลาดใจกับการกระทำอันคาดเดาได้ยากของทอมอีกครั้ง

ทอมหัวเราะด้วยเสียง _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ แทนคำตอบแรก แล้วอธิบายต่อ “ก็เห็นคุณเสนอตัวว่าจะนำทางให้ หรือผมฟังผิดไป?” พอพูดจบก็เดินอ้อมหน้ารถไปเปิดประตูฝั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับ “ถ้านำทางทางไปด้วย ขับรถไปด้วย จะลำบากคุณเกินไปไหมครับ?”

“โห แหย่เล่นนิดเดียว ใช้ให้เป็นคนขับรถเลยเหรอ?”

“แลกกันสิ คุณไม่ต้องเสียค่ารถและค่าน้ำมันเพื่อเดินทาง ส่วนผมก็ได้คนนำทางไปซื้อของที่ห้างพอดีไงครับ”

 

คริสเงียบไปพักใหญ่ จะอ้างว่าขับรถไม่เป็นก็คงเท่ากับการโกหกคำโต แต่ข้อเสนอที่ทอมกล่าวมาก็ใช่ว่าจะแย่ เว้นเสียแต่เวลากลับคงเลี่ยงค่าใช้จ่ายด้วยรถโดยสารสาธารณะไม่ได้ และช่วงใกล้วันหยุดแบบนี้ แนวโน้มว่าจะมีจำนวนรอบรถโดยสารวิ่งน้อยกว่าปกติเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องเดาเลยด้วยซ้ำ

 

แต่ยังไม่ทันคิดอะไรต่อ ปากของคริสก็ไปไวกว่าสมองแล้ว “งั้นขากลับ ก็กลับมาส่งผมที่นี่ด้วย…”

ทอมเลิกคิ้ว ไม่คิดว่าคริสจะคิดหนักขนาดนี้ แล้วอยู่ดีๆ ก็หลุดขำ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ ออกมาอีกครั้ง “นี่ จริงจังขนาดนั้นเชียวเหรอครับ?”

คราวนี้คริสทันเห็นรอยยิ้มซุกซนที่มุมปากของทอมก่อนมันจะหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว เขาขมวดคิ้ว เรียกชื่ออีกฝ่าย น้ำเสียงที่ใช้มีความลังเลอยู่กลายๆ “ทอม…”

“ผมล้อเล่นน่า…” ทอมยังคงหัวเราะได้อย่างร้ายกาจ แต่ก็น่าเอ็นดู ขณะเดียวกันก็เอื้อมมือขึ้นตบไหล่คู่สนทนาแทนคำปลอบใจ “ขึ้นรถเถอะครับ เดี๋ยวผมขับเอง”

 

แต่คริสก้าวขาไม่ออก ยังคงไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเจตนาที่แท้จริงของทอม กระทั่งทอมต้องเป็นคนสะกิดอีกที เขาถึงรู้สึกตัว

 

“แล้วเรื่องมาส่ง…”

“ผมขับกลับมาส่งคุณได้ ถ้าคุณไม่มีปัญหาว่าต้องเสียเวลารอผมซื้อของน่ะนะ”

คริสเกาหัวแกรกๆ ถามย้ำอีกที “สรุปผมไปได้งั้นเหรอ?”

 

ทอมหัวเราะอีกครั้งขณะช่วยยัดชายร่างหมีเข้าไปนั่งตรงที่นั่งข้างคนขับ เงยหน้าสบตาอีกฝ่ายแล้วยิ้มละมุนเต็มแก้มจนเห็นเป็นลูกกลมๆ แต้มด้วยสีแดงอ่อนตัดกับผิวหน้าขาว แววตาสดใสแฝงความซุกซนไว้ได้อย่างแนบเนียน ต่างจากตอนที่เขาถูกแกล้งก่อนหน้านี้ลิบลับ

 

“แน่นอนสิครับ ไปด้วยกัน ช่วยกันประหยัดพลังงานออกนะ”

 

ไปๆ มาๆ คริสคิดว่าเขาเริ่มติดใจเสียงหัวเราะ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ ของอีกฝ่ายเข้าให้แล้ว

 

“งั้นผมร้องเพลงไปด้วยนำทางไปด้วย คุณโอเคไหม?” คริสหันไปถามทันทีหลังจากที่ทอมกลับเข้ามานั่งตรงที่นั่งคนขับ “ขับตรงไปก่อน”

“เขียนแผนที่ให้ก็พอครับ” ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากสายรัดเข็มขัดนิรภัย เอามือชี้ให้อีกฝ่ายทำตาม “อย่าลืมรัดเข็มขัดด้วย”

คริสยอมทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย แต่ยังไม่วายเซ้าซี้ต่อ “นี่ร้องให้ฟังฟรีๆ เลยนะ”

“ไม่ค่อยดีมั้งครับ…”

“ว่าแต่… คุณชอบฟังเพลงอะไร แนวไหนกัน?” คริสถาม สายตาเหลือบไปเห็นแผ่นซีดีเพลงวางอยู่ตรงข้างเกียร์รถเลยถือวิสาสะหยิบขึ้นมาดู พอเห็นหน้าปกชัดๆ ถึงกับอุทาน “โห… _แฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์_ งั้นรึ เชยชะมัด”

“เอ่อ…” ทอมอ้าปากจะตอบ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ตอบก็ถูกขัดขึ้นก่อน

“อันที่จริงก็ไม่ได้แย่หรอกนะ บางวันผมก็เล่นเพลงของเขาเหมือนกัน”

“ที่บาร์น่ะเหรอครับ?” ทอมถาม ขณะค่อยๆ เลื่อนรถออกจากริมทาง แล้วขับตามถนนไป ไม่ทันได้หันมาสบตาคู่สนทนา

“นี่ พูดแล้วเดี๋ยวหาว่าอวด ผมเล่นไวโอลินเป็นอยู่หรอกนะ”

ทอมเลิกคิ้ว เอ่ยค้านขึ้นมา “แต่แฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์เล่นกีตาร์นะครับ”

“เพลงของเขาก็ไม่ได้มีแต่กีตาร์สักหน่อย” คริสเถียง ขณะพยายามหาวิธีจับแผ่นซีดียัดใส่ลงในเครื่องเสียงติดรถยนต์ แล้วเปิดแทร็กหนึ่งขึ้นมาช่วยยืนยันคำพูดของตัวเองอีกที “อย่างเพลง _Movin’ on Over_ ก็ขึ้นด้วยไวโอลินไง!” แถมยังฮัมเพลง พร้อมกับเอามือตบหน้าตักคลอตามจังหวะเพลงจากแผ่นซีดีที่ถูกเปิดขึ้นมานี่อีก

 

แรกเริ่มเดิมทีเหมือนจะถูกคุกคามความเป็นส่วนตัวอยู่นิดหน่อย แต่กับคริส ทอมกลับรู้สึกว่าช่องว่างความเหินห่างระหว่างคนแปลกหน้ากับคนแปลกหน้าดูจะลดลงไปอย่างรวดเร็ว อาจเรียกได้ว่าเกินความคาดหมาย ทั้งที่เพิ่งรู้จักกันไม่ถึงหนึ่งคืนดี และการมีคนอย่างคริสอยู่ข้างกาย ร่วมเดินทางไปกับเขา ราวกับมีรังสีความอบอุ่นโอบล้อมด้วยเสียงหัวเราะแผ่ออกมาจากรอยยิ้มเริงร่านั้นอยู่ตลอดเวลา เหมือนได้รู้สึกถึงไออุ่นของแสงตะวันแรกฤดูร้อนหลังผ่านมรสุมหน้าหนาว และทอมยอมรับว่าไม่มีส่วนไหนในใจที่แน่วแน่พอจะปฏิเสธได้อย่างเต็มปากว่าเขาไม่ชอบการกระทำของอีกฝ่าย ที่จริง เรียกว่าคนตัวใหญ่คนนี้มีเสน่ห์ดึงดูดบางอย่าง หรือไม่อย่างนั้นคงเป็นเขาเองที่แพ้ทางคนแบบคริส...

 

ทอมเพิ่งรู้สึกว่าตัวเองได้รับสิทธิพิเศษเหนือกว่าคนอื่นเอาตอนที่คริสเปล่งเสียงร้องเพลงคลอให้เขาฟังสดๆ ในรถส่วนตัวของเขาเอง แบบไม่ต้องเสียเงินสักแดง แถมยังเป็นเพลงโปรดด้วย

 

คริสหันหน้ากลับมาหาทอมอีกครั้งหลังฮัมเพลงท่อนแรกจบ

 

“อย่าทำหน้าเครียดงั้นสิ ร้องเพลงหน่อยน่า” แล้วคริสก็คว้าเอาขวดน้ำที่ถูกวางไว้ข้างประตูขึ้นมาถือต่างไมโครโฟน ร้องเพลงท่อนถัดไป ไม่สนใจด้วยซ้ำว่าอีกฝ่ายฟัง—หรือแม้กระทั่งจะรู้สึกรำคาญอยู่หรือเปล่า

“เอ่อ ไม่ คือผม…”

“แยกข้างหน้านี้ตรงไปก่อนนะครับ” พอบอกทางเสร็จสรรพ คริสก็ยื่นขวดน้ำจ่อปากทอม “ท่อนถัดไป ซักหน่อย!”

“ผมขับรถอยู่—”

“อะไรล่ะ อย่าบอกนะว่าคุณขับรถไปร้องเพลงไปไม่ได้? โธ่ รู้งี้ผมขับให้แทนแต่แรกแล้ว” คริสเอ่ยแหย่ เหมือนเป็นคำท้าทาย และเขาเดาว่ามันน่าจะได้ผลตอนหันไปเห็นหัวคิ้วของทอมกระตุกขึ้นมาพอดี

 

ขึ้นชื่อว่าเป็นการแข่งขัน แถมยังเจอคำท้าซึ่งๆ หน้าแบบนี้ มีหรือที่ทอมจะยอมแพ้ทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้พยายามเลยสักตั้ง

 

จะดูถูกจิตวิญญาณนักสู้กันเกินไปแล้ว…

 

—

 

ทั้งสองคนขับรถมาถึงที่จอดรถของห้างสรรพสินค้าเมื่อบทเพลงจากแผ่นซีดีเล่นไปได้ราวๆ ห้าเพลง กำลังจะเริ่มเข้าเพลงที่หก ทอมหอบหายใจ ไม่ใช่เพราะขับรถเหนื่อย แต่เล่นตะเบ็งเสียงแข่งร้องเพลงผลัดกันไปมาเหมือนคนบ้า ไม่มีใครยอมใคร และคริส (ที่มีแต้มต่อเพราะเป็นนักร้องอยู่แล้ว) ก็ไม่อ่อนข้อให้เขาเลยสักนิด

 

ใช่ว่าทอมต้องการแบบนั้น เพราะการชนะโดยที่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายยอมลงให้ มันไม่น่าภูมิใจเท่าเอาชนะด้วยกำลังของตัวเองหรอก

 

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่าคุณก็มีลูกคอกับเขาด้วย” คริสสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก รู้สึกคอแห้งจนต้องเปิดขวดน้ำดื่มที่ใช้แทนไมค์ขึ้นยกซด ดื่มเสร็จก็ยื่นขวดให้คนข้างๆ “แถมยังเป็นพวกดื้อด้านด้วยงั้นสินะ”

“จะถือเป็นคำชมนะครับ ขอบคุณ” พอจอดรถเสร็จเรียบร้อย ทอมก็ยิ้ม รับขวดน้ำจากมือของคริสมาดื่มอึกใหญ่ “แต่ยังไงก็คงร้องได้ไม่เพราะเท่าคุณหรอก ยอมแพ้เลย” และจบประโยคด้วยเสียงหัวเราะอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์อีกครั้ง

คริสชะงักไปเล็กน้อย— _สาบานว่าไม่มีใครทำเสียงหัวเราะได้น่าเอ็นดูเท่าหมอนี่แล้ว_ ก่อนหลุดขำตาม รับขวดเปล่าคืนจากมือของทอม “ใครว่าล่ะ สำหรับมือสมัครเล่น ถือว่าคุณทำได้ไม่เลวเลยต่างหาก” แล้วขยิบตา ยกนิ้วโป้งชูขึ้นให้แทนคำชมที่แท้จริง

 

ทอมยอมรับความพ่ายแพ้แต่โดยดี ประกายในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่จับจ้องบนใบหน้าคริสช่วยยืนยันความรู้สึกเจ็บใจระคนชื่นชมของเจ้าของได้ชัดเจนกว่าถ้อยวาจาที่กล่าวมาทั้งหมดเสียอีก

 

“ว่าแต่ จะนัดเวลาแล้วแยกกันเดินไหมครับ?” หลังทั้งคู่หยุดบทสนทนาเพื่อหายใจไปพักใหญ่ ทอมเอ่ยถามขึ้นก่อน รักษาคำพูดกับที่รับปากคริสไว้ว่าจะขับรถกลับไปส่งอีกฝ่ายด้วย

“เอางั้นก็ได้นะ ถ้ามันสะดวกกับคุณมากกว่า ผมเองก็มีของที่ต้องซื้อกลับ—” คริสยังตอบไม่ทันจบประโยคดี ทอมก็กระโจนออกจากรถ ก้าวขายาวๆ ตรงไปยังรถอีกคันที่จอดเยื้องกับรถของทอม “เฮ้! เดี๋ยว! จะไปไหนน่ะ?”

 

แล้วครู่ถัดมา คริสก็รู้สาเหตุที่ทำให้ทอมวิ่งออกไป เขามองเห็นชายสูงวัยกำลังพยายามยกต้นสนพลาสติกกับอุปกรณ์ตกแต่งบ้านจากรถเข็นของห้างสรรพสินค้าขึ้นเก็บที่ท้ายรถเก๋งอย่างทุลักทุเล และทอมเป็นคนอาสาช่วยยกมันพร้อมของจิปาถะทั้งหมดในรถเข็นขึ้นให้ แถมหลังจากนั้นยังช่วยโบกรถจนชายชราคนนั้นขับออกไปได้อย่างปลอดภัย ไม่เฉี่ยวชนรถคันอื่นที่จอดซ้อนคันอยู่เสียด้วย

 

แน่นอนว่าวิ่งปุบปับออกไปแบบนั้น ทอมยังไม่ทันดึงกุญแจรถตัวเองที่เสียบคาไว้อยู่ออกด้วยซ้ำ ถ้าคริสคิดจะขโมยรถเขา คงทำได้ในทันที… ที่จริงเขาคิดว่าทอมเป็นคนดี (จากประสบการณ์อันน้อยนิดที่เจอกับตัวเอง ตั้งแต่ตอนที่ทอมยกวิสกี้ให้เขาดื่มในบาร์ของอีแวนส์ แถมยังขับรถมาส่งเขาถึงที่ ยังไม่นับเรื่องที่จะขับรถกลับมาส่งอีก) แต่บางทีก็ขาดความระมัดระวังมากเกินไปจนน่าเป็นห่วง แม้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะตัวใหญ่ ขายาว ส่วนสูงไม่ต่างจากเขาเท่าไหร่ แต่ออร่าความละมุนคงเรียกได้ว่าต่างกันราวฟ้ากับเหว คริสไม่มีข้อถกเถียงเรื่องนั้น เพราะเขาไม่ใช่คนที่ใจดีกับทุกคนแบบทอมหรอก

 

พอคิดได้ดังว่า คริสก็จัดการดึงกุญแจรถของทอมออก เก็บใส่กระเป๋ากางเกงตัวเองแทน (เป็นเครื่องการันตีว่าเขาจะต้องได้กลับบ้านด้วยรถของทอมแน่ๆ ถ้าทอมไม่ถามถึงมันก่อน)

 

ทอมเดินวกกลับมาที่รถ ขอโทษคริสก่อนเป็นคำแรก “ขอโทษนะครับ ที่วิ่งออกไปไม่บอกกล่าว” ถามคริสด้วยคำถามเดิมอีกที “เอ้อ แล้วสรุปจะแยกกันเดินไหมครับ ทางผม ผมทำรายการของที่ต้องซื้อมาเรียบร้อยแล้ว คิดว่าคงไม่นานมาก สักชั่วโมงหรือสองชั่วโมงน่าจะพอ ถ้าคิวจ่ายเงินไม่ยาวนัก”

“งั้นไปด้วยกันก็ได้” คริสตัดสินใจตามนั้น ก้าวขาลงจากรถ ปิดประตูให้เรียบร้อย

 

นึกขึ้นได้ว่าต้องใช้รีโมทล็อกรถ ทอมเอามือตบกระเป๋ากางเกงตัวเอง แล้วย้อนมาที่กระเป๋าเสื้อ และกระเป๋ากางเกงด้านหลัง แล้วก้มลงสำรวจที่พื้นบริเวณที่จอดรถ สีหน้าแตกตื่นตกใจตอนรู้ว่ากุญแจรถไม่อยู่กับตัว

 

“กุญแจ—”

คริสปล่อยให้ทอมควานหากุญแจรถตัวเองอยู่พักใหญ่ หัวเราะในลำคอแล้วสุดท้ายก็ยื่นมันคืนตรงหน้าอีกฝ่าย “ทีหลังก็ระวังบ้าง นี่ ถ้าผมเป็นโจร คุณอาจไม่ได้รถคืนแล้วนะ”

“ขอบคุณ…” ทอมอ้าปากค้าง อุทานถึงพระเจ้าไปหนึ่งรอบก่อนพูดต่อ “ใจหายหมดเลย คริส ผมขอโทษที่รบกวนด้วยครับ แล้วก็ ขอบคุณที่เตือนผม คราวหน้าจะระวังครับ”

“เฮ้ๆ ไม่ต้องจริงจังขนาดนั้นก็ได้ ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะขโมยจริงๆ หรอกนะ” คริสรีบแก้ตัว กลัวทอมจะเข้าใจผิด มิหนำซ้ำ ท่าทางก่อนหน้านี้ของทอมเหมือนจะขวัญเสียไปแล้วนิดหน่อยด้วย จนเขารู้สึกผิดเองที่แกล้งอีกฝ่าย “ผมเองก็ต้องขอโทษ ที่ทำให้ตกใจ…”

“ไม่ๆ ผมไม่ทันระวังเอง ขอบคุณที่เตือนผมจริงๆ ครับ”

“ทอม” คริสเอ่ยเสียงเข้ม เหมือนจงใจจะช่วยดึงสติของทอมกลับมา

“เอ่อ… ครับ?”

คริสจ้องตาทอมอยู่พักหนึ่ง คล้ายว่าเป็นสายตาแห่งความสงบนิ่ง หนักแน่นยิ่งกว่าหินผา “คุณโอเคนะ?” กระทั่งแววตาตื่นตูมเมื่อครู่ก่อนค่อยๆ เย็นลงจนกลับเป็นปกติเขาถึงพาดแขนข้ามไหล่ทอมไป ออกแรงผลักดันให้อีกฝ่ายเริ่มก้าวเท้าเดิน “ไปกันเถอะ”

“อ๊ะ… ขอโทษครับ”

“เลิกขอโทษได้แล้วน่า” คริสพึมพำอู้อี้ ทำเสียงขึ้นจมูก บีบไหล่ทอม ถามย้ำอีกที “แล้วนี่ล็อกรถหรือยัง?”

 

ทอมหันกลับไป กดรีโมทใส่รถตัวเองอีกครั้ง ไฟกะพริบหน้ารถบ่งชี้ให้เขารับรู้ว่าระบบล็อกทำงานเรียบร้อยดี จึงหันกลับไปยิ้มให้คนเตือนแทนคำขอบคุณเป็นอย่างแรก

 

“ขอบคุณที่เตือนครับ”

“นี่พูดคำอื่นนอกจากขอบคุณกับขอโทษเป็นไหม?”

“คริส...”

เจ้าของชื่อนั้นเลิกคิ้ว หันไปหาทอม “โฮ่ เป็นตัวเลือกที่ไม่เลว” แล้วหัวเราะในลำคอ “เชื่อคุณเลย ให้ตายสิ”

“ก็ไม่ได้พูดว่าขอบคุณหรือขอโทษแล้วไงครับ” ทอมหัวเราะตาม รอยยิ้มของเขากว้างจนลานแก้มกลมๆ กลบลายเส้นของสันกรามเกือบมิด

“โอเค ก็ได้ ผมยอมแล้ว...”

 

คริสคิดว่านอกจากเสียงหัวเราะแล้ว รอยยิ้มของทอมเองก็เป็นสิ่งที่สมควรได้รับการปกป้องไม่แพ้กัน

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ป.ล. 1 เจอคำซ้ำบ่อยๆ ก็มองข้ามไปหน่อยนะฮะ มึนเมาและยาวมาก  
> ป.ล. 2 เจอคำผิดคำไหนไม่ไหวจะทน สามารถทักมาให้แก้ไขได้นะฮะ คิดว่าอาจจะมีหลุดไปบ้างเพราะตอนอัพนี่ก็ง่วงแล้ว (?)  
> ป.ล. 3 ถือว่าตอนนี้เป็นของขวัญปีใหม่ก็แล้วกันเนอะ แล้วก็ 2019 ขอฝากตัวด้วยอีกปีนึงนะฮะ!  
> ป.ล. 4 คาแรกเตอร์ในฟิคอาจมีความ OOC ไปบ้าง ยังไงถ้าไม่ซีเรียสมากกับจุดนี้ ถือว่าอ่านออริที่มีหน้าตาคล้ายกับพวกเขาก็แล้วกันนะฮะ ; w ;
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่แวะ (?) หรือหลง (?) เข้ามาอ่านงานเราด้วย จะพยายามเข็นเรื่องนี้ให้จบนะ! (แต่อาจจะนานหน่อย—)
> 
> ป.ล. ของ ป.ล. ไทม์ไลน์ในตอนนี้มันเลยวันที่จริงมานานเกินไปแล้ว ขออภัยไว้ตรงนี้ด้วยฮะ แหะ (ถือว่าเป็นตอนพิเศษก็ได้มั้งนะ เพราะทีแรกก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าจะอัพเอาช่วงนี้เหมือนกัน แง)


	6. Siblings

สายโทรศัพท์เข้ามือถือของคริสดังขึ้นหลังจากพวกเขาทั้งสองคนจ่ายเงินค่าสินค้าและของจิปาถะที่แคชเชียร์เสร็จ เลียมเป็นคนโทรมา บอกกับคริสว่าตนขับรถมาถึงที่ห้างแล้ว กำลังจะซื้อของเพิ่มตามที่แม่ของเขาสั่ง แต่แปลกใจหนักกว่าเก่าตอนรู้ว่าพี่ชายตัวเองก็อยู่ที่ห้างเดียวกัน  และยังซื้อของให้แม่เรียบร้อยแล้ว จวนจะกลับบ้านพอดีอีก

 

“เห็นพี่บอกจะมา แต่ไม่ขับออกมาซักที นึกว่าหนีไปหาสาวที่ไหน” เป็นคำทักทายแรกจากปากของเลียม “ที่แท้มากับหนุ่มนี่เอง โถ พี่ชายผม…”

“น้อยๆ หน่อยเหอะ นี่ช่วยประหยัดค่าน้ำมันอยู่นะ” คริสย้อน กึ่งประชดประชัน แต่เลียมทำเป็นไม่สนใจ

“แล้วไปไงมาไงไปเจอกันได้เนี่ย” เลียมถาม ขยายความอยากรู้อยากเห็นต่อ

“ผมหลงทางนิดหน่อยน่ะครับ คริสบังเอิญอยู่แถวนั้นพอดี แล้วก็เห็นว่าจะมาที่ห้างเหมือนกัน ผมเลยอาสาขับมาส่ง ส่วนเขาก็ช่วยนำทางให้ผมครับ” ทอมอธิบายแบบม้วนเดียวจบ หันไปหาคริส “ว่าแต่ ไม่ได้บอกน้องชายคุณก่อนเหรอครับ ว่าคุณมากับผมแล้ว?”

“ก็ว่าจะบอกอยู่ แต่…”

“ลืมอะดิ”

“มัวแต่แข่งร้องเพลงกันกับหมอนี่อะ” คริสชี้ไปทางทอม ส่วนทอมมีสีหน้าเหลอหลาตอนรู้ตัวว่าถูกโยนความผิดมาให้ ทำอะไรไม่ถูกไปพักหนึ่ง

“เหรอ แล้วพี่ก็แพ้เขาใช่มะ?”

“นี่ไม่ให้กำลังใจกันก็อยู่เฉยๆ เป็นมั้ยฟะ” คริสคำราม จะโมโหก็โมโหไม่ลง เพราะรู้ว่าน้องชายของตนตั้งใจก่อกวนอย่างที่ชอบทำประจำ “แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็เดินเลือกของกันเพลิน…”

“ก็เลยลืมส่งข้อความมา ว่างั้น?”

“ทำนองนั้นแหละ”

“มิน่า ส่งข้อความไปไม่อ่านซักที”

“ขอโทษครับ” ทอมแทรกขึ้นมา “ที่ทำให้พวกคุณมีปัญหากัน”

“เอาอีกละ” คริสหรี่ตา คิดว่าบอกทอมแล้วเขาจะลดจำนวนครั้งของการเอ่ยคำขอโทษลงได้บ้าง แต่ผลก็อย่างที่เห็น “คุณพูดคำว่าขอโทษเป็นครั้งที่สิบได้แล้วมั้ง แต่ขอบอก นี่ไม่เกี่ยวกับคุณเลยซักกะติ๊ดเดียว!”

“โห กับพี่น้อง เคยพูดปกป้องกันขนาดนี้ป่ะ?” เลียมได้ทีเอ่ยปากแซว รู้สึกสนุกที่เห็นพี่ชายตัวเองไปต่อไม่ถูก

“เออ ขอโทษที่ไม่ได้ส่งข้อความไปบอก” คริสตัดรำคาญ คราวนี้ยอมเป็นคนผิดเอง แล้วหันไปหาทอม “เนี่ย ติดพูดขอโทษจากคุณมาแน่ๆ ไม่งั้นน้องชายผมคงไม่ได้ฟังคำนี้ง่ายๆ หรอก”

“สรุปพี่ก็โยนให้ทอมผิดอยู่ดีไม่ใช่เรอะ?”

“ก็บอกว่าเขาไม่เกี่ยวไง ฉันผิดเอง พอใจยังฟะ” คริสคำราม จนคนรอบข้างเริ่มชายตามอง “ไป กลับบ้าน”

“เอ้อ—” ทอมคิดถึงเรื่องสร้อยข้อมือที่เขาบังเอิญเก็บได้เมื่อคืนก่อนพอดี เลยรีบถามก่อนเขาจะลืม “พวกคุณพอจะรู้จักคนที่มีชื่อย่อ _เค. เอช_. ที่อาจไปที่บาร์ในคืนวันพฤหัสที่แล้วกันบ้างไหมครับ?”

 

สองพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธหันกลับมาทางทอมโดยพร้อมเพรียงกัน จ้องมองด้วยสีหน้าประหลาดใจ เงียบและนิ่งคิดอยู่พักใหญ่ถึงคำตอบของคำถามนั้น

 

“แฟนพี่ไง!” เลียมโพล่งขึ้นมา “แคท เฮมส— _โอ๊ย!_ ”

“ใช่กะผีอะไรเล่า” คริสเอาศอกยันสีข้างน้องชาย ขมวดคิ้ว “ยายนั่นไม่ชอบฉันหรอก แล้วฉันก็ไม่ได้ชอบเธอแบบนั้นด้วย แค่เพื่อน เข้าใจมั้ย แค่เพื่อน!”

“แซวนิดแซวหน่อยไม่ได้เลย แหม”

“ไม่เหมือนนายละกัน ไมลีย์ชัดเจนขนาดนั้นแล้วก็ยังครึ่งๆ กลางๆ ไม่ทำอะไรซักที เหอะ!”

 

เลียมง้างหมัดหมายจะต่อยเข้าตรงต้นแขนคริส แต่คริสไม่สะทกสะท้าน เบี่ยงตัวหลบได้ทันเวลาพอดี

 

คริสเกือบจะลากคอเลียมออกจากห้างไปแล้ว ถ้าไม่ติดว่าทอมยืนรอคำตอบของพวกเขาอยู่ จะพรวดพราดออกไปเลยคงเสียมารยาท และไม่ว่าจะหาเหตุผลอะไรมาอ้าง ความจริงคือเขาไม่อยากให้ความประทับใจช่วงแรกพบระหว่างเขากับพ่อหนุ่มผมหยิกคนนี้มีจุดด่างพร้อยน่าอับอายเพราะตัวเขาเอง (และเลียม) คริสยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจสักเท่าไหร่ว่าทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกแบบนั้น ใช่ว่าเขาจะเจียดเวลามาคิดหรอก ที่ลงมือทำไปก็เชื่อในสัญชาตญาณจนไม่ทันใช้สมองมากกว่า

 

“ _เค. เอช._ เหรอ… ที่จริงก็น่าจะมี แต่ตอนนี้คิดไม่ออกเลยแฮะ โทษทีนะ” พอจัดการเลียมได้แล้ว คริสก็หันกลับมาตอบคำถาม และถามกลับ “ว่าแต่ เขามีความสำคัญยังไงกับคุณหรือเปล่าครับ?”

“ผมเก็บอะไรบางอย่างที่คล้ายกับสร้อยข้อมือสเตนเลสได้น่ะครับ สลักชื่อย่อไว้ด้วย แต่ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจว่ามาจากที่ไหน อาจจะที่บาร์หรือไม่ก็สวนสาธารณะที่เดินผ่านตอนขากลับ…” ทอมอธิบาย เงียบใช้สมาธิอยู่อีกพักใหญ่ แล้วก็พูดต่อ “ดูจากภายนอกแล้วค่อนข้างเก่า ผมเลยคิดว่ามันน่าจะเป็นของสำคัญที่เจ้าของอาจจะตามหาอยู่ก็ได้”

“ถามอีแวนส์หรือยังครับ—ผมหมายถึงอีแวนส์ที่เป็นบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่เราเจอในวันนั้น” คริสขมวดคิ้ว กำมือหลวมๆ ยกด้านข้างของนิ้วชี้ทาบริมฝีปาก ทำท่าครุ่นคิด

“ผมแวะไปที่บาร์ตั้งแต่วันศุกร์จนถึงเมื่อวาน ยังไม่เจอเขาเลยครับ”

“งั้นเอางี้ เดี๋ยวผมพาคุณไปหาอีแวนส์ ถ้าหมอนั่นรับฝากไว้ และมันเป็นของขาประจำในบาร์ น่าจะเจอเจ้าของได้เร็วขึ้น”

“เฮ้ๆ ลืมผมไปยัง?” เลียมแทรกขึ้นมา เอามือโบกขึ้นลงระหว่างใบหน้าของคนสองคนในวงสนทนา

“ส่วนนาย เลียม” คริสหันกลับมา เอามือปัดแขนของเลียมออกให้พ้นทาง เอ่ยเสียงเข้มใส่ “มาทางไหนกลับไปทางนั้นเลย”

 

เลียมอ้าปากค้าง เกือบสบถคำหยาบออกมา แล้วก็หุบปากฉับ ก่อนใช้สายตาอาฆาตมองพี่ชายตัวเอง ท่าทางเคืองไม่น้อย

 

“อ๊ะ แต่ผมไม่ได้ติดมันมาด้วยนะครับ ไว้วันไหนพวกคุณสะดวกแล้วค่อยว่ากันใหม่ก็ได้ นี่ก็จะหยุดยาวแล้ว ผมไม่อยากรบกวนเวลาพักผ่อน—” พอเริ่มรู้สึกถึงบรรยากาศไม่ค่อยดี ทอมก็รีบละล่ำละลักเสนอความเห็นใหม่ให้แทน กลัวจะเกิดการนองเลือดโดยไม่จำเป็นเข้าระหว่างพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธ ทอมเอาหัวเป็นประกัน การเป็นต้นเหตุให้คนตัวใหญ่ๆ สองคนตีกันคงไม่ใช่เรื่องสนุก และไม่สนุกยิ่งกว่าถ้าเขาต้องเป็นคนห้ามทัพด้วยกำลังของตนเอง

“ทอม”

“เอ่อ… ครับ?”

“คุณกลัวเหรอ?”

“เอ๊ะ? หมายถึงอะไร?”

“กลัวว่าผมกับไอ้หมอนี่จะตีกัน” ว่าจบคริสก็เอื้อมมือขึ้นตบอกเลียม ส่วนเลียมก็ไม่น้อยหน้า ปัดมือคริสทิ้งเหมือนกัน “เผื่อคุณไม่รู้ เราตีกันเป็นเรื่องปกติแหละ”

“นั่นไม่เรียกว่าปกตินะครับ!” ทอมเถียงทันควัน น้ำเสียงดังขึ้นมาอีกระดับหนึ่งแต่ยังไม่มากพอจะดึงความสนใจจากคนรอบข้าง ส่วนทางคริสกับเลียม หลังจากหันมามองหน้ากันพักหนึ่งก็หลุดหัวเราะลั่น ทอมอ้าปากค้าง ทว่าไม่มีคำพูดอื่นหลุดออกมา ที่เห็นความเปลี่ยนแปลงชัดๆ คงเป็นใบหน้าขาวที่ตอนนี้เริ่มขึ้นสีจางๆ แทน

“พี่อะ แกล้งเขาทำไม!” เลียมขำจนตัวงอ เอามือกุมท้องแทบตาย หายใจเกือบไม่ทัน แล้วเอื้อมแขนคล้องคอคริส ใช้พี่ชายตัวเองเป็นหลักช่วยยืน อธิบายให้ความกระจ่างต่อ “แต่ไม่ปฏิเสธหรอกว่ามันเป็นความจริง ผมกับพี่ตีกันประจำแหละ แต่เรารู้ว่าเรื่องไหนเล่นได้ เรื่องไหนซีเรียส ไม่ต้องตกใจไปหรอกครับ”

 

ทอมไม่ค่อยมีประสบการณ์การอยู่กับพี่น้องที่เป็นผู้ชายสักเท่าไหร่ ครอบครัวเขามีพี่สาวกับน้องสาวอย่างละหนึ่งคน การละเล่นอย่างรุนแรงจนถึงขั้นเลือดตกยางออกแทบไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น (ทอมยอมรับว่าเขาเลือกสวมวิญญาณผู้พิทักษ์เพื่อปกป้องพี่สาวหรือน้องสาวมากกว่าจะใช้กำลังเพื่อทำร้ายกันเอง) ความสัมพันธ์ฉันพี่น้องในแบบของคริสกับเลียมจึงถือเป็นเรื่องแปลกใหม่ที่เขาเพิ่งจะเคยได้สัมผัสอย่างใกล้ชิด อันที่จริง เขาแทบมองไม่เห็นความเป็นไปได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าการทะเลาะเบาะแว้งกันในครอบครัวจะมีส่วนช่วยให้สายสัมพันธ์แน่นแฟ้นขึ้นตรงไหน แต่อีกใจหนึ่งเขาก็คิดว่าไม่ควรด่วนตัดสินคนอื่นไปแบบนั้น

 

“ไม่มีพี่น้องเหรอ?” คริสถาม

“มีแต่พี่สาวกับน้องสาวครับ”

“โห ดีจัง ผมมีแต่ไอ้หมอนี่กับลุค พี่ชายผม ไม่มีน้องสาวซักคน”

“ก็ได้พี่สะใภ้ละไง” เลียมหมายถึงแซม แฟนสาวของลุค

“เหมือนกันที่ไหนเล่า” คริสบ่นอุบ แงะแขนเลียมที่คล้องคอเขาอยู่ออก “ไปเหอะ กลับบ้าน แม่รอแย่แล้ว ฝากเอาของกลับไปด้วย”

“แล้วสรุปพี่จะกลับยังไง?”

“กลับกับทอมสิ ต้องพาเขาไปหาอีแวนส์ก่อน” คริสตอบ หันไปหาทอมเพื่อขอคำยืนยันอีกที “ถ้าคุณไม่ว่าอะไร หรือรำคาญผมไปซะก่อนนะ”

“ไม่มีปัญหาครับ แต่จะลำบากคุณหรือเปล่า?”

“ถ้าช่วยคุณได้ ก็ยินดีมากต่างหากครับ”

 

คริสจบบทสนทนาด้วยรอยยิ้ม เป็นยิ้มละมุนปนอบอุ่นแบบที่หาได้ยากจนเลียมยังอดแปลกใจไม่ได้ ไม่คิดว่าพี่ชายตัวเองจะมีมุมแบบนี้กับเขาด้วย แต่ยั้งตัวเองไว้ทันก่อนหลุดปากแซวออกไป ส่วนทอมก็ยิ้มรับคำตอบนั้น อาจเรียกได้ว่ายิ้มทั้งปากและตา กล่าวคำขอบคุณออกมาจากใจอีกครั้งหนึ่ง ก่อนทั้งสามคนจะแยกย้ายกลับไปที่รถตามที่ตกลงกันไว้เมื่อครู่ก่อน

 

คริสไม่คิดว่าทอมจะยังละมุนได้มากกว่าเมื่อช่วงบ่ายอีก จนกระทั่งเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มที่ว่าแบบชัดเจนเต็มสองตา เป็นยิ้มที่ราวกับรู้เส้นทางลัดส่งตรงมาถึงกลางใจ และชั่วขณะหนึ่ง เขาหวังว่าสมองของเขาจะบันทึกและจดจำมันไปชั่วนิรันดร์

 

หลังแยกย้ายกับเลียมในช่วงเย็น ทั้งสองคนช่วยกันขนของตกแต่งบ้านกับบรรดาอาหารและขนมหวานที่ทอมซื้อไปเก็บที่รถ คราวนี้คริสเสนอตัวเป็นคนขับกลับให้ ทอมปฏิเสธอย่างสุภาพ ไม่วายเหน็บแนมอีกฝ่ายเล็กน้อยเรื่องที่ท้าเขาร้องเพลงระหว่างกำลังขับรถ (ทอมไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าคริสจะรู้ตัวหรือเปล่า) แต่อย่างน้อยระหว่างทางขากลับ นอกจากฮัมเพลงคลอไปแล้ว คริสก็ไม่ได้ท้าเขาร้องเพลงอีก

 

ท้องฟ้าในหน้าหนาวมืดไวกว่าปกติอยู่สองสามชั่วโมง อุณหภูมิในหน่วยเซลเซียสอยู่ระดับเลขหลักเดียว ทว่าวันนี้อากาศค่อนข้างปลอดโปร่ง เมฆบนฟ้ามีน้อยจนมองเห็นแสงสว่างจากดวงดาวได้อย่างชัดเจน โดยเฉพาะในเขตที่ฝุ่นควันเบาบางและรถราไม่หนาแน่น เหมือนถนนเส้นที่ทอมกำลังขับผ่าน เขาชะลอความเร็วลง ชมทิวทัศน์ข้างทางสลับบนท้องฟ้าไปพลาง กระทั่งเสียงฮัมเพลงนุ่มนวลจากคนข้างกายเงียบหายไปครู่ใหญ่ถึงได้เอะใจและหันมามอง

 

เขาเห็นจังหวะแผ่นอกใต้เสื้อโค้ทตัวหนาที่ขยับขึ้นลงอย่างสม่ำเสมอ ศีรษะเอียงพิงขอบประตูรถ เปลือกตาของเจ้าของร่างนั้นปิดสนิท ปอยผมสีบลอนด์ปรกหัวคิ้วและหน้าผาก คริสเผลองีบหลับไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้

 

ทอมลอบอมยิ้มกับตัวเองเมื่อเห็นภาพอีกฝ่าย ส่ายศีรษะเล็กน้อย ไม่เชิงเอือมระอา ค่อนไปทางเอ็นดูเสียมากกว่า เขาตัดสินใจไม่ปลุกคนตัวใหญ่ที่นั่งข้างๆ และเลือกขับตรงกลับมายังที่หมาย คริสสะดุ้งตื่นแล้วรีบเอามือขยี้ตาตอนรู้สึกตัวว่ารถจอดสนิท

 

“กำลังจะปลุกเลยครับ คริส ผมรับคุณมาจากตรงนี้ใช่มั้ย?” ทอมหันมาถาม หัวเราะในลำคอเบาๆ

“อ๊ะ ใช่ครับ แต่ว่านี่เลยบ้านอีแวนส์มาแล้ว…” คริสอ้าปากหาว ขยี้เรือนผมสีบลอนด์ของตัวเองซ้ำจนมันยุ่งเหยิงยิ่งกว่าเดิม “ให้ตายสิ ทำไมไม่ปลุกผมเล่า!?”

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ ผมคิดว่าผมไปหาอีแวนส์ที่บาร์ได้ ไม่น่าเป็นปัญหาครับ” ทอมตอบ เบี่ยงตัวมองท้องฟ้าลอดกระจกรถไป “อีกอย่าง ผมก็ขับกินลมชมวิวไปเรื่อยเปื่อย เพลินเองเหมือนกัน รู้ตัวอีกทีก็มาถึงนี่แล้วล่ะครับ” ตบท้ายด้วยการหัวเราะแหะๆ อย่างน่าเอ็นดู “วันนี้ฟ้าเปิดด้วย ดาวสวยมากเลยนะ”

 

คริสหันมามองหน้าทอม ไฟถนนที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่สว่างพอจะทำให้เห็นสีหน้าของอีกฝ่ายชัดๆ จนไม่รู้ว่าทอมพูดจริงหรือกำลังโกหกคำโต และต่อให้ทอมพูดโกหก เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจะมองออก

 

แล้ววูบหนึ่ง คริสคิดว่าถ้าเรื่องที่ทอมพูดเป็นความจริง และเขากล้าพอจะเอ่ยปากชวนอีกฝ่ายออกไปดูดาวด้วยกันประเดี๋ยวนี้เพื่อพิสูจน์ หรือมีโอกาสได้เห็นประกายแสงสว่างบนท้องฟ้าทอดลงบนดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียว นั่นคงเป็นภาพความทรงจำที่น่าประทับใจไม่น้อย

 

คริสทำได้แค่คิด และสลัดความคิดประหลาดไร้เหตุผลที่ว่าทิ้งไป แม้จะหนีความเป็นจริงเรื่องที่เขาเริ่มรู้สึกหลงใหลกับความละมุนละไมจากประกายในดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้เลยก็ตามที

 

“เชื่อคุณเลย…” คริสถอนหายใจ หมดคำพูดจะกล่าวกับความนิสัยดีเกินจำเป็นของอีกฝ่าย “อันที่จริง ผมว่าผมคิดออกแล้วล่ะ ว่าใครคือ _เค.เอช._ ที่คุณตามหา”

“เอ๊ะ จริงเหรอครับ?”

“คุณชอบกินของหวานใช่มั้ย?” แล้วจู่ๆ คริสก็โพล่งถามขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย

ทอมเลิกคิ้ว ประหลาดใจเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ตอบคำถามไป “เรียกว่ารัก คงใกล้เคียงกว่าครับ ว่าแต่ทำไมอยู่ดีๆ ถึงถามล่ะ?”

“งั้นคุณคงได้เจอเขาสักวันแหละ” คริสเอามือตบหน้าตัก แล้วกระชับเสื้อโค้ทกันหนาวก่อนปลดล็อกกลอนประตูรถ “ เมอร์รี่ คริสต์มาส แล้วก็… ขอบคุณที่ใจดีขับมาส่งถึงที่นะครับ”

“เมอร์รี่ คริสต์มาสเช่นกันครับ แต่เฮ้ เดี๋ยว… คุณรู้จักเจ้าของ—”

“เห็นร้านนั่นมั้ย?” คริสชี้นิ้วไปยังร้านเบเกอรี่ฝั่งตรงข้าม เป็นร้านเดียวกับที่เบนซื้อขนมหวานมาฝากทอมเมื่อตอนกลางวัน

 

ทอมหันไปตามมือของอีกฝ่าย สีหน้าฉงนงงงวย คริสไม่น่าจะมองเห็นหน้าเขา แต่เดาความได้จากน้ำเสียงเปี่ยมความสงสัยที่ทอมใช้ตอบกลับมา

 

“ครับ?”

 

คริสเปิดประตู ก้าวขายาวเก้งก้างข้างหนึ่งลงจากรถแล้วหันไปยิ้มให้ทอม ตอบคำถามครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจบด้วยคำอำลา

 

“เดาว่าอาจเป็นของเจ้าของร้านนั้นแหละ มีเวลาก็ลองแวะมาถามเขาดู ก่อนไปหาอีแวนส์แล้วกัน”

 

—TBC


	7. Biscuit Lover

ทอมใช้เวลาช่วงวันหยุดยาววีดีโอคอลกลับไปหาครอบครัวของเขาที่กำลังท่องเที่ยวอยู่ต่างประเทศ ถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบกันพอเป็นพิธี แล้วหลังจากวางสายจึงถือโอกาสออกไปเดินเล่นเพื่อหาแรงบันดาลใจใหม่ๆ สำหรับเขียนบทละครเรื่องถัดไป เบเนดิกต์ติดต่อมาหาเขาอีกรอบหลังวันหยุดยาวสิ้นสุดลง แนบท้ายอีเมลด้วยการอวดภาพครอบครัวสุขสันต์กับโซฟี ภรรยาของเขา พร้อมลูกชายสองคนนั่งล้อมรอบโต๊ะอาหารมื้อใหญ่ มีฉากหลังเป็นต้นสนที่ถูกตกแต่งให้เป็นต้นคริสต์มาสประดับหลอดไฟหลากสี ติดตัวอักษรคำว่า _เมอร์รี่ คริสต์มาส_ ตัวโตตรงยอดต้น (เบเนดิกต์เสริมว่าอุตส่าห์ไปตามหาขาตั้งกล้องเพื่อนำมาใช้ถ่ายภาพที่ว่าด้วย แต่นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นสำคัญหรอก) ทอมลอบหัวเราะกับตัวเองตอนเห็นรูปน่ารักๆ จากครอบครัวของเพื่อนสนิท แต่ยิ้มได้ไม่กี่วินาทีก็หน้าเจื่อนไปตอนสายตาเลื่อนลงมาอ่านปัจฉิมลิขิตที่เบนถามย้ำกับเขาอีกรอบหนึ่ง

 

_เรายังรอคำตอบจากนายอยู่นะ เรื่องบทนำในละครเวทีที่ฉันบอก_

 

ทอมถึงขั้นต้องใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือกับนิ้วชี้จับกรอบแว่นที่ไหลลงมากองตรงปีกจมูกดันกลับเข้าที่ ขมวดคิ้วจนเห็นเป็นแนวรอยย่นบนหน้าผาก เขาถอนหายใจ ฟุบหน้าลงกับแป้นพิมพ์คอมพิวเตอร์อยู่พักใหญ่ ก่อนเอามือสางปอยผมหยิกยุ่งเหยิงที่ตกลงมากองตรงหน้าผากแล้วเสยกลับเข้าที่เดิมของมัน ความหนักใจกับคำขอร้องของเพื่อนอัดแน่นอยู่เต็มอกจนรู้สึกหายใจไม่ค่อยออก

 

—

 

หลังปิดร้านในช่วงเทศกาลไปร่วมสัปดาห์ คริสใช้เวลาว่างที่เหลือหลังการทำกิจวัตรประจำวันและซ้อมเล่นดนตรีไปกับการนั่งคิดค้นสูตรเบเกอรี่รสชาติใหม่ๆ สำหรับทดลองขายในเดือนหน้า โดยมีคนในครอบครัวเป็นลูกมือควบกับนักชิม จริงอยู่สูตรดั้งเดิมของคุณและคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธเป็นสินค้าขายดีประจำร้าน แต่คริสคิดว่าการลองทำเมนูแปลกใหม่ก็น่าจะช่วยเพิ่มความสนใจและกระตุ้นยอดขายได้ เป็นธรรมดาที่เขาจะไม่อยากย่ำอยู่กับที่หรืออยู่ใต้เงาของธุรกิจครอบครัวโดยไม่ลงมือทำอะไรใหม่ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อได้รับความไว้วางใจให้เป็นคนหลักซึ่งรับช่วงสานกิจการต่อ

 

แต่เสี้ยวหนึ่งของความคิดส่วนลึกในสมอง—หรือไม่ก็หัวใจ เขาคิดว่าอยากจะทำเบเกอรี่สูตรพิเศษให้กับใครสักคนที่พร้อมจะยืนอยู่ข้างเขา

 

ภาพของหญิงสาวหุ่นดีพร้อมรอยยิ้มหวานละมุนผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงความคิด เขายังไม่รู้ว่าเธอเป็นใครหรอก แต่คริสรู้ว่าถ้าหากเขามีครอบครัว หรือคนรัก เขาอยากให้มันมีรสชาติเหมือนอย่างเบเกอรี่สูตรพิเศษที่เขาตั้งใจทำขึ้นเพื่อเธอ—ที่จริง บางทีเขาอาจกำลังฝันกลางวันอยู่ ก็ไม่แปลกสำหรับคนหนุ่มอย่างเขาเสียทีเดียวหรอก ถ้าไม่ติดว่าจู่ๆ ภาพของคนใส่แว่นหน้าตาใจดีที่มีผมหยิกสีจินเจอร์ก็แทรกเข้ามากลางคัน มิหนำซ้ำ ยังเป็นผู้ชายที่ตัวสูงเกือบเท่าเขานี่สิ

 

คริสเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าทำสร้อยข้อมือที่ปู่ของเขาเคยให้ไว้หายไปหลังเจอหน้าทอมเมื่อวันก่อน เขานึกขึ้นได้ตอนที่อีกฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมา และพอกลับไปเช็กกล่องสมบัติลับของตัวเองให้แน่ใจ ก็พบว่าเป็นอย่างที่คิดจริงๆ

 

แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะมีคนที่เก็บมันได้ ซ้ำยังพยายามหาเจ้าของให้เจอทั้งที่ไม่ใช่ของมีค่าอะไร เป็นคนแปลกหน้าที่บังเอิญเจอกันแค่หนสองหน แถมยังเป็นคนเดียวกับที่ยกแก้วเหล้าให้เขา และอาสาขับรถกลบมาส่งเขาถึงที่อีก

 

คริสคิดว่าถ้ามีการจัดอันดับยอดคนดีขึ้นมาสักที ทอมน่าจะมีรายชื่ออยู่อันดับต้นๆ และเขาคงเต็มใจอบเค้กช็อคโกแลตสูตรพิเศษที่เพิ่งคิดค้นได้ให้หมอนั่นสักหนึ่งปอนด์เป็นของรางวัล แลกกับรอยยิ้มละมุนและเสียงหัวเราะ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ นั่น เขาว่ามันคุ้มยิ่งกว่าคุ้ม

 

รู้ตัวอีกที บิสกิตเนยที่อบไว้ก็เริ่มมีกลิ่นไหม้โชยออกมาแล้ว

 

“บ้าชิบ!”

“เฮ้!” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธรีบเปิดประตูเข้ามาพอดีด้วยอารามตกใจเพราะได้กลิ่นไหม้ สายตาทันเห็นลูกชายคนกลางของตัวเองกำลังกุลีกุจอเอาถาดบิสกิตออกจากเตาอบ แล้วพอเดาเหตุการณ์ออกก็หลุดขำพรืดออกมา “โถพ่อหนุ่ม! ฉันเคยบอกแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ? อบอะไรไว้แล้วไม่ได้ตั้งเวลาก็อย่าเหม่อสิ มัวแต่คิดถึงสาวที่ไหน ฮึ?”

“เปล่าคิดถึงสาว!” คริสแก้ตัวทันควัน เอามือข้างที่ใส่ถุงมือกันความร้อนดึงถาดบิสกิตเนยที่เหลือออกจากเตาอบ พอหยิบขึ้นมาดู กลิ่นไหม้แตะจมูกยิ่งชัดเจนกว่าเดิม

“แล้วนี่ลองสูตรใหม่รึไง?” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธชะเง้อคอมองข้ามไหล่ลูกชาย ถามไปตามท้องเรื่อง

“ครับ” คริสรับคำ ขมวดคิ้วพลางเป่าลมใส่บิสกิตในมือ รูปร่างมันไม่ได้น่าเกลียดนักหรอก (ในความคิดของเขา) เขากะเวลาพลาดไปนิดหน่อย—ไม่ได้เผื่อเวลาตอนเหม่อให้ตัวเอง แต่เรื่องรสชาติยังต้องพิสูจน์อยู่

“ไหนชิมซิ” ไม่ทันพูดจบดี คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธก็ฉกบิสกิตจากมือของลูกชายมาหักแล้วกัดชิม “โฮ่… กลิ่นไหม้ไปหน่อย แต่อร่อยใช้ได้ ถ้าบอกว่าตั้งใจทำให้แฟนก็เชื่อนะ รสนี้”

“ **ไม่ใช่แฟน!** ” คริสโพล่งตอบ เผลอขึ้นเสียงใส่พ่อตัวเองเลยต้องรีบแก้ตัว “ไม่ใช่อย่างงั้น ผมหมายถึงแบบ…” แต่แล้วก็อ้าปากค้าง ไร้ถ้อยคำอื่นใดหลุดออกมา ราวกับกลายเป็นใบ้ไปชั่วขณะ—สาบานว่าเขาไม่ทันใช้สมอง แต่ภาพเดียวที่แวบเข้ามาในหัวคือพ่อหนุ่มแว่นผมหยิกสีจินเจอร์!

 

คริสคิดว่าเพราะเพิ่งเจอกับทอมเมื่อไม่กี่วันก่อน เลยไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกหากภาพใบหน้าของทอมจะวาบเข้ามา ถ้านั่นไม่เรียกว่าเป็นการรีบหาข้อแก้ต่างให้กับตัวเอง

 

คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธหัวเราะในลำคอ เอามือตบไหล่ลูกชายไปสองสามที รอยยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัยตรงมุมปากผุดขึ้นตาม เหมือนรู้ทันความคิดของคริส ซึ่งเดาได้ไม่ยากเลยจากประสบการณ์ส่วนตัวของเขา

 

“รู้มั้ย? ตอนฉันจีบแม่แก ฉันก็เคยทำบิสกิตไหม้เหมือนกัน”

“แล้วแม่ชอบไหมล่ะ?” คริสย้อนถาม เปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที กัดบิสกิตฝีมือตัวเองชิมบ้าง “มันไหม้อ่ะ ขมชะมัด พ่อกินไปได้ยังไงเนี่ย!?”

“ตรงที่ดีๆ ก็มีตั้งเยอะ จะกินส่วนที่มันไหม้ทำไมเล่า?”

“ก็พ่อเล่นหักส่วนที่ดีๆ ไปแล้วเหลือแต่ส่วนไหม้ๆ ให้ผมนี่!” คริสโวย ไม่ได้ใส่ความจริงจังในน้ำเสียงเข้าไปมากนัก แล้วก็หลุดขำตามตอนเห็นพ่อตัวเองยิ้มแป้น

“แม่แกก็อยู่ด้วย ตอนที่ฉันอบบิสกิตนี่น่ะ”

“บิสกิตไหม้เนี่ยเหรอ?”

“เธอทำเหมือนฉันนี่แหละ”

“ทำไงอ่ะ? แย่งพ่อกิน?” คริสเอ่ยแหย่ น้ำเสียงยียวนทว่าตีสีหน้าใสซื่อเกินปกติไปโข

คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธยกขาหวดหน้าแข้งลูกชายคนกลาง ไม่เชิงตำหนิ แต่ท่าทางจะหมั่นไส้เสียมากกว่า “เปล่าสิ! แต่แม่แกก็เลือกส่วนที่ดีๆ ไปชิมก่อนไง”

“แล้วพ่อก็กินส่วนที่ไหม้?”

“อย่าเพิ่งแทรกได้มั้ย ไอ้หมานี่” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธเดาะลิ้น เอามือเท้าเอวข้างหนึ่ง อีกมือฉวยบิสกิตจากมือลูกชายมาถือแล้วว่าต่อ “แม่แกบอกว่า บิสกิตที่ฉันอบก็คล้ายกับชีวิตคนเรานี่แหละ มีทั้งส่วนที่ดีและไม่ดีในคนเดียวกัน อยู่ที่เราเลือกมอง ไม่มีใครสมบูรณ์แบบตั้งแต่เกิดหรอก ก็ต้องค่อยๆ เรียนรู้และปรับปรุงสูตรกัน รสชาติต้องไม่หวานไป ไม่ขมเกิน ไม่กรอบจนไหม้ แต่เป็นส่วนผสมที่มีวิธีผสมให้เข้ากันอย่างลงตัว อบด้วยอุณภูมิที่สูงพอ และระยะเวลาที่พอดี แม้ว่าสูตรแต่ละร้านจะแตกต่างกัน แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะมีสูตรไหนดีกว่าหรือแย่กว่าอีกสูตรหนึ่ง เพราะท้ายที่สุดแล้ว บิสกิตจะอร่อยหรือไม่อร่อยก็ขึ้นกับลิ้นของคนกิน และแต่ละคนมีความชอบไม่เหมือนกันไงล่ะ”

 

คริสเงียบฟังอย่างตั้งใจ แล้วครู่ถัดจากนั้นคุณเฮมสเวิร์ธก็จัดการบิสกิตส่วนที่เหลือจนหมด อันที่จริงคริสคิดเอาเองว่ารสชาติมันคงไม่ได้แย่ถึงขั้นกินไม่ได้หรอก แต่จะห้ามพ่อตัวเองด้วยความเกรงใจ ก็สายไปแล้ว

 

“กรอบไปนิดนะ ปรับรสให้หวานและนุ่มกว่านี้อีกหน่อย สาวๆ น่าจะชอบ” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธกล่าวทิ้งท้าย ตบไหล่ลูกชายอีกรอบเป็นกำลังใจ “ส่วนของหนุ่มๆ ลองใส่ผงโกโก้เพิ่มความเข้มขรึมก็น่าจะไม่เลว”

“แล้ว… ถ้าเป็นคนที่สดใสหน่อยล่ะครับ?” คริสโพล่งถามต่อ ในใจพยายามคิดว่ามันเป็นเรื่องบังเอิญที่ในหัวเห็นเป็นภาพรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มของทอมเมื่อวันก่อน ตอนหลังจากพวกเขาแข่งกันร้องเพลงในรถนั่น

คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธเลิกคิ้วกับคำถามที่ได้ยิน แต่ก็นิ่งคิดแล้วเสนอคำตอบขึ้นมา “ใส่กลิ่นมินต์เป็นไง?”

“จะเข้ากันเหรอครับน่ะ…”

“ไม่ลองก็ไม่รู้ ไม่ใช่รึ?” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธไหวไหล่ ขยิบตาให้ พอหมดเรื่องห่วงแล้วก็หมุนตัวกลับไปยังทางออก

“แล้ว… ตอนนั้น… พ่อทำยังไงต่ออ่ะ?”

“ก็… อบใหม่สิ ทำชิ้นบางลงนิดนึง กับลดเวลาอบ อย่าหาว่าพ่ออวดเลยนะ แต่ทำออกมาแล้วแม่แกถูกใจใหญ่เลยแหละ”

“ถูกใจบิสกิต? หรือว่า...ถูกใจ _พ่อ_?”

“แหม่… ไอ้เสือ จะยืมมุกจีบสาวพ่อไปใช้กับใครรึไง ฮึ?”

“ **เปล่า!** แค่ถาม! ก็แบบอยากรู้อยากเห็นตามประสา… วัยรุ่น” คริสละล่ำละลักตอบ เหมือนเถียง หรือไม่ก็แก้ตัวมากกว่า แต่โชคยังเข้าข้างที่พ่อของเขาไม่ได้ถามอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น

“วัยรุ่นสามสิบสิไม่ว่า” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธส่ายหน้า อดขำกับท่าทางแปลกประหลาดของคริสไม่ได้ ใช่จะเดาไม่ออกว่าลูกชายตัวเองคิดอะไรอยู่ “ใช้แล้วผลเป็นไงก็มาอัพเดทให้ฟังบ้างแล้วกัน”

“ขอจดเก็บไว้ก่อน ถึงเวลาใช้จริงจะได้ไม่ลืมครับ”

 

—TBC


	8. Sweet and Sour

กลิ่นกรุ่นของกาแฟยามเช้าอบอวลไปทั่วบริเวณห้องทำงาน แต่การจิบกาแฟไม่ได้ช่วยให้ทอมมีสมาธิหรือขับสมองและสติอันขุ่นมัวให้ปลอดโปร่งขึ้นเท่าที่ควรเพราะมัวแต่คิดถึงเรื่องที่เบนถามย้ำกับเขา ทว่ากลับไม่มีข้อมูลอื่นใดให้ประกอบการตัดสินใจ ซ้ำยังทำเหมือนเป็นเรื่องคอขาดบาดตายหากไม่ได้เขาเป็นคนแสดงนำเสียอีก

 

ความผิดพลาดสมัยยังเป็นนักแสดงฝึกหัดนับเป็นความหลังฝังใจ เหมือนหนามยอกในอก และพวกเขาต่างรู้ ทุกคนรู้ว่ามันเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่มีใครคาดคิดว่าจะเกิดขึ้น แต่พอเขาหวนนึกถึงมันทีไร ความรู้สึกอันหลากหลายก็ถาโถมเข้าใส่ราวกับเกลียวคลื่นท่ามกลางพายุฝน ทั้งรู้สึกผิด หวาดกลัว ทว่าก็เปี่ยมด้วยโทสะ จนไม่อาจตั้งสมาธิกับบทในงานการแสดงได้อีก เขาเคยเป็นหนึ่งในนักแสดงดาวรุ่งอนาคตไกล แต่เหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้นเรียกได้ว่าฉุดเขาลงจากฟากฟ้า เหมือนดาวฤกษ์ที่สว่างจ้าเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนการระเบิดครั้งใหญ่ แล้วแสงที่เคยมีอยู่ก็ดับไปเสียสนิท

 

หลังจากเกิดเหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้นขึ้น หลายคนเริ่มตีตัวออกห่างจากเขา ทำให้ทอมตัดสินใจหยุดเล่นละครเวที ทั้งเพื่อตัวเองและเพื่อนร่วมงาน แต่ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในวงการเบื้องหลังม่าน โดยผันตัวมาเป็นคนเขียนบท หรือผู้ให้เสียงบรรยายแทนนับแต่นั้นมา และแม้เบเนดิกต์จะแสดงท่าทีขัดใจอยู่ไม่น้อย ก็ยังเคารพการตัดสินใจสุดท้ายของเขา

 

เขาเคยมีความคิดว่าอยากจะลองกลับไปยืนอยู่บนเวทีอีกครั้ง  อย่างสง่าผ่าเผย แต่เขารู้ตัวดีว่าความกล้าหาญที่มีอยู่นั้นยังไม่เพียงพอจะลบคำสบประมาทจากใครหลายคน ที่รุมกล่าวหาและลงความผิดกับเขาในวันที่เกิดเรื่องขึ้นมา

 

ภาพความทรงจำยังคงชัดเจนจนไม่อาจก้าวขาพ้นจากขอบผ้าม่านไป

 

—

 

หลังจบช่วงวันหยุดยาว ทอมตัดสินใจเดินเท้าไปยังร้านเบเกอรี่แถวที่เขาเจอกับคริสเมื่อช่วงก่อนคริสต์มาส สำหรับเขาแล้ว ขนมและของหวานนับเป็นสิ่งเยียวยาจิตใจชั้นยอด (แม้ว่าหลังจากนั้นจะต้องออกไปวิ่งเพื่อเผาผลาญพลังงานที่กินเข้าไปเป็นการทดแทนก็ตาม—ที่จริงไม่ใช่ปัญหาสำหรับเขาหรอก) และไม่ลืมที่จะพกสร้อยข้อมือสเตนเลสสลักชื่อย่อติดไปด้วย

 

ลมหนาวพัดผ่านไปอีกระลอกขณะทอมค่อยๆ เอื้อมมือผลักประตูร้านอย่างระมัดระวังเพื่อไม่ให้ชนคนอื่นเข้า กลิ่นหอมจากขนมปังอบลอยแตะจมูกเพียงก้าวแรกที่ย่างเข้าไปในนั้น เบเกอรี่หลากชนิดถูกวางไว้บนชั้นอย่างเป็นระเบียบ แต่จำนวนที่เหลือส่วนใหญ่พร่องลงไปเกินกว่าครึ่งถาด มีลูกค้ารายอื่นซึ่งมาก่อนเขาและกำลังเลือกหยิบเบเกอรี่ใส่ถาดกับต่อแถวรอชำระเงินอยู่ประมาณหนึ่ง เสียงกระดิ่งกระทบกันตรงบานประตูดึงความสนใจของคนที่คาดว่าจะเป็นเจ้าของร้าน หรือไม่ก็พนักงานแคชเชียร์ขึ้นจากเคาน์เตอร์คิดเงิน คำกล่าวต้อนรับถูกเอ่ยออกมาพร้อมรอยยิ้มหวานตรงมุมปาก

 

“ยินดีต้อนรับค่า~” หญิงสาวด้านหลังเคาน์เตอร์คิดเงินเอ่ยเสียงเจื้อยแจ้ว ยิ้มให้ลูกค้าคนใหม่ “เมนูพิเศษสัปดาห์นี้เป็นบิสกิตเนยรูปค้อนค่ะ มีกลิ่นสตรอว์เบอร์รี่กับช็อคโกแลตมินต์ ชิมก่อนซื้อได้เหมือนเดิมนะคะ”

 

แล้วเธอก็ก้มหน้ากลับไปจัดการอะไรสักอย่างที่ค้างไว้ต่อ

 

“เฮ้! แคท มาช่วยทางนี้หน่อยสิ!”

 

เสียงตะโกนแว่วๆ ของใครสักคนจากหลังร้านดึงความสนใจของหญิงสาวผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มจากสิ่งที่เธอทำอยู่ ทอมรู้แค่มันเป็นเสียงของผู้ชาย แต่เนื้อเสียงที่ผ่านเข้าประสาทสัมผัสมาคุ้นหูอย่างน่าประหลาด

 

“แป๊บนึง!”

 

พอยังไม่เห็นวี่แววว่าจะมีใครมาจ่ายเงินเพิ่ม และเคลียร์ลูกค้าคนอื่นเรียบร้อย เธอก็หยิบป้ายแจ้งพักชั่วคราวขึ้นมาตั้งบนเคาน์เตอร์ แล้วหายตัวไปหลังร้านอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนกลับมาพร้อมถาดบิสกิตเนยในถุงกระดาษสีน้ำตาล พันปากถุงด้วยริบบิ้นสีแดงและสีเขียว เอามาวางเรียงแทนถาดเก่าที่เหลืออยู่เพียงถุงเดียวบนชั้นวาง

 

ทอมเดาว่าสีของริบบิ้นคงเป็นตัวบอกกลิ่น แต่พอเห็นถุงจำนวนหนึ่งที่ไม่มีริบบิ้นผูกไว้เหมือนถุงอื่นๆ ก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้ แล้วจังหวะนั้นเธอก็หันมาสบตาเขาพอดี

 

“ชิมก่อนได้นะคะ” เธอว่า เปิดฝาโหลแก้วบรรจุบิสกิตชิ้นเล็กๆ สำหรับชิมแล้วยื่นให้เขา “ไม่คุ้นหน้าเลย เพิ่งเคยมาใช่ไหม?”

“เอ่อ… ครับ” เขายอมรับ ก้มศีรษะเล็กน้อยแทนการกล่าวขอบคุณ ปอยผมหยิกที่ชี้ฟูเกือบเด้งตกลงมาปรกหน้าผาก ก่อนหยิบบิสกิตสีชมพูอ่อนที่เขาคาดว่าเป็นกลิ่นสตรอว์เบอร์รี่ขึ้นมาชิม

“เป็นยังไงบ้างคะ?” แคทถาม แต่เธอค่อนข้างมั่นใจกับคำตอบตอนเห็นปฏิกิริยาของทอม เหมือนมีสายรุ้งพุ่งทะลุกรอบแว่นออกมายังไงยังงั้น

“อร่อยมากครับ” ทอมออกปากชมเปาะ ยิ้มจนตาเป็นประกายระยิบระยับ เก็บอาการไว้ไม่อยู่เลยสักนิด “ที่จริง วันก่อนเพื่อนผมก็เพิ่งซื้อเค้กไป เห็นว่าถูกอกถูกใจมากเลย”

“ลองชิมอีกรสหนึ่งก็ได้นะคะ” แคทยิ้มตอบ ยื่นบิสกิตสีน้ำตาลเข้มชิ้นเล็กๆ ให้ทอมอีกชิ้น ก่อนอธิบายต่อ “ช่วงนี้จัดโปรโมชั่น เพราะเป็นตัวใหม่ที่เพิ่งออกมาด้วยล่ะค่ะ ชิ้นที่ห่อด้วยริบบิ้นแดงจะเป็นกลิ่นสตรอว์เบอร์รี่ สีเขียวเป็นช็อคโกแลตมินต์ ส่วนอันที่ไม่มีสี จะรู้ตอนที่เปิดกินค่ะ เป็นตัวเลือกเวลาที่ตัดสินใจไม่ถูกว่าจะซื้อกลิ่นไหนดี”

“โอ้ อย่างนี้เอง แล้วนี่คือ… คุณทำเองหรือครับ?” ทอมพยักหน้าเชิงรับรู้ พอชิมไปอีกชิ้นก็ยิ่งรู้สึกหลงรักทั้งกลิ่นหอมของเนยและความหวานปนสดชื่นของช็อคโกแลตมินต์ที่เข้ากันอย่างลงตัว “ผมว่าผมไม่เคยกินบิสกิตที่อร่อยขนาดนี้มาก่อนเลย นี่มันอร่อยมากจริงๆ ครับ”

“โห… ถ้าพูดชมกันขนาดนี้กับเจ้าตัว ระวังเขาจะเหลิงเอานะคะ” เธอหัวเราะ ขณะปิดฝาแล้ววางขวดโหลแก้วเก็บเข้าที่ “คุณอาจไม่เชื่อสายตาตัวเองก็ได้ แต่คนทำเบเกอรี่ในร้านนี้ไม่ใช่ฉันหรอกค่ะ อาจจะไม่ใช่คนด้วยซ้ำ เพราะเป็น _กอริลล่า_ อยู่หลังร้านนู่น”

“เฮ้! ฉันได้ยินนะ! แล้วอีกอย่างนึง คนทำของอร่อยเป็นน่ะ สมควรได้รับคำชม ก็ถูกแล้วไม่ใช่รึ—” คนถูกกล่าวถึงแหวกม่านพลาสติกที่กั้นระหว่างหน้าร้านกับหลังร้านออกด้วยมือแล้วชะโงกหน้าโผล่มา แต่ตกใจกว่าเก่าก็ตอนเห็นหน้าลูกค้ารายใหม่ “เอ่อ… ไง?”

แคทยืนเอามือข้างหนึ่งเท้าเอว ถอนหายใจและกลอกตาอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ไม่หันกลับไปมองด้วยซ้ำ นิ้วหัวแม่มืออีกข้างชี้ข้ามไหล่ตัวเองไปด้านหลังเป็นเชิงยืนยันให้ทราบอีกรอบหนึ่ง “นั่นแหละค่ะ”

“คริส?” ทอมเลิกคิ้ว ประหลาดใจนิดหน่อย แต่พอคุ้นๆ ว่าเลียมเคยพูดถึงคนชื่อแคท ก็เริ่มปะติดปะต่อเรื่องได้ขึ้นมา

“อ้าว รู้จักกันเหรอยะ?” แคทหมุนตัวกลับไปหาคริสอย่างรวดเร็วจนปลายผมของเธอสะบัดไปตามแรง “ร้ายนะ ไม่เห็นบอกกันเลยว่านายรู้จักคนน่ารักแบบนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน ฮึ!?”

“ฉันต้องรายงานเรื่องทุกคนที่ฉันเจอให้เธอฟังทุกวันหรือไงเล่า!?” คริสแย้ง ส่วนแคทขมวดคิ้ว เอามือเท้าเอวทั้งสองข้าง ท่าทางฉุนเล็กน้อย “ถ้าต้องมารายงานเธอทุกวัน ฉันคงไม่ได้ทำงานพอดี”

“จ้า พ่อหนุ่มใหญ่!” แคทถอนหายใจอีกรอบ หันกลับมาหาทอม “อ๊ะ ขอโทษนะคะ ทำให้ตกใจหรือเปล่า?”

“เอ่อ… ไม่ครับ ไม่เป็นไร” ทอมตอบ ยิ้มละมุนให้พร้อมกับสบตาเธอตรงๆ ยกมือขึ้นดันกรอบแว่นกลับเข้าที่ไปพลาง “ขอบคุณที่เป็นห่วงครับ…”

“ถะ… ถ้างั้นฉันขอตัวสักครู่นะคะ เชิญคุณคุยกับเขาตามสบายเลยค่ะ!”

 

น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มรื่นหู ทั้งยังชัดถ้อยชัดคำแบบชาวอังกฤษของทอมทำเอาแคทถึงกับต้องรีบหันกลับมาหาคริส เธออ้าปากอุทานถึงพระเจ้าอย่างไร้สุ้มเสียง แล้วก็ยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก กุลีกุจอเดินหลบออกไปหลังร้าน คริสทันเห็นใบหน้าของเธอเปลี่ยนสีไปนิดหน่อย แต่ดูทรงแล้วคงไม่ใช่เวลาที่สมควรเอ่ยปากทักสักเท่าไหร่ เลยปล่อยให้เธอกลับไปจัดการธุระที่ยังค้างอยู่หลังร้านแทน ก่อนที่เธอจะหัวใจวายตายเอาเสียก่อน

 

“เธอ… ยังสบายดีใช่มั้ย? ผมทำอะไรผิดหรือเปล่าครับ?” ทอมเอียงศีรษะด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ มองแผ่นหลังของหญิงสาวพ้นหลังม่าน และเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยถามคริสก่อน เพราะเหมือนว่าจู่ๆ เธอก็หนีหน้าเขาไปเสียอย่างนั้น ทิ้งให้เขายืนงงกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น ทุกอย่างยังดูปกติดีจนกระทั่งเขาพูดขอบคุณเธอเมื่อกี้นี้นั่นแหละ

คริสเลิกคิ้ว ยักไหล่ โบกไม้โบกมือไปมา “ไม่ใช่ปัญหาที่คุณหรอก สบายใจได้”

“ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น ผมก็เบาใจ...” ทอมยิ้มตอบ เม้มปาก เผลอแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากตัวเองไปครั้งหนึ่ง ฝ่ามือเรียวถูกยกขึ้นทาบตรงหน้าอก “ว่าแต่... ทั้งหมดนี่ คุณทำเองหมดเลยเหรอครับ?” เขาถามต่อ ขยายความคำถามให้ชัดเจนขึ้น “ผมหมายถึงเบเกอรี่พวกนี้…”

“ก็ส่วนใหญ่ครับ แล้วก็พวกเมนูพิเศษ ผมเป็นคนทำเองแหละ” คริสว่า ก้าวออกจากหลังเคาน์เตอร์มาตรงที่ทอมยืนอยู่ “อย่างบิสกิตรูปค้อนที่เห็นนี่ ผมได้ไอเดียมาจากตำนานเทพนอร์ส แต่ก็ดัดแปลงเอานิด ใส่จินตนาการไปอีกหน่อย เลยออกมาเป็นอย่างที่เห็น”

“แบบธอร์น่ะเหรอ?”

 

ท่าทีสนอกสนใจที่ถูกแสดงออกมาผ่านดวงตาและน้ำเสียงของทอมทำเอาคริสรู้สึกประหลาดใจไม่น้อยเลย

 

“รู้จักด้วย?”

“รู้สิ ช่วงที่ผ่านมาผมก็เพิ่งค้นคว้าเพิ่มเติมเกี่ยวกับตำนานเทพนอร์ส มันเกี่ยวกับงานของผมพอดีน่ะครับ”

“โอ้? จริงเหรอ?”

“วันแรกที่ผมเจอคุณ…” ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้น ยกมือเสยผมตัวเองที่ใกล้จะตกลงมาปรกหน้าผากไปด้านหลัง สบตากับคริสขณะอธิบายต่อ “ที่จริง ผมยังคิดอยู่เลยว่าคุณเหมือนธอร์ในจินตนาการของผม”

“นั่นคือ… คำชม?” คริสชะงักไปเล็กน้อย พอได้สบตากันแบบชัดๆ เห็นสีตาเบื้องหลังกรอบแว่นที่เป็นสีฟ้าอมเขียวของทอมแบบใกล้ชิด แถมเสียงที่เขาใช้พูดก็ยังสุภาพนุ่มนวลชวนฟัง ทว่ายังระคนความตื่นเต้นที่ได้พูดออกไป ก็คิดว่าเริ่มเข้าใจความรู้สึกของแคทที่รีบเดินหนีไปหลังร้านเมื่อกี้นี้ขึ้นมาหน่อยนึงแล้ว ปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลยว่าทอมมีเสน่ห์ดึงดูดบางอย่างที่ทำให้คริสรู้สึกว่าอยากค้นหาหรือเข้าใกล้ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงกำแพงบางอย่างที่ไม่อาจมองเห็น

 

เล่นเอาใจเต้นระส่ำจนรู้สึกหน้าร้อนขึ้นมาเลย

 

“ครับ” ทอมตอบรับ หัวเราะเบาๆ อีกครั้ง “ผมคิดว่าถ้าธอร์มีร่างมนุษย์ คงมีลักษณะเหมือนคุณ มีกล้ามเนื้อประมาณหนึ่ง แต่ไม่เยอะเท่าพวกเล่นกล้ามเพาะกายหรอกนะ แล้วก็… มีพละกำลัง กับความเป็นผู้นำ แต่ก็ไม่ตึงเกินไป น่าจะมีมุมตลกบ้างนิดหน่อย โดยรวมแล้ว ผมว่าเขาคงเป็นคนที่ถ้าอยู่นิ่งๆ จะดูดุดันน่าเกรงขาม แต่ก็มีออร่าบางอย่างที่ทำให้รู้สึกว่าการเข้าหาเขาไม่ได้น่ากลัวอย่างที่คิด อะไรประมาณนั้นน่ะครับ…”

“งั้นเหรอ?”  คริสพยักหน้าตาม แล้วเงียบไป ลืมคำพูดที่คิดจะใช้ต่อบทสนทนาเสียสนิท

“อ๊ะ ขอโทษครับ ผมอาจจะพูดอะไรเพ้อเจ้อไปหน่อย ยัดเยียดให้คุณฟังเกินไปหรือเปล่า?”

คริสอ้าปากค้าง ใช้เวลาอยู่ครู่หนึ่งถึงจะหาคำพูดของตัวเองเจอ “เอ่อ ไม่… ไม่เลย”

 

ให้แมวดิ้นตาย คริสนึกสงสัยว่าเขารู้สึกพ่ายแพ้แก่ชายหนุ่มหน้ามนที่พล่ามอะไรเป็นตุเป็นตะอย่างตำนานเทพนอร์สให้เป็นเรื่องเป็นราวได้น่าฟังแบบทอมไปได้ยังไง แม้ว่าเจ้าตัวดูจะไม่รู้สึกถึงมันก็ตามที

 

“คุณลืมลักษณะพิเศษของเขาไปอีกข้อนึง” คริสกระแอม ยืดอกขึ้น นับนิ้วทบทวนความคิดไปพลาง ทำไปเพื่อแก้เขินหรือเปล่าเขาก็ไม่แน่ใจตัวเองนัก “เอ่อ ไม่สิ ประมาณสองสามข้อ”

“เอ๊ะ? อะไรเหรอครับ?”

“หน้าตาดี ร้องเพลงได้ เล่นไวโอลินเป็น” คริสยักคิ้ว หลิ่วตา ยิ้มมุมปากอย่างร้ายกาจ แล้วหยิบห่อบิสกิตที่ผูกด้วยริบบิ้นสีเขียวยัดใส่มือทอม “อันนี้ผมแถมให้ฟรี แทนคำชมยาวเหยียดที่คุณพล่ามใส่ผมเมื่อตะกี๊เลย”

“เฮ้…” ทอมท้วง “ไม่สิ ผมเป็นลูกค้า และนี่ก็เป็นของซื้อของขายนะครับ ผมคงรับไว้ไม่—”

“ช็อคโกแลตมินต์” คริสกล่าวตัดบทอย่างรวดเร็ว ทั้งใบหน้าเปื้อนรอยยิ้ม เป็นยิ้มแบบที่ดูยียวนแต่ก็มีเสน่ห์น่าหลงใหล และแฝงความมั่นใจอยู่เต็มเปี่ยม เขาทำเมินที่ทอมพยายามคัดค้านเขาไปเสียสนิท เอื้อมมือขึ้นตบไหล่อีกฝ่าย “ผมว่ามันเหมาะกับคนที่สดใส… _แบบคุณ_ ”

“ถ้าเป็นค่าคำชมจริงๆ งั้นผมขอเปลี่ยนเป็นอย่างอื่นแทนได้ไหมครับ?” ทอมรีบต่อรอง ในหัวพยายามหาข้ออ้างอื่นๆ แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่าจู่ๆ สมองกลับตื้อจนคิดอะไรไม่ออก เขารู้เพียงแค่ไม่อยากเอาเปรียบคริส และไม่ได้รู้สึกเดือดร้อนหากต้องจ่ายเงินเพื่อซื้อขนมภายในร้านด้วย เพราะเขามาที่นี่ด้วยความสมัครใจของตัวเอง

 

แต่สิ่งที่ไม่สมัครใจ ทว่ากลับรู้สึกได้อย่างชัดเจนอยู่ในอก คือเสียงสะท้อนจากร่างกายที่ถูกทำให้เปลี่ยนแปลงไปด้วยอิทธิพลจากคนตรงหน้า เขาไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่ามันเกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่ตอนไหน หรือแม้กระทั่งเผลอแสดงออกไปโดยไม่รู้ตัวบ้างหรือเปล่า

 

“ลองว่ามาสิ”

“ช่วยสละเวลามาแข่งปาเป้ากับผมอีกรอบ” ทอมโพล่งขึ้น ความคิดแวบแรกที่ผ่านมาคือภาพความทรงจำในคืนแรกที่เขาเจอคริส เลยหลุดปากไปอย่างนั้น “ที่กัปตันส์ บาร์ กติกาเหมือนเดิม”

 

คริสเลิกคิ้ว ก่อนจะหรี่ตาลง พิจารณาคนตรงหน้าแล้วก็อดคิดไม่ได้ ราวกับทอมมีบางสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาประหลาดใจได้อยู่ตลอดเวลา เขาเลยทึกทักไปเองว่าเพราะแบบนั้นทอมถึงดูน่าค้นหามากกว่าคนทั่วไปที่เขาเคยพบเจอ

 

“ดีล”

“อ๊ะ ใช่ แล้วก็...” เหมือนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ ทอมเอามือล้วงกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทของตัวเอง หยิบสร้อยข้อมือที่ติดมาด้วยส่งให้คริส “ถ้าตัวอักษรย่อ _เค._ ในนี้หมายถึง _Kip’s_ ที่เป็นชื่อร้าน ผมก็คิดว่ามันอาจจะเป็นของคุณ”

คริสยื่นมือออกไป รวบจับมืออีกฝ่ายที่กำสร้อยข้อมือไว้ขณะจงใจเคลื่อนตัวเข้ามาใกล้ ใกล้จนสัมผัสถึงไออุ่นของร่างกาย สบตากันจนมั่นใจว่าเห็นตัวตนของเขาสะท้อนอยู่ในนัยน์ตาของอีกฝ่าย เขาผ่อนลมหายใจอย่างเชื่องช้า ยกยิ้มเบาบางให้ทอม “รู้มั้ย? ที่จริงผมไม่ทันรู้ตัวว่ามันหายไปเมื่อไหร่ด้วยซ้ำ แล้วก็ไม่คิดว่าจะมีคนหาเจอ แถมยังพยายามตามหาเจ้าของเพื่อคืนมันแบบคุณ” แล้วตอบคำถามของอีกฝ่ายด้วยหัวใจ ส่งผ่านให้เขารับทราบด้วยน้ำเสียงหนักแน่นและจริงจังกว่าที่ผ่านมา “ทั้งที่มันเป็นแค่สร้อยข้อมือธรรมดาที่ไม่มีราคาอะไรด้วยซ้ำ จะจ้างคนอื่นทำใหม่ให้เหมือนเดิมก็ยังได้”

 

มือของทอมเย็นกว่าเขานิดหน่อย ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก แต่ปลายนิ้วที่แตะข้อมืออีกฝ่ายตรงจุดชีพจรทำให้คริสรู้สึกถึงแรงต้านบางอย่างผ่านสัมผัสเพียงแผ่วผิวนั้น ทั้งหนักแน่นและมั่นคง แต่เริ่มออกอาการระส่ำระสายนิดหน่อยเอาตอนที่ถูกเขาสบตา คริสคิดว่าเขาอาจรู้สึกหลอนไปเอง เพราะจังหวะชีพจรของเขากับทอมเกือบจะเท่ากันจนไม่อาจแยกได้ด้วยความรู้สึกเพียงอย่างเดียว

 

“และใช่ คุณพูดถูก มันเป็นของสำคัญที่ปู่ของผมให้มา เรียกว่าประเมินคุณค่าทางใจไม่ได้เลยล่ะครับ”

 

คริสไม่แน่ใจว่าตัวเองกำลังทำในสิ่งที่ถูกที่ควรหรือเปล่า แต่เมื่อไม่รู้สึกถึงแรงต้าน ก็ดึงเอามือของทอมที่กำสร้อยข้อมือของเขาไว้มาวางทาบตรงหน้าอก

 

“ขอบคุณมากนะ ทอม”

 

ทอมวางถุงบิสกิตในมืออีกข้างพักไว้บนถาด แล้วตอบรับคำขอบคุณด้วยอ้อมแขนที่โอบผ่านแผ่นหลังของคริสไป

 

—TBC


	9. Rematch (+ Tom's Birthday)

คริสบอกกับทอมว่าปกติเขากับลุคและเลียมจะเล่นดนตรีที่บาร์ในคืนวันพุธกับวันพฤหัสบดี เดือนละราวๆ หนสองหน และร้านเบเกอรี่มีวันหยุดประจำคือวันพฤหัสบดีและวันศุกร์ พอเช็กเวลาและวันที่กับคริสเรียบร้อย ทอมจึงหาเวลาว่างช่วงเย็นแวะเวียนไปที่บาร์อีกครั้ง อีแวนส์จำเขาได้ และยังรู้อีกด้วยว่าทอมน่าจะเป็นคนเดียวกับที่เที่ยวถามบาร์เทนเดอร์คนอื่นในร้าน เรื่องเจ้าของสร้อยข้อมือที่อาจเป็นขาประจำของบาร์

 

แต่พอทราบเรื่องที่คริสเผลอทำสร้อยตัวเองหลุดข้อมือตอนเมา โชคยังดีที่อีแวนส์ไม่ขำจนกรามค้างไปเสียก่อน ท่าทางการหัวเราะของอีแวนส์ที่คว้าไหล่คริสไว้เป็นที่ยึดจับก่อนจะก้มตัวลงไป เอามือกุมตรงอกแล้วหัวเราะเป็นบ้าเป็นหลัง พาลทำเอาคนรอบข้างที่เห็นอดอมยิ้มตามไม่ได้ มีเว้นอยู่คนเดียวก็เจ้าตัวคนต้นเรื่องที่ทำของหายนั่นแหละ

 

การแข่งขันปาเป้าครั้งที่สองระหว่างทอมกับคริสเริ่มขึ้นหลังจากพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธจบการแสดงบนเวที เลียมและลุคอาสาเป็นกรรมการให้ทั้งคู่ ทอมยังไม่ยอมแตะของมึนเมาสักแก้ว ส่วนคริสซดเบียร์สดไปก่อนหน้านั้นแล้วเหยือกหนึ่ง ทอมเห็นฟองเบียร์สีขาวเลอะหนวดเคราของเขาเลยเอามือชี้ตรงใต้จมูกตัวเองเป็นนัยให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ระหว่างที่พวกเขาสบตากัน คริสใช้หลังข้อมือปาดมันออกก่อนเช็ดคราบที่ว่ากับชายเสื้ออย่างลวกๆ แล้วยิ้มให้แทนคำขอบคุณ

 

แต่คริสไม่ได้วางแผนจะออมมือให้ทอม และเขาเดาว่าอีกฝ่ายก็ต้องการให้เป็นแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน

 

เกมแรกคริสชนะอย่างใสสะอาด แต่พอผ่านไปสองเกม พวกเขาเสมอกันหนึ่งต่อหนึ่ง

 

“โฮ่… ฝีมือดีขึ้นนี่” คริสทัก ยักคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง เอาปลายนิ้วมือเคาะเคาน์เตอร์บาร์ไปพลาง ระหว่างรอลุคเก็บลูกดอกจากบนบอร์ดแล้วจดบันทึกคะแนนรวม

“ไม่เท่าคุณหรอกครับ” ทอมกล่าวอย่างถ่อมตัว “อีกอย่าง คุณเสียเปรียบผม เพราะคุณดื่มเหล้าไปแล้ว แต่ผมยัง”

อีแวนส์ที่เพิ่งชงเหล้าแก้วใหม่เสร็จเลื่อนแก้วช็อตใบนั้นไปหยุดตรงหน้าทอม “แก้วนี้ชงสุดฝีมือครับ สำหรับผู้ชนะ”

“เฮ้ ทำอย่างกับของฉันรอบเมื่อกี้นี้ นายไม่ได้ชงสุดฝีมืองั้นแหละ” คริสทักท้วง “และแก้วนี้ฉันจ่ายให้ทอมนะ”

“ฉันรู้ เพราะงั้นฉันก็เลยเลือกเมนูที่แพงที่สุดของร้านให้เขาไง” อีแวนส์ไหวไหล่อย่างไม่ยี่หระ เรื่องแหย่หมีกอริลล่านี่เขาล่ะถนัดนัก สบโอกาสเป็นต้องรีบลงมือ

“ร้ายกาจ!” คริสคำราม เดาะลิ้นด้วยความไม่ยินดีปรีดาเท่าไหร่ตอนได้ยินอีแวนส์ว่า “ฉันจะฟ้องคุณดาวนีย์ว่านายรังแกฉัน!”

“ส่วนฉันก็จะบอกให้คุณดาวนีย์หักค่าเหล้าจากค่าตัวนาย เพราะนายพนันกับเขาแล้วแพ้เอง” อีแวนส์หันไปหาลุคและเลียมอีกที “ส่วนพวกนายไม่ต้องห่วงนะ ลุค เลียม พวกนายยังได้ค่าตัวเท่าเดิม”

“ล้อเล่นป่ะเนี่ย!?” คริสอ้าปากค้าง ยกนิ้วชี้หน้าบาร์เทนเดอร์ตัวแสบที่ยิ้มอย่างร่าเริงเยี่ยงหมาโกลเด้นตัวโตๆ “เออเซ่ พ่อคนโปรดของคุณดาวนีย์!”

 

สาวๆ ในบาร์ที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากโต๊ะนั้นหันมามองคริสกันเป็นแถบ พยายามทำเหมือนกำลังซุบซิบแต่เสียงไม่เบานัก ทอมจับได้รางๆ ว่าน่าจะมีคนอยากรับอาสาจ่ายเงินค่าเหล้าให้คริสเยอะแยะเหลือเกิน ซึ่งทอมก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกแปลกใจอะไร เขาเดาได้จากความหนาแน่นของลูกค้านักดื่มที่ตั้งใจมาชมการแสดงสดของพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธในคืนนี้ แต่นี่คือการเดิมพันระหว่างเขากับคริส ครั้นจะให้คนอื่นเสียเงินให้แทนก็ดูไม่แฟร์เท่าไหร่

 

“งั้นแก้วนี้ผมจ่ายเองก็ได้ครับ ส่วนคุณก็จ่ายของที่คุณดื่มไป ตกลงมั้ย?” ทอมหาวิธีแก้ปัญหาได้ในท้ายที่สุด เลียมและลุคออกท่าทางไม่พอใจนิดหน่อย ส่วนคริสยักคิ้วให้กับพี่น้องของเขาราวกับเป็นผู้กำชัยชนะเสียเอง

 

แต่ปัญหาถัดไปก็เกิดขึ้นตามมาติดๆ

 

หัวคิ้วของคริสกระตุกเอาตอนได้ยินเสียงแว่วๆ ของใครสักคนออกปากว่ายินดีจะจ่ายค่าเหล้าเลี้ยงพ่อหนุ่มแว่นผมหยิกสีจินเจอร์ที่แข่งปาเป้ากับเขาอยู่ แล้วจู่ๆ ก็รู้สึกฉุนกึกขึ้นมา ที่ความสนใจของลูกค้าตกไปอยู่กับทอม แทนที่จะเป็นตัวเขาเอง

 

“ไม่เป็นไร ผมจ่ายได้น่า แค่นี้จิ๊บจ๊อย” คริสยอมให้คนอื่นจ่ายเงินเลี้ยงทอมไม่ได้หรอก เขารู้สึกเสียหน้าอยู่หน่อยๆ แต่ที่จริงเหมือนคนหวงตำแหน่งดาวเด่นประจำร้านมากกว่า “คราวที่แล้วคุณก็เลี้ยงผม คราวนี้ถึงตาผมเลี้ยงคุณบ้างไง”

“คราวนั้นคุณก็เลี้ยงผมกลับเหมือนกันนี่ เจ๊ากันแล้วไงครับ”

“ไม่สิ วันนั้นคุณยกเจมี่ให้ผม แล้วก็เหล้าอีกสองช็อต ช็อตที่สามผมยกให้คุณ เพราะคุณเอาชนะผมไม่ได้ เท่ากับว่าคุณจ่ายให้ผมสามแก้ว ผมเพิ่งเลี้ยงคุณไปแก้วเดียวเอง เหลืออีกตั้งสอง” คริสยกนิ้วขึ้นมานับไปพลาง แล้วเงยหน้าสบตากับทอม “ส่วนวันนี้เราเสมอกันอยู่”

“เจมี่นั่นผมตั้งใจเลี้ยงคุณไง ไม่นับสิครับ”

“ก็ยังเหลืออีกหนึ่งอยู่ดี” พูดจบคริสก็ลุกลงจากเก้าอี้ ยกแขนขึ้นพาดข้ามไหล่ทอม ดึงคนตัวเล็กกว่าเข้ามาใกล้ๆ พร้อมกับเบนสายตาหรี่มองสาวๆ โต๊ะที่เขาคาดว่าเป็นต้นเสียงเรื่องที่พวกเธออาสาจะจ่ายค่าเหล้าให้ทอมแทน เขารู้สึกขัดใจปนพ่ายแพ้นิดหน่อยเมื่อคนที่กลายเป็นจุดเด่นในบทสนทนาของพวกเธอคือทอม ไม่ใช่เขา “ให้ผมเลี้ยงคุณบ้างเถอะ นี่ ทอม ผมก็ไม่ได้ยากจนอะไรขนาดไม่พอจ่ายค่าของมึนเมาพวกนี้สักหน่อย”

 

จะเรียกอิจฉาตาร้อนหรือ _ก็ไม่น่าใช่_ แต่ไอ้นิสัยการชอบเอาชนะของคริส แม้กระทั่งการดึงความสนใจของคนอื่นมาอยู่ที่ตัวเองนี่แก้ยังไงก็ไม่หายสักที

 

“งั้นเลี้ยงฉันแทนดิ” ลุคแทรกขึ้นมา หรี่ตามองน้องชายอย่างมีเลศนัย

“เรื่องดิ พี่ไม่โดนหักค่าตัว ก็จ่ายเองไป”

“โห กะคนอื่นจ่ายให้ได้ กับพี่น้องไม่ยอมออกให้ซะงั้น” เลียมโห่ทักท้วงบ้าง ทอมได้แต่ปั้นหน้ายิ้ม “นี่จะวันเกิดผมแล้วนะ”

“งั้นเอาอย่างนี้ไหมครับ ถ้าพวกคุณปาเป้าชนะผม ผมเลี้ยงเอง” ทอมยกข้อเสนอขึ้นท่ามกลางความวุ่นวายของวงสนทนา สามพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธพร้อมใจกันหันมามองทอม

“แล้วถ้าผมแพ้ล่ะ?” เลียมถามต่อ

“เสมอตัว” ทอมตอบอย่างเรียบง่ายพร้อมรอยยิ้มเบาบาง “ผมไม่ได้วางแผนจะปล้นพวกคุณหรอกครับ วางใจได้ คำไหนคำนั้นเลย”

“แต่มันไม่แฟร์กับคุณนะ” ลุคเสริม “เอาเป็นว่าใช้กติกาเดียวกันกับตอนที่คุณแข่งกับคริส เป็นไง?”

“เอางั้นเหรอครับ?”

“แน่นอนสิ ก็อย่างที่อีแวนส์บอก เราถูกคุณดาวนีย์ที่เป็นเจ้าของบาร์จ้างมาเล่นนะ เพราะงั้นมันไม่ใช่หน้าที่ของคุณที่จะต้องเลี้ยงพวกเราเลย” ลุคพยายามอธิบาย ทอมคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายดูภูมิฐานกว่าน้องชายทั้งสองคนของเขา มีเหตุผลกว่าพอตัว เดาว่าเวลาพวกเขามีปัญหากัน คงเป็นคนห้ามทัพระหว่างน้องชายทั้งสองคนมากกว่าจะลงไปร่วมวงทะเลาะด้วยตัวเองเป็นแน่แท้

“พอๆๆ งั้นพี่กับไอ้เลียมไม่ต้องแข่งละ” คริสโวย ขัดใจนิดหน่อยที่ทอมเหมือนจะหันไปฟังลุคมากกว่า “ผมจ่ายเอง” พอทอมหันกลับมาพร้อมสีหน้าสงสัย เขาก็รีบยกนิ้วชี้หน้าอีกฝ่าย พูดดักคอไว้ก่อนทอมจะทันอ้าปากคัดค้าน “ห้ามเถียง ห้ามต่อรอง ตกลงตามนี้ อีแวนส์ นายบอกคุณดาวนีย์ให้หักค่าเหล้าทั้งหมดจากค่าจ้างฉันเลย”

“ก็แค่นั้นแหละ” ลุคไหวไหล่ ส่วนคริสเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าถูกหลอกให้ออกปากจ่ายเงิน _สายเกินไปแล้ว_ “ถือว่าเลี้ยงวันเกิดเลียมล่วงหน้าไปเลยแล้วกัน”

“ทั้งหมดนะ ได้เลย” แถมอีแวนส์ยังรับมุกของลุคอย่างรวดเร็ว ทบทวนรายการทั้งหมดที่สั่งได้อย่างแม่นยำราวกับท่องจำมา “ของนายสอง ของเลียมอีกสอง แล้วก็ของคริสอีกสอง รวมเป็นหกแก้ว หักค่าเหล้าจากเงินส่วนของคริส โอเค”

“เวรเอ๊ย!” คริสสบถ เดาะลิ้นไม่พอใจ เขาพลาดที่เสียรู้ให้พี่ชาย แถมยังรู้สึกหัวร้อนจนต้องยกมือขึ้นขยี้เรือนผมสีบลอนด์ของเขา เผื่ออากาศภายนอกจะแทรกผ่านกลุ่มเส้นผมแล้วช่วยให้มันเย็นลงได้บ้าง เรื่องเงินอาจไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่ แต่สำหรับเขา พอเสียรู้ด้วยตัวเองนี่น่าโมโหยิ่งกว่า “อย่าให้ถึงคราวบ้างแล้วกัน!”

 

ทอมนึกอยากปลอบใจ แต่ไม่รู้จะสรรหาคำพูดคำไหนมากล่าวให้คริสรู้สึกดีขึ้น เลยยกแขนอ้อมด้านหลัง ตบช่วงไหล่คนตัวใหญ่ข้างๆ แทน ก่อนก้าวขึ้นไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ตัวติดกันที่บาร์เพื่อช่วยให้อีกฝ่ายสงบสติอารมณ์ เขาหันไปมองลุคอีกครั้ง ทางนั้นเหมือนจะขำคิกคักกับเลียม แล้วทำปากบอกว่า _‘ไม่เป็นไร’_ หรือไม่ก็ _‘ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่’_ ทำให้ทอมคิดถึงที่คริสเคยบอกเขาก่อนหน้านี้ เรื่องที่พวกเขาสามพี่น้องมักตีกันเป็นประจำ

 

ทอมไม่ค่อยเห็นว่าการแกล้งแหย่กันจะทำให้สายสัมพันธ์แน่นแฟ้นขึ้นได้ แต่เขาคิดว่าไม่ควรด่วนตัดสินใครก่อนที่จะทำความรู้จักกับคริสและพี่น้องของเขาให้ดีกว่านี้

 

“โชคร้ายหน่อยนะครับ” หลังเอื้อมมือคว้าแก้วช็อตที่อีแวนส์ชงให้และเลื่อนมันมาตรงตำแหน่งที่คริสนั่ง ทอมก็เอามือตบหน้าตักคริสแทนคำปลอบใจ “ส่วนแก้วนี้... ผมยกให้คุณแล้วกัน”

“ขอบคุณ” คริสถอนหายใจ ฉกแก้วเหล้ากระดกใส่ปากตัวเอง “ให้ตาย วันนี้คงไม่ใช่วันของผมจริงๆ”

“เฮ้...” อีแวนส์ทัก ส่วนคริสกระแทกแก้วลงบนเคาน์เตอร์แทนคำตอบรับ

คริสหรี่ตามองอีแวนส์ โบกมือผ่านหน้าตัวเองด้วยท่าทีปลงตกแล้วส่ายหน้าไปมา พูดดักคอล่วงหน้า “ถ้านายจะคิดเพิ่มก็ตามสบาย แต่อย่าคิดเงินหมอนี่เกินแล้วกัน!” แล้วก็ชี้ไปทางทอมที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

“เปล่า ฉันจะบอกว่าเมื่อกี้นี้มีคนมาเสนอตัวออกค่าเหล้าให้นาย” อีแวนส์หัวเราะ อธิบายต่อ “เหมือนอย่างเคยแหละ”

“งั้นนายก็ทำเหมือนเดิมได้เลย”

“ไม่เปลี่ยนใจบ้าง?” อีแวนส์ถามย้ำ “รอบนี้แพงพอตัวเลยนะ”

คริสทำเสียงขึ้นจมูก บ่นพึมพำ แต่ถ้อยคำชัดเจน “ฉันเคยเปลี่ยนใจเรื่องนี้รึไง?”

“โอเค งั้นก็... ขอบใจนายมาก” อีแวนส์พยักหน้า ยิ้มให้คริสอีกครั้งก่อนรินเครื่องดื่มแก้วใหม่ส่งให้ “ส่วนแก้วนี้ ฉันแถมให้นาย”

แต่คริสเลื่อนแก้วที่อีแวนส์ส่งให้เขากลับไปที่ทอม “โทษที อันนี้ควรเป็นของคุณ”

“ดูเหมือนวันนี้โชคจะไม่เข้าข้างสินะครับ” ทอมรับแก้วมา ยังไม่ได้ดื่มในทันที “งั้นวันนี้ถือว่าเราเสมอกัน ไว้คราวหน้าแข่งใหม่อีกที ตกลงไหม?”

 

คริสเอามือเท้าคางวางบนเคาน์เตอร์ คลี่ยิ้มละมุนให้ทอมแทนคำตอบรับขณะพวกเขาสบตากันโดยบังเอิญหลังบทสนทนาทั้งหมดจบลง

 

อีแวนส์ที่อยู่ในเหตุการณ์ผิวปากเล็กน้อย ประหลาดใจด้วยเพราะไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสเห็นรอยยิ้มอย่างที่ว่าจากคริสบ่อยนัก แต่เขาเลือกปิดปากเงียบมากกว่าจะมีอารมณ์มาล้อเลียน เขาไม่รู้ว่าคริสกับทอมมีความสัมพันธ์อะไรเป็นพิเศษหรือเปล่า บางทีเพื่อนของเขาอาจจะแค่เมาแล้วเผลอยิ้มอย่างคนบ้าไปเอง หรือถึงแม้ความจริงอาจมีอะไรมากกว่าที่เห็น มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาจำเป็นต้องรู้หากพวกเขาทั้งคู่ยังไม่พร้อมพูดถึงมัน อีแวนส์มีมารยาทพอที่จะปล่อยให้คริสกับทอมคุยกันตามลำพัง และเขามีหน้าที่อย่างอื่นที่ต้องทำอีกเยอะแยะหลังเคาน์เตอร์บาร์

 

—

 

ทอมยังคงหาเวลาแวะเวียนไปซื้อเบเกอรี่ที่ร้านของคริสอยู่ทุกสัปดาห์หลังจากนั้น จึงได้รู้ความจริงอีกอย่างว่าในแต่ละวันของสัปดาห์มีเบเกอรี่ชนิดพิเศษที่แตกต่างกันอยู่ด้วย เขาเลือกเดินทางไปในช่วงที่ลูกค้าไม่หนาแน่นนัก เพราะคิดว่าไม่อยากถูกห้อมล้อมด้วยความเร่งรีบ อีกอย่างก็คือจะได้มีเวลาเลือกอย่างสบายใจ และมั่นใจว่าคนตัวใหญ่อย่างเขาจะไม่ยืนเกะกะจนเป็นการรบกวนคนอื่นในร้านเกินไปด้วย

 

ใช่ว่าเป็นข้ออ้างเพื่อหาโอกาสเจอหน้าคริสเสียเมื่อไหร่

 

แคทค่อนข้างถูกอกถูกใจลูกค้ารายใหม่เป็นพิเศษ นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่คริสสังเกตได้ แม้ไม่ค่อยจะมีเวลาออกมาต้อนรับแขกที่หน้าร้านก็ตามที แต่ที่เห็นได้ชัดคือเวลาเธอพูดถึงทอม จะพูดด้วยท่าทางชวนเพ้อฝัน บอกกับเขาว่าทอมช่างเป็นสุภาพบุรุษเสียเหลือเกิน เจอหน้ากันก็ทักทาย พอรับถุงเบเกอรี่หลังจากเธอคิดเงินเสร็จก็กล่าวขอบคุณพร้อมรอยยิ้มสดใสน่าเอ็นดูเสียทุกครั้ง แถมบางวันยังช่วยเอาถาดขนมปังไปเรียงบนชั้นวางอีก คริสคร้านจะดับฝันเธอเรื่องที่ทอมชอบทำดีใส่เพราะคิดว่าทอมพยายามจะจีบเธอ เขารู้ว่าหมอนั่นน่าจะเป็นประเภทที่ทำดีกับทุกคน และเขาจินตนาการภาพสถานการณ์อย่างที่เธอบอกออกได้ทันที โดยไม่ต้องรอให้เธอเล่าด้วยซ้ำ

 

ไม่ได้อิจฉาใครหรืออะไรเลยสักนิด

 

ราวๆ หนึ่งเดือนถัดจากนั้น คริสได้รับออเดอร์พิเศษเป็นเค้กวันเกิดขนาดสองปอนด์ แคทเป็นคนรับออเดอร์หน้าร้านมาจากใครสักคนซึ่งเขาอ่านลายมือไม่ออก (นี่มันยิ่งกว่าไก่เขี่ย คริสเดาได้แค่ว่าคนสั่งคงชื่อ _เบน—อะไรสักอย่าง_ ) พร้อมกับขอให้เขาเขียนข้อความอวยพรบนหน้าเค้ก รวมถึงจ้างเขาไปส่งให้เจ้าของวันเกิดถึงที่บ้านด้วย และลูกค้ารายที่ว่าก็ชำระเงินล่วงหน้าร่วมสัปดาห์ มิหนำซ้ำ ยังชำระให้เกินกว่าที่ตกลงกันไว้อีก

 

สายตาของคริสหยุดลงตรงชื่อของเจ้าของวันเกิด ที่ลายมือของลูกค้าค่อยดูเป็นภาษาคนขึ้นมานิดหนึ่ง

 

_‘Thomas William Hiddleston’_

 

ดูจากแผนที่คร่าวๆ ที่ลูกค้าเขียนไว้ให้ ตำแหน่งของบ้านหลังนั้นอยู่ถัดจากร้านเบเกอรี่ของเขาไปราวๆ สามถึงสี่บล็อค และวันที่ต้องการให้ไปส่งคือวันที่เก้า เดือนกุมภาพันธ์ คุณ _เบน—อะไรสักอย่าง_ จะนัดแนะเวลากับเขาอีกทีเพื่อทำเซอร์ไพรส์วันเกิดให้กับคนที่ชื่อ _โทมัส_

 

คริสไม่ทันฉุกคิดว่า _โทมัส_ คนที่ว่าจะกลายเป็นทอม ที่เป็นหนึ่งในลูกค้าขาประจำของร้านเบเกอรี่ของเขาเอง จนกระทั่งเขาขับรถมาส่งเค้กวันเกิดแล้วเห็นหน้าเจ้าของบ้าน และคนที่เขาคาดว่าเป็นคุณ _เบน—อะไรสักอย่าง_ ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังทอมอีกที

 

“เฮ้” คริสร้องทัก น้ำเสียงเปี่ยมด้วยความประหลาดใจตอนรู้ว่าทอมคือเจ้าของวันเกิด แล้วยื่นกล่องเค้กให้กับทอม “ไม่ยักรู้ว่าวันนี้เป็นวันเกิดคุณ”

“เอ๊ะ?” ทอมหันกลับไปหาเบน ก่อนหันมาหาคริสอีกที สีหน้าฉงนฉงายฉายชัดจนเบเนดิกต์อดขำไม่ได้ “ผมไม่ได้เป็นคนสั่ง—”

“ขอบคุณมากครับที่มาส่งให้” เบนว่าขณะยื่นมือไปรับกล่องเค้กจากคริส “ฉันสั่งมาให้นายเองแหละ” แล้วตอบข้อสงสัยให้ทอมรับทราบ หลังจากนั้นก็จับกล่องเค้กยัดใส่มือของทอมอีกที “วันเกิดนายทั้งที คิดว่าที่ฉันมาหานี่ไม่เตรียมการอะไรบ้างเลยรึไง?”

“ก็เลยไปสั่งเค้กร้าน Kip’s มาเนี่ยนะ?” ทอมก้มลงมองกล่องเค้กในมือ พยายามอ่านข้อความอะไรบางอย่างนอกเหนือจากชื่อของเขาที่อยู่บนหน้าเค้ก บ่นพึมพำไปพลาง “เชื่อนายเลย”

“อ้าว? ไม่ถูกใจเหรอครับ?” คริสถาม น้ำเสียงเจือความเสียใจอยู่เสี้ยวหนึ่ง แต่ทอมฟังเขาออกอย่างง่ายดาย และรู้ว่าต้องรีบแก้ความเข้าใจก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะเข้าใจไปคนละทิศทาง

“ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น คือผมหมายถึง กลัวว่ามันจะทำให้พวกคุณทั้งสองคนลำบากน่ะครับ” ทอมละล่ำละลักอธิบาย กลัวคริสเข้าใจเจตนาของเขาผิดไป “อีกอย่าง ผมก็ไปที่ร้านคุณบ่อยๆ อยู่แล้วด้วย ก็เลย...”

ความหนักที่กดทับอยู่ตรงหน้าอกเหมือนถูกยกออก คริสถอนหายใจ ยิ้มรับคำตอบของทอมก่อนพวกเขาสบตากัน แล้วเล่าเรื่องที่ร้านให้ฟัง “ครับ แคทพูดถึงคุณให้ผมฟังแทบทุกวันที่คุณไป”

“เอ๊ะ อย่างนั้นเหรอครับ?”

“เธอชอบคุณมากเลยนะ” คริสกล่าวติดตลก ลบรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าตัวเองไม่ได้เลยตอนคุยกับทอม

“หมอนี่ยังโสดนะครับ ผมจีบเขามานานแล้ว ไม่ติดสักที ถ้ามี _สาวไหน—_ ” เบนเอ่ยปากแซวได้เพียงครึ่งคำก็อ้ำอึ้งไปกลางคัน เพราะพอเห็นสายตาเปี่ยมความละมุนที่เพื่อนสนิทตัวเองใช้มองชายรูปหล่อร่างหมีที่มาส่งเค้กให้ถึงบ้านแล้ว เขาไม่แน่ใจนักว่าจะมีใครหน้าไหนมีโอกาสเห็นรอยยิ้มกับสายตาแบบนั้นบ่อยๆ แม้กระทั่งตัวเขาเอง ถ้าไม่นับตอนที่ทอมยังคงเล่นละครเวทีในช่วงเข้าฉากพระนางทั้งหลายแหล่ นี่อาจเป็นครั้งแรกเลยก็ว่าได้ “อา... ช่างเถอะครับ อย่าไปใส่ใจที่ผมพูดเลย”

 

เบเนดิกต์เปรียบเปรยสถานการณ์ที่เขาเห็นอยู่ในใจ ประหนึ่งโลกใบนี้มีเพียงเราสองยังไงชอบกล แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องของทอมกับพ่อหนุ่มส่งเค้กจากร้าน Kip’s

 

เขาในฐานะเพื่อนคงทำได้แค่สังเกตการณ์ กับเอาใจช่วยอยู่ห่างๆ เท่านั้นแหละ

 

“ผมก็ชอบเธอนะ ผมว่าเธอเป็นคนสดใสดี” ทอมหลุบตาลงต่ำ เหมือนพยายามหลบตาคริสโดยการแสร้งหาเรื่องอ่านข้อความหน้าเค้กที่มองทะลุฝากล่องลงไปได้ “คุณอยู่กับเธอ น่าจะรู้สึกได้นะครับ”

“ถ้าคุณรู้จักเธอดีกว่านี้ คุณจะไม่พูดแบบนั้น” คริสหัวเราะในลำคอ รอจนทอมยอมเงยหน้าขึ้นมาถึงพูดต่อ “อีกอย่าง เธอมีแฟนแล้ว แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่ผม”

 

เบเนดิกต์กระแอมไอขัดจังหวะหลังจากที่ทั้งคู่เงียบไปพักหนึ่ง ใจจริงเขาไม่อยากจะขัดบทสนทนา (ซึ่งสื่อสารกันด้วยสายตาเป็นส่วนใหญ่) แต่คิดว่าถ้าไม่ทำอะไรสักอย่าง คงไม่ได้เริ่มงานฉลองวันเกิดของทอมกันพอดี

 

“อ๊ะ ขอโทษครับ รบกวนเวลาคุณแย่”

“ไม่เลย” คริสปฏิเสธทันควัน ยักคิ้วให้คู่สนทนา แล้วชี้ไปที่กล่องเค้กในมืออีกฝ่ายเป็นการช่วยย้ำความหมายที่เขาพูดอีกที “นี่งานผมนะ อย่าลืมสิ”

“ยังไงก็เถอะ ขอบคุณมากนะครับ” ทอมก้มศีรษะลงเล็กน้อย เผลอหัวเราะ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ ให้คริสอีกครั้งแทนคำบอกลา “ไว้เจอกัน”

“โอเค ไว้เจอกัน”

 

คริสลอบมองแผ่นหลังของทั้งสองคนที่ค่อยๆ ทิ้งห่างออกไป ชั่งใจอยู่พักใหญ่ก่อนจะตัดสินใจตะโกนเรียกชื่อเจ้าของบ้านอีกครั้ง

 

“ทอม”

“ครับ?” เจ้าของชื่อหันกลับมาทางต้นเสียง เบเนดิกต์หันมองตาม

“Happy Birthday” คริสว่า ยกมือตัวเองขึ้นจรดปลายคิ้วแล้วสะบัดมือแทนคำอวยพรและอำลาไปพร้อมกัน

 

เบเนดิกต์คิดว่าทอมอาจได้ของขวัญวันเกิดที่ดีกว่าเค้กสองปอนด์ที่เขาอุตส่าห์ไปสั่งมาจากร้านเบเกอรี่ร้านโปรด ก็ตอนที่หางตาของเขาเห็นรอยยิ้มสดใสละลายหัวใจของเจ้าของวันเกิด ซึ่งมอบให้กับคนที่เพิ่งอวยพรให้เขาไปหยกๆ

 

เขาก็เลยถือวิสาสะแอบตั้งชื่อในใจให้กับรอยยิ้มของทอมที่เขาเห็นว่า _‘อิงลิชสไมล์_ ’

 

แต่เขาก็ไม่ใส่ใจจะบอกทอมในเร็วๆ นี้หรอก เก็บไว้แซวเจ้าตัวเล่นในภายภาคหน้า น่าจะบันเทิงกว่ากันเยอะ

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อัพเลยวันเกิดพี่ทอมมาวันนึง อู้แล้วอู้อีก เรื่อยเปื่อยมาก (ที่จริงว่าจะตัดเป็นสองตอน เพราะอันช่วงวันเกิดพี่ทอมนี่ทีแรกไม่ทันคิด แต่ไหนๆ ก็จะอัพช่วงวันเกิดพิแล้ว ก็เลย...ยาวอย่างที่เห็น แง่....)
> 
> แต่ที่จริงก็อยากเขียนโมเม้งโดขิโดขิระหว่างทั้งสองคนด้วย มันก็เลยออกมาประมาณนี้ล่ะฮะ...  
> ขออภัยในความล่าช้า และขอบคุณทุกคนที่ยังอุตส่าห์ติดตามอ่านมาจนถึงตรงนี้นะ  
> ขอบคุณมากฮะ
> 
> ป.ล. เจอคำผิดบ้างคำซ้ำบ้างก็ขออภัยไว้ ณ ที่นี้นะฮะ (ที่จริงก็ยังไม่ได้พรูฟ—) มึนเมาพอสมควร เพราะก็ต่อมาแบบงงๆ ฮรือ


	10. The Touch of Nature

คริสบังเอิญเจอทอมที่สวนสาธารณะอีกครั้งในวันที่เขานึกครึ้มอกครึ้มใจจนคว้ารองเท้ากีฬาออกไปวิ่งในช่วงเย็นวันหนึ่ง เขาจำอีกฝ่ายได้แม่นเพียงมองเห็นกลุ่มเส้นผมหยิกฟูสีจินเจอร์ที่โผล่พ้นขอบหมวกแก๊ปสีเข้มออกมา กับเรือนร่างสูงโปร่งโดดเด่นท่ามกลางหมู่ผู้คน ในเสื้อฮู้ดสำหรับออกกำลังกายและกางเกงวิ่งขายาวสีดำเข้าชุดกับรองเท้า แม้ว่าวันนี้ทอมจะไม่ได้ใส่แว่นตากรอบดำที่เขาเห็นประจำมาวิ่งด้วยก็ตามที แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เอ่ยปากทัก ทอมก็สับเท้าวิ่งเลยไปจนลับตาเขาแล้ว

 

ว่าไป หากเขาเอ่ยทัก ก็ใช่ว่าทอมจะได้ยินง่ายๆ เสียเมื่อไหร่ คริสสังเกตเห็นสายกลมๆ สีขาวพ้นจากขอบกระเป๋ากางเกง เดาว่าอีกฝ่ายน่าจะฟังเพลงระหว่างวิ่งไปด้วยแน่ๆ

 

ด้วยความที่คริสจัดตัวเองอยู่ในกลุ่มคนรักสุขภาพ (ถึงแม้จะชอบกินของหวานอยู่บ่อยๆ) เขามักหาเวลาออกกำลังกายเป็นประจำ ทั้งเล่นเวท วิ่งลู่ ว่ายน้ำ หรือแม้กระทั่งถ่อไปถึงริมทะเลเพื่อเล่นกีฬาโปรดอย่างการโต้คลื่นในช่วงหน้าร้อน เรื่องแค่นี้ไม่คณามือเขาหรอก

 

เขาก็เลยลอง...ตัดสินใจวิ่งตามอีกฝ่ายดู คิดว่าไม่น่าเป็นเรื่องยาก ก็แค่ต้องวิ่งให้เร็วกว่าทอมเท่านั้นเอง

 

คริสวิ่งอยู่อย่างนั้นราวครึ่งชั่วโมง สะดุ้งโหยงตอนที่กำลังใช้สมาธิจดจ่อไปกับการสอดส่องหาคนตัวสูงซึ่งน่าจะอยู่ข้างหน้า ไม่ไกลจากเขานัก แล้วจู่ๆ ก็มีมือของใครสักคนแตะลงบนไหล่ พอหันไปมองถึงรู้ตัวว่าถูกคนที่ตัวเองกำลังวิ่งตาม วิ่งน็อครอบเข้าให้แล้ว

 

“เฮ้ คริส!” ทอมกล่าวทักทายตามมารยาทขณะชะลอฝีเท้าลงให้อยู่ในระดับเดียวกับคริส ดึงสายหูฟังโยนพาดไหล่ตัวเองไปด้านหลัง “หวัดดีครับ”

“อ้าว เฮ้ ว่าไง?” คริสหันกลับทันควัน มองเห็นเม็ดเหงื่อผุดพรายตามลำคอขาวๆ ของอีกฝ่ายที่โผล่พ้นเสื้อฮู้ดขึ้นมา ใบหน้าของทอมตอนออกกำลังกายที่กลายเป็นสีแดง กับเสียงหอบหายใจตอนเอ่ยทักเขาทำเอาระบบความคิดอ่านรวนไปหมด

“ขอโทษครับ ทำให้ตกใจหรือเปล่า?” ทอมเดาได้ด้วยสัมผัสจากฝ่ามือเมื่อครู่ก่อน โดยไม่ทันรู้ตัวก็รีบออกปากขอโทษล่วงหน้า _ท่าจะเป็นนิสัยติดตัวที่เลิกไม่ได้_

“เคยนับไหม” คริสสูดลมหายใจ แล้วพ่นระบายไอร้อนจากร่างกายออกผ่านทางริมฝีปาก ตั้งสติอยู่สักพักก่อนพูดต่อ “ในหนึ่งวันคุณพูดคำว่าขอโทษไปกี่ครั้งน่ะ?”

“เอ๊ะ? ผมเหรอ?”

“เปล่า ผมถามอัศวินท่านที่เกาะหลังคุณอยู่” คริสไหวไหล่ ชะเง้อคอทำเป็นมองข้ามศีรษะทอมไป แกล้งหยอกอีกฝ่ายเล่นอย่างสนุกปาก

 

จังหวะนั้นพวกเขาวิ่งผ่านต้นไม้ต้นใหญ่ซึ่งเริ่มมีใบไม้อ่อนในช่วงใกล้เปลี่ยนผ่านเข้าสู่ฤดูใหม่ประดับอยู่ประปราย ลมเย็นอีกระลอกหนึ่งพัดวูบเฉียดร่างกายของทั้งคู่ไปพอดี ความหนาวเหน็บแล่นเข้าเล่นงานตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดปลายเท้า ท้ายทอยให้ความรู้สึกเย็นเฉียบราวกับถูกใครสักคนกำหิมะโปะใส่ ทอมรีบหันซ้ายหันขวาดูลาดเลา ไม่เห็นใครรอบข้างเลยก็รีบหันกลับมาสบตาคริส ทันจับรอยยิ้มยียวนจนตาหยีและริมฝีปากที่เหยียดยาวนั่นก่อนมันหายวับไปถึงได้รู้ตัวว่าถูกแกล้งเข้าให้ คริสตีเนียนส่ายหน้าแล้วพ่นลมหายใจออกอีกครั้งระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสองกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งเหยาะๆ เคียงคู่กันไปตามทางเดิน

 

“เฮ้...”

“ล้อเล่นน่า” คริสว่า ยกมือขึ้นตบหน้าอกอีกฝ่ายไปสองสามทีแล้วยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี “ก็ตรงนี้มีแค่เราสองคน ผมก็แหย่คุณไปงั้นแหละ”

 

คริสทันเห็นหยดน้ำที่เอ่อคลอในดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายก่อนที่ทอมจะรีบใช้หลังมือปัดมันทิ้ง—หมายถึง... ถ้าเขาไม่ตาฝาด หรือเห็นภาพหลอนไปเองว่าทอมร้องไห้

 

“เฮ้... คุณโอเคนะ?” คริสถามอีกครั้งเพื่อความแน่ใจ

“ยังโอเคครับ ไม่ต้องห่วง”

“ผมนึกว่าคุณกลัวจนร้องไห้ไปแล้ว...” คริสว่า หัวเราะล้อเลียนไปพลาง ก่อนที่จะต้องชะลอฝีเท้าลง หยุดเสียงหัวเราะนั้นไว้พร้อมกับหยุดร่างของอีกฝ่ายตอนเห็นน้ำตาหยดหนึ่งทรยศเจ้าของดวงตาคู่นั้นแล้วกลิ้งหนีการควบคุมลงมาตามลานแก้มสีแดงก่ำ “ทอม!? เฮ้!”

“ผมไม่เป็นไร คริส” ทอมดึงคอเสื้อยืดของตัวเองขึ้นเช็ดเหงื่อบนใบหน้าได้ทันก่อนที่คริสจะจัดการหมุนตัวของเขาให้เผชิญหน้ากัน “เหงื่อเข้าตานิดหน่อย ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไรเลย”

“ผมขอโทษ! ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณกลัว _ผี—_ ”

“ไม่ๆ เรื่องนั้นผมอธิบายได้” ทอมละล่ำละลัก พอเช็ดน้ำตาออกจากใบหน้าตนจนหมดแล้วก็รีบหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน “ไม่เชิงว่าผมกลัวผีขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ แต่ว่า...”

“แต่ผมเห็นคุณ _ร้องไห้—_ ” คริสรัวคำขอโทษใส่ กุลีกุจอคว้าผ้าเช็ดหน้าที่พาดบนไหล่ตัวเองยื่นให้ทอม

“ฟังผมก่อน _คริส_ ผม—”

 

แต่ร่างกายของทอมกลับยังทรยศและไม่ยอมเชื่อฟังคำสั่ง สร้างปัญหาให้เขาต้องเผชิญกับความลำบากใจอีกครั้ง หยดน้ำใสที่กลิ้งหลุดจากการควบคุมผ่านพ้นขอบดวงตาแล้วไหลลงมาตามลานแก้มยิ่งทำให้คริสออกอาการสติแตกหนักกว่าเดิม

 

คริสไม่ได้รอให้ทอมยื่นมือมารับผ้าเช็ดหน้า อารามทำอะไรไม่ถูก เลยเผลอปล่อยผ้าผืนนั้นร่วงลงไปกองกับพื้น เผลอปล่อยให้ร่างกายกระทำตามสัญชาตญาณ และท้ายที่สุดก็เผลอใช้สองมือประคองข้างแก้มของทอม ก่อนเป็นฝ่ายเช็ดหยดน้ำตานั้นด้วยหลังมืออุ่นๆ ของตัวเองแทน

 

—

 

พวกเขาหาม้านั่งตัวยาวสำหรับนั่งพักผ่อนในสวนสาธารณะหลังจากวิ่งเสร็จเพื่อพูดคุยเรื่องสัพเพเหระกันต่ออีกนิดหน่อย คริสไม่กล้าเอ่ยปากถามเรื่องที่ทอมร้องไห้ตอนถูกเขาแหย่ และเพราะแบบนั้นในใจของเขาถึงรู้สึกผิดเป็นอย่างมากที่ไปแกล้งโดยไม่รู้เบื้องหลังของทอมเข้า จึงคิดวางแผนว่าจะหาเวลาอบขนมให้แทนคำขอโทษอย่างเป็นทางการอีกทีหนึ่ง เพราะเขาไม่อยากสูญเสียคนอย่างทอมไป ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเหตุผลอะไร หรือแม้กระทั่งด้วยสาเหตุที่งี่เง่าแค่ไหนก็ตาม

 

จนกระทั่งทอมเป็นฝ่ายยกประเด็นที่ว่าขึ้นมาพูดเอง

 

“เมื่อกี๊... ขอโทษที่ทำให้ตกใจด้วยนะครับ”

“ไม่สิ ผมต่างหากที่ผิด” คริสแย้ง “ผมไม่ควรแหย่คุณแบบนั้น”

“ที่จริง มันค่อนข้างจะเป็นเรื่องน่าอายน่ะนะ” ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้น หันมาสบตากับคริส ตัดสินใจแน่วแน่ว่าจะเล่าความเป็นมาให้ฟัง “แต่ผมบังคับตัวเองไม่ได้เลย”

“ที่... ร้องไห้น่ะเหรอ?” คริสถามต่อ

“ครับ” ทอมยอมรับอย่างเรียบง่าย เอนตัวพิงพนักม้านั่งก่อนเบนสายตามองขึ้นไปบนท้องฟ้าที่กำลังเปลี่ยนเฉดเป็นสีส้มทอง “เวลาที่ผมกลัว จะเป็นแบบนั้น... คือน้ำตามันไหลออกมาเองโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจน่ะครับ”

“แย่เลยสินะ...”

“ครับ... สมัยผมเล่นละครตอนที่ยังเรียนอยู่ มันมีฉากสยองขวัญฉากนึงซึ่งผมต้องขึ้นแสดงด้วย ตอนซ้อมนี่น้ำตาไหลไปหลายรอบเลยเหมือนกัน” ทอมเล่าต่อ อมยิ้มเศร้าสร้อยไปพลางคิดถึงช่วงเวลาหนึ่งในอดีต แต่นึกขึ้นได้ว่าไม่เคยบอกคริสเรื่องที่เกี่ยวกับงานของเขา จึงเสริมขึ้น “อ๊ะ ลืมบอกไป อันที่จริง ผมเคยเป็นนักแสดงละครเวที ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนมาเป็นคนเขียนบทแทนน่ะนะ”

“โอ้... มิน่าล่ะ...” คริสพยักหน้ากับตัวเอง พอเข้าใจเหตุผลแล้วว่าทำไมถึงพ่ายแพ้ให้กับทอมในคืนแรกที่พวกเขาแข่งจ้องตากัน “ว่าแต่... แล้วทำไมคุณถึงเลิกแสดงล่ะ?”

 

ทอมเงียบไปนาน และคำตอบที่คริสได้รับกลับมามีเพียงเสียงผ่อนลมหายใจ กับรอยยิ้มเบาบางซึ่งเห็นแล้วชวนปวดใจพิลึก

 

“เรื่องมันยาวน่ะครับ แต่มันจบไปแล้วล่ะ อย่าใส่ใจเลย” ทอมยิ้มกลบเกลื่อน ก่อนตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นยืน ยืดเส้นยืดสายท่ามกลางท้องฟ้าที่ค่อยๆ เปลี่ยนจากสีส้มทองกลายเป็นสีหม่นของยามสนธยา ก่อนพลิกนาฬิกาข้อมือดูเวลาในขณะนั้น

 

คริสเดาได้จากท่าทีของทอมว่าทอมคงไม่อยากเล่า ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ทอมจำเป็นต้องเล่าให้เขาฟัง หรือบางทีมันอาจยังไม่ถึงเวลา และเขาไม่กล้าเรียกตัวเองว่าสนิทกับทอมได้อย่างเต็มปากจนถึงขั้นที่จะต้องรู้เรื่องราวความเป็นมาในอดีตของอีกฝ่าย แม้เขาจะอยากรู้อยากเห็นเรื่องราวอันเป็นต้นตอของรอยยิ้มเศร้าสร้อยนั้นแค่ไหนก็ตาม

 

“นี่ก็จะค่ำแล้ว เรากลับกันดีกว่ามั้ยครับ?” ทอมถาม ยื่นมือมาให้คริสจับเพื่อดึงคนตัวใหญ่ขึ้นจากม้านั่ง

 

คริสจับมือของทอมไว้แล้วลุกขึ้นยืน แต่ไม่ได้ปล่อยในทันที ทอมสัมผัสได้จากแรงต้านอันเบาบางจากตรงปลายนิ้วของพวกเขาที่เกี่ยวรั้งกันไว้ก่อนจะหลุดออกจากกัน

 

“คุณมาวิ่งที่นี่บ่อยเหรอ?” คริสโพล่งถามขึ้นมาระหว่างทั้งคู่เดินตามทางไปยังประตูทางออก

“ก็... เวลาที่คิดอะไรไม่ค่อยออก ผมจะชอบไปวิ่งน่ะครับ” ทอมตอบ “อย่างน้อยๆ สักสองสามวันต่อสัปดาห์เห็นจะได้ ช่วยให้ความคิดแล่นดีเลยนะ”

“ไม่ซื้อพวกลู่วิ่งอะไรงี้ไว้ที่บ้านล่ะ?”

“เป็นคำถามที่ดีนะครับ” ทอมหัวเราะ ก่อนอธิบายต่อ “แต่... ไม่เคยได้ยินเหรอครับ? ประโยคที่ว่า ' _One touch of nature makes the whole world kin.' น่ะ?_ ”

 

คริสส่ายหน้าไปมาแทนคำตอบ เงียบรอฟังคำอธิบายอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

 

“เป็นประโยคหนึ่งจากบทละครของเชคสเปียร์ เรื่อง _Troilus and Cressida_ ล่ะครับ แต่ที่จริง ความหมายที่เชคสเปียร์ต้องการจะสื่อในยุคสมัยนั้น กับความเข้าใจประโยคที่ว่าของคนทั่วไปในยุคสมัยนี้มัน... แบบว่า... ผมว่ามันต่างออกไปนิดหน่อย... ละมั้งครับ” ทอมว่า เผลอเอามือลูบฐานลำคอของตนเองด้วยความเคยชินขณะอธิบาย

 

แสงไฟจากเสาไฟริมทางเดินเท้าทำให้คริสเห็นประกายสดใสกับความกระตือรือร้นในแววตาของอีกฝ่ายระหว่างที่ทอมกำลังพยายามสาธยายความเป็นมาของประโยค คริสเลยตัดสินใจไม่แทรกหรือเอ่ยขัด น้ำเสียงนุ่มละมุนที่ทอมใช้ทำเอาเขาเคลิ้มเหมือนเวลาฟังเพลงโปรด คริสค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าถ้าทอมรู้เรื่องที่เขาจับประเด็นสำคัญอะไรแทบไม่ได้เพราะมัวแต่จดจ่ออยู่กับน้ำเสียงรื่นหูแทนที่จะเป็นความหมาย คงไม่วายถูกทอมมองแย่ๆ เป็นแน่

 

“แล้วสรุป... ความหมายที่เชคสเปียร์ต้องการสื่อคืออะไรงั้นเหรอ?”

“ค่อนข้างจะไปในเชิง ให้รู้สึกถึงสายสัมพันธ์ระหว่าง _คนใกล้ชิด—_ ”

 

ทอมยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ท่าทางลุกลี้ลุกลน เหมือนเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ว่าหลุดอะไรที่ไม่ควรพูดออกไป เพราะเกรงว่าจะทำให้อีกฝ่ายเข้าใจผิดเอาง่ายๆ ในหัวเลยพยายามค้นหาคำแก้ตัวที่จะแก้ความเข้าใจนั้นใหม่ให้ชัดเจนยิ่งขึ้น แต่ในเวลานี้ การงมหาคำศัพท์ใหม่เพื่ออธิบายในคลังศัพท์ของเขาอาจยากเทียบเท่ากับการงมเข็มในมหาสมุทร ที่มีคลื่นลูกยักษ์อย่างจังหวะของหัวใจที่เต้นถี่จนรู้สึกได้อย่างชัดเจนเป็นตัวขัดขวางภารกิจ

 

“ผมหมายถึง _พี่น้อง_ หรือความหมายในบริบทของเรื่องนั้นก็น่าจะเข้าทำนอง _เพื่อนร่วมรบ_ น่ะครับ!”

 

แล้วจู่ๆ ทอมก็หวนคิดถึงสัมผัสเมื่อครู่ก่อน ตอนที่คริสจับมือเขา และทำราวกับไม่อยากปล่อยมันไป

 

“งั้นเหรอ...” คริสพยักหน้าตามสองสามทีแล้วเม้มปาก ขณะลอบมองสีหน้าอีกฝ่าย

 

คราวนี้คริสไม่คิดว่าเขาตาฝาด แต่คิดว่ามันคงเป็นอาการแสดงปกติของร่างกาย ทั้งเขาและทอมต่างก็เพิ่งออกกำลังกายเสร็จและกำลังเดินเท้ากลับบ้าน การที่จะเห็นใบหน้าของทอมกลายเป็นสีแดงก่ำไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าประหลาดใจเกินกว่าจะคาดเดาได้หรอก

 

“เริ่มมืดแล้ว ผมว่าเรารีบกลับกันเถอะครับ” พูดจบทอมก็สาวเท้ายาวๆ มุ่งไปยังประตูทางออกที่อยู่ไม่ไกลนัก คริสกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งตามไปติดๆ

“เฮ้” คริสทัก ทอมหันกลับมา แต่คริสไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรต่อ เลยโพล่งออกไป ปากไวเทียบเท่าความคิด ตะกุกตะกักนิดหน่อย “ถ้า... ถ้าคุณชอบอะไรที่เป็นธรรมชาติ... ไม่ลองจัดทริปไปปิคนิก... หรือแคมป์ปิ้งที่ไหนสักที่ดูล่ะ?” แต่เขาคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงเข้าใจได้แหละ

“โอ้...พอคุณพูดขึ้นมา ผมว่าก็น่าสนใจดีนะครับ”

“ไปกับผมก็ได้นะ” คริสไม่รู้ตัวว่าพูดอะไรออกไปจนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงตัวเอง เลยรีบเสริมความ กลัวทอมจะเข้าใจความหมายผิดแล้วคิดว่าเขาตั้งใจจะชวนอีกฝ่ายออกเดท _ไม่น่าเป็นแบบนั้นได้อยู่แล้ว_ “กับเลียมและลุค บางทีอีแวนส์ก็มาแจมด้วย”

 

คริสรีบยับยั้งความคิดของตัวเองไว้ก่อนมันจะเตลิดไปไกลกว่านั้น

 

“จริงเหรอครับ?” ทอมเลิกคิ้วถาม น้ำเสียงเปี่ยมด้วยความสนอกสนใจ แต่ก็ยังมีความเกรงใจแฝงอยู่ “แต่ผมไม่มีประสบการณ์...”

“ไม่มีปัญหา มีผมอยู่ทั้งคน!”

“ถ้างั้นก็... คงต้องขอรบกวนไว้ล่วงหน้าแล้วครับ คริส”

“แล้วผมจะรอนะ”

 

—TBC


	11. To Thine Own Self be True

พวกเขาหาวันว่างนัดพบกันอีกครั้ง คริสอาสาเป็นคนขับรถมารับทอมไปห้างสรรพสินค้าถึงหน้าบ้าน ทั้งสองคนใช้เวลาเดินเล่นกับตระเตรียมซื้อข้าวของเครื่องใช้ที่จำเป็นเพิ่มเติมสำหรับการไปตั้งแคมป์ในอีกสัปดาห์ถัดมา จุดหมายปลายทางของทริปที่คุยกันไว้คือการขึ้นไปทางเหนือ พวกเขาตกลงกันแบบนั้น ทอมจึงได้เต็นท์หลังใหม่มาหนึ่งหลัง กับถุงนอนอย่างหนา และเสื้อผ้าใส่กันลมหนาวอีกหนึ่งชุดตามคำแนะนำของคริส ส่วนของอื่นๆ ที่เหลือ คริสรับปากว่าจะเป็นคนจัดเตรียมเผื่อไว้ให้ในวันเดินทาง ร่วมกับพี่น้องและผองเพื่อนของเขาอีกจำนวนหนึ่ง

 

หลังออกเดินทางตั้งแต่เช้าตรู่จนถึงจุดหมายปลายทางในช่วงบ่ายแก่ๆ กว่าทุกคนจะช่วยกันกางเต็นท์กับจัดเตรียมอาหารและสถานที่เสร็จเรียบร้อย ตะวันก็เกือบจะลับเหลี่ยมภูเขาในแถบนั้นแล้ว พวกเขาร่วมรับประทานอาหารมื้อค่ำของวันภายใต้ท้องฟ้าฉาบด้วยสีส้มกับลมหนาวเย็นยะเยือก คริสถือโอกาสแนะนำกลุ่มเพื่อนขาประจำร่วมทริปท่องเที่ยวกับเขามาแต่ไหนแต่ไรให้ทอมรู้จักอย่างเป็นทางการ คราวนี้อีแวนส์หนีบโรเบิร์ต เจ้าของร้านกัปตันส์ บาร์ กับเพื่อนสนิทสมัยเรียนของเขาที่ชื่อเซบาสเตียนกับสการ์เล็ตมาออกทริปด้วย

 

แคทจองที่นั่งข้างๆ ทอม และคอยประคบประหงมเขาอย่างกับไข่ในหิน บริการหยิบเติมให้ทั้งอาหารและเครื่องดื่ม เพราะได้ยินจากคริสมาว่าทอมไม่ค่อยมีโอกาสออกทริปแบบพวกเขาบ่อยนักก็เลยถือโอกาสให้คำแนะนำกับพูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนประสบการณ์ นาตาลีที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ เธอก็พาลเป็นไปกับเขาด้วย พอจบมื้อค่ำมื้อนั้น ทอมก็เลยเสนอตัวเล่าเรื่องหนังสือที่เขาชอบและเคยอ่านให้พวกเธอฟัง ตอบคำถามในสิ่งที่พวกเธอสงสัย แล้วก็เล่าตำนานต่างๆ เสริมต่อไปเรื่อยเปื่อยเป็นการตอบแทน

 

คริสนั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามกับทอม ไม่รู้จะหาจังหวะเข้าไปแทรกตอนไหน เพราะเขารู้สึกได้ว่าทอมน่าจะมีความสุขเวลาได้พูดคุยถึงเรื่องที่เขาชอบ ประกายสดใสในนัยน์ตาสีสวยยังน่ามองไม่เคยเปลี่ยน กับน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลรื่นหูและเสียงหัวเราะอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ก็น่าฟังจนคริสอาจรู้สึกผิดถ้าเข้าไปขัดบทสนทนา (แคทคงโวยวายใส่เขาแน่ ถ้าจู่ๆ จะแย่งทอมไปจากเธอแบบนั้น) เขาก็เลยทำได้แค่ลอบมองอีกฝ่ายเป็นระยะระหว่างคุยเล่นเรื่องสัพเพเหระกับพี่น้อง และพวกผองเพื่อนของอีแวนส์ ก่อนที่เลียมจะเดินไปหยิบกีตาร์กับแทมบูรินและลูกแซกจากในรถมา แล้วพวกเขาก็เริ่มเล่นดนตรีกัน

 

โรเบิร์ตได้รับเกียรติเป็นนักร้องคนแรกเนื่องจากเป็นผู้ที่อาวุโสที่สุดในกลุ่ม (แม้เจ้าตัวจะอิดออดนิดหน่อยในทีแรกก็ตาม) เลียมรับหน้าที่เล่นกีตาร์ ลุคมีกลองกาฮองเป็นเก้าอี้ประจำตัว สการ์เล็ตถือแทมบูริน อีแวนส์กับเซบาสเตียนปรบมือให้พวกเขาตั้งแต่ก่อนเริ่มเพลง อีแวนส์รีบอาสาเป็นคนถือลูกแซก แล้วพอถึงช่วงกลางเพลง เซบาสเตียนก็ยื้อแย่งลูกแซกกับเขาเพื่อเอาไปเล่นแทน คริสถอนหายใจ หรี่ตาใส่ทั้งคู่ตอนเห็นภาพนั้น เพื่อตัดรำคาญเขาก็เลยใช้ฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ตบลงบนไหล่ของทั้งสองคนด้วยแรงที่หนักประหนึ่งยกดัมเบลขนาดสิบกิโลกรัมมาวางทับเห็นจะได้ แล้วจับแยกให้แบ่งถือกันคนละอัน (อีแวนส์เพิ่งจะคิดได้ว่าลูกแซกมันมีสองอัน) ศึกแย่งลูกแซกระหว่างสองหนุ่มถึงจบลงอย่างสวยงาม

 

คริสได้ยินเสียงทอมหัวเราะ เขาหันไปมองอีกฝ่ายซึ่งถูกนั่งขนาบข้างด้วยหญิงสาวสองคน ผ้าพันคอของทอมถูกนาตาลียืมไปใช้ชั่วคราวระหว่างพวกเขานั่งฟังโรเบิร์ตร้องเพลงด้วยความชื่นชม เขาเห็นทอมยกนิ้ว ยิ้มกว้างให้โรเบิร์ต แถมยังมองด้วยนัยน์ตาเป็นประกาย ลุกขึ้นยืนรัวปรบมือตอนโรเบิร์ตร้องจบเพลงแล้วคืนขวดน้ำที่ถูกเอามาใช้ต่างไมโครโฟนให้กับลุค

 

คริสรู้ว่าโรเบิร์ตเป็นคนที่ร้องเพลงเพราะมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร แถมยังใจกว้างและเป็นคนเปิดโอกาสให้สามพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธได้แสดงทักษะด้านดนตรีอย่างอิสระที่กัปตันส์ บาร์ แต่ไม่ทันคิดว่าจะดึงดูดสายตาและแย่งชิงรอยยิ้มของทอมไปจากเขาด้วย

 

เขารู้สึกเหมือนมีสัตว์ประหลาดจำนวนสองกองทัพกำลังมะรุมมะตุ้มรุมรบกันอยู่ในหัว คริสตัดสินใจจบศึกนั้นด้วยการกระดกเบียร์ที่เหลืออยู่ค่อนกระป๋องลงคอ รีบคว้าขวดน้ำเปล่าจากมือของลุคขึ้นจ่อปากแล้วเริ่มร้องเพลงเพื่อดับต้นตอของความฟุ้งซ่านในใจ

 

ผ่านไปพักใหญ่ แคทก็รีบเชียร์ให้ทอมร้องเพลงบ้าง (คริสเดาว่าเธอแค่อยากหาเรื่องชื่นชมทอม เพราะเธอแอบปลื้มหมอนั่นตั้งแต่แรกพบเลยก็ว่าได้) ทอมมีท่าทีลังเลอยู่นานด้วยความเกรงใจ จนคริสทนไม่ไหว ต้องเป็นฝ่ายก่อกวนและเอ่ยปากท้าทายนั่นแหละ อีกฝ่ายถึงยอมลุกขึ้นมาร้องเพลงร่วมกัน

 

แล้วการแข่งขันร้องเพลงของแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์ระหว่างคริสและทอมก็เกิดขึ้นอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

—

 

หลังล่วงเลยไปจนถึงเวลาสามทุ่ม พวกเขาถึงตัดสินใจแยกย้ายกันไปพักผ่อนตามอัธยาศัยหลังทุกคนลงความเห็นว่าควรลดการใช้เสียงลงเพื่อไม่ให้รบกวนคนอื่นที่มาตั้งแคมป์ดูดาวในพื้นที่ใกล้ๆ กัน ทอมเลยรับอาสาเป็นคนขนเครื่องดนตรีไปเก็บที่รถ และคริสหิ้วกลองของลุคเดินตามหลังไป

 

“โทษที เหนื่อยหน่อยนะ” คริสว่า ระหว่างควานหากุญแจรถจากกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วกดรีโมทปลดล็อกประตู

“แต่ก็สนุกมากเลยล่ะครับ” ทอมหันกลับมา ยิ้มอบอุ่นให้คริสท่ามกลางความหนาวเย็นของสายลมที่พัดผ่าน “ขอบคุณมากเลยนะ ที่ชวนผมมา”

 

แม้ไม่ต้องส่องไฟฉายใส่หน้าอีกฝ่าย คริสคิดว่าเขาสามารถรู้สึกถึงรอยยิ้มเปล่งประกายนั้นได้อย่างชัดเจนจากโทนเสียงที่ทอมใช้ตอบกลับมา เหมือนเวลาเขาแหงนหน้ามองผืนฟ้าที่ประดับประดาด้วยจุดแสงพร่างพราว

 

“One touch of nature makes the whole world kin. ไง คุณพูดเองไม่ใช่เหรอ?”

 

คราวนี้ไร้เสียงตอบรับใดจากทอมไปพักใหญ่ คริสเผลอยกไฟฉายส่องไปที่ทอม เห็นอีกฝ่ายแหงนหน้ามองฟ้า ถึงได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมองตาม

 

ท้องฟ้ามืดสนิทปลอดมวลเมฆรบกวนถูกแต้มด้วยจุดขาวสว่างนับร้อยพันปรากฏอยู่เหนือศีรษะ อีกฟากหนึ่งของกาแลคซี่ทางช้างเผือกโผล่มาให้เห็นด้วยสองตาเปล่ากินเนื้อที่ไปเกือบครึ่งน่านฟ้า มีบางส่วนซ้อนทับกับริ้วม่านสีเขียวสว่างสดใสของแสงออโรราประดับอยู่บนนั้น คริสทราบในทันใดถึงเหตุผลที่ว่าทำไมจู่ๆ ทอมถึงนิ่งค้างไม่ตอบคำ และกดสวิตช์ปิดไฟฉายทันทีหลังพวกเขาเก็บข้าวของเสร็จ

 

“ครับ มันสวยมากเลย...”

 

พวกเขายืนพิงข้างรถ แหงนหน้ามองสิ่งที่ธรรมชาติสรรค์สร้างขึ้นมาขณะสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกจนสุดความสามารถของปอด กลิ่นอายอันแสนสดชื่นของป่าใบเขียวช่วยคลายความเมื่อยล้าสะสมระหว่างการเดินทางด้วยรถได้อย่างคุ้มค่า น่าจรรโลงใจยิ่งกว่ากลิ่นของไอควันจากรถยนต์ในเมืองเป็นไหนๆ ก่อนที่ทอมจะละสายตาจากท้องฟ้า แล้วเปลี่ยนจุดหมายไปหาประกายแสงระยิบระยับในดวงตาของคนข้างๆ แทน

 

มันสวยเสียจนเขาแทบจะลืมหายใจ

 

“เมื่อวันก่อน...” ทอมเกริ่นนำ ชั่งใจอยู่นานกว่าจะพูดต่อ “คุณถามผมว่าทำไมผมถึงเลิกเล่นละครเวที... ใช่ไหมครับ?”

“อ๊ะ... ครับ แต่ถ้าไม่สะดวกใจจะเล่าก็ไม่เป็นไรนะ” คริสตอบ กลัวจะถูกหาว่าก้าวก่ายชีวิตส่วนตัวอีกฝ่ายเกินไปเลยรีบดักคอไว้ก่อน “ผมหมายถึง ถ้าพูดถึงแล้วมันทำให้คุณรู้สึกแย่ลง...”

“ก็คงไม่แย่ไปกว่านี้แล้วล่ะครับ...” ทอมหัวเราะในลำคอ แต่น้ำเสียงของเขาที่แสดงออกมาเหมือนคมหมุดซึ่งเสียดแทงลึกไปจนถึงหัวใจ จนคริสรู้สึกอยากดึงเขาเข้ามากอดปลอบแน่นๆ แนบอกสักหนสองหน

 

—

 

เบเนดิกต์แวะไปที่ร้านเบเกอรี่ของคริสเมื่อไม่กี่วันก่อนหน้านี้ เขาตัดสินใจเล่าเรื่องราวในอดีตที่เกิดขึ้นกับทอมให้คริสฟัง รวมไปถึงเหตุผลของประโยคอวยพรวันเกิดแปลกๆ ที่ถูกเขียนไว้บนหน้าเค้ก เบเนดิกต์รู้ดีว่าทอมยังคงรักการแสดงละคร เขารู้สึกได้อย่างชัดเจน แต่เขาเปลี่ยนใจทอมไม่ได้ เมื่อทอมยังยืนกรานจะรับหน้าที่ทำงานเบื้องหลังมากกว่างานหน้าม่านบนเวที จุดพลิกผันของเรื่องราวทั้งหมดอยู่ที่คู่กรณีของทอมซึ่งเป็นคนรักของเพื่อนร่วมงาน และบังเอิญเป็นผู้มีอำนาจในการกระจายข่าวบันเทิงในสมัยนั้น

 

ยิ่งทอมแก้ต่าง อีกฝ่ายยิ่งหาเรื่องใส่ร้ายป้ายสี จนหน้าที่การงานของเพื่อนนักแสดงหลายคนที่เกี่ยวข้องกับเขาเริ่มมีปัญหา

 

“แล้วทอมไปทำอะไรให้เขาเคืองงั้นเหรอครับ?” คริสถาม

“ก็คือ... ตอนนั้นทอมได้รับบทพระเอก แล้วไม่รู้ไปทำอีท่าไหนถึงไปรัวหมัดใส่คู่กรณีเข้าให้น่ะสิ” เบนเล่า พลางคีบเบเกอรี่อีกชิ้นในร้านใส่ถาด “หมอนั่นเอาแต่พูดว่า _‘คนอย่างไอ้งี่เง่านั่นน่าโมโห และไม่ให้เกียรติผู้หญิงเลย สมควรแล้วที่จะเจ็บตัวเสียบ้าง’_ อะไรทำนองนั้น...”

“เขาก็เลยปล่อยข่าวลือแย่ๆ ทำลายชื่อเสียงของทอมงั้นสินะ...” คริสเดาภาพของทอมที่โมโหจนกระทั่งถึงขั้นเหวี่ยงหมัดใส่คนอื่นไม่ออก อย่างน้อยก็ไม่เคยจินตนาการออกตั้งแต่รู้จักกับทอมมา แต่เขาก็ไม่กล้าเอ่ยปากว่ารู้จักทอมดีขนาดนั้น

“ไม่ใช่เฉพาะทอมหรอกที่โดน น่าจะเกือบทั้งคณะนักแสดงเลยมั้ง” เบนหันกลับมาหาคริสอีกที ยกที่คีบขึ้นระดับใบหน้าตัวเอง พูดต่อ “ข่าวลือเสียหายน่ะไปไกลกว่าข่าวดีเสมอ เพราะคนเรามักชอบเสพดราม่า แต่พอความจริงกระจ่างขึ้นมา กลับไม่มีคนสนใจเหมือนตอนแรก คุณว่ามันน่าตลกมั้ยล่ะ ที่อนาคตของคนคนหนึ่งต้องถูกทำลายเพียงเพราะข่าวลือที่เขียนได้เวอร์เกินความเป็นจริงจากปลายปากกาของคนเห่ยๆ ไร้ความรับผิดชอบพรรค์นั้น? แล้วการแก้ไขความเข้าใจผิดให้ถูกต้องกับคนทุกคนที่รับสารนั้นไป ผมว่ามันแทบจะเป็นเรื่องที่เป็นไปไม่ได้เลย”

“อา... ครับ” คริสพยักหน้ารับ แต่พอคิดว่าทอมต้องผ่านเรื่องร้ายๆ แบบที่เบนว่ามาแล้วทำเอาหัวใจรู้สึกหนักอึ้งขึ้นมา จุกอกจนแทบพูดอะไรไม่ออก

“คนที่ออกมาปกป้องหมอนั่นก็พลอยโดนหางเลขไปด้วย แล้วพอจบรอบแสดงละครเรื่องนั้น เขาก็ตัดสินใจเลิกแสดงละครเวทีไปเลย” หลังจากเอาที่คีบเบเกอรี่เก็บเข้าที่ เบนก็เดินไปตรงเคาน์เตอร์คิดเงิน ระหว่างนั้นก็บ่นพึมพำต่อ “ทั้งที่เป็นคนที่ซ้อมหนักกว่าใคร เพราะอยากให้การแสดงมันออกมาดีที่สุดด้วยซ้ำ น่าขำมั้ยล่ะ?”

“ที่จริง... ผมยังนึกภาพตอนที่ทอมฟิวส์ขาดไม่ออกเลยครับ”

“ก็นั่นแหละ ผมถึงได้บอกว่าไม่รู้คู่กรณีของเขาไปทำอีท่าไหนถึงโดนทอมต่อยจนร่วงน่ะสิ” เบนยังไม่เลิกบ่น หยิบเงินค่าเบเกอรี่ออกจากกระเป๋าสตางค์วางบนเคาน์เตอร์ “แล้วตอนนี้ ผมก็อยากให้เขากลับมารับบทนักแสดงนำในละครเวทีเรื่องใหม่ เขายังไม่ปฏิเสธ แต่ก็ไม่ยอมตอบตกลงสักที”

“แล้ว... มาเล่าให้ผมฟังแบบนี้ จะดีเหรอครับ?” คริสเอียงคอ เลิกคิ้ว ถามต่อขณะแพ็คเบเกอรี่ในถาดของเบนใส่กล่อง

“ไม่รู้สิ เขาอาจจะฟังคุณบ้างก็ได้นี่?” เบนแค่นหัวเราะ เลื่อนเงินสดจำนวนหนึ่งซึ่งเกินค่าเบเกอรี่ที่เขาซื้อให้คู่สนทนา แลกกับกล่องเบเกอรี่ที่คริสยื่นมาให้ “เพราะผมไม่ได้เห็นเขายิ้มแบบนั้นมา... _นานแค่ไหนแล้วนะ..._ ”

“เงินทอนของคุณครับ”

“ถือว่าเป็นค่าจ้างที่ทำให้ผมได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของเขาอีกครั้งเถอะ คุณ...คริส ใช่มั้ยครับ?”

“ครับ ผมคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ”

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักนะ ผมเบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์”

 

คริสเพิ่งจะรู้ชื่อเต็มของเบเนดิกต์ตอนที่พวกเขาแนะนำตัวกันอย่างเป็นทางการอีกทีก็วันนี้

 

—

 

ทอมนิ่งเงียบไปนาน และคริสก็ไม่มีความรู้สึกอยากจะทำลายความเงียบที่คั่นกลางระหว่างพวกเขา จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงพรูลมหายใจยาวๆ จากคนข้างกาย ถึงได้เริ่มตั้งสติฟังเรื่องเล่าของอีกฝ่ายอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

 

“ผมมีปัญหากับคนสายข่าวบันเทิง ที่ตอนนั้นดันบังเอิญเป็นแฟนกับเพื่อนนักแสดงของผมพอดี”

“พูดตามตรงนะ ผมนึกภาพคุณไปทะเลาะกับคนอื่นไม่ออกเลยอ่ะ” คริสหยอก ทีเล่นทีจริง หันมองคนข้างๆ ไปพลาง สายตาของเขาเริ่มปรับตัวจนชินกับความมืดแล้ว แสงไฟสลัวจากเต็นท์ที่อยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ไกลจึงเพียงพอจะทำให้เขาเห็นหน้าอีกฝ่ายได้รางๆ แต่ไม่อาจเดาความคิดของทอมได้เลย

 

ทอมหัวเราะแห้งๆ แทนคำตอบแล้วถอนหายใจ เงยศีรษะพิงรถแล้วมองท้องฟ้าอีกครั้ง นึกถึงเหตุการณ์ครั้งนั้นที่เป็นจุดพลิกผันของชีวิต นิ่งเงียบเพื่อเรียบเรียงประโยคอยู่นานจนคริสเกือบรู้สึกผิดที่เอ่ยแหย่ผิดที่ผิดเวลา

 

“ผมเสียใจกับการกระทำครั้งนั้นนะ ไม่ใช่เพราะผมคิดว่าผมทำผิด แต่ผมทำให้เพื่อนคนอื่นของผมต้องมารับเคราะห์กับเรื่องที่พวกเขาไม่ได้ก่อ”

“แล้วเขาทำอะไรให้คุณโกรธได้ขนาดนั้น?”

“เขาดูถูกเพื่อนผม หาว่าเธอนอกใจเขา เธอคบกับเขาแค่เพื่อสร้างชื่อเสียง แล้วยังมีหน้ามาท้าทายอีกว่าถ้าใครกล้ามีเรื่องกับเขา จะไม่มีทางได้แจ้งเกิดในฐานะนักแสดง”

“คุณก็เลยฟิวส์ขาดตั๊นท์หน้าเขา... งั้นสิ?” พอรู้สาเหตุ ปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวได้ คริสก็หัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ก่อนพาดแขนผ่านหลังคอของทอมไป เขย่าไหล่อีกฝ่าย “ให้ตายเหอะ สมเป็นคุณจริงๆ เลย”

 

ทอมพยักหน้า ตอบรับคำกล่าวหาในลำคอแล้วเงียบไปพักใหญ่ ปล่อยให้ท่อนแขนหนาหนักทว่าแสนอบอุ่นโอบล้อมร่างกายด้านหลังอยู่อย่างนั้น เขาพอจะเดาออกว่าคริสคงรู้เรื่องราวในอดีตของเขามาจากเบนบ้างแล้ว (เพราะเบนเองก็กลายเป็นลูกค้าขาประจำร้านเบเกอรี่ของคริส) แต่เขาไม่โทษใครทั้งนั้น นอกจากตัวเอง

 

“ทอม”

“ครับ?”

“ผมคิดว่าผมเข้าใจนะ ความรู้สึกของคุณ” แม้จะเพียงแค่เล็กน้อย คริสสัมผัสได้ถึงแรงสั่นสะเทือนจากน้ำเสียงของคนข้างกาย เลยปล่อยมือจากไหล่ของเขา ก้าวเท้ามาตรงหน้าอีกฝ่ายจนแผ่นอกของทั้งคู่เกือบจะชิดกัน “ผมเคยเกือบจะชกคนอื่นเหมือนกัน ถ้าไม่นับเลียมนะ เพราะมีคนเคยตราหน้าว่าผมมันเกกมะเหรกเกเร ไม่เอาไหน ไม่มีทางทำได้หรอก สืบทอดกิจการร้านเบเกอรี่เนี่ย”

 

คริสคลายผ้าพันคอของตัวเองออก แล้วจับมันคล้องคอของทอมเพื่อช่วยเสริมความอบอุ่น

 

“ขอบคุณ...” ทอมชะงักไปเล็กน้อย ไม่ได้ก้าวเท้าถอยหนี _ไม่มีพื้นที่พอจะให้เขาหนีแล้ว_

“แต่แล้ว... ผมก็มาอยู่ตรงนี้ ทำเบเกอรี่ขาย หาสูตรใหม่ไปเรื่อย มีลูกค้าประจำ อย่างที่คุณเห็น”

“เอ่อ... จะว่าอะไรผมมั้ย? ถ้าผมจะบอกว่า... ตอนผมเห็นคุณแวบแรก ผมก็ไม่คิดว่าคุณจะทำเบเกอรี่เป็น...” ทอมลอบหัวเราะแก้เก้อ ท่าทางลุกลี้ลุกลน แล้วรีบรัวคำพูดแก้ตัว “อ๊ะ แต่ผมรู้ว่าผมไม่ควรด่วนตัดสินใครจากลักษณะภายนอกเพียงอย่างเดียวนะครับ”

“นั่นแหละที่ผมพลาด เพราะผมประมาทคุณเกินไป ผมเลยแพ้คุณตอนเราแข่งจ้องตากัน” คริสตัดพ้อ ลอบหัวเราะแผ่วเบา ก่อนเอาหัวโขกหน้าผากอีกคน ออกอาการขุ่นเคืองเล็กน้อย

 

ไออุ่นจางๆ จากลมหายใจของทอมปะทะบนผิวแก้มของคริส แต่ไม่ร้อนวาบเท่ากับความร้อนที่เห่อขึ้นทั่วหน้าของทั้งคู่ เวลารู้สึกถึงตัวตนของกันและกันได้อย่างชัดเจนในระยะใกล้เพียงหนึ่งลมหายใจ

 

“รู้มั้ย ผมยังคิดอยู่เลย ว่าคุณทำแบบนั้นได้ยังไง? จนเพิ่งมารู้ว่าคุณเคยเล่นละครเวทีนี่แหละ ผมถึงได้กระจ่าง และผมเชื่ออย่างสนิทใจว่าคุณเหมาะจะอยู่ท่ามกลางแสงไฟมากกว่าหลังม่านเวที เอาหัวผมเป็นประกันเลยก็ได้”

“คริส...”

 

เสียงประท้วงจากหน้าอกข้างซ้ายของทอมดังลั่นเกินกว่าที่เจ้าตัวจะมองข้าม ความเร็วของมันแปรผกผันกับระยะห่างของใบหน้าเมื่อคนตัวใหญ่กว่าเคลื่อนที่เข้ามาใกล้ เขากลืนน้ำลายลงคอ เม้มปาก พยายามอย่างยิ่งไม่ให้ร่างกายแสดงออกเกินความจำเป็น ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งจังหวะการปล่อยลมหายใจ

 

กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์จางๆ ปนกับกลิ่นกายเฉพาะตัวของคริสที่ติดอยู่บนผ้าพันคอสร้างกระแสความปั่นป่วนรุนแรงให้จิตใจของทอม ประหนึ่งเป็นพายุที่ก่อเกิดขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบงันของบทสนทนา แล้วครู่ถัดมาก็ถูกความอบอุ่นเข้าแทนที่ด้วยวงแขนทั้งสองข้างที่โอบกอดเขาไว้อย่างนุ่มนวล ราวกับเป็นคำปลอบประโลมอันแสนอ่อนโยน แต่ในคราวเดียวกันก็หนักแน่นแทนถ้อยคำให้กำลังใจ และยืนยันว่าจะอยู่เคียงข้างตรงนี้ ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็ตาม

 

ทอมซบศีรษะลงกับลาดไหล่ของคริส ซึมซับความอบอุ่นจากคนตัวใหญ่กว่าอยู่เนิ่นนานจนกระทั่งลมหนาวไม่อาจแทรกผ่านตรงกลางระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสองคน ก่อนจะกล่าวพึมพำถ้อยคำขอบคุณที่ข้างใบหูด้วยรอยยิ้มที่อีกฝ่ายไม่อาจมองเห็น แต่เขาเชื่อว่าคริสคงรู้สึกถึงมันได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

“มีอีกเรื่องที่ผมอยากจะบอก ทอม ผมคิดว่าคุณอาจจะอยากฟังแล้วก็พิจารณามันอีกทีให้ถี่ถ้วนน่ะนะ...”

“ครับ?”

 

คริสคลายกอดออก ขยับฝ่ามือของเขาลงมากุมหลังมือของทอมอย่างหลวมๆ เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าจนสุด แล้วค่อยพรูมันออกมา เว้นจังหวะไปพักใหญ่ ก่อนตัดสินใจกล่าวคำอวยพรที่เบนเคยวานให้เขาเขียนบนหน้าเค้กวันเกิดของทอมให้เจ้าตัวได้ยินอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

 

“ _To thine own self be true._ ”

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To thine own self be true เป็นประโยคหนึ่งจากบทละครเรื่องแฮมเล็ตของเชคสเปียร์ กล่าวโดย Polonius ใน Act 1 Scene 3 ฮะ ที่จริงเป็นหนึ่งในโควทของเชคสเปียร์ที่อยากเขียนในฟิคเลยแหละ และเข้ากับชายได้อย่างน่าประหลาดในความรู้สึกเรา (ฮา)
> 
> อยากเขียนอะไรฟลัฟๆ แต่ก็ไม่รู้ว่าคนอื่นอ่านแล้วจะรู้สึกถึงความฟลัฟ (?) ที่เราเขียนมั้ย แต่เอาเถอะ แค่นี้เราก็จะเอาหัวโขกคีย์บอร์ดไปหลายรอบแล้วเหมือนกัน (ฮา)  
> หายไปหลายวัน ก็พยายามขัดพยายามเกลาให้มันอ่านแล้วไม่ติดขัดอยู่ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อดทนอ่านมาจนถึงตอนนี้ด้วยนะฮะ *โค้ง*


	12. Written in the Stars

พวกเขาเดินกลับไปที่เต็นท์และนั่งจิบเบียร์กระป๋องด้วยกัน พลางแหงนหน้าชมหมู่ดาวบนท้องฟ้าอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ ต่างฝ่ายต่างไม่มีใครเอ่ยปากถึงเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนหน้า ปล่อยความเงียบงันโรยตัวลงคั่นกลางบทสนทนา กระทั่งสิ่งสุดท้ายหลงเหลือเพียงเสียงของสายลมวูบไหวที่พัดผ่านผ้าใบเต็นท์และเศษใบไม้แห้งจนทำให้ความรู้สึกอยากซุกตัวอยู่ในผ้าห่มนวมอุ่นหนาเพิ่มขึ้นทวีคูณ ทว่าทิวทัศน์บนท้องฟ้าก็เอื้อมคว้าสายตาของพวกเขาไว้ได้ด้วยแรงดึงดูดที่มากกว่านั้น

 

ในยามฟ้าเปิด ปลอดมวลเมฆใดบดบัง บรรดาแสงสว่างบนผืนนภาสีหมึกทำหน้าที่ของมันได้อย่างไร้ที่ติ และเป็นโชคดีของผู้คนที่ชวนกันมาตั้งแคมป์ในวันนี้ เมื่อมีแสงออโรราราวผ้าม่านพลิ้วไหวที่ถูกประดับด้วยดวงไฟระยิบระยับยามลมหนาวพัดผ่าน ให้โอกาสพวกเขาได้ดื่มด่ำกับธรรมชาติอย่างเพลิดเพลิน ความเหน็ดเหนื่อยจากการเดินทางถูกบรรเทาลงอย่างง่ายดายเพียงแหงนหน้ามองขึ้นไป

 

ทอมกระชับเสื้อโค้ทกันหนาวให้แน่นเข้า ขณะลอบมองคนตัวใหญ่ที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกันยกกระป๋องเบียร์ขึ้นกรอกปากจนหยดสุดท้าย เขาได้ยินเสียงอีกฝ่ายเดาะลิ้น ตามมาด้วยเสียงถอนหายใจ แล้วก็เสียงของกระป๋องอะลูมิเนียมที่ถูกวางโยนลงในถุงพลาสติกสำหรับใส่ขยะรีไซเคิล พวกเขาสบตากันอีกครั้งใต้แสงสว่างจากโคมไฟสีอ่อนที่แขวนห้อยอยู่หน้าประตูเต็นท์ ก่อนที่ทอมจะหันไปหยิบกระป๋องเบียร์ของตนเองยื่นให้คริส

 

“ถ้าคุณไม่รังเกียจ…”

 

คริสอ้าปากหาว เผยอริมฝีปากออกเล็กน้อย เลิกคิ้วขึ้น รู้สึกค่อนข้างประหลาดใจ แต่ไม่ได้ปฏิเสธข้อเสนอของอีกฝ่ายในทันที

 

“ผมหมายถึง… ของผมยังเหลือน่ะครับ ที่คุณดื่มไปนั่นก็เป็นกระป๋องสุดท้ายที่เราเอามาแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?” ทอมอธิบาย

“แต่คุณดื่มไปแล้วนี่?”

“ถึงได้ถามก่อนไงครับ”

 

คริสเอามือลูบหลังคอ เอียงศีรษะไปข้างหนึ่ง เม้มปาก ท่าทางของเขาราวกับไม่ค่อยมั่นใจในข้อเสนอของทอมสักเท่าไหร่

 

“แล้วคุณไม่ดื่มเหรอ?” คริสถามต่อ

“นี่กระป๋องที่สาม—ไม่สิ สี่แล้วครับ” ทอมหัวเราะแหะๆ ก่อนเอามืออีกข้างลูบเสยปลายเส้นผมที่ปรกหน้าผากออก “ผมกลัวจะเหลือน่ะ แต่ถ้าให้ว่ากันตามตรงก็เสียดายถ้าจะทิ้งไปเปล่าๆ…”

“เป็นคนดีจัง ให้ตายเถอะ” คริสเอื้อมแขนอ้อมหลังทอม เอามือจับไหล่อีกฝ่ายแล้วโยกตัวไปมาสองสามที ใช้อีกมือหนึ่งยื่นไปรับกระป๋องเบียร์

 

ปลายนิ้วที่เคยเย็นเยียบจากอากาศภายนอกพลันอุ่นขึ้นอย่างไร้สาเหตุเมื่อถูกกอบกุมด้วยฝ่ามือขนาดใหญ่กว่า ทอมสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย แต่รีบซ่อนอาการที่ว่าไว้ได้อย่างแนบเนียน

 

“อ๊ะ มีแก้วนะครับ ผมเทให้—”

 

กระทั่งคริสยึดกระป๋องเบียร์ไปจากมือของเขาแล้วจรดริมฝีปากกับฝากระป๋อง ยกขึ้นซดต่อหน้าเจ้าของไปสองสามอึก ทอมถึงนิ่งค้างไป แล้วพอรู้สึกตัวว่าเพิ่งเสนอให้อีกฝ่ายดื่มเบียร์กระป๋องเดียวกัน ใบหน้าก็พลันเห่อร้อนขึ้นมา…

 

_จูบทางอ้อม_

 

“ดะ… เดี๋ยวผมจะนอนแล้ว” ทอมละล่ำละลักตอบ เผลอเอามือปิดปาก ทำท่าจะลุกออกไป พาลโทษตัวเองที่ดื่มเบียร์เยอะเกินจนเป็นสาเหตุให้ระบบความคิดอ่านเชื่องช้าลงไปหลายเท่า และการควบคุมร่างกายของตนเองในตอนนี้ จู่ๆ ก็กลับกลายเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นมา

“เฮ้” คริสวางกระป๋องเบียร์ลงข้างกาย เห็นท่าทางทอมแปลกๆ เลยรีบจับแขนอีกฝ่ายไว้ “ทอม? คุณโอเคนะ? เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

“ไม่…” ทอมชะงัก หันไปมองรอบกายแล้วไม่เจอใครก็เลยรีบแก้ตัว “ไม่มีอะไรครับ เห็นคนอื่นเข้านอนกันหมดแล้วน่ะ ก็เลย…”

“อยู่เป็นเพื่อนผมก่อนสิ” คริสพึมพำ กึ่งๆ เริ่มเอาแต่ใจ สูดลมหายใจฟึดฟัด เอาปลายนิ้วชี้ถูใต้จมูก พอเห็นท่าทีละล้าละลังของอีกฝ่ายก็รีบให้เหตุผลต่อ “น่า… ผมอยากฟังเรื่องเล่าที่คุณเล่าให้แคทกับนาตาลีฟังเมื่อตอนหัวค่ำอ่ะ แบบว่า… ถ้ามันไม่รบกวนคุณเกินไป…”

 

เหตุผลนั้นอาจฟังไม่ขึ้นเท่าไหร่ คริสยอมรับ แต่เขาคิดหาเหตุผลอื่นไม่ออกแล้ว ในหัวเห็นเพียงภาพของทอมที่กำลังหัวเราะอย่างน่าเอ็นดูขณะเล่าเรื่องของตำนานเทพนอร์สซึ่งเกี่ยวข้องกับแสงออโรราให้ทั้งสองสาวฟัง จับใจความได้แค่ _ชาวไวกิ้งเชื่อว่าแสงออโรราหรือสะพานไบฟรอสต์คือแสงสะท้อนจากเกราะของเหล่านักรบวัลคีรี_ และเขารู้สึกว่ามันเป็นภาพที่ป่วนประสาทเขามาตั้งแต่ช่วงเย็น ทำไมถึงไม่ใช่เขาที่รับฟังเรื่องนั้น ทำไมรอยยิ้มของทอมที่เขาควรได้รับกลับถูกมอบให้คนอื่นอย่างง่ายดาย แม้กระทั่งโรเบิร์ตที่เพิ่งเคยเจอหน้ากันเป็นครั้งแรก และที่สำคัญ ทำไมเขาถึงรู้สึกกระวนกระวายเวลาคนอื่นเข้าหาทอมได้ขนาดนี้

 

“เอ๊ะ? ไหนว่าคุณเคยอ่านแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอครับ?”

“นิทานภาพระดับประถมน่ะ” คริสพูดอู้อี้ในลำคอ แต่ไม่ยอมหันมาสบตา อีกฝ่ายเลยเดาว่าเขาคงเมาแล้วเผลอทำตัวเอาแต่ใจเป็นเด็ก “วันนั้นหมดไอเดีย หยิบอะไรได้ก็คว้ามาอ่านทั้งนั้น เลยเจอเรื่องธอร์กับโลกิ…”

“โอ้ จริงเหรอครับ? งั้นเอางี้ คุณเล่าเรื่องของธอร์กับโลกิที่คุณอ่านให้ผมฟังแทน แล้วผมจะนั่งเป็นเพื่อนคุณ ตกลงมั้ย?” ทอมเฉไฉ ให้ข้อต่อรอง หรือที่จริงก็คือ เขาแค่ตีเนียนหาเรื่องเค้นไอเดียเพิ่มเติมเกี่ยวกับตำนานเทพนอร์สในมุมมองของคริส เพื่อเอาไปต่อยอดงานเขียนบทของตัวเอง

 

เสียงในใจของทอมถกเถียงกันอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายเรื่องเหตุผลที่เขาอ้างกับตัวเอง แต่ป่วยการณ์หากจะใส่ใจ ในเมื่อท้ายที่สุดก็ต้องการฟังสิ่งเดียวกัน— _เสียงของคริส_

 

คริสเงยหน้าขึ้น ทำหน้ายู่ใส่ เบ้ปากเล็กน้อย เอื้อมมือไปดึงผ้าพันคอของตัวเองคืน แล้วก็จัดการพันผ้าพาดหลังคอของทอม อ้อมมายังหลังคอของเขา แล้ววางคางลงบนไหล่อีกฝ่ายขณะนั่งชันเข่าทั้งสองข้างขึ้น ขยับตัวเบียดคนตัวเล็กกว่า หมายจะขจัดมวลอากาศเย็นเยียบที่คั่นตรงกลางให้หายไปแล้วสูดลมหายใจฟึดฟัด

 

“ไม่เอาอ่ะ ผลัดกันสิ ผมก็อยากฟังเสียงคุณเหมือนพวกนั้นบ้าง” น้ำเสียงของคริสที่พูดกรอกหูอีกฝ่ายติดจะงอแงเล็กๆ แม้พยายามปกปิดความรู้สึกแล้วแต่ก็ยังเก็บได้ไม่มิดชิดพอ—อันที่จริง เขาเองก็คร้านจะปิดบังแล้ว “แถมนาตาลียังฉกผ้าพันคอของคุณไปอีก ไม่เห็นแฟร์เลย…”

 

ทอมนึกค้านในใจ เพราะคนที่ได้ฟังเสียงของเขา ซ้ำยังใช้เวลาร่วมกับเขามากที่สุดในคืนนี้คือคริสต่างหาก แต่ขืนพูดออกไปตอนนี้ ท่าทางเจ้าตัวก็คงไม่รู้สึก ไม่ยอมรับ และไม่น่าจะเป็นเรื่องดีสักเท่าไหร่สำหรับพวกเขาทั้งคู่ (แม้คริสมีแนวโน้มจะเมาจนจำความอะไรไม่ได้ก็ตามที) เขาจึงตัดสินใจปล่อยมันไว้ตรงนั้น แล้วทิ้งทุกอย่างให้กาลเวลาเป็นเครื่องพิสูจน์

 

แต่ความอบอุ่นที่แผ่ออกมาจากชายร่างหมีกลบความง่วงงุนเมื่อครู่ก่อนไปจนหมดสิ้น แทนที่ด้วยจังหวะหัวใจถี่ระรัวตอนรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอ่อนเจือกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์ที่ปะทะข้างใบหู ทอมไม่กล้าขยับตัว และไม่แม้แต่จะขยับมือหนีเมื่อถูกฝ่ามือขนาดใหญ่กว่าคืบคลานเข้ามาทาบทับอย่างเชื่องช้า ทว่าแสนนุ่มนวล

 

เขาเผลอกลั้นหายใจ เม้มปากแน่น เสียงลมหายใจที่ออกจากริมฝีปากของคนตัวใหญ่กว่าดังสะท้อนชัดเจนอยู่ในอก

 

“คิดดูอีกที เราน่าจะเข้านอนกันดีกว่า…” คริสพึมพำตอบหลังจากพลิกข้อมือเหลือบดูนาฬิกา พบว่าเข็มสั้นเกือบถึงเลขสิบสองแล้ว “แต่ให้ตายเหอะ อยู่กับคุณแล้วอุ่นสบายชะมัด”

 

ทอมชะงัก ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจความหมายที่ว่าสักเท่าไหร่ ไม่แน่ใจด้วยว่าคริสในตอนนี้จะคุยกับเขารู้เรื่อง แต่กลับอยากหยุดเวลาเอาไว้ตรงนั้น ทว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้ เลยตัดสินใจดื่มด่ำกับช่วงเวลาดังกล่าวให้นานที่สุด เท่าที่บรรยากาศรอบกายและสติของคนที่นั่งเคียงข้างจะเอื้ออำนวย จวบจนเสี้ยววินาทีสุดท้ายก่อนจำใจแยกจากกัน

 

“ก็ได้ งั้นผมจะเล่าให้คุณฟัง…”

“จริงนะ? เสียงคุณนี่ฟังเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เบื่อเลย” คริสเงยหน้าขึ้นจากไหล่ น้ำเสียงสดใสขึ้นมาหลายหน่วย ริมฝีปากของเขาเฉียดผ่านใบหูของทอมไปเสี้ยวหนึ่ง แต่จมูกได้กลิ่นหอมอ่อนจากกลุ่มผมหยิกฟูที่กองข้างกกหูอย่างชัดเจน

“อะ… ขอบคุณครับ” ทอมเบี่ยงตัวหลบเล็กน้อย ในขณะที่ต้องใช้ความพยายามอย่างมากเพื่อแสดงออกอย่างราบรื่น ไร้พิรุธให้ถูกจับได้โดยง่าย ทั้งที่ในใจของเขาราวกับจะระเบิดออกมาได้ทุกเมื่อ “หวังว่าคุณจะไม่หลับหนีผมไปก่อนนะ”

“เทวดารอผมได้ ตอนนี้ยังไม่ถึงเวลาไปเจอพวกเขาหรอกครับ ขอฟังนิทานก่อนนอนที่คุณเป็นคนเล่าดีกว่า”

 

ทอมหัวเราะแก้เก้อกับคำเปรียบเปรยนั้น แล้วเว้นจังหวะไปพักใหญ่ ก่อนเริ่มบรรยายเรื่องเล่าจากตำนานเทพนอร์สให้อีกฝ่ายฟัง

 

ภาพสุดท้ายที่ถูกจารึกไว้ในความทรงจำของคริสในคืนนั้นก่อนเขาผล็อยหลับไป เป็นภาพของท้องฟ้ายามค่ำคืนที่ประดับประดาด้วยดวงดาว มีสะพานแสงสีสว่างสดใสพาดผ่าน ซึ่งทั้งหมดนั้นสะท้อนอยู่ในนัยน์ตาเป็นประกายพราวระยับของคนอีกคน

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ที่จริงแล้วชื่อเรื่องของฟิคนี้มาจากเพลงเพลงหนึ่งที่เราชอบฟัง (อารมณ์ว่าฟังเพลงแล้วก็มโนเป็นคู่ชิปตัวเองจนกาวออกมาเป็นฟิคในหัวนั่นแหละ) และสุดท้ายก็หาโอกาสดั้นด้นปั้นแต่งเรื่องมาจนเขียนถึงฉากแบบในตอนนี้จนได้ (ฮา)
> 
> ตอนนี้เป็นตอนที่ไม่มีสาระอะไรเลย มีแต่ความฟลัฟ (?) กับความร้ายกาจแบบน่ารักของทั้งคู่ล้วนๆ เขียนไปก็กัดมือตัวเองไป (จริงๆ นะ) พอกลับมาอ่านทวนอีกทีก็รู้สึกว่า อา... เราเขียนอะไรลงไปนะเนี่ย (ฮา) อีกอย่างก็คือ รู้สึกอยากเขียนถึงตอนที่เขาจีบกันใต้แสงดาวกับออโรรามานานมากแล้ว (เหมือนที่เขาเคยไปเช่าบ้านอยู่ด้วยกันที่ไอซ์แลนด์ตอนถ่ายทำธอร์ TDW) ก็เลย... ออกมาประมาณนี้ล่ะฮะ
> 
> แล้วก็ เพลงที่ว่าคือเพลงนี้ฮะ จะลองกดฟังดูก็ได้นะ ถ้าไม่ขัดศรัทธา ^^;
> 
> [Westlife - Written in the Stars](https://youtu.be/JrcNPhEkhUg)
> 
> ขอบคุณสำหรับการติดตามเช่นเคยฮะ *โค้ง*


	13. I Saw the Light

พี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธมีคิวขึ้นแสดงดนตรีสดที่กัปตันส์ บาร์ในอีกสัปดาห์ถัดมา คริสส่งข้อความสั้นๆ หาทอมในเช้าวันพฤหัส ถามว่าพอจะเจียดเวลาแวะมาเจอกันในคืนนั้นได้หรือเปล่า แต่ไม่มีเหตุผลจูงใจอื่นใดให้ประกอบมาด้วย เป็นเพียงข้อคำถามแสนกระชับที่ตอบรับด้วยคำว่า _ได้_ หรือ _ไม่ได้_ เท่านั้น และทอมเองก็ไม่มีข้ออ้างหรือเหตุผลอื่นใดที่มีน้ำหนักพอจะปฏิเสธคำเชิญที่ถูกส่งมา ถ้าไม่นับว่าตอนส่งข้อความตอบกลับ อคติได้บังตาเขาไปเกินกว่าครึ่ง

 

คริสยึดเก้าอี้ตัวที่เขามักจะนั่งประจำริมบาร์ เท้าคางจิบวิสกี้ไปพลาง อีแวนส์กำลังวุ่นกับการชงเหล้าให้ลูกค้าจนไม่มีเวลามาสนใจเขา เลียมกับลุคถกกันเรื่องเพลงที่พวกเขาจะเล่นในคืนนี้ พวกเขามีรายการเพลงที่ซ้อมเล่นกันเมื่อวานยาวเป็นหางว่าวจนไม่รู้จะเลือกเพลงไหน เซบาสเตียนกับสการ์เล็ตที่ตามมาสมทบพวกเขาทีหลังจึงช่วยตัดสินใจให้ และโรเบิร์ตที่แวะเข้าร้านมาสำรวจความเรียบร้อยพอดีก็ชี้เพลงโปรดของเขาให้อีกเพลงหนึ่ง

 

ลุคหันกลับมาถามความเห็นของคริสถึงเพลงเปิดที่จะเล่นเป็นเพลงแรกของวัน พวกเขายังตัดสินใจกันไม่ได้ จนกระทั่งสายตาของคริสเห็นคนใส่แว่นตัวสูงเจ้าของเรือนผมสีจินเจอร์ปรากฏกายขึ้นท่ามกลางหมู่ผู้คนที่ออกันอยู่ตรงโถงทางเข้า เขาถึงโพล่งตอบคำถามด้วยน้ำเสียงราบเรียบ แต่หนักแน่นจนลุครู้สึกแปลกใจ ต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมองน้องชายคนกลาง แล้วหันไปดูเป้าสายตาในทิศทางเดียวกัน

 

“ _I Saw the Light_ ของ แฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์”

 

เลียมหันมาสบตากับลุคแล้วไหวไหล่ โรเบิร์ตหรี่ตา ลอบทำไม้ทำมือชี้ไปที่คริสกับคนที่อยู่อีกฝั่งโดยไม่ให้เจ้าตัวเห็นตอนเขายืนคุยกับอีแวนส์ อีแวนส์มองตาม หัวเราะตอนได้ยินชื่อเพลงนั้น ยกยิ้มตรงมุมปาก พยักพเยิดใบหน้าใส่กันเหมือนพวกเขารู้เหตุผล แต่คริสไม่ทันได้สนใจหรอก

 

“แล้วแคทกับพ่อหนุ่มนั่นเป็นไงบ้างล่ะ” สการ์เล็ตเห็นแบบนั้นเลยอดแหย่ไม่ได้ “ได้ข่าวว่าเธอปลื้มเขาน่าดูเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ คนที่ไปแคมป์กับเราเมื่อวันก่อนน่ะ ชื่ออะไรนะ?”

“เขาชื่อทอม” คริสตอบทันควัน “อีกอย่าง แคทมีแฟนแล้ว แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่ทอม เธอจะถามเรื่องความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาไปทำไมเนี่ย ฮึ? อยากให้แคทเลิกกับแฟนไปคบเขานักรึไง?”

“อะไรเล่า ก็แค่ถาม” สการ์เล็ตยักคิ้ว ยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม “แต่เอาจริงๆ นะ ฉันว่าคารมเขาดี แบบจีบสาวคนไหนก็คงจะติดได้ง่ายๆ แถมยังสุภาพและให้เกียรติทุกคนมากเลยด้วย ถึงจะไม่หล่อล่ำบึ้กเท่านายก็เหอะ”

“คือเธอต้องการจะบอกว่าฉันไม่ป๊อปเท่าเขา ว่างั้น?” คริสพ่นลมหายใจ พยักหน้า ทำเสียงหึในลำคอ

สการ์เล็ตยักไหล่ เอียงคอ ยิ้มมุมปาก ท่าทางแบ่งรับแบ่งสู้ ที่จริงเธอแค่หาเรื่องแหย่กอริลล่า และนั่นเป็นงานถนัดอย่างหนึ่งที่เธอชอบทำเวลาพวกเขาพบกัน “ไม่ได้พูดซักหน่อย แต่พนันได้เลย ฉันว่าสาวๆ กรี๊ดเขาตรึม เผลอๆ หนุ่มๆ ก็อาจไม่เว้น”

“เธอก็ปลื้มเขางั้นสิ” คริสหรี่ตา ขมวดคิ้ว มองเพื่อนด้วยสายตาที่ไม่ค่อยเป็นมิตรนัก “ให้ตายเหอะ นี่ยังเห็นฉันเป็นเพื่อนอยู่รึเปล่า? พวกนายควรให้ความสำคัญกับฉันมากกว่าทอมไม่ใช่เหรอ!?”

“นิสัยดี แดนซ์ได้ แถมเสียงเขาก็น่าฟัง เป็นใครจะไม่ปลื้มล่ะ?” สการ์เล็ตหันไปหาเซบาสเตียน เหมือนจะขอคำยืนยันจากปากเพื่อนอีกเสียงหนึ่ง

“ใช่ งั้นแหละ!” เซบาสเตียนยอมเล่นตาม แล้วก็หันไปหาโรเบิร์ต ทำตาเป็นประกาย “คุณก็คิดเหมือนผมใช่มั้ยครับ”

“โดริโตรู้คำตอบฉันดีอยู่แล้ว แต่ก็… นั่นสิ คงงั้นแหละ…”

 

อีแวนส์เหล่มอง หันมายักคิ้วให้เซบาสเตียน เอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่สำหรับความพยายามหาเรื่องชวนโรเบิร์ตคุยของเพื่อนสนิทซึ่งดูไม่ค่อยได้ผลเท่าไหร่

 

“แต่… เห็นเลียมบอกว่านายจะให้เขาขึ้นเวทีคืนนี้ด้วยไม่ใช่เหรอ?” โรเบิร์ตรีบรัวเปิดประเด็นต่อ เอาปลายนิ้วเคาะบนเคาน์เตอร์บาร์ ก่อนที่ทอมจะรู้ตัวแล้วหาพวกเขาเจอ “พนันได้เลยว่าเขาต้องได้ใจแฟนคลับเดิมของนายไปด้วย นี่ ว่าไป เขาทำงานอะไรนะ ฉันจ้างเขามาร้องเพลงแทนนายเป็นบางวันได้ไหม?”

“โว้ว! ไม่เวอร์เกินไปหน่อยเหรอครับคุณดาวน์นีย์!?” คริสบ่นอุบ ออกท่าทางน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจแบบหลอกๆ ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่แล้วหันหน้าออกจากบาร์ เอนหลังพิงเคาน์เตอร์โดยเอาแขนทั้งสองข้างช่วยประคองร่างไว้ “แต่ที่จริง ผมยังไม่ได้ถามความสมัครใจของเขาหรอกนะ เขาอาจจะไม่ขึ้นก็ได้ และถ้าเป็นงั้น ผมก็จะไม่เสียฐานแฟนคลับให้กับทอมไง”

“หา!?” เลียมและลุคอุทานขึ้นพร้อมกัน “จะบ้าเรอะ แล้วบอกให้พวกฉันซ้อมเพลงที่หมอนั่นร้องได้ซะดิบดี แต่ไม่ได้บอกเรื่องที่จะให้เขาขึ้นเวทีเนี่ยนะ?”

“เปลี่ยนใจแล้วอ่ะ ทีแรกก็อยากให้ขึ้นหรอก” คริสย่นจมูก ทำเสียงล้อเลียนใส่กลุ่มเพื่อนของเขา ท่าทางยียวนไม่เปลี่ยน “แต่เห็นพวกนายให้ท้ายทอมดีนัก ฉันขึ้นเองคนเดียวน่าจะดีกว่า”

 

ลุคเกือบจะคว้าเอาไม้ตีกลองตีหัวคริสแทน แต่แฟนสาวของเขาช่วยยั้งมือไว้ทัน และคริสก็เอี้ยวตัวหลบได้พอดี

 

“ทำหวงไปได้ ปัดโธ่!” เลียมบ่น ส่ายหน้าอย่างเอือมระอา แล้วพยักพเยิดหน้าไปอีกทาง คริสหันมองตาม ทอมเดินแทรกตัวผ่านฝูงชนมาถึงบาร์ตรงจุดที่พวกเขานั่งคุยกันอยู่พอดี

“หวัดดีครับ ทุกคน” ทอมเอ่ยทักทายด้วยรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้ม แล้วเลือกเก้าอี้ที่นั่งที่ว่างข้างโรเบิร์ตซึ่งอยู่ถัดจากเซบาสเตียนอีกที “เป็นไงกันบ้าง?”

“หวัดดี นี่ของคุณ” อีแวนส์พยักหน้าให้แล้วเลื่อนแก้วเหล้าที่เพิ่งชงเสร็จใหม่ๆ ให้กับทอม เป็นเมนูโปรดแบบที่อีกฝ่ายจะสั่งประจำทุกครั้งที่มาที่บาร์ “ _กัปตันส์ ซิกเนเจอร์_ เชิญครับ”

“อ๊ะ ขอบคุณครับ”

“โดริโต ไม่เห็นชงให้ฉันแบบนี้มั่งเลย” โรเบิร์ตบ่นพึมพำ เท้าคางกับเคาน์เตอร์ อีกมือที่ว่างถือแก้วเหล้าจรดริมฝีปาก

“ก็คุณชอบเล่นมาทางหลังร้านนี่” อีแวนส์ตอบตามความจริง “อีกอย่าง คุณไม่เคยบอกผมก่อนเลยว่าจะแวะมา”

 

เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกคันปากอยากซ้ำเติมเพื่อนสนิทของเขาเล่น เขายอมรับ ส่วนหนึ่งเขาอยากดึงความสนใจจากโรเบิร์ตอย่างที่อีแวนส์ทำได้บ้าง เขาแอบปลื้มโรเบิร์ตมานาน และอีแวนส์ก็รู้ดี แต่โรเบิร์ตอาจไม่ทันสังเกต และในบางครั้งก็ทำให้เซบาสเตียนรู้สึกอิจฉาเพื่อนอยู่นิดหน่อยที่จู่ๆ ก็กลายเป็นบาร์เทนเดอร์คนโปรดของโรเบิร์ตไปเสียอย่างนั้น

 

“แก้ตัวน้ำขุ่นๆ นี่” เซบาสเตียนชี้หน้าอีแวนส์ เอ่ยแหย่ แล้วหันไปหาโรเบิร์ต “ทีหลังให้ผมชงแทนหมอนี่ก็ได้นะ ยินดีเสมอเลยครับ”

“น้อยๆ หน่อย เซบ!” อีแวนส์แย้ง แถมตอกกลับอย่างแนบเนียน “ขืนนายเป็นคนชง ยอดเงินบริจาคให้ที่ทำงานนายคงลดฮวบฮาบแน่”

“เออ! ก็ได้!”

“พอได้แล้ว พวกนายน่ะ ทั้งคู่เลย!” พอเห็นท่าไม่ดี สการ์เล็ตก็รีบเข้ามาห้ามทัพ กลอกตาใส่อย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ก่อนหันไปหาสามพี่น้อง “ส่วนพวกนายเองก็… ใกล้จะได้เวลาขึ้นเวทีแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง?”

“ผมมาทันเวลาพอดีสินะครับ” หลังจิบค็อกเทลไปได้รอบหนึ่ง ทอมก็เอนตัวออกห่างจากบาร์เล็กน้อย ชะโงกหน้าสบตาสามพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธแล้วโบกมือทักทาย

 

คริสยักคิ้วแทนคำตอบ ก่อนจะลุกจากเก้าอี้ที่นั่งเพื่อเตรียมตัวขึ้นเวที เขาก้าวเท้าเข้าหาทอม ยื่นโทรศัพท์มือถือโชว์หน้าจอซึ่งจดบันทึกรายการอะไรสักอย่างไว้ให้ดู ส่วนเลียมและลุคพยักหน้าทักทายอย่างเป็นมิตร

 

“เพลงของแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์?” กวาดมองเพียงพริบตาเดียว ทอมก็โพล่งถามขึ้น ขณะใช้ปลายนิ้วขยับกรอบแว่นสายตาให้เข้าที่แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับเจ้าของมือถือเครื่องนั้น

“มีเรื่องจะขอร้อง ทอม ในนี้มีเพลงไหนที่คุณชอบไหม?” คริสเอามือเกาท้ายทอย แสร้งถามความคิดเห็นอีกฝ่าย เขาไม่ได้เขินสักหน่อย _ใช่_ จะเขินอะไรกับผู้ชายด้วยกันเล่า

“เอ…” ทอมเผลอแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากขณะก้มหน้าอ่านรายชื่อเพลงอีกครั้ง “ยากจังครับ ชอบตั้งหลายเพลง…”

“แสดงว่านายร้องได้ทุกเพลงใช่มะ?” โรเบิร์ตเอ่ยขัด หันไปมองคริสที่สบตากับตนพอดี คริสหรี่ตาให้เขา กระแอมไอในลำคอ แต่ไม่ยอมพูดอะไรต่อ

“จะพูดแบบนั้นก็ไม่ผิดสักเท่าไหร่…” ทอมหันมาสบตากับโรเบิร์ต อมยิ้มอย่างประหม่า ก่อนเลื่อนสายตาขึ้นมองหน้าคริส น้ำเสียงและแววตาเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความชื่นชม “แต่ผมร้องได้ไม่เพราะเท่าคุณกับคริสหรอกนะ ยอมแพ้เลยครับ”

“อย่าถ่อมตัวไปหน่อยเลย นี่ วันนั้นฉันก็ฟังนายร้องเพลงแข่งกับเจ้ากอริลล่าอยู่” โรเบิร์ตแย้ง “ฟัดกันสนุกเลยไม่ใช่รึไง?”

“ผมชนะใสๆ ตะหาก!” คริสโวยทันควัน ส่วนโรเบิร์ตหัวเราะแล้วไหวไหล่ “อีกอย่าง ผมไม่ใช่กอริลล่าสักหน่อย”

ป่วยการจะต่อปากต่อคำ โรเบิร์ตเลยชี้นาฬิกาข้อมือตนเอง ไล่คริสไปขึ้นเวทีแทน “จะได้เวลาแล้วนะ”

 

คริสสบตากับทอมอีกครั้ง อ้าปากค้าง นึกคำพูดต่อไม่ออก แต่เขายังถือโทรศัพท์ค้างไว้อยู่ ทอมเดาว่าอีกฝ่ายคงอยากได้คำตอบของคำถามที่ถามไปเมื่อครู่ก่อน ก็เลยตัดสินใจเลือกเพลงให้กับคริสไปเพลงหนึ่ง โดยยึดเอาตามความรู้สึกล่าสุดของตัวละครตัวโปรดในบทละครดัดแปลงจากตำนานเทพนอร์สเรื่องสุดท้ายที่เขาเป็นผู้เขียนร่วมกับเบเนดิกต์ _เพลงของโลกิ_

 

“ _Lost Highway_ ”

 

คริสพยักหน้ารับ ชูนิ้วโป้งขึ้นพร้อมรอยยิ้มขณะก้าวเท้าถอยหลัง ก่อนหมุนตัวกลับแล้วกึ่งเดินกึ่งวิ่งตามหลังเลียมและลุคที่ล่วงหน้าไปเตรียมตัวขึ้นแสดงที่เวทีซึ่งอยู่อีกฟากของบาร์

 

พี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธเริ่มต้นค่ำคืนนั้นอย่างเรียบง่ายคล้ายกับทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา เหมือนพวกเขาสวมบทบาทเป็นพ่อมดในนวนิยายซึ่งร่ายมนตร์สะกดหล่าผู้ชมได้อย่างช่ำชอง ขับกล่อมยามเย็นสุดแสนธรรมดาให้พิเศษได้เพียงลองฟังอย่างตั้งใจ

 

คริสไม่ทันปกปิดความรู้สึกของตนเองขณะกำลังดำดิ่งไปกับเนื้อหาของบทเพลง หลายต่อหลายครั้งเขาเผลอเผยความรู้สึกทั้งหมดในใจออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัวผ่านแววตาและภาษากายอันปล่าเปลือย เรื่องราวของความรักที่ถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านบทเพลงด้วยน้ำเสียงอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์กับเสียงโซโลไวโอลินของเขาสะกดสายตาของผู้คนในบาร์ได้อย่างน่าประทับใจ

 

ในเวลาเช่นนี้ ทอมนึกชื่นชมความสามารถของคริสที่ส่งต่อความรู้สึกให้ผู้ชมผ่านบทเพลงได้อย่างละเอียดแยบยล คิดต่อไปว่าคนที่อีกฝ่ายหมายถึงในบทเพลงที่เขาร้องคงเป็นคนที่โชคดีเอาเรื่อง และนั่นทำให้เขาเกิดอยากทำความรู้จักหญิงสาวผู้กุมหัวใจชายร่างหมีคนนั้นขึ้นมา กระทั่งคริสประสานสายตากับเขาอีกครั้ง ไม่ว่าจะด้วยความตั้งใจหรือเป็นเพียงเรื่องบังเอิญ _แบบคืนแรกที่พวกเขาพบกัน_ ความรู้สึกคุ้นเคยราวกับมีแรงดึงดูดอะไรบางอย่างระหว่างพวกเขาซึ่งดูเหมือนจะค่อยๆ ก่อตัวขึ้นทีละน้อยตั้งแต่แรกพบก็เริ่มเป็นรูปเป็นร่าง แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความชัดเจนอัดแน่นอยู่ในอก จนทอมไม่อาจปฏิเสธได้เต็มปากว่าความจริงแล้วเขาอาจอิจฉาบุคคลปริศนาที่คริสกล่าวถึงจับใจ

 

“คืนนี้พิเศษนิดหน่อย เพราะเรามีแขกรับเชิญครับ”

 

เสียงของคริสดึงสติทอมซึ่งกำลังเหม่อลอยอยู่ในภวังค์ให้กลับสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง ทอมคิดว่าแขกรับเชิญอาจเป็นคนที่อยู่ในเพลงเปิดอย่าง I Saw the Light ที่คริสร้องและเล่นโซโลไวโอลินเอง แต่ยังไม่ทันตั้งใจฟังคำแนะนำบุคคลปริศนาที่คริสพูดต่อ จู่ๆ โรเบิร์ตก็กึ่งรบกวนกึ่งบังคับทอมให้เดินตามเขาไปทำธุระบางอย่าง และพาลัดเลาะผ่านหลังร้านไปโผล่ที่ข้างเวที

 

คริสขยิบตาให้โรเบิร์ต โรเบิร์ตขยิบตาตอบ แต่ทอมไม่ทันสังเกต เขาเห็นแค่ตอนที่คริสหันมายิ้มพรายพร่าให้กับพวกเขาทั้งคู่ ก่อนผายมือเชิญให้เขาขึ้นไปบนเวที

 

“เขาเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่นิสัยดีที่สุดเท่าที่ผมเคยพบเจอในชีวิตเลย”

 

โรเบิร์ตใช้แขนดันกลางหลังทอมให้ก้าวขาขึ้นไป แต่แสงไฟจากโคมไฟบนเพดานซึ่งทำหน้าที่ให้ความสว่างกับใครก็ตามที่อยู่บนนั้นทำให้ทอมหวนนึกถึงเวทีในโรงละคร ภาพความทรงจำเก่าๆ ไหลย้อนคืนมา สองขาของทอมหยุดกึกอยู่ก่อนถึงบันไดขั้นแรกข้างเวที เขาส่ายหน้า พึมพำแต่คำว่า ‘ _ไม่…ได้โปรด’_ หรือ ‘ _ผมทำไม่ได้’_ อยู่ตลอดเวลา มือทั้งสองข้างกำหมัดแน่นจนเห็นรอยเส้นเลือดหลังฝ่ามือ โรเบิร์ตเห็นท่าไม่ค่อยดีจึงรีบสอบถาม รั้งเขาไว้ ทอมหันกลับมาหาเขา ก้าวเท้าออกห่างจากเวที ส่วนทางด้านคริสที่เห็นเหตุการณ์ก็ต้องแก้ปัญหาเฉพาะหน้า เก็บความตระหนกร้อนรนที่เกิดขึ้นในใจอย่างสุดความสามารถขณะยัดไมโครโฟนใส่ขาตั้งแล้วปรี่เข้าหาทั้งสองคน

 

“นายโอเคนะ ทอม? เฮ้! หายใจเข้าลึกๆ” โรเบิร์ตพยายามกระซิบปลอบ เขย่าแขนทอมที่กำลังขมวดคิ้วเคร่งเครียดให้ผ่อนคลายลง

“ผมขอโทษ ผม…” จากที่ทั้งคู่ได้ยิน น้ำเสียงของทอมสั่นเครือเล็กน้อย แต่เขาส่ายหน้าไปมาอยู่หลายครั้ง ทั้งร่างกายและมือไม้อยู่ไม่นิ่งเหมือนอย่างเคย เอาแต่พูดประโยคเดิมซ้ำไปซ้ำมา “ผมขึ้นไปบนนั้นไม่ได้ คริส ผมไม่กล้า…ไม่กล้าพอจะไปยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น”

“ทอม ผมขอโทษที่ไม่ได้ถามคุณก่อน เฮ้! ไม่เป็นไรนะ ยังไม่ต้องขึ้นมาก็ได้” พอเห็นท่าทางของทอมแปลกไป คริสก็หมุนร่างของทอมกลับมา สองมือหนาๆ วางตบไหล่ด้วยแรงที่มากพอจะดึงสติอีกฝ่ายให้กลับมาเข้ารูปเข้ารอยได้ “ทอม! เฮ้! มองผม หายใจเข้าลึกๆ! นี่! มองตาผมสิ! โทมัส!”

 

คริสหมดหนทาง เขาไม่เห็นว่าตัวเองทำผิดพลาดตรงไหน ไม่รู้จะแก้ปัญหาตรงหน้านี้ยังไง ในขณะที่เริ่มมีเสียงกระซิบกระซาบจากเหล่าผู้ชมถึงความผิดปกติที่อาจเกิดขึ้น เขาจนปัญญา แล้วพอได้สบตากับทอมตรงๆ อีกครั้ง ถึงเห็นความหวาดกลัวแฝงตัวอยู่เบื้องหลังแววตาคู่นั้น _ทอมไม่ได้โกหกเขา_ ความรู้สึกที่ว่าชัดเจนเกินกว่าจะละเลยหรือทำเหมือนมันไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น ความกลัวไม่ใช่สิ่งเดียวที่เขาสัมผัสได้ คริสปฏิเสธมันในทีแรก แต่สมองกลับทำงานสวนทางกับหัวใจ และมือของเขาไปไวยิ่งกว่านั้น

 

ท้ายที่สุด คริสหาทางออกด้วยการดึงร่างอีกฝ่ายเข้ามากอด เป็นกอดแนบแน่นแบบที่ทำให้ผู้ถูกกอดรู้สึกปลอดภัย กอดที่ค่อยๆ ดึงสติของคนในอ้อมแขนกลับมาทีละน้อยจนเริ่มสงบลง

 

“ไม่เป็นไร ทอม ผมอยู่ตรงนี้ ไม่เป็นไรนะ...”

“ขอโทษ คริส... ผมไม่ได้—” ทอมพึมพำตอบ เผลอเอามือขยำเสื้อของคริสขณะซบใบหน้าลงกับช่วงไหล่กว้าง

“ไม่ใช่ความผิดคุณ ไม่มีใครผิดทั้งนั้น โอเคไหม?” คริสปลอบ เว้นช่วงให้อีกฝ่ายปรับจังหวะการหายใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วพูดต่อ “ผมจะไม่บังคับคุณ ผมให้คุณเป็นคนตัดสินใจว่าจะขึ้นมาบนเวทีกับผมหรือเปล่า และผมจะไม่โกรธด้วยถ้าคุณปฏิเสธ”

“ผมไม่รู้... ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำได้หรือเปล่า...” คนตัวเล็กกว่าส่ายหน้า เม้มปากแน่น ท่าทางของเขายังขาดความกล้าอยู่ไม่น้อย

“ผมตัดสินใจในส่วนของผมแล้ว ที่เหลือขึ้นอยู่กับคุณ” คริสผละออกเล็กน้อยเพื่อมองหน้าคู่สนทนา แล้วเผยรอยยิ้มแสนอบอุ่นซึ่งทำให้หัวใจคนมองที่เต้นระส่ำด้วยความตระหนกอยู่พักใหญ่กลับผ่อนคลายลง และพองโตขึ้นอย่างน่าประหลาด

“แต่คริส นี่มันเกี่ยวข้องกับงานของคุณ _หน้าตาของคุณ_ —”

“ผมรู้ ผมเชื่อในตัวคุณ เชื่อในความสามารถของคุณ ขออย่างเดียว ทอม ขอแค่คุณรู้ว่าคุณจะมีผมจะอยู่ตรงนี้ เคียงข้างคุณ ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นก็ตาม โอเคไหม?”

 

โรเบิร์ตผู้เห็นเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดคิดว่าเขาน่าจะได้เรื่องเล่าเรื่องใหม่สำหรับเอาไปเผานักร้องนำของ _เฮมสเวิร์ธ บราเธอร์ส_ กับกลุ่มเพื่อนที่นั่งอมยิ้มและหัวเราะคิกคักกันอยู่ที่อีกฟากหนึ่งของบาร์มาเรื่องหนึ่ง และที่สำคัญ เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าทอมรู้เรื่องนี้หรือเปล่า แต่คนที่มีอำนาจจ่ายเงินจ้างเฮมสเวิร์ธ บราเธอร์สให้มาเล่นดนตรีที่บาร์ คือ _เขาคนนี้_ ต่างหาก

 

—TBC


	14. Lost Highway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***คำเตือน***  
>  บทนี้อาจจะค่อนข้างหนักหน่อย เป็นอดีตของชายที่ไม่ค่อยสวยสักเท่าไหร่ แปะเป็นคำเตือนไว้ตรงนี้ก่อนก็แล้วกันฮะ ถ้ากลัวจะเป็นทริกเกอร์ ก็ข้ามไปอ่านหลังจากพาร์ทแรกที่คั่นไว้ด้วย — นะฮะ หลักๆ จะเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับ bullying/cyber bully, sexual harassment (แต่ไม่ได้ลงลึกนะ แค่มีพูดถึงนิดนึงฮะ)

สัปดาห์สุดท้ายของการแสดงละครเวทีไม่ค่อยราบรื่นนักเนื่องจากข่าวลือหนาหูเกี่ยวกับคณะนักแสดงที่ไม่สู้ดีสักเท่าไหร่ในช่วงที่ผ่านมา โดยเฉพาะกับหนึ่งในนักแสดงหลักอย่างทอม คำวิจารณ์ทั้งที่ถูกตีพิมพ์หรือเผยแพร่ออกสื่อออนไลน์ส่งผลกระทบในแง่ลบเสียส่วนใหญ่ ถึงอย่างนั้น ในสายตาของทอม เขาอยากคิดว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานทุกคนยังคงมีความมุ่งมั่นตั้งใจ แสดงและถ่ายทอดความรู้สึกออกมาอย่างเต็มที่แม้จะรู้ดีว่าจำนวนผู้ชมร่อยหรอลงไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัดเมื่อเทียบกับช่วงแรกก็ตาม

 

แต่ความบาดหมางที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างเขากับเจ้าพ่อสื่อครั้งล่าสุดเหมือนยิ่งเพิ่มเชื้อไฟ ทำให้สัมพันธภาพระหว่างนักแสดงเลวร้ายลงไปกว่าเดิม

 

กระทั่งวนมาถึงการแสดงครั้งสุดท้ายที่เรียกได้ว่าเป็นจุดพลิกผันสำหรับทอม เขายืนอยู่บนเวทีร่วมกับนักแสดงคนอื่นๆ ขณะโค้งคำนับขอบคุณเหล่าผู้ชมพร้อมกับความโล่งใจเหมือนยกภูเขาออกจากอกได้หลังการแสดงทั้งหมดจบลง แต่แล้วก็มีขวดน้ำพลาสติกขวดแรกซึ่งถูกเขวี้ยงออกมาจากกลุ่มคนดูพร้อมกับถ้อยคำสบถหยาบคายถึงการแสดงที่ขาดทักษะ ไม่มีความสร้างสรรค์ ไร้ฝีมือ ขาดการฝึกฝน หรือข้อความรุมย่ำยีจิตใจถึงขั้นเอ่ยปากว่าเสียดายเงิน เสียงจากเหล่าผู้ชมที่โวยวายขึ้นมายิ่งตอกย้ำพวกเขาให้ทราบว่าการแสดงละครเวทีในครั้งนี้ประสบความล้มเหลวอย่างที่เคยถูกปรามาสไว้ มีสิ่งของอย่างอื่นอีกจำนวนหนึ่งถูกขว้างปาใส่เหล่านักแสดงแบบส่งๆ ตามมาหลังจากนั้น หนึ่งในเพื่อนสาวนักแสดงของเขาที่ยืนอยู่ติดกันถูกขวดน้ำกระแทกเข้าที่ศีรษะอย่างจังจนเกือบล้มลงไป โชคยังดีที่ทอมคว้าแขนของเธอไว้ทัน

 

จริงอยู่ที่เขารู้สึกเจ็บจุกหัวใจจนพูดอะไรไม่ออกเป็นอย่างมากกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น แต่ในขณะเดียวกัน มันก็กลายเป็นข้อกังขากับความสามารถด้านการแสดงของตนเองนับตั้งแต่นั้นมา หลายคนคิดว่าเขาไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้ความพยายามเพื่อที่จะรับบทเพราะมีบารมีของแม่ซึ่งเคยคลุกคลีอยู่ในวงการละครเวทีคอยช่วยเหลือ และเขาก็เริ่มจะเชื่อแบบนั้นขึ้นมาจริงๆ ตอนที่บังเอิญได้ยินกลุ่มเพื่อนนักแสดงพูดลับหลังเขา นัยว่าถามถึงความเหมาะสมของบทกับอำนาจมืดที่มองไม่เห็น ตั้งแต่การประกาศผลการคัดเลือกนักแสดงผู้รับบทหลักจบลง โดยมองข้ามความพยายามฝึกซ้อมอย่างหนักของเขาไป

 

ทว่า เพียงเท่านั้นยังไม่ทำให้ทอมเจ็บช้ำน้ำใจไปกว่าการได้ยินเหล่านักแสดงเพื่อนสนิทในคณะที่ยังไม่เลิกนินทากล่าวโทษว่าเป็นความผิดของเขาที่ไปก่อเรื่องกับเหล่าผู้มีอิทธิพลในวงการสื่อ ทั้งที่เจตนาแท้จริง เขาทำเพื่อปกป้องเพื่อนอีกคนไม่ให้ถูกคุกคามทางเพศจากกลุ่มคนไร้ศีลธรรมพรรค์นั้น เขารู้ตัวดีว่าตนเองใจร้อนและกระทำเกินกว่าเหตุ แต่เขาไม่อาจเพิกเฉยแล้วปล่อยให้เหตุการณ์อันเลวร้ายเกิดกับเพื่อนของเขามากไปกว่านี้ เขามีพี่สาวกับน้องสาว และเขามั่นใจว่าไม่มีใครอยากเห็นคนในครอบครัวต้องเผชิญกับเรื่องอย่างว่า โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่มีคนที่สามารถเลือกจะทำอะไรบางอย่างเพื่อช่วยเหลือพวกเธอได้อยู่ด้วย ประกอบกับอีกหลายเรื่องหลากปัญหาที่ติดค้างอยู่ในใจ สะสมจนกลายเป็นความเครียดกดดัน บวกกับถูกยั่วยุด้วยคำสบประมาท สุดท้ายก็พลั้งมือชกชายคนหนึ่งซึ่งเกือบจะขืนใจเพื่อนสาวของเขาทั้งที่เธอไม่ยินยอม ซ้ำยังลอบซ่อนกล้องอัดคลิปวีดีโอแล้วนำไปตัดต่อเพื่อทำลายชื่อเสียงของพวกเขาอีกด้วย

 

แต่ทอมระลึกเสมอว่าทุกคนต่างมีหน้าที่การงานของตัวเอง อีกทั้งบางคนยังต้องหาเลี้ยงครอบครัว จึงไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าแปลกใจที่สุดท้ายแล้วเหล่านักแสดงบางส่วนที่อยู่บนเวทีในวันนั้นกับทอมจะค่อยๆ ตีตัวออกห่างจากเขาเพื่อพยายามคงอยู่ในเส้นทางของตนเองต่อไป บางคนที่ออกปากปกป้องเขาพลอยได้รับผลกระทบไปด้วย คนที่เกือบจะไปได้สวยกลับถูกขุดคุ้ยประวัติเสียหายในสมัยวัยรุ่นขึ้นมาแฉ จนบางคนโดนกระแสตีกลับถึงขั้นต้องเปลี่ยนไปทำงานประจำอย่างอื่นแทนการแสดง ส่วนทอมตัดสินใจถอยห่างออกมา เริ่มรับแต่งานบทประพันธ์ในนามแฝงอีกชื่อหนึ่งซึ่งถูกสร้างขึ้นมาใหม่ โดยมีเบเนดิกต์เป็นผู้ช่วยประสานงานอีกทีหนึ่ง

 

“เอ้อ แล้ว... สรุปนายจะรับงานแสดงมั้ย?” เบเนดิกต์ถามทอมผ่านทางโทรศัพท์ แต่ทอมกลับไม่ตอบอะไรไปมากกว่าความเงียบสนิท “เฮ้!? ฮิดเดิลส์บัม นายยังอยู่นั่นหรือเปล่า?”

“แล้วบทส่วนของนายไปถึงไหนแล้วล่ะ?” ทอมถามกลับ ทำเมินคำถามที่ถูกถามเมื่อครู่ก่อนเหมือนไม่เคยได้ยินมัน

“ใกล้จะเรียบร้อยแล้ว เหลือเก็บรายละเอียดอีกนิดนึง ว่าแต่ เฮ้ อย่าทำเมินคำถามที่ฉันถามนายสิพวก!” เบเนดิกต์รู้ทันเพื่อนเขา และยังคะยั้นคะยอเอาคำตอบจากปากเพื่อนตัวดีที่ทำให้เขาต้องบากหน้าไปต่อรองกับนายทุนหลักเจ้าของโปรเจกต์การกุศลครั้งนี้เพื่อยืดระยะเวลาหาตัวนักแสดง “นี่ฉันอุตส่าห์ขอร้องเขาให้ชะลอการหาคนรับบทนำเพราะอยากให้นายกลับไปแสดงเชียวนะ!”

“...”

“ถือว่าฉันขอร้องก็ได้”

“ฉันคิดว่าพวกนายหาคนอื่นมาแทนได้แล้วซะอีก”

“ถ้าหาได้แล้วฉันจะโทรมาเซ้าซี้นายอยู่อย่างนี้หรือไง?” เบนอธิบายแล้วถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ “นี่ ฉันรู้ว่ามันอาจจะยาก แต่ฉันอยากให้นายกลับมาขึ้นเวทีจริงๆ นะ บทนี้ต้องการคนละเอียด ซึ่งฉันคิดว่ามันน่าจะเหมาะกับนาย ทอม ฉันเคยเห็นนายแสดง และฉันรู้ว่าฉันมองไม่ผิดแน่นอน”

“แล้วไหงนายไม่แสดงเองเล่า?” ทอมแย้ง เอนหลังพิงโซฟา หลับตาลงแล้วเอามือเท้าคางกับที่วางแขน

ปลายสายถอนหายใจอีกครั้งอย่างปลงๆ แล้วยอมเฉลยความจริงอีกอย่างให้ทอมฟัง “ฉันก็อยู่ในโปรดักชันนี้ด้วย โอเค๊?”

 

โทรศัพท์ในมือของทอมสั่นเตือนครั้งหนึ่ง เขาลืมตาขึ้น หันมองหน้าจอ ทันเห็นข้อความเข้าจากคริสพอดี

 

“ไว้จะโทรกลับนะ เบน โทษที แต่ถ้านายหาคนอื่นแทนฉันได้ ก็ให้เขารับบทไปเลย”

 

—

 

เสียงกระซิบกระซาบและสายตาเปี่ยมความสงสัยใคร่รู้จากผู้ชมด้านล่างป่วนสติของทอมได้มากกว่าที่คริสคาดการณ์ไว้ คริสไม่รู้จะทำยังไง เลยรวบกอดทอมอีกครั้ง ฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ วางตรงต้นคออีกฝ่ายก่อนขยับขึ้นไปกลางหลังศีรษะแล้วออกแรงกดให้หน้าผากซบลงกับบ่ากว้าง สางปลายนิ้วเล่นกับเส้นผมหยิกฟูของอีกฝ่ายแล้วเริ่มกระซิบปลอบใจข้างใบหู

 

“นี่ คิดว่าขึ้นมาแสดงเป็นแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์ก็ได้ หมวกคาวบอยก็มี กีตาร์ก็พร้อม ไม่สนใจหน่อยเหรอ?”

“แต่ผมกลัวว่ามันจะทำให้คุณถูกเกลียดไปด้วยนี่” ทอมพึมพำอู้อี้ขณะค่อยๆ ผ่อนลมหายใจ และผละออกจากกอดอย่างช้าๆ “เพื่อนผมเคยต้องเสียงานเพราะการกระทำแย่ๆ ของผม และผมไม่อยากให้มันเกิดขึ้นกับคุณอีก”

“จะแคร์อะไรล่ะ?” คริสตอบเสียงต่ำ หัวเราะในลำคอ เผยรอยยิ้มที่จริงใจที่สุดให้อีกฝ่ายเห็นอย่างชัดเจน “ใครจะมองว่าแย่ก็ช่าง ทอม ขอแค่คุณชอบผมอยู่ ผมก็พอใจแล้ว”

 

ทอมเงยหน้าขึ้นมา พวกเขาสบตากันอีกครั้ง และคราวนี้เป็นทอมที่ต้องเบือนหน้าหลบไปอีกทางเพราะเห็นความหมายลึกซึ้งบางอย่างแฝงในแววตาสีท้องฟ้าที่สะท้อนแสงโคมไฟของอีกฝ่าย ชัดเจนจนยากจะปฏิเสธความจริง ก่อนตีเนียนมองไปรอบตัว เขาเห็นโรเบิร์ตยืนพิงผนังสังเกตการณ์อยู่ห่างๆ และกำลังอมยิ้มให้กับพวกเขา พยักพเยิดหน้าชี้นิ้วให้ทั้งคู่รีบๆ ก้าวขึ้นเวทีสักที

 

“คราวนี้ผมชนะ” คริสยักคิ้ว ยิ้มอย่างร้ายกาจ และทอมเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าเขาพลาดตอนที่คริสพูดขึ้นมา “เพราะงั้นนะ ทอม... ขึ้นมาร้องเพลงกับพวกผมเถอะ แล้วจะถือว่าเราหายกัน”

“ให้ตายสิ ไม่มีตัวเลือกอื่นให้เลือกเลยเหรอครับ?”

คริสไหวไหล่ เบ้ปาก “หึ ถึงมีก็ไม่อยากให้เลือกหรอก... แต่ทั้งนี้ทั้งนั้น ผมให้เวลาคุณตัดสินใจ ว่าจะพยักหน้ารับข้อเสนอของผมหรือเปล่า โอเคมั้ยล่ะ?” พอปล่อยมือจากกัน คริสก็ตบไหล่ทอมอีกครั้ง ก่อนหันหลังแล้วก้าวเท้ากระโดดกลับขึ้นไปบนเวที

 

ทอมเห็นคริสเดินตรงกลับไปยืนหลังขาตั้งไมโครโฟน หยิบหมวกคาวบอยมาสวม วิญญาณนักแสดงตลกเข้าสิงเมื่อคริสเริ่มเล่าเรื่องขำขันสร้างความสนุกสนานและเรียกเสียงหัวเราะเฮฮาจากผู้ชมได้อย่างง่ายดาย โดยมีเลียมและลุคคอยเล่นดนตรีตบมุกจนบรรยากาศตึงเครียดรอบกายพวกเขาค่อยคลี่คลายลง

 

คริสหันมาสบตาทอมอีกครั้ง ส่งสายตาถามหาคำตอบของคำถามที่เขาถามอีกฝ่ายไป

 

“อีกเรื่องนึงครับ แขกรับเชิญของผมในคืนนี้เขาหลงทางมา ที่จริงเขาค่อนข้างขี้อาย ยังไงก็ช่วยต้อนรับ—”

 

เสียงปรบมือเป็นกำลังใจกับรอยยิ้มต้อนรับอย่างอบอุ่นจากผู้ชมดังขึ้นก่อนที่คริสจะพูดจบ และคริสที่ยื่นมือมาหาทอมทำได้เพียงเอียงคอและยักไหล่ให้กับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้น ใช่ว่าเขาใส่ใจนักหรอก แค่ทอมพยักหน้าให้เขาก็ดีใจจนหุบยิ้มไม่อยู่แล้ว ไม่ได้คาดคิดว่าจะออกมาดีเกินคาดขนาดนี้ด้วยซ้ำ

 

แต่มันก็ทำให้ทอมตัดสินใจได้ง่ายกว่าเดิม _ง่ายกว่าหลายเท่า_ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเขารู้ว่าคริสจะยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ช่วยขจัดความโดดเดี่ยวที่อยู่ในใจ กับแบ่งเบาความผิดพลาดในอดีตของเขาให้บางลง

 

“Lost Highway ใช่มั้ย?” คริสยิ้มกว้าง ประกายในดวงตาดุจแสงตะวันอันแสนอบอุ่น มือหนึ่งฉุดทอมขึ้นเวที อีกมือหยิบหมวกจากหัวตัวเองแปะบนกลุ่มเส้นผมหยิกฟูของทอม ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้ว่าเขามีความสุขขนาดไหนที่หลอกล่ออีกฝ่ายให้ยอมขึ้นมาบนเวทีได้สำเร็จ

“จะว่าอะไรไหมครับ ถ้าผมจะยืมกีตาร์ของเลียมด้วย?”

“เอากีตาร์ผมไป คุณต้องร้องมากกว่าหนึ่งเพลงนะ” เลียมเอ่ยแหย่ ส่วนทอมหัวเราะอย่างน่าเอ็นดู ไม่ทั้งตอบรับหรือปฏิเสธคำกล่าวนั้น แต่ยื่นมือไปรอรับกีตาร์แล้ว “ให้ตาย ผมยอมให้วันนึงก็ได้ เชื่อคุณเลย”

 

เลียมไหวไหล่ แรงกดดันจากสายตาคนดูทำให้เขาจำใจยอมเอาสายสะพายกีตาร์อะคูสติกคู่ใจของตัวเองคล้องคอทอม ฝากฝังมันด้วยการตบบ่าผู้รับ แล้วหยิบกีตาร์ไฟฟ้าอีกตัวที่มีคนส่งให้จากหลังเวทีมาเล่นแทน ส่วนคริสเดินไปหยิบไวโอลินของตัวเองที่วางทิ้งไว้บนขาตั้ง ก่อนหาตำแหน่งที่ยืนของตัวเองบนเวทีซึ่งอยู่เยื้องด้านหลังทอมไปเล็กน้อย

 

“เฮ้ ทอม” ลุคตะโกนจากด้านหลัง ชูนิ้วโป้งขึ้นมา “พร้อมเมื่อไหร่ก็หันมาทำงี้นะ”

“ขอบคุณครับ”

 

น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลเป็นเอกลักษณ์ที่แปลกไปจากบรรยากาศเดิมๆ ของบาร์ทำให้ลูกค้าส่วนใหญ่รับฟังอย่างตั้งใจ โรเบิร์ตพอคาดการณ์ไว้บ้างแล้วตอนที่คริสมาขอร้องเขาเรื่องที่จะให้ทอมลองขึ้นมาร้องเพลงบนเวที และผลตอบรับก็ดูจะดีเกินกว่าที่เขาคาดไว้ไปมากโข โดยเฉพาะความสามารถในการถ่ายทอดอารมณ์ผ่านบทเพลง กับความสามารถในการดึงดูดความสนใจของผู้ชม สมแล้วที่คริสคุยอวดไว้ และเขาเริ่มเก็บเรื่องที่จะจ้างให้ทอมร้องเพลงที่บาร์มาคิดอย่างจริงจังก็คราวนี้แหละ

 

ทอมสูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด ซึมซับบรรยากาศเจือกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์อันแสนอบอุ่นภายในบาร์ รู้สึกโล่งอกตอนเห็นรอยยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขกับเสียงตอบรับด้วยการปรบมือกึกก้องของเหล่าผู้ชมจากบนเวทีหลังบทเพลงที่เขาร้องจบลง ราวกับภาพความทรงจำอันเต็มเปี่ยมด้วยความสนุกสนานในช่วงแรกที่ตัดสินใจก้าวเข้าสู่วงการละครเวที และมีผู้ชมยืนปรบมือแสดงความชื่นชมให้คณะนักแสดงซึ่งค่อยๆ รางเลือนไปตามกาลเวลากลับกลายมาเป็นภาพที่ชัดเจนอีกครั้ง ทำให้ภาระความกลัวที่หัวใจแบกรับไว้ตลอดมาผ่อนเบาลง ก่อนถูกทำให้หายไปด้วยรอยยิ้มเริงร่าอารมณ์ดีของชายร่างหมีที่เล่นไวโอลินคลอกับเสียงกีตาร์ของเขาได้อย่างไร้ที่ติ

 

และนั่นเป็นหนึ่งในค่ำคืนที่เขาได้รับประสบการณ์ด้านการแสดงที่ดีที่สุด ด้วยฝีมือของคนที่สำคัญที่สุดคนหนึ่งในชีวิต

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แถม : พี่ทอมเคยถูกคุณปีเตอร์ เทรเวอร์ พิธีกรรายการ Popcorn ถามว่าเพลงของแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์ เพลงไหนที่โลกิน่าจะชอบฟังมากที่สุด พี่ก็ตอบว่า Lost Highway แล้วก็ร้องให้เราฟังท่อนนึง น่ารักมาก ถ้ายังไม่เคยฟังก็เชิญไปชมความน่ารักของชาย ทางนี้ได้เลยฮะ >> [Tom Hiddleston Sings the Hank Williams Song That 'Loki' Would Have Enjoyed](https://youtu.be/IIZEf8VRark)


	15. Truth or Dare

แขกรับเชิญพิเศษของคริสกลายเป็นที่นิยมขึ้นมาในชั่วข้ามคืน คริสไร้ข้อโต้แย้งใดกับเหตุการณ์ดังกล่าว เพราะเขาเองก็ประจักษ์แก่ใจเมื่อเห็นภาพของทอมซ้อนทับกับแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์ด้วยสองตาของตัวเอง ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งท่าทาง การเปล่งเสียงร้อง และวิธีเล่นกีตาร์อันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ ที่ราวกับถอดแบบมาไม่มีผิดเพี้ยน สมกับดีกรีอดีตนักแสดงเวที หรือไม่อย่างนั้น ทอมก็คงต้องเป็นแฟนคลับตัวยงของแฮงค์ยิ่งกว่าใคร

 

ทอมหันกลับมาด้านหลัง เห็นสามพี่น้องเฮมสเวิร์ธปรบมือแล้วยกนิ้วให้ก็โล่งใจ อย่างน้อยคราวนี้เขาก็ไม่ได้สร้างความเดือดร้อนให้คนอื่น เขาทันเห็นคริสยิ้มให้เขาจนตาหยี แล้วอีกฝ่ายก็ก้าวยาวๆ เข้าประชิดตัว เหวี่ยงแขนกอดคอเขาอย่างรักใคร่เอ็นดู แล้วทั้งคู่ก็เงยหน้าขึ้น กล่าวขอบคุณผู้ชมเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายเพื่อจบการแสดงในค่ำคืนนั้น

 

การแสดงสดบนเวทีประสบความสำเร็จเป็นอย่างดีหรือเปล่า ทอมไม่อาจพูดได้เต็มปาก แต่ระหว่างที่กำลังนั่งคุยกับเหล่าผองเพื่อนของคริสที่บาร์ มีชายหนุ่มใส่แว่นคนหนึ่งแทรกตัวผ่านฝูงชนเข้ามานั่งตรงเก้าอี้ที่ว่างข้างๆ กับทอม เสนอตัวเลี้ยงเครื่องดื่มเขา ทอมกำลังจะปฏิเสธ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เรียบเรียงประโยคดีๆ ก็ถูกคริสชิงตอบรับไปก่อนแล้ว แถมยังส่งสายตาไม่ให้ทอมเอ่ยปากห้ามอีก

 

“เอ่อ ความจริงแล้วผม…” ชายหนุ่มแปลกหน้าพูดจาติดขัด คริสจ้องเขาไม่วางตา แต่เขาเบนสายตาไปหาทอม แววตาเป็นประกายเปี่ยมด้วยความชื่นชม “ผมชอบคุณ… เอ่อ หมายถึงผมชอบการแสดงของคุณนะ มันทำให้ผมนึกถึงภาพของแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์ขึ้นมา จนเผลอคิดไปว่าเขายังไม่ตาย และยืนร้องเพลงอยู่บนเวทีจริงๆ”

“จริงเหรอครับ? ขอบคุณ นั่นเป็นคำชมที่ล้ำค่า และทำให้ผมรู้สึกดีมากเลย” ทอมกล่าวขอบคุณ แถมรอยยิ้มละมุนอย่างจริงใจให้หนุ่มแปลกหน้า ยืนยันความหมายของประโยคที่ถูกพูดออกไปให้ชัดเจนอีกทีหนึ่ง และสำหรับนักแสดงที่ร้างเวทีมานานอย่างเขาแล้ว คำชมที่ว่าช่วยเพิ่มความมั่นใจให้ได้มากโข

 

คริสขมวดคิ้ว หักข้อนิ้วกร๊อบแกร๊บ จิบเหล้าแล้วก็เงียบไป นิ่งรอสังเกตเหตุการณ์กับเปิดประสาทหูลอบฟังบทสนทนาของคนข้างกายอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ เหมือนหมีป่าที่กำลังจ้องจะตะครุบเหยื่อ หมายถึงถ้าหมอนี่กล้าหลุดพูดเต๊าะทอมอีกที เขาคงต้องทำอะไรสักอย่าง _แต่เขาจะทำยังไง และทำในฐานะอะไรล่ะ?_

 

“อ๊ะ ยังไม่ได้แนะนำตัวเลย ผมชื่อโจชัว… โจชัว โฮโรวิตซ์” ชายแปลกหน้ายื่นมือมาหาทอมพร้อมคำแนะนำตัว “เรียกว่าจอชก็ได้นะครับ”

 

จอชรู้สึกถึงรังสีอำมหิตบางอย่างแผ่ออกมาจากด้านหลังทอม เขาไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะเพ้อเจ้อหรือเมาเกินไปหรอก เขาบังเอิญมีธุระแถวนี้ก็เลยแวะผ่านมาที่บาร์และเพิ่งดื่มไปเพียงแก้วเดียว เสี้ยวหน้าของคริสที่เขาเห็นตอนนี้เหมือนหมีป่าโมโหหิวจนเขารู้สึกเสียวสันหลังวาบขึ้นมา ขนแขนลุกตั้งชันจนความอบอุ่นที่ได้รับจากผลของเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ไม่อาจทำความอบอุ่นให้ร่างกายของตัวเองได้เพียงพออีกต่อไป

 

“ผมทอม” ทอมยื่นมือไปจับตามมารยาท “ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ”

“ไว้โอกาสหน้า ให้ผมเลี้ยงเครื่องดื่มคุณสักแก้วนะ หวังว่าจะได้เจอกันอีกนะครับ ทอม” จอชว่า เริ่มออกอาการลุกลี้ลุกลน หลบตาคริสอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายโดยทำเหมือนมองไม่เห็นชายร่างใหญ่ที่ยืนจ้องเขาเขม็ง เขาเลยทำทีเหลือบมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ ควักกระเป๋าสตางค์ขึ้นมาแล้ววางเงินจำนวนหนึ่งบนเคาน์เตอร์บาร์เพื่อจ่ายค่าเครื่องดื่ม ทั้งของตัวเองและของที่คริสแย่งทอมมา “ผมต้องไปแล้ว ขอตัวก่อนนะครับ”

 

ท่าทางทอมคงยังไม่รู้สึกตัวว่ามีเงาปีศาจกอริลล่าค้ำหัวเขาอยู่ หรือไม่อย่างนั้น ก็คงเป็นเรื่องปกติสำหรับเขาไปแล้ว (อีกอย่าง จอชไม่คิดว่าเขาควรท้าทายหรือพิสูจน์ความจริงเอาตอนนี้ ไม่ใช่ความคิดที่ดีเอามากๆ)

 

อีแวนส์กระซิบกระซาบกับโรเบิร์ต สการ์เล็ต และเซบาสเตียนที่นั่งอยู่ถัดจากคริสไปสามสี่ที่นั่ง พอคริสหมุนตัวกลับมา ทุกคนพร้อมใจกันตีหน้าซื่อ เปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนาทันที ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรในกอไผ่ (แม้ทุกคนจะเห็นตรงกันในใจว่าท่าทางเยี่ยงยักษ์แยกเขี้ยวของคริสตอนที่จอชพูดชมทอมโคตรชัดเจนก็ตาม) เลียมกับลุคค่อนข้างไม่แปลกใจ แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องจำเป็นที่พวกเขาจะต้องพูดออกมา ที่จริงพวกเขาก็เอ็นดูทอมเหมือนคนในครอบครัวไปแล้ว เพียงแต่อาจจะต้องทำอะไรสักอย่างให้เฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลางรู้สึกตัวสักที

 

“มาเล่น Truth or Dare กันดีกว่า” ลุคตัดสินใจชวนทุกคน แต่ด้วยข้อจำกัดของสถานที่ที่เป็นเคาน์เตอร์บาร์ ซึ่งไม่อาจหมุนขวดเปล่าเพื่อสุ่มคนได้ เขาก็เลยหยิบลูกเต๋าหกหน้าที่พกติดมาด้วยหย่อนลงในขวดเหล้าเปล่าที่เพิ่งขอยืมอีแวนส์มา “และเสียใจด้วย อีแวนส์คงยุ่งเกินกว่าจะเล่นได้ กติกาก็คือ หนึ่งถึงหก พวกนายหกคนประกาศหมายเลขมาคนละหนึ่งตัว ห้ามซ้ำกัน และฉันจะเป็นคนแรกที่เขย่าไอ้นี่ ให้หมายเลขแรกถามคำถามหมายเลขที่สอง หลังจากนั้นจะเลือกหมายเลขกันใหม่ แล้วให้คนที่ถูกถามคำถามรอบแรกเป็นคนเขย่าลูกเต๋าสุ่มให้รอบถัดไป และถ้าเลขที่ออกรอบแรกซ้ำกับรอบที่สอง ก็เขย่าใหม่จนกว่าจะไม่ซ้ำกัน มีใครสงสัยอะไรไหม?”

“เริ่มเลยเถอะ” สการ์เล็ตถูมือไปมา ท่าทางพร้อมเต็มที่ “ฉันเลือกหมายเลขหก”

“งั้นฉันจองหนึ่ง” โรเบิร์ตประกาศเลขของตนเองบ้าง

“ฉันสอง” เซบาสเตียนรีบเลือกต่อจากโรเบิร์ต

“สาม” คริสกับทอมพูดขึ้นพร้อมกัน “เอ่อ งั้นผมเอาเลขสี่ก็ได้” และเป็นทอมที่เสียสละให้คริสก่อน

“โอเค เลขห้าก็ได้…” เลียมมัวแต่จิบเครื่องดื่มเพลินจนหมดโอกาสเลือก เลยต้องจำใจรับหมายเลขสุดท้ายไป

 

พวกเขาผลัดกันเล่นอยู่อย่างนั้นจนทุกคนโดนคำถามไปเกือบหมด บ้างก็ท้าให้ทำอะไรแผลงๆ หรือเล่าความจริงที่น่าอาย อย่างสการ์เล็ตถูกโรเบิร์ตสั่งให้เล่าเรื่องที่น่าอายที่สุดในปีที่ผ่านมา เธอก็เล่าว่าครั้งหนึ่งเธอเคยลืมล็อกประตูห้องน้ำบนเครื่องบิน กำลังจะเอื้อมมือไปหยิบกระดาษชำระ แล้วมีคนเปิดเข้ามาพอดี โชคยังเข้าข้างที่คนคนนั้นมีมารยาทพอจะขอโทษและรีบปิดประตูให้ พอเธอเล่าจบ โรเบิร์ตก็รีบตบบ่าขอโทษเธอจากใจเพราะไม่รู้ว่ามันจะออกมาเป็นแบบนี้

 

สการ์เล็ตเขย่าลูกเต๋าสุ่มโดนเลียมและคริส คริสเลือกทำสิ่งที่ท้าไปรอบหนึ่ง (เขาไม่อยากเล่าความจริงเพราะน้องชายอย่างเลียมรู้จักเขาดี และจะต้องจับได้แน่นอนเวลาที่เขาโกหก) เลียมท้าเขาให้ไปเต้นรูดเสาโดยตัวเองจะอาสายืนเป็นเสาให้ แต่ยังไม่ทันได้เริ่ม ลุคก็นึกสนุกขึ้นมา เลยเสนอให้ทอมยืนนิ่งเป็นเสาแทนเลียม โรเบิร์ตกับเซบาสเตียนช่วยปรบมือสนับสนุนความคิดลุคอีกแรง ความสูงของพวกเขาไม่ต่างกันมากเพราะทั้งคริส เลียม และทอม สามคนนี้สูงเกือบเท่าเสาไฟฟ้าเป็นทุนเดิมอยู่แล้ว (แต่คริสนั้นตัวหนาที่สุดในกลุ่ม) และทอมก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรให้ต้องปฏิเสธ ลุคย้ำกับเขาว่าแค่ยืนนิ่งๆ ก็พอ ส่วนคริสที่แสร้งทำตัวสะดิ้งใส่ทุกคนอยู่พักใหญ่ พอรู้ว่าต้องเต้นกับทอมก็เริ่มมีปากเสียงแบบกลัวจะเสียภาพลักษณ์ขึ้นมา ทีแรกเขาตั้งใจวางแผนแกล้งเลียม พอเสาของเขากลายเป็นทอม แผนที่คิดไว้ในหัวเลยพังไม่เป็นท่า แต่ลุคแสร้งไม่ใส่ใจ และทอมก็ลุกจากเก้าอี้ที่นั่งเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

“เลดี้เฮมมี่จะเริ่มเต้นแล้ว ขอเสาหน่อย” อีแวนส์ที่ว่างพอดีรีบปรบมือต้อนรับทอม ก่อนจะหันไปยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัย ยักคิ้วให้กับลุคและเลียม

 

โรเบิร์ตไหวไหล่ เซบาสเตียนมองพวกเขายิ้มๆ ใส่กันแล้วเผลออมยิ้มตาม สการ์เล็ตเท้าคางมองด้วยสายตาแบบที่สื่อความหมายว่า _ฉันรู้อยู่แล้ว_ กับบาร์เทนเดอร์ที่ยืนอยู่หลังเคาน์เตอร์ในบาร์

 

แต่คริสไม่ทันเห็นหรอก สายตาของเขาเอาแต่มองคนตัวสูงที่ร่างเล็กกว่าเขานิดหน่อยก้าวเท้าใกล้เข้ามา สิ่งเดียวที่เขาเห็นคือออร่าความละมุนละไมที่แผ่ออกจากรอยยิ้มฉ่ำหวานทั้งบนริมฝีปากและดวงตาสดใสบนใบหน้าคุ้นเคยนั้น พาลทำให้ความคิดที่จะเต้นแกล้งเลียมเมื่อครู่ก่อนอันตรธานหายไปสนิท แทนที่ด้วยท่าทางเหนียมอายแบบไม่อยากเสียภาพลักษณ์ (แต่ทุกคนตรงนั้นรู้ดีว่าทักษะการเสแสร้งของคริสน่าหมั่นไส้ระดับสิบ) สุดท้ายก็จบลงที่ทอมต้องเป็นฝ่ายยืนโยกนำและกระซิบท้าเขาที่ข้างหู กับกรอกเหล้าเข้าปากไปอีกช็อตสองช็อตนั่นแหละ คริสถึงได้ยอมออกท่าทางมากกว่าเดิม

 

เลียมโห่นำ แหย่แบบขำขัน แต่สุดท้ายก็ต้องปล่อยไปตามน้ำเนื่องจากเริ่มเกรงใจทอมขึ้นมานิดหน่อย หลังจากนั้นพวกเขาก็เริ่มเล่นตาถัดไปโดยมีคริสเป็นคนสุ่ม จบที่โรเบิร์ตถามคำถามทอม และทอมก็เลือกเล่าความจริง (โรเบิร์ตแอบตะโกน _เยส!_ ในใจ แต่ออกท่าทางได้แค่การกำหมัดดึงเข้าหาตัว) เซบาสเตียนออกอาการเซ็งๆ ปนกับเสียดายตอนรู้ว่าคนที่โรเบิร์ตจะถามไม่ใช่เขา อีแวนส์ลอบขำกับสการ์เล็ตและเลียม ก่อนขอตัวเดินไปชงเครื่องดื่มให้ลูกค้ารายใหม่ที่เพิ่งมานั่งตรงเคาน์เตอร์บาร์

 

โรเบิร์ตคิดคำถามอยู่พักใหญ่ พอคิดได้ก็ดีดนิ้ว ทำมือชี้หน้าทอม ทุกคนในวงสนทนาพากันเงียบกริบ เงี่ยหูฟังสิ่งที่จะออกจากปากโรเบิร์ตอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

 

“คนที่นายชอบมากที่สุดในหมู่พวกเรา?” โรเบิร์ตพยายามถามในสิ่งที่ไม่โจ่งแจ้งเกินไป แต่สำหรับคนอื่นที่อยู่ตรงนั้น พวกเขารู้ความหมายได้โดยไม่ต้องพูดอะไรสักคำ แถมยังเผลอหันไปมองทอมสลับกับคริสอีก

“เอ๊ะ? หมายถึงยังไงนะครับ?” แต่บางครั้งทอมก็ซื่อตรงเกินไป หรือไม่ก็คงกรึ่มๆ จนเดาความหมายแฝงไม่ออก

“ก็ตามนั้น ฉันอยากรู้ว่านายชอบใครมากที่สุด แบบเป็นคนโปรด อะไรทำนองนั้นน่ะ”

“อา…” ทอมอมยิ้มอย่างประหม่า เผลอหัวเราะ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ แล้วแลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก ไล่สายตามองทุกคน ชั่งใจครุ่นคิดคำตอบอยู่พักใหญ่ “ยากจังเลย คือ…”

“ผมสิ!” พอเห็นสีหน้าลังเลของทอม คริสก็รีบกำมือทุบเคาน์เตอร์บาร์เพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจจนแก้วที่วางข้างมือเขาสั่นสะเทือน ทำเหมือนเป็นเด็กชายคริสตอนอายุสามขวบทันที “ต้องเป็นผมอยู่แล้ว ใช่มะ!”

“อันที่จริง ผมชอบพวกคุณทุกคนเลยล่ะครับ ถ้าให้เลือกมาคนเดียว ผมคงตัดสินใจเลือกไม่ได้ ขอโทษนะครับ…”

 

คริสเดาว่าทอมคงหมายความตามนั้นจริงๆ แต่ไอ้ก้อนความหงุดหงิดจากอะไรก็ไม่รู้ที่ก่อตัวขึ้นในใจ ผสมกับความมึนเมา ทำให้เขาขาดสติไปครู่หนึ่ง แล้วเผลอวางแก้วเหล้ากระแทกลงกับเคาน์เตอร์บาร์หลังได้ยินคำตอบของทอม

 

“เฮ้พวก! ใจเย็นๆ หน่อยสิ!” อีแวนส์โอดครวญ กลัวแก้วเหล้าจะแหลกคามือคริสไปอีกใบ _ไม่ใช่เรื่องสนุกแน่ๆ_

“ไปห้องน้ำก่อน” คริสแก้ตัวเสียงแข็ง ลุกพรวดจากเก้าอี้ สีหน้าถมึงทึงของเขาทำให้ทุกคนรู้ว่ากอริลล่าน่าจะกำลังโมโห ขัดใจ หรือไม่ก็เมาจนไม่รู้ว่าอะไรเป็นอะไรแล้ว “เดี๋ยวมา”

“เฮ้ คุณโอเคนะ?” พอเห็นท่าทีแปลกๆ ของคริส ทอมก็รีบทักทันควัน เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าคริสไม่พอใจคำตอบของเขาหรือเปล่า ดูจากสถานการณ์แล้วมันก็น่าจะเป็นแบบนั้น ลุคเคยเล่าให้เขาฟังว่าคริสมักจะชอบเรียกร้องความสนใจ เล่นอะไรฮาๆ อยู่เป็นนิจ แต่ก็มีบางทีที่จริงจังจนเอาแต่ใจไปบ้าง เขาเลยเดาไม่ออกว่าครั้งนี้เป็นอย่างไหนกันแน่

 

คริสชายตามองทอม แต่ไม่ตอบคำ เขาเลือกจะเงียบแล้วรีบสาวเท้าหนีไปจากตรงนั้น ต่างกับเสียงในใจของเขาโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

ลุคเอื้อมมือมารั้งบ่าทอมที่เกือบจะกระโดดลงจากเก้าอี้เพื่อวิ่งตามคริสไป บอกให้ปล่อยกอริลล่านั่นสงบสติอารมณ์ของตัวเองในห้องน้ำเพียงลำพัง คงจะเป็นการดีที่สุด

 

—TBC


	16. Bravery for the Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถือว่าเป็นของขวัญวันอีสเตอร์ก็แล้วกัน แหะ... ตอนนี้ตั้งใจเขียนมากนะ *เขิน*  
> อ่านให้สนุกฮะ ♥ (หวังว่าจะสนุกไปกับเราบ้าง อย่างน้อยสักเสี้ยวหนึ่งก็ยังดี ^^;;)

เลียมกับลุคขอตัวกลับก่อนเนื่องจากมีงานอื่นต้องทำในวันรุ่งขึ้น ตามด้วยสการ์เล็ตและเซบาสเตียน ส่วนโรเบิร์ต คริส กับทอมอยู่เป็นเพื่อนอีแวนส์จนบาร์ปิด โรเบิร์ตเอ่ยปากอาสาขับรถไปส่งอีแวนส์ที่บ้าน แต่กลายเป็นว่าอีแวนส์ต้องเป็นคนขับให้เนื่องจากโรเบิร์ตทั้งง่วงและเมาจนเผลอฟุบหลับกับเคาน์เตอร์บาร์ระหว่างรอไปแล้ว (เซบาสเตียนรู้เข้าคงเขย่าคอเขาตายแน่) ส่วนบ้านของอีกสองคนที่เหลืออยู่ไม่ไกลจากบาร์เท่าไหร่นัก ทอมรอจังหวะและเวลา ถือโอกาสหาเรื่องชวนคริสคุยระหว่างพวกเขาเดินเท้ากลับบ้านคู่กันบนทางเท้า แต่คริสออกท่าทางถามคำตอบคำ ทอมเดาว่าถ้าพ่อหนุ่มร่างหมีไม่เมาเกินไป อีกฝ่ายน่าจะยังงอนเขาอยู่จากเรื่องที่ไม่ใช่ผู้ถูกเลือกเพียงคนเดียวตอนที่พวกเขาเล่นเกมกัน ก็เลยตัดสินใจไม่ถามไถ่อะไรต่อให้มากความ และปล่อยความเงียบงันโรยตัวลงท่ามกลางบทสนทนา คาดหวังว่าคริสจะหายงอนเขาแล้วกลับเป็นปกติในเร็ววัน ไม่อย่างนั้นเขาคงอึดอัดน่าดู

 

ร้านรวงข้างทางต่างปิดไฟกันเกือบหมดแล้ว เหลือเพียงเสาไฟสีส้มริมถนนกับไฟจากร้านสะดวกซื้อบางร้านที่มีนโยบายเปิดตลอดวันคอยให้แสงสว่างรำไรระหว่างทาง และอากาศยามค่ำคืนก็ยังคงความเย็นยะเยือกอยู่จนต้องกระชับเสื้อโค้ทกันหนาวเพื่อเพิ่มความอบอุ่นให้กับร่างกาย ไอลมหายใจที่พ่นออกทางจมูกและริมฝีปากกลายเป็นควันขาว มวลอากาศสีจางลอยหายขึ้นฟ้ายามสายลมหนาวพัดผ่านร่างพวกเขาไป

 

คริสไม่ยอมเปิดปากกับทอมอยู่ระยะหนึ่ง ท่าทางแสดงออกชัดเจนว่าเขายังขุ่นเคืองอีกฝ่ายอยู่ จนทอมเริ่มไม่ดึงดันชวนเขาคุยต่อ แต่คริสรู้ว่ายังไงก็คงเลี่ยงอีกฝ่ายไปตลอดไม่ได้ และอีกอย่าง _เขาคงเสียใจไปจนตายถ้าทอมเกิดเกลียดเขาที่ทำตัวงี่เง่าเหมือนเด็ก_ เสียงหนึ่งในใจพร่ำบอกเขาให้เลิกงอแงกับทอมสักที ท้ายที่สุดเลยตัดสินใจแกะสร้อยข้อมือสเตนเลสออกมาจากข้อมือข้างขวาที่เต็มไปด้วยเครื่องประดับของตนเอง หันไปหาคนตัวเล็กกว่าที่กำลังดึงผ้าพันคอขึ้นปิดช่วงล่างของใบหน้า แล้วจู่ๆ คริสก็หาหัวข้อสนทนาขึ้นมาท่ามกลางกลิ่นไอเย็นและความหนาวเหน็บของยามวิกาลอันแสนเงียบงัน

 

“จำนี่ได้มั้ย?” คริสพึมพำถามขึ้นมา สูดลมหายใจเข้าทางจมูกฟึดฟัด

“อ๊ะ ถ้าจำไม่ผิด เป็นสร้อยที่ผมเจอนี่นา…” ทอมเลิกคิ้ว แล้วจากนั้น บรรยากาศอึมครึมระหว่างพวกเขาก็เริ่มเบาบางลง

“โทษทีนะ ผมทำให้คุณอึดอัดหรือเปล่า?”

“ไม่เลยครับ” ทอมปฏิเสธทันควัน แต่สำหรับก่อนหน้านั้น คริสรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่

“ _ทอม_ ” คริสเน้นเสียงดุ ส่งสายตาตำหนิ เป็นเชิงบอกให้คนฟังทราบว่าเขาไม่ได้ไร้ความรู้สึกถึงขั้นมองความเปลี่ยนแปลงของอีกฝ่ายไม่ออก

“…ความจริงก็นิดหน่อย แต่ไม่เป็นไรหรอกครับ” ทอมยอมรับตามตรง อมยิ้มแหยๆ แต่ไม่ยอมสบตา “ผมแค่…ไม่อยากถูกคุณเกลียดน่ะ”

“ไม่ได้เกลียดคุณสักหน่อย!” พอรู้เหตุผล คริสก็รีบละล่ำละลักแก้ความเข้าใจทอมใหม่ “แค่งอนเฉยๆ ที่คุณไม่ยอมเลือกผมตอนโรเบิร์ตถาม แล้วคุณก็ไม่ง้อผมสักที”

“เรื่องนั้นจริงๆ ด้วยสินะ”

“ก็แหม ผมอุตส่าห์ดึงคุณไปบนนั้นได้ เลยคิดว่าน่าจะได้เป็นคนโปรดของคุณสักที” คริสบ่นพึมพำ เขาไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าพูดอะไรออกไป น้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำติดจะงอแงเล็กๆ “แล้วพอหลังจากนั้นคุณก็เอาแต่คุยกับคนอื่น แถมผมยังเห็นคนที่ชื่อ _โจชัว_ อะไรนั่นมองคุณซะตาเยิ้มเลย ไม่ให้ผมงอนได้ไงเล่า?”

“แล้วใครบอกว่าคุณไม่ใช่ล่ะ?” คราวนี้เป็นฝ่ายทอมที่ต้องแก้ความเข้าใจของคริสบ้าง “หมายถึง… ผมน่ะ รู้สึกขอบคุณพวกคุณทุกคนเลย ที่ช่วยมอบความกล้าให้ผม ทำให้ผมขึ้นไปยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นได้ ซึ่งที่จริงมันสำคัญกับผมมาก และเป็นค่ำคืนที่วิเศษมาก คริส ผมไม่รู้จะขอบคุณพวกคุณยังไงถึงเพียงพอ”

“ก็หมายความว่าผม รวมถึงคนอื่นๆ เป็นคนโปรดของคุณใช่มั้ยล่ะ?” คริสยังไม่เลิกบ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้ง ย่นจมูก บึนปากใส่ แกล้งเบียดไหล่คนข้างๆ “ครองตำแหน่งร่วมกับคนอื่น ไม่เห็นจะน่าดีใจตรงไหนเลย ผมอยากเป็นเบอร์หนึ่งของคุณคนเดียวอ่ะ!”

 

หลังจากค่อยใช้เวลาพิจารณาหัวใจตัวเองอย่างถี่ถ้วนมาร่วมเดือน ทอมค่อนข้างมั่นใจ _ไม่สิ_ เขารู้ดี สำหรับเขาแล้ว _คริสเป็นมากกว่านั้น_

 

แต่ไม่อาจเอื้อนเอ่ยคำใดออกไปให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ อีกอย่าง เขาคิดว่าเขามีเหตุผลสนับสนุนเพียงพอสำหรับการหยุดพัฒนาระดับความสัมพันธ์ปัจจุบันระหว่างเขากับคริสแล้ว และหากยิ่งถลำลึกเกินไปกว่านี้คงไม่คุ้มค่า ถ้าการเสี่ยงดวงแล้วปล่อยให้การกระทำเป็นไปตามหัวใจตัวเองที่ว่าจะกลายเป็นเหตุให้เขาเสียคนสำคัญอย่างคริสไปอีกคน

 

แม้ไม่ใช่คนรัก หรือแม้กระทั่งไม่ได้รักในแบบเดียวกัน แต่อย่างน้อย ความผูกพันที่พวกเขามีต่อกันมันก็ล้ำค่าเกินกว่าจะหาคำนิยามใดมาเทียบเคียง

 

จนกระทั่งคริสเป็นฝ่ายตัดสินใจเริ่มบทสนทนาระหว่างพวกเขาขึ้นมา

 

“ในวัยเด็ก ผมใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่ออสเตรเลีย เพิ่งย้ายมาอยู่ที่นี่ช่วงไฮสคูล ผมว่าคุณคงพอเดาออกจากสำเนียงของผมน่ะนะ ผมเริ่มหัดเล่นเซิร์ฟตอนอายุประมาณสิบขวบ ประสบการณ์วันแรกมันเลวร้ายและย่ำแย่จนผมรู้สึกเข็ดขยาดและไม่อยากข้องเกี่ยวกับมันอีกเลยล่ะ” คริสชูสร้อยข้อมือสเตนเลสขึ้นมา สายสร้อยที่พันข้อนิ้วสะท้อนแสงไฟสีส้มเรืองรองจากโคมไฟถนนหน้าบ้านของคริส “แต่คุณรู้มั้ย เพราะสร้อยเส้นนี้แหละ ที่ทำให้ผมหวนกลับมาหามันอีกครั้งนึง”

“ที่คุณบอกว่าปู่คุณเป็นคนให้มาน่ะเหรอครับ?”

“ช่ายยย….” คริสลากเสียงยาวเหยียด รู้สึกประหลาดใจนิดหน่อย ไม่คิดว่าทอมจะจำรายละเอียดที่เขาเล่าได้ด้วยซ้ำ “พอมองย้อนกลับไป ที่จริงมันเหมือนเป็นเรื่องหลอกเด็กนะ แต่ทำไมตอนนั้นผมถึงเชื่อคุณปู่ก็ไม่รู้”

 

ทอมจำได้เพราะวันนั้นเป็นครั้งแรกที่พวกเขากอดกัน ภายในร้านเบเกอรี่ของคริส ตอนที่เขาตามหาเจ้าของสร้อยเส้นนั้น

 

“ผมจำได้ว่าวันนั้นคลื่นซัดผมร่วงลงจากบอร์ด สำลักน้ำทะเลเกือบตาย แสบจมูกแสบตาไปหมด แถมพอจะว่ายน้ำขึ้นมา ยังโดนมุมบอร์ดแหลมๆ กระแทกเข้าที่หัว เป็นแผลเปิดแบบที่เลือดอาบซะจนต้องให้หมอเย็บไปหลายเข็ม ซึ่งมันแย่มากๆ และทำให้ผมเข็ดขยาดไปพักใหญ่ทีเดียว”

ทอมยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ลอบอุทานถึงพระเจ้าเบาๆ “โอ้ ตายละ… แล้วหลังจากนั้นล่ะครับ คุณเป็นอะไรมากหรือเปล่า?”

“ก็พอแผลผมหายดีแล้ว ปู่ของผมก็สั่งทำสร้อยเส้นนี้ให้ แล้วออกอุบายร่วมกับพ่อของผม หลอกผมว่ามันคือสร้อยวิเศษที่จะมอบความกล้าให้กับผู้สวมใส่ ทำให้ผมกลับไปสนุกกับการเล่นเซิร์ฟได้ แล้วปู่ก็ให้พ่อผมสวมมันเป็นตัวอย่าง คุณรู้มั้ย วันนั้นพวกเขาสนุกกับการเล่นเซิร์ฟมากจนผมโคตรอิจฉาเลย”

“คุณก็เลยเชื่อว่ามันคือสร้อยวิเศษจริงๆ งั้นสิ?” ทอมหัวเราะ รู้สึกเอ็นดูชายร่างหมีข้างกายขึ้นมาหลายหน่วย

“ก็ตอนนั้นผมอายุสิบขวบ…” คริสเลิกคิ้ว ไหวไหล่ “แต่ผมถือว่ามันได้ผลนะ จะด้วยวิธีไหนก็ช่างเถอะ”

“อ๊ะ จะว่าไป ผมว่าจะถามแล้วก็ลืมทุกที ถ้ามันเป็นสร้อยของคุณแล้วทำไมตัวอักษรที่สลักไว้ถึงไม่ใช่ _ซี.เอช._ ล่ะครับ?”

 

คริสชะงักไป หันมาสบดวงตากลมโตใสซื่อเหมือนลูกหมาของทอมแล้วเม้มปาก ชั่งใจอยู่พักใหญ่กว่าจะยอมพูดต่อ

 

“รู้แล้วอย่าขำนะ”

“เอ่อ… โอเคครับ”

“ตอนเด็กๆ ผมพูดไม่ชัด เวลาพูดชื่อ _คริสโตเฟอร์_ ของตัวเองเลยมักจะพูดว่า _คิปแทเดอร์_ ”

 

ทอมรีบยกมือปิดปาก กลั้นขำแทบตายแต่ก็ปิดบังได้ไม่มิดชิดพอ ส่วนคริสได้แต่ขมวดคิ้วหรี่ตามอง บ่นพึมพำกับท่าทางของคนตัวเล็กกว่าข้างๆ ที่รับคำกับเขาไว้ดิบดีว่าจะไม่หัวเราะเยาะ แล้วไหงตอนนี้กลับยืนเกาะเสาโคมไฟ หันหน้าหลบตาเขาไปแอบขำจนปอยผมหยิกสีจินเจอร์บนหัวเด้งลงมาปิดหน้าผากเสียอย่างนั้น

 

“ไหนบอกจะไม่ขำไง”

“ขะ… ขอโทษ คริส ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจ” ทอมใช้ข้อนิ้วปาดหยดน้ำตาทำลายหลักฐาน แต่เขารู้ว่ามันไม่ได้ผลหรอก “ก็เลยเป็นที่มาของชื่อร้าน Kip’s ด้วยสินะครับ”

“ทำนองนั้น” คริสถอนหายใจ สบตากับทอมอีกครั้ง “แต่นี่ ไม่อยากจะอวดหรอกนะ หลังจากนั้นไม่นานมีการแข่งขันเซิร์ฟขึ้น แล้วผมก็ได้แชมป์รุ่นจูเนียร์มา แถมยังเป็นแชมป์ที่อายุน้อยที่สุดเท่าที่รายการมีบันทึกไว้เลยด้วย”

“โห เจ๋งเป็นบ้า!” ทอมอ้าปากค้าง ตาเป็นประกาย เอื้อมมือขึ้นตบไหล่คริสด้วยความชื่นชม “ผมอยากเห็นคุณเล่นเซิร์ฟจัง มันต้องเท่มากแน่เลย”

 

คริสยืนยืดอก ยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นแนวฟัน ภูมิใจเป็นอย่างยิ่งที่ทอมเอ่ยปากชมเขาด้วยท่าทางน่ารักน่าเอ็นดูแบบนั้น

 

“เพราะงั้นสร้อยเส้นนี้ถึงสำคัญกับผมมากเลย” คริสคลี่ยิ้มเบาบาง ขณะรวบกำสร้อยเก็บในอุ้งมือแล้ววางมันทาบตรงตำแหน่งของหัวใจ “ทำให้ผมกล้าตัดสินใจทำอะไรหลายๆ อย่างที่ถ้าเป็นตัวผมในสมัยก่อนคงไม่กล้าทำแน่ๆ แล้วก็… ขอบคุณนะครับ ที่คุณอุตส่าห์พยายามตามหาเจ้าของจนเจอ”

“เหลือเชื่อเลยเนอะ เหมือนเป็นเครื่องรางแห่งความกล้าของคุณเลยนะครับ” หลังปล่อยมือจากไหล่คริส ทอมก็คลี่ยิ้มละมุนตอบ สายตาจับจ้องบนฝ่ามือขนาดใหญ่ที่กำแนบไปบนแผ่นอก

“เรื่องในคืนนี้ก็ด้วย…”

“เอ๊ะ?”

“ที่ผม... ชวนคุณขึ้นไปร้องเพลงไง…” คริสเนียนหลบตา มืออีกข้างที่ว่างเปะปะไปในอากาศแบบหาที่อยู่ให้มันไม่ได้ ไม่รู้จะเก็บไว้ตรงไหนดี

 

ทอมเริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาตาฝาดจนประสาทตาส่งสัญญาณที่ผิดพลาดไปสู่สมอง แล้วทึกทักเอาเองว่าเห็นคริสกำลังเขิน หรือคริสแค่หน้าแดงเป็นปกติตั้งแต่แรกเพราะดื่มหนักเกินไปกันแน่ เขาอยากเชื่อว่าเป็นอย่างหลัง แต่บางครั้งหัวใจของเขาก็กลายเป็นจอมทรยศอย่างไม่น่าให้อภัย

 

และที่น่าหนักใจกว่านั้น คือตัวเขาที่ดันใช้อารมณ์มากกว่าเหตุผลในสถานการณ์แบบนี้นี่สิ

 

ระหว่างที่หลากหลายความคิดประดังประเดเข้ามาในหัวจนสมองที่เชื่องช้าจากฤทธิ์ของมึนเมาอยู่แล้วยิ่งประมวลผลได้ย่ำแย่ลง คริสก็ก้าวเท้าออกมาด้านหน้าทอม ท่ามกลางแสงไฟสีส้มจากเสาโคมไฟประดับทางเดิน พวกเขาหันมาเผชิญหน้ากันตรงๆ แล้วจู่ๆ คริสก็ยื่นมือข้างที่กำสร้อยข้อมือของตัวเองยื่นให้กับอีกฝ่าย

 

“และผมคิดว่านะ บางที…” คริสเม้มปาก ลอบเหลือบมองสีหน้าประหลาดใจของทอม นิ่งคิดเพื่อเรียบเรียงคำพูดในใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง— _อย่างกับการสารภาพรัก_ “ไม่สิ! เอ่อ ไม่ใช่ ขอโทษ ทอม ผมหมายถึง…” แล้วก็เผลอหลุดปากพูดปฏิเสธความคิดชั่ววูบที่ผ่านเข้ามาอย่างไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย ส่วนถ้อยคำอื่นใดหลังจากนั้นติดขัดจนยากเกินกว่าที่สติของคนฟังจะตีความ

“คริส? เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?” ทอมสังเกตเห็นเพียงท่าทางของอีกฝ่ายที่ผิดแปลกไป เลยรีบเอ่ยถาม “ค่อยๆ พูดก็ได้”

“ไม่ ผมโอเค ทอม คือผม—”

 

ด้วยอารามตกใจ บวกกับคิดว่าคงต้องหาอะไรมากระแทกศีรษะตัวเองให้สร่างเมา เพื่อรวบรวมสติมากกว่านี้ก่อนจะเสียโอกาสที่ไม่ควรหลุดมือไป คริสเลยเผลอเอาหัวโขกหน้าผากอีกฝ่าย ไม่ได้แรงขนาดทำให้เจ็บ แต่ทำให้รู้สึกถึงตัวตนของคนตรงหน้าได้ชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าเดิม ในระยะที่ใบหน้าของพวกเขามีช่องว่างอยู่เพียงหนึ่งลมหายใจ และปลายจมูกเกือบจะชนกัน

 

กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์จางๆ จากลมหายใจอ่อนๆ ของคริสเหมือนยิ่งเย้ายวนและคอยป่วนสติทอมอย่างรู้งาน จนเกือบจะทำให้เขาก้าวล้ำเส้นความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่อาจทำให้ย้อนกลับไปเป็นอย่างเดิม

 

“ผมคิดว่าบางทีนะ… _บางที_ คุณเองก็อาจต้องการยืมสร้อยเส้นนี้จากใครสักคน” มวลความอึดอัดคับแน่นในอกก่อตัวหนักขึ้นเกินกว่าที่คริสจะต้านทานไหว เขาเลยหลุดรัวโพล่งใส่ทอมออกไปตามสัญชาตญาณ สติรับรู้ไม่อาจหักห้ามความพยายามสื่อสารสิ่งที่ติดค้างอยู่ในใจ ราวกับเขื่อนคำพูดอันสูงใหญ่ถูกทำลายลง “และบังเอิญว่าผมก็ยินดีเป็นอย่างยิ่ง ถ้าคุณจะขอยืมไปใช้ เพื่อที่จะกลับไปยืนอยู่บนเวทีในฐานะนักแสดง เบเนดิกต์บอกผมว่าเขาอยากเห็นคุณกลับไป และหลังจากที่ผมเห็นคุณเล่นกีตาร์ได้ราวกับถอดแบบมาจากแฮงค์ วิลเลียมส์บนเวทีอย่างมีความสุขในคืนนี้ ผมก็เริ่มเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเขาขึ้นมา อีกอย่าง _ผมอยากเป็นคนที่ปกป้องรอยยิ้มอันแสนล้ำค่าของคุณ_ และไม่อยากเห็นคุณเสียใจภายหลัง หากยังลังเลที่จะกลับไปทำในสิ่งที่คุณรักมากอย่างการแสดงละครเวทีเพราะกลัวว่าคนอื่นจะลำบากไปด้วย ทอม คุณน่ะ _หัดเห็นแก่ตัวแล้วทำตามหัวใจตัวเองบ้าง_ ก็ไม่เห็นเป็นไรนี่ ไม่สิ… _พระเจ้า_ ผมพูดอะไรออกไป แล้วคุณ… _บ้าชิบ!_ คุณเข้าใจ… หมายถึงเข้าใจความหมายที่ผมพูดใช่มั้ย? ทอม?”

ทอมอ้าปากค้าง ดวงตากลมโตสีฟ้าอมเขียวเบิกกว้างกว่าเดิม และ “คริส…” เป็นคำเพียงคำเดียวที่หลุดจากปากของทอมได้ในตอนนั้น

“เพราะงั้น บอกผมที” คริสจับมือทอมขึ้นมา ยัดสร้อยสเตนเลสที่อุ่นจนร้อนจากอุณหภูมิร่างกายของเขาใส่อุ้งมืออีกฝ่าย “บอกผมทีว่าเมื่อคุณรับสร้อยเส้นนี้จากผมไปแล้ว สิ่งแรกที่คุณจะทำคือโทรหาเบเนดิกต์ ทอม บอกเขาว่าคุณตกลงกลับไป”

 

ความรู้สึกอันท่วมท้นที่เอ่อล้นออกมาเป็นเหตุให้คริสเผลอระบายสิ่งที่อยู่ในใจออกไปจนเกือบหมด เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าเต็มปอด พอตั้งสติได้ก็ค่อยๆ ขยับถอยหลังห่างออกมา ไล่สายตาพิจารณาปฏิกิริยาตอบรับของอีกคน ความรู้สึกตอนนี้เหมือนเพิ่งเผลอพ่นคำสารภาพรักที่ไม่มีคำว่ารักใส่ทอมยังไงพิกล _ไม่สิ!_ _ไม่ใช่สักหน่อย!_

 

คริสคร้านจะเถียงกับความรู้สึกที่ไร้คำนิยามของตัวเองในใจเต็มแก่แล้ว ผลที่ได้จะออกมาเป็นอย่างไหนก็ช่างเถอะ เขามีหน้าที่แค่ต้องรับผิดชอบคำพูดของตัวเองที่ให้ไว้กับทอม และรักษารอยยิ้มสดใสของพ่อหนุ่มแสนดีคนนี้ไว้เท่านั้นแหละ

 

ฝั่งทอมได้ยินที่อีกฝ่ายพูดรัวออกมายาวเหยียดเริ่มเม้มปาก กะพริบตาปริบ ก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อยเพื่อหลบสายตาเว้าวอนของคนตัวใหญ่ ความอบอุ่นจากแรงบีบตรงฝ่ามือช่วยย้ำเตือนว่าสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นไม่ใช่ความฝัน บางทีคริสอาจจะแค่เมาจนพูดจาไม่รู้ความก็เป็นได้ แต่ไม่ว่ายังไง ถ้อยคำกับเนื้อความทั้งหมดที่คริสพ่นออกมาเหมือนเป็นสาส์นท้าทายอารมณ์ให้เข้าห้ำหั่นกับเหตุผลของเขาอย่างร้ายกาจ

 

“เอ่อ… _ทะ–โทษที_ ทอม เฮ้! ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะคุกคาม หรือว่ากดดันคุณนะ” คริสรีบแก้ตัว ยกมือห้ามทันควัน แต่พอเห็นพวงแก้มแดงก่ำกับสีหน้าจริงจังของทอม จู่ๆ เขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกใจคอไม่ดีขึ้นมา

“ _เห็นแก่ตัว_ งั้นเหรอ?” คนตัวเล็กกว่าพึมพำในลำคอ น้ำเสียงของเขาเริ่มสั่นเครือ “ผม… ผมยัง... _ทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้_ ” แล้วคราวนี้เป็นทอมที่ย่างเท้าเข้าหาอีกฝ่าย เขาส่ายหน้าอย่างเชื่องช้า สูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกจนสุดความสามารถของปอด ริมฝีปากบางเม้มเข้าหากันแน่น ด้วยความหวังว่ามันจะช่วยบรรเทาความรุนแรงในร่างกายที่ก่อตัวขึ้นจนทำให้เจ็บจุกตรงตำแหน่งหน้าอกข้างซ้ายได้บ้าง แต่ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เขาพยายามเก็บกดมันไว้กลับไร้ผล เมื่อบุคคลที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาคือชายร่างหมีที่มีชื่อว่าคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

คริสค่อยๆ เขยิบถอยหนีโดยไม่รู้ตัว กระทั่งแผ่นหลังของเขาประชิดกับด้านข้างของรถยนต์คันหนึ่งซึ่งถูกจอดทิ้งไว้ตรงที่จอดรถริมถนนแถวนั้น เขาสบตากับทอม คราวนี้เดาความรู้สึกของอีกฝ่ายไม่ออก หรือไม่อย่างนั้นคงเป็นเพราะความกลัวอะไรบางอย่าง เขาถึงได้พร่ำหลอกตัวเอง และทำเป็นมองข้ามความรู้สึกของเขาที่มีต่อทอมมาตั้งแต่แรกพบ

 

_ไม่มีที่ยืนให้สำหรับคนขี้ขลาดอีกต่อไป_

 

“คริส _ผมขอโทษ_ ”

“ไม่สิ _ไม่เลย_ ผมต่างหากที่ต้อง—”

 

ทอมเริ่มหยั่งเชิงด้วยการเงยหน้าขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ปล่อยให้แสงโคมไฟสีส้มฉาบทับบนใบหน้า แตะจมูกของเขาเรียดปลายจมูกของอีกฝ่าย เมื่อไม่รู้สึกถึงแรงต้านหรือการขัดขืนใด ฝ่ามืออีกข้างที่ว่างก็ค่อยบรรจงวางลงตรงกระจกด้านข้างของรถยนต์ที่อยู่หลังคริส เขาหลับตาลง ซึมซับเอาไออุ่นและกลิ่นกายเจือลมหายใจที่รินรดบนผิวแก้ม กับรังสีความละมุนละไมที่แผ่ออกจากร่างของคนตัวใหญ่เข้าละลายมวลน้ำแข็งซึ่งเกาะกุมหัวใจของเขาจนด้านชา ประหนึ่งการเสกมนตราชุบชีวิตให้สัญญาณชีพที่เคยเงียบหายไปกลับมาเต้นระรัว แล้วปล่อยให้อารมณ์เป็นตัวชี้นำ กำชัยเหนือเหตุผลที่เขาเคยพร่ำบอกเพื่อหลอกตัวเองอย่างสิ้นเชิง เพราะสำหรับเขาแล้ว _คริสเป็นมากกว่านั้น_

 

_เพราะผมรักคุณ_

 

ทอมไม่ทันได้เอ่ยประโยคสุดท้ายที่ติดค้างอยู่ตรงปลายลิ้นให้คริสได้ยิน เมื่อรวบรวมความกล้าแล้วลองเห็นแก่ตัวดูบ้างอย่างที่คริสบอกเขา ทอมหลับตาลงอีกครั้ง ปล่อยตัวและหัวใจให้เป็นอิสระจากพันธนาการทั้งหมดจนสิ้น ภาพที่เห็นรอบกายแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นสีขาวโพลน ราวกับพวกเขากำลังล่องลอยอยู่ในห้วงความฝันอันแสนอบอุ่น แม้ว่าทั้งคู่จะยืนอยู่ท่ามกลางลมหนาวและเสาไฟถนนสีส้มอ่อนก็ตามที _ใช่ว่ามันจำเป็นนักหรอก_

 

คริสทันเห็นความรู้สึกอันท่วมท้นเบื้องหลังแววตาสีสวยของคนตรงหน้า ก่อนที่เปลือกตาของทั้งคู่จะปิดลง สมองของเขาในตอนนี้ประมวลผลได้ช้ากว่าหัวใจไปหลายขุม _แต่ใครสนกันล่ะ_ _?_

 

แล้วสายลมยามค่ำคืนที่ว่าหนาวยะเยือกหนักหนาก็ไม่อาจทำให้ลมหายใจของพวกเขาเย็นลงได้เลยแม้แต่นิดเดียว

 

—TBC

 


	17. Under the Lamp Post

หลังจากคืนนั้นผ่านพ้นไป คริสไม่ได้เจอหน้าทอมอีกเลยเป็นเวลาร่วมครึ่งเดือน ทั้งที่ในบาร์ สวนสาธารณะที่พวกเขามักไปวิ่งด้วยกัน หรือแม้กระทั่งร้านเบเกอรี่ที่ทอมชอบแวะมาทักทายเขาแทบทุกสัปดาห์ คริสอยากหลอกตัวเองว่าเมื่อคืนก่อนเขาคงแค่ละเมอเพ้อฝัน และบางทีทอมอาจแค่บังเอิญมีธุระด่วน หรือจำเป็นต้องไปที่อื่นกะทันหันเลยไม่ทันบอกลาเขา ครั้นจะส่งข้อความไปถามหาเจ้าตัวโดยตรงก็กลัวจะเข้าหน้ากันไม่ติดหากอีกคนเอ่ยถึงเรื่องเมื่อคืนก่อนขึ้นมา

 

คริสรู้อยู่แก่ใจ มันไม่ใช่ความฝัน _ทอมจูบเขาแทนคำสารภาพรัก_ ในบรรยากาศยามค่ำคืนแสนโรแมนติกท่ามกลางความหนาวเย็น ใต้เงาของเสาโคมไฟสีส้มอ่อนริมถนน และสัมผัสอ่อนโยนอันอุ่นนุ่มที่แผ่กระจายไปทั่วร่างนั้นยังติดตรึงบนริมฝีปาก กลิ่นของลมหายใจที่ระแผ่วผิวบนใบหน้า เจือกับกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์อ่อนๆ ของทั้งคู่ยังคงค้างอยู่ในอก

 

แต่เหตุการณ์หรือบทสนทนาหลังจากนั้นเจือจางเกินกว่าสมองของเขาจะเรียกคืน เหมือนจู่ๆ ความทรงจำกับสติที่ควรจะมีหลงเหลืออยู่บ้างพลันหายไปดื้อๆ แล้วเขาก็นึกโทษตัวเองที่ดันดื่มหนักไปจนจำบทสนทนาใดไม่ได้เลยแม้เพียงครึ่งคำ

 

“คริส ขนมปังโซดาจะหมดแล้ว เอาที่อบใหม่มาเพิ่มหน่อยสิ” พอเรียกแล้วไม่มีเสียงตอบรับ แคทก็เลยลอบมองทะลุช่องผ้าม่านไป เห็นคริสนั่งเหม่อลอยอยู่หลังร้าน ไม่ยอมเอาเบเกอรี่มาเติมสักที เธอก็เลยใช้ร่างกายของเธอแหวกผ้าม่านออก แกล้งวาดมือผ่านหน้าเขา เอามืออีกข้างเท้าเอว “เฮ้! เหม่ออะไรของนายน่ะ?”

“เปล่านี่” คริสสะดุ้ง ปากตอบปฏิเสธเธอไปแบบนั้น แต่ท่าทางไม่ได้เป็นอย่างที่ปากว่าเลยสักนิด

“ขนมปังโซดา”

“หา?”

“ถ้าไม่เหม่อก็หัดตอบรับหน่อยสิยะ! ขนมปังโซดาหน้าร้านจะหมดแล้ว!”

“อ้อ โอเค แป๊บนึง” คริสลุกขึ้นยืน ดึงสติตัวเองกลับมา แล้วเดินตรงไปหยิบถาดเบเกอรี่ออกจากตู้อบส่งให้เธอ “ขาดอะไรอีกไหม?”

“ขาด…” แคทมีสีหน้าครุ่นคิดขณะยื่นมือไปรับถาด เธอขมวดคิ้ว หรี่ตามองคริสแล้วก็โพล่งขึ้นมา “ทอม? ใช่สิ ไม่เห็นเขามาสองอาทิตย์แล้วใช่ไหมนะ? วันก่อนโรเบิร์ตยังถามฉันอยู่ ว่านายเจอเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า?”

“ไม่เลย…”

“ที่บาร์ก็ไม่เจอเหรอ?”

 

คริสส่ายหน้าแทนคำตอบรับ เบ้ปากเล็กน้อย ลอบถอนหายใจ ไหวไหล่ แล้วก็ทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

“แปลกจัง ฉันคิดว่าเขาบอกอะไรกับนายบ้างซะอีก” แคทว่า ขณะเดินกลับมาทางหน้าร้านเพื่อเอาขนมปังไปเติมบนชั้นวาง

“ทำไมคิดงั้นล่ะ?” คริสแสร้งถามความเห็น แต่เขาพอรู้เหตุผลของเธออยู่หรอก

“ก็นาย _ชอบ_ —” แคทเกือบปิดปากตัวเองไม่ทัน โชคยังเข้าข้างที่เธอสามารถกลับมาคุมสติตัวเองได้อย่างฉิวเฉียด เลยรีบพูดแก้ตัว “หมายถึง ในหมู่พวกเรา เขาสนิทกับนายมากที่สุดไม่ใช่รึไง?”

“แล้วถ้าฉันรู้ ฉันจะอุบไว้ทำไมเล่า?” คริสเดินตามออกมาหน้าร้าน ย้อนถามเธออีกที เพราะความจริงเขาก็ไม่มีเหตุผลอะไรต้องปิดบัง ถ้าทอมพูดอะไรถึงเรื่องที่จู่ๆ ก็หายตัวไปเลยให้เขารู้บ้าง

“ก็แบบ… _หวง?_ ” แคทแสร้งถามหยอก อมยิ้มอย่างมีเลศนัย

“ตลกแล้ว”

“แต่ขอถามหน่อยเถอะ สองอาทิตย์ที่ผ่านมานี่ นายไม่ได้คุยอะไรกับเขาซักคำเลยจริงๆ อ่ะ?” หลังคีบขนมปังวางบนชั้นวางเสร็จ แคทก็หันกลับมาถามเจ้าของร้านต่อ “แปลกชะมัด”

“อือฮึ…”

 

แคทมีสีหน้าประหลาดใจ ระคนกับสายตาที่บ่งบอกว่าเธอไม่ค่อยอยากให้น้ำหนักคำตอบของคริสเท่าไหร่ เซนส์ของเธอพอจะคาดเดาได้ว่าคงเกิดเหตุการณ์อะไรสักอย่างกับพวกเขา แต่เธอเดาไม่ออกว่าเป็นเรื่องดีหรือเรื่องร้าย และไม่มีทางรู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นถ้าคริสไม่ยอมเปิดปากพูดกันตรงๆ

 

“เหลือเชื่อ อีแวนส์ชอบบอกฉันว่าพวกนายตัวติดกันอย่างกะตังเม”

“อีแวนส์คงไม่ได้อัพเดทข่าวคราวน่ะ” คริสไหวไหล่ แล้วรีบตัดบท “ว่าแต่ หมู่นี้ฉันก็ไม่เจอนาตาลีเหมือนกัน เธอไปไหนแล้วล่ะ?”

“เธอบอกฉันว่าอาจจะไม่อยู่บ้านสักเดือนหรือสองเดือน หรือถ้าแย่หน่อยก็คงนานกว่านั้น พอดีต้องไปทำโปรเจกต์พิเศษน่ะ” แคทก้มหน้าลงมองพื้น น้ำเสียงของเธออ่อนลง ขณะใช้ปลายนิ้วม้วนเส้นผมตัวเองไปพลาง “แต่ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก ถ้าหาเวลากลับมาได้เธอจะแวะมา อีกอย่าง เธอไปแค่ลอนดอน ไม่ได้ไกลจากที่นี่เท่าไหร่เลย”

“แต่เธอเพิ่งกลับมาไม่นานเอง นี่ต้องไปอีกแล้วเหรอ?”

“ก็ช่วยไม่ได้ งานเธอเป็นแบบนี้นี่” แคทพึมพำตอบในลำคอ สูดลมหายใจเข้าฟึดฟัดแล้วรีบหันหน้าหลบไปอีกทาง แสร้งจัดถาดเบเกอรี่ที่อยู่อีกฝั่งของร้านเพื่อดึงความสนใจของตัวเองไปไว้ที่อื่น “ที่จริง ฉันก็ควรจะชินกับมันได้แล้วล่ะนะ ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกสักหน่อย แล้วก็…ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่นายต้องใส่ใจหรอก ฉัน… _ฉันโอเค_ … คริส…”

 

คริสเดินไปด้านหลังแคทเงียบๆ เอาฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ของเขาวางแปะลงกลางศีรษะเธอแล้วดึงเข้ามาปลอบซบแผ่นอก

 

“ฉันอาจจะจุ้นจ้านไม่เข้าเรื่องก็ได้ แต่พวกเธอควรหาเวลาเคลียร์กันเรื่องนี้นะ”

“โทษที” แคทซบหน้าผากกับเสื้อของคริสแล้วหลับตาลง ปล่อยให้ความอบอุ่นจากฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ลูบเส้นผมตัวเองอยู่พักหนึ่งถึงพึมพำอู้อี้ใส่แผ่นอกคนร่างยักษ์ซึ่งเป็นเจ้าของร้านเบเกอรี่ที่เธอทำงานอยู่ “นายเองก็เหมือนกันแหละ”

“หา?”

“ฉันไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับพวกนาย หมายถึง _นายกับทอม_ น่ะ แต่พวกนายก็ควรหัดทำอะไรให้มันชัดเจนบ้างสักที” แคทผละออก รีบใช้ปลายนิ้วปาดตรงขอบตา กะพริบตาเร็วๆ ก่อนหยดน้ำที่คลอหน่วยจะทำเครื่องสำอางเลอะใบหน้า เอื้อมมือไปปัดคราบแป้งที่ติดบนผ้ากันเปื้อนของคริส แล้วยิ้มให้แทนคำขอบคุณสำหรับวิธีปลอบใจที่ทำให้เธอรู้สึกดีขึ้นได้ทุกครั้ง จากนั้นก็สลับมาเข้าโหมดร่าเริงตามปกติดังเดิม “ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงหรอก ฉันโอเค ที่น่าห่วงตอนนี้คงเป็นนายมากกว่า”

“อ้าว ไหงเป็นฉันไปได้” คริสไหวไหล่ ทำเมินประโยคที่แคทพูดถึงเรื่องระหว่างเขากับทอม แกล้งทำท่าเบ่งกล้ามอวด ชักสีหน้ากวนโอ๊ยใส่ แคทเห็นแบบนั้นก็ช่วยอะไรไม่ได้นอกจากอมยิ้มอย่างระอา กับกลอกตามองบนให้กับอีกฝ่าย “ก็เห็นๆ ว่าฉันสบายดี กล้ามแขนกล้ามท้องก็ยังอยู่ครบ หวัดก็ไม่เป็นมาหลายปีแล้ว โรคภัยไหนก็ใช่ว่าจะกล้ำกรายได้ ไม่เห็นมีอะไรน่าเป็นห่วงเลยซักกะติ๊ด”

“นายนี่มันเป็นพวกสมองมีแต่กล้ามเนื้อหรือไงยะ” แคทไม่วายเอ่ยปากแซว ส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ แล้วหัวเราะพร้อมกับกำหมัดชกเบาๆ ตรงกล้ามท้องอีกฝ่ายด้วยความมันเขี้ยว เธอรู้ว่าคริสพยายามให้กำลังใจเธอ แต่ให้ตาย หมอนี่เสแสร้งได้ไม่เนียนเอาเสียเลย

“โอเคยัง?”

“อือ ขอบใจนายมากนะ”

“เยี่ยมเลย!”

 

—

 

เช้าวันถัดมาหลังจากที่เขาขึ้นแสดงสดบนเวทีร่วมกับคริส ทอมตัดสินใจต่อสายหาเบเนดิกต์และตอบตกลงยอมรับข้อเสนอของเพื่อนรัก โดยยืนกรานและกำชับว่าเขาจะไม่เล่นบทนั้น หากการรับบทตัวละครหลักไม่ผ่านการคัดเลือกอย่างเป็นธรรมตามระบบปกติ เขาไม่อยากถูกตราหน้าว่าใช้อำนาจมืดซ้ำเพื่อรับบทอีก เลยตัดสินใจเก็บเป็นความลับและไม่ปริปากบอกใครสักคน เบเนดิกต์จำใจยอมรับข้อตกลงและรีบขับรถมารับเขาถึงหน้าบ้านในอีกวันถัดมา ยื่นกระเป๋าหนังซึ่งอัดแน่นไปด้วยข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับบทละครให้ทอมอ่านระหว่างทางไปสนามบิน ทอมถึงได้รู้เหตุผลว่าทำไมเบเนดิกต์ต้องการเขาขนาดนั้น

 

“บทละครอยู่ในกระเป๋าตรงที่พักเท้า แต่ฉันว่าคงไม่จำเป็นหรอกมั้งนะ นายอาจจะจำมันได้ทั้งหมดแล้วก็ได้” เบนว่าขณะเห็นทอมหยิบกระเป๋าหนังสีดำขึ้นมาเปิดดู “ที่ห่วงก็คือ นายจะไม่ชิ่งหนีฉันไปในวันที่เขาออดิชันใช่มั้ย ทอม?”

“อย่าบอกนะว่าเป็น—” พอดึงสคริปต์บทละครออกจากกระเป๋าและเห็นชื่อเรื่องเด่นหราอยู่กลางหน้ากระดาษ ทอมก็หันขวับไปมองคนขับรถที่เนียนทำตัวเป็นทองไม่รู้ร้อน แล้วพึมพำพร้อมส่ายหน้า “เอาจริงอ่ะ? เชื่อนายเลย…”

“ความสูงนายผ่าน ถ้าขุนหุ่นได้อีกนิดนึง ฉันว่านายควรจะลองไปออดิชันบทธอร์ดู” เบนเว้นจังหวะ หันไปมองหน้าเพื่อนอีกที แล้วความคิดอีกอย่างก็แวบเข้ามาในหัว “หรือไม่งั้น… หน้าตาฉลาดๆ อย่างนายก็น่าจะเป็นโลกิได้นะ”

“จะได้บทหรือเปล่ายังไม่รู้เลย นายก็รู้ว่าฉันร้างเวทีมาหลายปีแล้วนี่” ทอมแย้งขึ้นมา “บางทีนายอาจจะต้องช่วยฉันซ้อมหนักก่อนวันออดิชันจริงด้วยซ้ำ”

“ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วง ฉันจะช่วยดึงศักยภาพของนายออกมาเอง เชื่อมือได้เลย” เบนเอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่ทอม แล้วยิ้มตาหยีจนปากเกือบจะฉีกถึงหู แสดงให้เห็นว่าเขาดีใจจนหุบยิ้มไม่อยู่แล้ว “เอ้อ ว่าแต่ ฉันถามอะไรนายอย่างได้มั้ย?”

“ว่า?”

“ทำไมจู่ๆ ก็โทรมาล่ะ ฉันคิดว่ารอบนี้นายจะหนีเหมือนเดิมซะอีก” เบนถาม พยายามหาช่องทางไขข้อข้องใจที่ติดค้างอยู่ให้กระจ่างชัดเจนขึ้นมา

 

ทอมเงียบไป สายตาไล่อ่านตัวหนังสือในบทละครที่เขาเพิ่งเขียนร่วมกับเบเนดิกต์เสร็จ ขณะพยายามเรียบเรียงคำพูดเพื่อบอกเล่าเรื่องราวที่ผ่านมาในช่วงไม่กี่วันก่อน ไม่รู้จะเริ่มจากตรงไหนดี แต่ที่จดจำได้อย่างแม่นยำ คือทุกอย่างในคืนนั้นจบลงใต้โคมไฟถนนสีส้มอ่อน ท่ามกลางดวงดาวระยิบระยับนับร้อยพันเป็นสักขีพยาน พร้อมด้วยลมหายใจของคนสำคัญอีกคนหนึ่งในชีวิตเรี่ยผะแผ่วบนใบหน้า กับสัมผัสอ่อนหวานเกินกว่าจะหักห้ามใจไม่ให้คะนึงหา และความรู้สึกที่ว่ายังคงติดค้างอย่างชัดเจนบนริมฝีปาก

 

แล้วทอมก็เผลอหลับตาลง วางปลายนิ้วแตะบนริมฝีปากตัวเอง หวนรำลึกถึงความอบอุ่นในคืนก่อน _ตอนที่เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น แล้วจูบคริสตรงตำแหน่งเดียวกัน_

 

“เฮ้… ฮิดเดิลส์บัม?”

“โทษที ไม่มีอะไรหรอก” ทอมรีบแก้ตัว เว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่งขณะก้มหน้ามองข้อมือ ยิ้มหวานกลบเกลื่อน “แค่คิดว่าคงถึงเวลาแล้ว ที่จะต้องใช้ความกล้าเพื่อเอาชนะความกลัวสักที ลองพยายามอีกสักครั้งคงไม่เสียหายอะไร นายคิดว่างั้นไหมล่ะ?” แล้วก็เอามืออีกข้างกำรวบข้อมือข้างที่สวมสร้อยสเตนเลสเพื่อซ่อนมันให้พ้นสายตาของเบน

เบนพยักหน้าเหมือนรับรู้อะไรบางอย่างได้ ก่อนเอื้อมมือมาตบไหล่ทอมอีกรอบ “คิดได้แบบนั้นก็ดี นายเองก็เตรียมตัวเตรียมใจไว้เลย”

“ว่าแต่ จะมีการออดิชันขึ้นอีกทีเมื่อไหร่นะ?”

“มะรืนนี้”

“ฮะ?”

“ล้อเล่นน่า” เบนหลุดขำตอนเห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจระคนตกใจของทอม แล้วอธิบายต่อ “วันก่อนเพิ่งมีคนโทรศัพท์มาบอกฉันว่าเพื่อนของเขาเจอคนที่น่าสนใจเข้า และถ้านายยังยืนกรานปฏิเสธงานนี้อีกรอบ เขาจะลองไปเลียบๆ เคียงๆ ถามดูว่าคนคนนั้นจะลองมาออดิชันเพื่อรับบทบ้างไหม…ทำนองนั้นน่ะ”

“งั้นเหรอ…” ทอมพยักหน้ารับ เบนสายตากลับมาอ่านบทละครในมือ “ถ้างั้น ฉันก็คงต้องพยายามอย่างหนักเหมือนกัน”

“ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่นายต้องซีเรียสนะ ทอม ถึงนายไม่ได้บทรอบนี้ นายยังมีโอกาสไปแคสท์บทละครเรื่องอื่นอีก”

“ไม่ เบน ต้องเอาจริงสิ เพราะเป็นงานการกุศลด้วย ฉันทำให้สถาบันของเราเสื่อมเสียชื่อเสียงไม่ได้หรอก”

“โอเค ตามใจนายก็แล้วกัน วันออดิชันจริงๆ คืออีกสองอาทิตย์ถัดจากนี้ พกเครื่องรางไว้ติดตัวดีๆ ล่ะ”

 

ทอมหันมาหาเบนด้วยสีหน้าประหลาดใจอีกครั้ง เบนไหวไหล่ แล้วชี้ไปที่ข้อมือของทอม ข้างที่เขาใส่สร้อยข้อมืออยู่

 

“ปกตินายไม่ค่อยใส่อะไรที่ข้อมือ นอกจากนาฬิกา” เบนเลิกคิ้ว ยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดูพร้อมอธิบายให้อีกฝ่ายฟังด้วยเสียงเรียบๆ ขณะเลี้ยวรถเข้าลานจอด

“นายเห็น…”

 

ความเงียบเป็นคำตอบเพียงสิ่งเดียวที่ทอมได้รับ และเบนก็มีมารยาทพอจะไม่สืบถามอะไรต่อให้มากความ แม้ว่าความจริงแล้วเขาพอคาดเดาเหตุการณ์บางอย่างจากสีหน้า ท่าทาง และรอยยิ้มพิมพ์ใจชนิดพิเศษแบบ _อิงลิชสไมล์_ เมื่อครู่ก่อนบนลานแก้มและใบหูขึ้นสีเรื่อจางของทอมได้ก็เถอะ

 

แผนตะล่อมคริสให้ช่วยโน้มน้าวทอมอีกทีดูท่าจะเป็นผลสำเร็จ แต่เบเนดิกต์ไม่คิดบอกทอมเรื่องนั้นหรอก ว่าทั้งหมดเป็นแผนของเขาเอง

 

—TBC


	18. Reconciliation

อีกสามวันถัดจากนั้น โรเบิร์ตหาเวลาว่างแวะมาเจอคริสที่ร้านเบเกอรี่ในช่วงบ่ายแก่ๆ พร้อมกับเพื่อนของเขา แคทที่เป็นฝ่ายต้อนรับพอทราบเรื่องก็เลยชี้ไปที่หลังร้าน และนำทางให้พวกเขาเข้าไปพบกัน ก่อนจะขอตัวกลับมาอยู่ประจำหน้าร้านตามเดิม

 

“ไง พ่อหนุ่ม” โรเบิร์ตทักทายด้วยรอยยิ้มอารมณ์ดี ดึงแว่นกันแดดออกจากใบหน้า พับขาแว่นลงเหน็บกระเป๋าเสื้อ แล้วดันหลังคนที่มาด้วยให้ก้าวขึ้นมายืนข้างๆ ก่อนเริ่มแนะนำทุกคนให้ทำความรู้จักกัน “นี่มาร์ค  รัฟฟาโล เพื่อนฉันเอง ส่วนมาร์ค นี่คริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ และสาวสวยตรงเคาน์เตอร์คนนั้นที่นำทางเรามาคือแคท เดนนิงส์”

“อา… ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ” หลังดึงถาดบิสกิตที่เพิ่งอบเสร็จออกจากเตาอบ คริสก็หันมายิ้มตอบ ขณะดึงถุงมือกันความร้อนแขวนไว้ตรงที่แขวนอุปกรณ์ติดผนัง ก่อนยื่นมือไปตรงหน้ามาร์ค แต่เหมือนอีกฝ่ายยืนตะลึงตาค้างอยู่นิดหน่อย คริสไม่ค่อยแปลกใจเท่าไหร่หรอก เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจในรูปร่างหน้าตาของตัวเอง _มากๆ_ จนบางทีออกจะน่าหมั่นไส้เสียด้วยซ้ำ “ผมคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ”

 

มาร์คหันไปมองหน้าโรเบิร์ต โรเบิร์ตยักไหล่ให้เขา ก่อนที่เขาจะจับมือคริสเพื่อทำความรู้จักกันอีกที

 

“ยะ… ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักเช่นกัน” มาร์คเงยหน้าขึ้น สบตาสีท้องฟ้ากับใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของคนตัวสูงกว่า เขย่ามือคริสเล็กน้อย พอปล่อยมือก็กระแอมไอในลำคอ “อ่า… โอเค _โทษที_ เข้าเรื่องเลยแล้วกัน โรเบิร์ตบอกผมว่าคุณรู้จัก… นักแสดงละครเวทีคนหนึ่ง ใช่ไหม?”

คริสชะงักกึก มองหน้ามาร์ค สลับกับโรเบิร์ต หยุดค้างไว้ตรงนั้น “คุณหมายถึง… _ทอม?_ ”

“นายเป็นคนบอกฉันเองไม่ใช่เหรอ ว่าพ่อหนุ่มนั่นเป็น… อะไรนะ? อดีตนักแสดงละครเวทีใช่มะ ถ้าฉันจำไม่ผิด?” โรเบิร์ตรีบขยายความ เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าคริสรู้ ว่าเขาหมายถึงทอมนั่นแหละ

“แล้วไหงมาถาม _ผม?_ ” คริสย้อนถาม รอยยิ้มเมื่อครู่ก่อนของเขาพลันหายไป เขาส่ายหน้า ถอนหายใจ แล้วอธิบายพร้อมเรียวคิ้วที่ขมวดเข้าหากัน “ทอมไม่ได้มาเหยียบที่นี่ร่วมครึ่งเดือนได้แล้วครับ?”

“ตลกน่า พวกนายไม่ได้เจอกันเลยจริงอ่ะ?” โรเบิร์ตมีสีหน้าไม่อยากเชื่อ แต่น้ำเสียงกับท่าทางของคนถูกถามบอกเขาอีกอย่าง _มันคือความจริง_

“แล้วได้ส่งข้อความคุยกันบ้างไหมเนี่ย?”

 

คริสส่ายหน้าอีกครั้ง ยิ้มแหยๆ ให้โรเบิร์ตกับมาร์ค สีหน้าเปี่ยมความมั่นใจเมื่อตะกี้นี้ถูกลบออกไปจนหมดสิ้น

 

“โอ้ _ให้ตาย_ เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับพวกนาย? ทะเลาะกันเหรอ? _เป็นไปได้ไง?_ ” โรเบิร์ตอุทานด้วยความประหลาดใจ นี่มันผิดปกติพิกลเกินไปแล้ว “สมองนายตายไปรึยัง มัวบื้ออะไรอยู่ นายเอาสมาร์ทโฟนของนายเข้าเตาอบไปด้วยรึไง ถึงได้ไม่ส่งข้อความหากันเลยอ่ะ?” เลยเผลอบ่นคริสยาวเหยียดจนมาร์คต้องสะกิดไหล่ห้ามปราม

“ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไร โรเบิร์ต ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่เลย เหมือนสตาฟของฉันก็เพิ่งแจ้งว่ามีอีกสามสี่คนมาออดิชันเมื่อวันก่อน” พอเห็นบรรยากาศไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ มาร์คก็รีบตัดบท หันหน้าไปหาเพื่อน หาโอกาสเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุยทันที “ว่าแต่ บิสกิตนี่หอมจังเลยนะ นายจะว่าอะไรไหมถ้าฉันจะซื้อกลับไปซักถุงสองถุง?”

 

โรเบิร์ตซบใบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือ ไม่ทันได้สนใจที่มาร์คพูด เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ มีบางอย่างที่เขารู้สึกค้างคาอยู่ แต่ไม่รู้จะสื่อสารออกมายังไงให้คนรับสารเข้าใจได้สักที

 

“แล้วนี่ได้ไปหาเขาที่บ้านบ้างรึยัง?”

คริสส่ายหน้าอีกครั้ง แสร้งอมยิ้มปลอมๆ “ไม่มีเวลาไปอ่ะครับ แค่นี้ผมก็แทบจะทำขายไม่ทันแล้วนะ” พร้อมกับข้อแก้ตัวที่เพิ่งคิดได้สดๆ ร้อนๆ

“นายไม่มีเวลา…” โรเบิร์ตหรี่ตา เขาคิดว่าคำพูดของคริสดูไร้น้ำหนักไปทันใดเมื่อรู้ว่าคริสกับทอมไม่ได้เจอกันเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียวในช่วงสองสามสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา เขาไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างหนุ่มทั้งสองคน แต่สัมผัสได้ถึงความผิดปกติที่น่าประหลาดใจกว่าการเห็นคริสผู้รักการแข่งขันและเกลียดความพ่ายแพ้ยิ่งกว่าอะไรยอมลงให้กับทอม “…หรือนายแค่… ไม่กล้าเผชิญหน้ากับเขาตรงๆ?”

 

คริสเงียบ พูดไม่ออก แต่โรเบิร์ตจี้ใจดำเขาได้ตรงเผงจนรู้สึกเจ็บแปลบขึ้นมา ภาวนาขอให้มาร์ครีบลากโรเบิร์ตกลับไปไวๆ ก่อนที่เขาจะช้ำในยิ่งกว่าเดิม แหงล่ะ ถูกผู้ชายด้วยกันจูบเข้าที่ริมฝีปากโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว แถมเรื่องนั้นยังเกิดขึ้นตรงรั้วหน้าบ้านตัวเอง ถ้าคนนั้นเป็นแม่ยอดขมองอิ่มสักคนแทนที่จะเป็นทอม เขาคงไม่กระวนกระวายใจจนอยู่ไม่สุขขนาดนี้

 

ใช่ว่าไม่รู้ เพียงแต่… เขาไม่เคยชอบ—หรือรักผู้ชายในแง่ของคนรัก และการยอมรับความจริงที่ว่านั้นไม่เคยเป็นเรื่องง่าย โดยเฉพาะเมื่อคนคนนั้นคือทอม สุภาพบุรุษโคตรคนดีที่เขาไม่ทันฉุกคิดมาก่อน พอรู้ตัวอีกที อีกฝ่ายก็กลายเป็นคนสำคัญที่เขาอยากทำให้ยิ้มอย่างมีความสุขได้ตลอดไปแล้ว

 

คริสเพิ่งรู้ตัวเอาตอนนั้น และโรเบิร์ตไม่ได้พูดผิด เขายังไม่กล้าพอจะเผชิญหน้ากับความจริงที่เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าจะเกิดขึ้นกับตัวเอง

 

แล้วแคทก็โผล่หน้าเข้ามาขัดจังหวะ ช่วยชีวิตคริสก่อนจะถูกโรเบิร์ตกินหัวทันเวลาพอดี

 

“โทษที วันนี้ฉันขอกลับก่อนนะ” แคทว่า น้ำเสียงของเธอสดใสขึ้นหลายหน่วยเมื่อเทียบกับเมื่อวันก่อน และถ้ามันยังไม่พอ ใบหน้ายิ้มแย้มของเธอก็ช่วยยืนยันความรู้สึกได้เป็นอย่างดี “ต้องไปรับนาตาลีอ่ะ เธอบอกว่าระหว่างนี้รอประกาศผลคัดเลือกอยู่ แล้วพอดีเห็นฉันเหงาจนงอแงใส่เธอเมื่อวันก่อน เธอก็เลยยอมบินกลับมา”

“ก็ดีนี่... ดีใจด้วยที่พวกเธอเคลียร์กันได้” คริสยิ้มจริงใจให้ เอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่แสดงความยินดีกับแคทเบาๆ

“แล้ว... นายจะไปสนามบินด้วยกันมั้ย?”

“หา?” คริสเลิกคิ้วประหลาดใจ เอามือชี้หน้าตัวเอง “ฉัน? ไปทำไม?”

 

แคทโชว์ภาพบนจอโทรศัพท์ของเธอให้คริสกับโรเบิร์ตและมาร์คดูเพื่อไขข้อข้องใจ เป็นภาพของนาตาลีอยู่ในสนามบินกับหนุ่มผมดำอีกคนที่—

 

“ไป! รอแป๊บนึง!”

 

พอมองปราดเดียวแล้วรู้แน่ชัดด้วยสัญชาตญาณ คริสรีบกุลีกุจอวิ่งกลับเข้าไปในโซนที่พักของร้าน ฝากพ่อของเขาช่วยจัดการเรื่องภายในร้านต่ออย่างด่วนจี๋แล้วคว้าเอาเสื้อโค้ทตัวเก่งพร้อมกุญแจรถติดมือมาด้วย หลังจากนั้นก็กึ่งดึงกึ่งลากแขนแคทไปที่รถและรีบบึ่งรถออกไป โดยจุดหมายปลายทางเพียงหนึ่งเดียวคือสนามบิน

 

แล้วคริสก็ลืมเรื่องโรเบิร์ตกับมาร์คไปสนิท

 

“ฉันว่าจะบอกอะไรนายอย่าง… โรเบิร์ต” มาร์คเดินกลับมาหน้าร้าน หยิบขนมอบโยนเข้าปากชิมไปพลาง ระหว่างรอคุณเฮมสเวิร์ธมาประจำที่เคาน์เตอร์คิดเงิน “จริงๆ นะ หมอนั่นเหมือนธอร์ชะมัด หมายถึงธอร์ในบทละครการกุศลที่ฉันกำลังหาคนอยู่เนี่ย”

“เกรงว่าเขาคงไม่มีเวลาไปเล่นละครกับนายหรอกนะ แต่เลียม น้องชายเจ้านั่นน่ะไม่แน่” โรเบิร์ตยืนกอดอกพิงผนัง ขณะช่วยจัดเบเกอรี่ในร้านให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง

“เอ้อ อีกอย่าง” มาร์คกลืนขนมลงคอ คว้าห่อบิสกิตติดมือมาสองสามห่อไปกองที่เคาน์เตอร์ “ถ้าพ่อหนุ่มผมดำนั่นคือคนที่นายถามหา ฉันว่าบางทีนายคงไม่ต้องคะยั้นคะยอถามคริสแล้วล่ะ ว่าทอมของนายอยู่ที่ไหน”

“หมายความว่าไง?” โรเบิร์ตเลิกคิ้ว เอียงคอสงสัย “ใครคือหนุ่มผมดำ?”

“ก็ว่าจะหาโอกาสบอกนายอยู่ว่าไม่ต้องช่วยหาคนเพิ่มแล้วก็ได้ ดูเหมือนมติเราจะค่อนข้างเป็นเอกฉันท์แล้ว แต่ฉันรู้สึกเกรงใจ เพราะนายก็ตั้งใจแนะนำเขามาใช่มั้ยล่ะ” มาร์คยื่นโทรศัพท์ของเขาให้โรเบิร์ตดูพร้อมกับคลิปวีดีโอสั้นๆ ที่ถูกอัดไว้ระหว่างการคัดเลือกนักแสดง “คนนี้ชื่อทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน ถ้าเป็นทอมคนเดียวกันกับที่นายหมายถึง คนนี้แหละที่เป็นตัวเลือกอันดับหนึ่งของเราในบทโลกิ”

“แต่ทอมของฉันผมสีจินเจอร์… แล้วก็ใส่แว่นด้วย _เฮ้_ นี่นึกว่าแค่หน้าคล้ายซะอีก”

“อ้อ ใช่” มาร์คหัวเราะ ตบไหล่เพื่อนแล้วเปิดภาพนิ่งในแกลเลอรีอีกภาพหนึ่งให้โรเบิร์ตดู “ในประวัติส่วนตัวของเขาระบุไว้แบบนั้นเหมือนกัน ทีแรกไม่ทันสนใจ แต่เราเพิ่งรู้ว่าโลกิน่ะเหมาะกับผมดำตอนเห็นเขานี่แหละ และเขาก็ถ่ายทอดอารมณ์ความรู้สึกออกมาได้ละเอียดยิบ แถมทำการบ้านมาดีมาก ถึงจะมีบางจุดติดขัดไปบ้าง แต่นี่แหละ… คนนี้แหละ”

“หรือเขาทะเลาะกันเพราะหมอนั่นไม่ยอมให้ทอมไปออดิชัน?” โรเบิร์ตตีความ คาดเดาเอาเองไปเรื่อยเปื่อยระหว่างรอมาร์คจ่ายเงินค่าบิสกิต “แต่คิดดูอีกทีก็ไม่น่าใช่… เพราะครั้งสุดท้ายที่สองคนนั้นเจอกัน เจ้ากอริลล่านั่นยังลากทอมของฉันขึ้นไปร้องเพลงบนเวทีด้วยกันอยู่เลยนะ”

“ว่าแต่… สองคนนั้นเป็นแฟนกันเหรอ?” มาร์คถามซื่อๆ ตามสายตาของคนนอก แต่ไม่ได้ระบุตัวผู้ถูกกล่าวถึง

“ถ้าคริสกับแคทล่ะไม่ใช่ แต่ถ้านาย _หมายถึง..._ ” โรเบิร์ตไม่ได้ตอบคำถามทั้งหมดด้วยคำพูดใดนอกจากภาษากายที่สื่อความหมายออกมาทำนองว่า ‘ _ก็ไม่รู้สินะ_ ’

 

ทิ้งให้มาร์คตีความเอาเองเสียดื้อๆ อย่างนั้นแหละ เพราะความจริงแล้วโรเบิร์ตก็นึกสงสัยไปไม่น้อยกว่ามาร์คหรอก แต่เรื่องที่เขามั่นใจมีอยู่อย่างหนึ่ง ในขอบเขตของความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างคริสกับทอม มองจากดวงจันทร์ไททันยังเห็นได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

_การกระทำของพวกเขามันเกินระดับคำว่าเพื่อนไปโขแล้ว_

 

“แล้วทีนี้ นายจะเอาไงต่อ… มาร์ค”

“ฉันว่าจะแวะไปหาพ่อฉันก่อน ค้างที่นี่สักคืนสองคืน แล้วคงค่อยกลับไปลอนดอน”

 

—TBC


	19. Heads or Tails

คริสกวาดสายตามองระหว่างยืนคอยอยู่แถวทางออกของผู้โดยสารขาเข้า ครู่ถัดมาถึงเห็นนาตาลีควงแขนพ่อหนุ่มผมดำใส่แว่นตากับยูนิฟอร์มเสื้อจัมเปอร์สีน้ำเงิน คลุมทับด้วยเสื้อโค้ทตัวที่เขาใส่ประจำกับกางเกงยีนส์สีดำสะพายกระเป๋าเป้เดินออกมาจากเกทด้วยกัน แคทเห็นทั้งสองคนมาถึงก็รีบวิ่งนำหน้าเขาไปแล้วเอื้อมแขนโผเข้ากอดคอทั้งคู่ ทอมกอดทักทายเธอ แนบแก้มจูบตอบเบาๆ พร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะน่าเอ็นดู แล้วขยับตัวเปิดทางให้นาตาลีได้กอดเธอเต็มเม็ดเต็มหน่วยบ้าง (ทอมรู้ตัวว่าเขาเป็นคนตัวใหญ่เกินมาตรฐานไปนิดหน่อย สังเกตได้จากการที่แคทต้องเขย่งเท้าและยืดแขนจนเกือบสุดความยาว ส่วนเขาต้องย่อตัวลงเพื่อปล่อยให้เธอกอดคอเขาได้) ก่อนที่จะทันสังเกตเห็นว่าแคทไม่ได้มาเพียงคนเดียว

 

คริสยืนเอามือล้วงกระเป๋าอยู่ตรงนั้น ห่างออกไปเพียงไม่กี่สิบเมตร

 

“ไง?” คริสโบกมือให้ แล้วชี้ไปที่เรือนผมของทอม “ทำสีใหม่มาเหรอ ถ้าคุณไม่ใส่ชุดเดิมซ้ำๆ ทุกวัน ผมคงจำไม่ได้แล้วนะเนี่ย”

“เฮ้ คริส?” ทอมหัวเราะเขินๆ กับคำทักทาย อันที่จริง คริสไม่ใช่คนเดียวที่ทักเขาแบบนี้หรอก “ไม่ได้อยู่ที่ร้านเบเกอรี่หรอกเหรอครับ?” แล้วก็โพล่งถามขึ้นมา น้ำเสียงและแววตาแสดงความประหลาดใจ ขณะรีบก้าวเท้าเดินตรงมาหาคริส “ตกใจหมดเลย ไม่คิดว่าจะเจอคุณ— ”

“ผมเอารถมา เดี๋ยวหลังจากส่งแคทกับนาตาลีแล้วผมวนไปส่งคุณที่บ้านก็ได้นะ”

 

มวลความอึดอัดปนกับความกระอักกระอ่วนก่อตัวขึ้นท่ามกลางบทสนทนาแสนเรียบง่าย ไม่มีใครเอ่ยถึงจูบเมื่อคืนก่อน แม้พวกเขาต่างรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่ความฝัน แต่บางที ถ้าไม่หยิบยกขึ้นมาพูดตอนนี้ หรือแสร้งทำเป็นลืมไปเลย อาจเป็นเรื่องง่ายกว่าที่จะช่วยให้การประคับประคองความสัมพันธ์กลับมาอยู่ในระดับใกล้เคียงกับของเดิม

 

“ไม่กอดผมบ้างเหรอ?” คริสถามแหย่ อมยิ้ม หวังว่าจะพอช่วยคลายความอึมครึมระหว่างพวกเขาลงได้บ้าง

“เอ๊ะ? ได้เหรอ—”

 

คริสเอื้อมแขนโอบหลังทอม ฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ตบสะบักคนในอ้อมแขนสองสามทีแทนคำทักทาย

 

“หายไปสองอาทิตย์โดยไม่บอกกล่าวอะไรเลย นี่คิดถึงนะ”

 

แต่การกระทำของคริสตอนนี้กลับยิ่งเพิ่มระดับความโหดหินของการพยายามหยุดพัฒนาระดับความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา ทอมชะงักกึก ทำอะไรไม่ถูก ก็เลยกอดเขาตอบกลับไปแก้เก้อ หวังเป็นอย่างยิ่งว่าคริสคงไม่ได้จงใจแกล้งให้เขาหลุดปากสารภาพรักอีกที แล้วในกรณีที่แย่ที่สุด คือพูดหักอกเขาตรงนั้น ต่อหน้าคนนับร้อยพันในสนามบินที่มีโอกาสเป็นพยานรู้เห็นในเหตุการณ์ด้วย

 

“จะกลับกันรึยัง?” แคทเปลี่ยนมาควงแขนนาตาลี เอนศีรษะซบไหล่เธอระหว่างรอคริสกับทอมพร้อมออกเดินทาง “ทอม ไปกับพวกเราไหม?”

“ _ไปกับพวกเราไหม?_ โธ่ ทำอย่างกับเธอเป็นคนขับรถงั้นแหละ” คริสค่อนแคะ ทำเสียงจีบปากจีบคอ ออกท่าทางล้อเลียน แคทเลยอดเอามือหวดท่อนแขนหนาๆ นั่นไปทีหนึ่งด้วยความหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้

“เงียบไปเลยย่ะ!”

“น่า… ไปทางเดียวกัน ประหยัดกว่าเยอะนะ” นาตาลีเสนอขึ้นมา “ไปกับพวกเราเถอะ”

“ที่จริง ผมกลับแท็กซี่ก็ได้นะครับ เกรงใจพวกคุณ—” ทอมพยายามหาข้ออ้างเลี่ยงการเผชิญหน้า แต่ดูเหมือนจะไร้ผลเมื่อแคทและนาตาลีดึงดันกึ่งคะยั้นคะยอให้เขากลับไปพร้อมกัน

 

คริสหันขวับกลับมามองทอม หรี่ตาใส่ ทอมอ่านออกเป็นความหมายว่า _ไม่มีทางยอมรับคำปฏิเสธซะหรอก_  แล้วก่อนที่ทอมจะตั้งตัวทัน คริสก็เอื้อมแขนล็อกคอ ลากเขาเดินออกจากอาคารผู้โดยสารไปยังที่จอดรถพร้อมกับแคทและนาตาลีแล้ว

 

บรรยากาศตึงเครียดระหว่างคริสและทอมก่อนหน้านี้เหมือนเป็นเรื่องที่ไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นมาก่อน เมื่อระหว่างทางขากลับมีแต่เสียงหัวเราะอบอวลไปทั่วห้องผู้โดยสารภายในรถยนต์ คริสยังคงความสามารถในการเล่าเรื่องจริงจังให้ออกมาตลกขำขันได้เหมือนเก่า ทอมรู้สึกโล่งใจไปเปลาะหนึ่ง จนความกลัวและความกระอักกระอ่วนที่กวนใจเขามาตั้งแต่เห็นหน้าคริสอีกครั้งในรอบเกือบเดือนค่อยๆ จางลง

 

ออกรถไปได้สักพักคริสก็เอ่ยปากถามที่มาที่ไปว่าทำไมนาตาลีถึงหนีบทอมกลับมาด้วย นาตาลีเลยเล่าว่าเธอบังเอิญเจอกับทอมตอนไปออดิชันละครเวทีเรื่องพิเศษที่ลอนดอน และทั้งคู่อยู่ระหว่างการรอประกาศผลการคัดเลือก จึงมีเวลาเหลือกลับมาจัดการธุระส่วนตัวอีกนิดหน่อย ทอมตัดสินใจบินกลับมาเพื่อเตรียมเก็บของใช้ที่จำเป็นบางอย่างกลับไปลอนดอน และตั้งใจว่าจะลองเข้ารับการออดิชันบทในงานแสดงละครให้มากขึ้นเพื่อลองทำตามความฝันตัวเองอีกสักตั้งหลังจากห่างหายไปหลายปี และอีกอย่าง ทำให้เบเนดิกต์เลิกเซ้าซี้เขาด้วยการเอาของหวานจากร้าน Kip’s มาล่อใจสักที

 

คริสและทอมช่วยกันยกสัมภาระของนาตาลีลงจากรถไปเก็บในบ้าน หลังส่งทั้งสองสาวเรียบร้อยแล้ว ในรถก็จะเหลือเพียงพวกเขาแค่สองคน คริสดึงดันจะไปส่งทอมถึงที่บ้านให้ได้ แม้ว่าทอมจะยืนกรานปฏิเสธด้วยความเกรงใจเพราะบ้านของเขาก็อยู่ในระยะที่เดินจากบ้านของนาตาลีและแคทได้ก็ตาม ส่วนคริสอ้างว่าทอมมีกระเป๋าเดินทางที่ต้องแบกไป และไม่เห็นความจำเป็นที่ทอมจะต้องทำแบบนั้นเลยสักนิด

 

เจ้าบ้านทั้งสองยืนกอดอกมองพวกหนุ่มๆ แล้วก็หันมาหัวเราะให้กัน ลอบมองชายร่างยักษ์ยืนเถียงกันด้วยความเอ็นดูเหลือล้น แต่พวกเธอก็ไม่คิดจะพูดอะไรออกไปขัดหรอก

 

“เอางี้ ถ้าเถียงกันไปเถียงกันมา ผมว่าเราคงไม่ได้กลับพอดี เพราะงั้น โยนเหรียญกัน ถ้าผมชนะ ผมจะเดินกลับเอง” ท้ายที่สุด ทอมก็พยายามเสนอทางออกให้กับพวกเขาทั้งคู่ “ถ้าคุณชนะ คุณอยากจะทำอะไรก็ตามใจเลย ผมจะรับผลของมันเอง”

“งั้นผมจองหัว!” คริสสวนขึ้นทันควัน ชี้นิ้วไปที่นาตาลี “ให้เธอเป็นคนโยน”

“โอเค…ก็ได้” ทอมควักเศษเหรียญจากในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ทยื่นให้นาตาลี “รบกวนด้วยนะครับ”

พอนาตาลีกำลังจะโยน คริสก็เบรกเธอไว้ก่อน “เฮ้ เดี๋ยว!”

“อะไรอีก คริส?” เธอถาม

“โยนสามรอบ ไม่สิ ห้ารอบ ครบสามในห้าก่อนถือว่าชนะ!” คริสรีบอธิบายต่อ “เลือกใหม่ได้ทุกรอบ โอเคมั้ย?”

“นี่พวกนายจริงจังกันขนาดนั้นเชียว?” แคทหัวเราะ เอียงศีรษะซบไหล่นาตาลีขณะเอื้อมแขนโอบเอวเธอไว้ “งั้นก็… ขอให้พวกนาย…สมหวังก็แล้วกัน…” แล้วเงยหน้าขึ้นจูบแก้มเธอเบาๆ ไม่ได้จงใจแฝงความหมายอะไรพิเศษเบื้องหลังจูบนั้นให้พวกเขารู้สึกตัวเลยสักนิด

 

แต่คริสกับทอมก็ยังเสมอกัน สองต่อสอง และการโยนครั้งต่อไปจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย แคทยืนเอาใจช่วยทั้งคู่ ลุ้นผลอยู่ข้างนาตาลี (ความจริงเธอแอบเทใจให้ทอมมากกว่าคริสนิดหน่อย แต่ก็อยากให้คริสไปส่งทอมอยู่ดี เป็นความลักลั่นอย่างหนึ่งที่เธอไม่ได้พูดออกไป)

 

“ครั้งสุดท้าย เราเลือกพร้อมกันได้มะ?” คริสหันไปถามทอม “หมายถึงให้นาตาลีนับหนึ่งถึงสาม แล้วพูดหน้าที่ตัวเองเลือกพร้อมกัน ครั้งไหนเราพูดไม่เหมือนกันถือว่าเอาตามนั้น”

“โอเค เอางั้นก็ได้ครับ”

 

พวกเขาเลือกต่างกันตอนครั้งที่สาม คริสเลือกก้อย ทอมเลือกหัว ผลที่ได้จะขึ้นอยู่กับการโยนเหรียญครั้งถัดไปของนาตาลี

 

“ก้อย”

 

คริสกำหมัดดึงเข้าหาตัว โห่ร้องด้วยความดีใจ แล้วเอื้อมแขนกอดคอทอมพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้างจนปากจะฉีกถึงหูอย่างผู้ชนะ

 

“เห็นมะ ผมชนะใสๆ” พอรู้ผล คริสก็เริ่มคุยโว ขณะนาตาลียื่นเหรียญคืนให้ทอม

“ครับ คุณชนะ โอเค…” น้ำเสียงของทอมออกโทนผิดหวังนิดหน่อย แต่ยังไงเขาก็ต้องยอมรับผลของมัน ทอมยิ้มตอบรับ เสี้ยวหนึ่งในใจยังหวังว่าคริสอาจจะยอมปล่อยเขากลับเองก็ได้ “ทางเลือกเป็นของคุณ”

“แหงสิ ต้องกลับด้วยกันอยู่แล้ว ผมจะไปส่งคุณเอง!” คริสโยกตัวทอมไปมา บีบไหล่ ก่อนใช้ท่อนแขนดันหลังคนตัวเล็กกว่าให้กลับไปที่รถแล้วหันไปหาเจ้าของบ้านเพื่อบอกลา “ขอบคุณมากนะ นาตาลี ไว้เจอกัน”

“ไม่เป็นไร ขอบคุณนายเหมือนกันที่มาส่งพวกเรา” นาตาลีกับแคทโบกมือลาหนุ่มๆ ทั้งสองคน ขณะมองรถยนต์เคลื่อนตัวออกไปจากบ้านอย่างช้าๆ จนลับเหลี่ยมรั้วโลหะสีดำสนิท

 

นาตาลีถอนหายใจ ไหวไหล่ ส่วนแคทมีสีหน้าฉงนฉงายและต้องการจะถามอะไรบางอย่างกับเธอ แต่ไม่กล้าเอ่ยปากถามจนกระทั่งคริสขับรถออกไปพร้อมกับทอมที่นั่งหน้าเจื่อนจ๋อยอยู่ข้างคนขับ

 

“ฉันว่ารอบเมื่อกี้นี้ฉันเห็นเหรียญมันออกหัวนะ” แคทพึมพำ สบตากับนาตาลี “หรือว่า… ฉันตาฝาด?”

“ไม่เลย ที่รัก เธอไม่ได้ตาฝาดหรอก” นาตาลีตอบยิ้มๆ พร้อมเลิกคิ้วขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง “เป็นก้อยนี่แหละ ฉันว่าน่าสนุกดี เธอไม่คิดเหมือนกันเหรอ? ไม่เอาน่า ฉันรู้ว่าเธอรู้… _ใครๆ ก็รู้นี่ ไม่ใช่รึไง?_ ”

แคทอ้าปากค้าง สีหน้าประหลาดใจระคนตื่นตะลึงเมื่อเธอเข้าใจความหมายที่นาตาลีต้องการจะสื่อในท้ายที่สุด “ _พระเจ้า!_  เธอนี่ร้ายกาจชะมัด!”

 

นาตาลีไม่ปฏิเสธคำอุทานของแคท แถมยังสบตาเธอเพื่อยืนยันความหมายของการกระทำที่เธอเพิ่งป่วนสองหนุ่มนั้นไป คำตอบของเธอถูกแทนที่ด้วยรอยยิ้มมุมปาก ก่อนที่ทั้งสองคนจะเดินกลับเข้าไปในบ้านเพื่อพักผ่อนในตอนเย็นของวันนั้น

 

—TBC


	20. Sorry Not Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **คำเตือนที่ไม่อ่านก็ได้ :** ถ้าในตอนก่อนหน้านี้ของเรื่องนี้ เคยเก็บอาการไม่อยู่มาบ้างแล้วขณะอ่าน เราแนะนำให้หมกตัวในผ้าห่ม คลุมโปงแล้วอ่านคนเดียวเงียบๆ น—
> 
> ตอนนี้ยาว(ไม่)หน่อย ชดเชยให้เพราะอาทิตย์ที่แล้วอัพเลทด้วย หงิง...  
> ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ยังติดตามกันอยู่นะฮะ เยิ๊ป ♥

สายฝนกระหน่ำเทลงจากท้องฟ้าสีเทาทะมึนมืดระหว่างทางกลับ อากาศภายนอกรถเลยยิ่งหนาวเข้าไปใหญ่ คริสตัดสินใจขับรถวนมาส่งทอมถึงรั้วบ้าน แถมยังช่วยถือร่มฝ่าฝนเดินมาส่งถึงบันไดทางเข้า ทอมกล่าวขอบคุณเขาด้วยรอยยิ้ม พวกเขาสบตากันได้เพียงพริบตาเดียว ทอมก็รีบหมุนตัวกลับไปหาประตู ใจหนึ่งคิดว่าด้วยมารยาทแล้วควรเชิญคริสเข้าบ้านมาดื่มชาหรือกาแฟสักแก้ว รอให้ฝนซากว่านี้อีกหน่อยแล้วค่อยให้กลับ แต่ทอมไม่แน่ใจนัก ว่าจะรับมือกับเหตุการณ์อื่นที่อาจเกิดขึ้นหลังจากนี้ได้หรือเปล่า อีกอย่าง เขาไม่ได้คาดคิดมาก่อนว่าคริสจะเป็นคนขับรถมารับที่สนามบิน _มันไม่ควรลงเอยแบบนี้_

 

“ไม่คิดว่าจู่ๆ ฝนก็จะตกงี้เลยเนอะ ดีแล้วที่ผมมาส่งคุณ” คริสพึมพำ เงยหน้ามองฟ้าครึ้มเมฆฝนไปพลาง “อากาศช่วงนี้คาดเดาอะไรไม่ได้ตลอดเลยอ่ะ ให้ตายสิ”

“อา… นั่นสินะ” ทอมวางกระเป๋าเป้ลง ทำทีค้นหากุญแจบ้านกลบเกลื่อน “ไม่ได้คุณมาส่ง ผมคงกลายเป็นลูกหมาตกน้ำแน่เลย ขอบคุณนะครับ”

“ลูกแมวอาจจะเหมาะกว่า” คริสแย้งขึ้นมา

“ไม่ ผมว่าผมเหมือนหมาโกลเด้นออก” ทอมคัดค้านกลับทันควัน

“ตรงไหนของคุณที่เหมือนหมาโกลเด้น?”

“ผมออกจะร่าเริง—”

“แต่ตอนนี้สีหน้าคุณโคตรหงอย”

 

ทอมอ้าปากค้าง แต่เถียงไม่ออก เหมือนคำพูดถูกลบหายไปดื้อๆ และถ้าให้ว่ากันตามตรง เขาอาจยังขาดความกล้าอีกมาก เวลาต้องเผชิญหน้ากับคริสเพียงลำพัง หลังจากเพิ่งเผลอสารภาพรักผ่านจูบบนริมฝีปากเมื่อครึ่งเดือนก่อน เขาไม่รู้ว่าควรทำตัวอย่างไรถึงจะเข้าหน้ากันติด แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่อยากสูญเสียเพื่อนคนสำคัญอย่างคริสไป เรียกว่าอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่กลืนไม่เข้าคายไม่ออกก็คงใกล้เคียง

 

“โอ้ เฮ้ คุณใส่สร้อยของผมจริงด้วย…” คริสโพล่งขึ้นมาตอนกำลังหุบร่มคันใหญ่ แล้วสายตาทันสังเกตเห็นสร้อยข้อมือของตัวเองอยู่บนข้อมืออีกฝ่าย

ทอมหันขวับกลับมา กุลีกุจอก้มหน้าก้มตาแกะสร้อยคืนเจ้าของ “อ๊ะ! ครับ ใช่ ผมว่าจะเอามาคืนคุณ—”

“ไม่เป็นไร ทอม” คริสเผลอโยนร่มไปอีกทาง รีบโดดขึ้นบันไดมาหลบฝนใต้ชายคาด้วยการก้าวขาข้ามบันไดสามขั้นเพียงครั้งเดียว เอื้อมแขนคว้าข้อมือทอมไว้ แล้วใช้มืออีกข้างจับสร้อยข้อมือเส้นนั้นยัดใส่ฝ่ามือของทอมเหมือนเดิม “ไม่เป็นไร… คุณเก็บไว้เถอะ”

 

พวกเขาสบตากันอีกครั้ง หนนี้นานกว่าเดิมนิดหน่อย ทอมเริ่มไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาควรเดินหน้าต่อหรือตัดสินใจหยุดอยู่ตรงนั้น เขาอาจคิดไปเองก็เป็นได้ เสี้ยวหนึ่งในแววตาของคริสมีคำปฏิเสธแฝงอยู่ ทอมเดาไม่ออกว่าคริสคิดอะไรอยู่ในใจ แต่คริสไม่ปล่อยมือเขา แถมยังกำรวบสร้อยสเตนเลสพร้อมกับมือของทอมไว้ไม่ให้เป็นอิสระ ปลายนิ้วอุ่นชื้นกดลงตรงจุดชีพจร ไม่ได้แรงนักแต่ทำให้รู้สึกถึงจังหวะหัวใจที่เต้นถี่ระรัวและรุนแรงได้อย่างชัดเจน จนทอมเกือบจะเลิกเสแสร้งเหมือนไม่เคยมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นระหว่างพวกเขา แล้วหลุดปากสารภาพรักไปอีกรอบ คราวนี้ด้วยสติที่ครบถ้วนสมบูรณ์และไม่ได้กรึ่มๆ เหมือนเมื่อคืนก่อน

 

แม้ไม่ได้เอ่ยด้วยวาจา ทอมพอจะรู้ตัวเองดี ชีพจรของเขาตอนนี้ ตรงตำแหน่งที่มีปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายแตะอยู่ อาจตอบทุกคำถาม หรือแม้กระทั่งสารภาพทุกความรู้สึกทุกอย่างในใจแทนคำพูดของเขาได้ทั้งหมด

 

“จะเข้ามา… ดื่มอะไรก่อนไหมครับ?” ทอมเลียบๆ เคียงๆ ถามแก้เก้อ เพื่อทำลายความเงียบงันที่คั่นกลางบทสนทนา ขณะค่อยๆ ขืนมือออก “ชา? กาแฟ?...”

“อา…” คริสสบตาทอม พึมพำพยักหน้ารับคำเชิญนั้นอย่างง่ายดาย แต่ก้อนความอึมครึมน่าอึดอัดระหว่างทั้งคู่เหมือนพายุฝนที่กำลังก่อตัวขึ้นมาใหม่อีกครั้ง “กาแฟสักแก้วก็ดี ถ้าไม่รบกวนเกินไป”

 

หลังได้ยินคำตอบ ทอมก็ตีเนียนหันหน้าเข้าหาประตูบ้าน ทำทีไขกุญแจกลบเกลื่อน

 

คริสค่อยๆ คลายมือของเขาจากข้อมือของทอม เรียวนิ้วหนาลากผ่านจุดชีพจรลงมาถึงฝ่ามือ เขาเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นว่าสีผิวของตัวเองเข้มกว่าทอมนิดหน่อยตอนที่ใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบผ่านบนหลังมือของทอม และทอมสัมผัสได้ถึงแรงเกี่ยวรั้งเบาบางตรงสุดปลายนิ้ว ทำเหมือนไม่อยากให้มือของพวกเขาแยกจากกัน

 

พอเปิดประตูบ้านได้แล้ว ทอมก็จัดแจงถอดเสื้อโค้ทเปื้อนหยดน้ำแขวนไว้ตรงที่แขวนเสื้อหน้าบ้าน ชี้ให้คริสถอดเสื้อโค้ทตัวนอกผึ่งลมตามบ้าง ก่อนเดินนำคริสไปยังโซฟาในโซนห้องรับแขก พยายามไม่ก้าวขาไวเกินกว่าจังหวะปกติ จากนั้นก็หิ้วกระเป๋ากับข้าวของอื่นไปเก็บให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง แล้วขอตัวเข้าครัวไปต้มน้ำสำหรับชงเครื่องดื่มให้กับแขกผู้มาเยือน

 

ทอมใช้เวลาอยู่ครู่ใหญ่นั่งขบคิดนิ่งๆ บนเก้าอี้ตัวสูงในครัวระหว่างรอน้ำเดือด เขาซบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือของตัวเอง นิ้วหัวแม่มือนวดคลึงตรงขมับชื้นกลิ่นฝน คิดไม่ตกว่าจะเริ่มบทสนทนาต่อไปยังไงดี เพราะสำหรับเขาตอนนี้ แค่สบตาคริสครั้งเดียว ภาพความทรงจำในคืนก่อนก็ผุดขึ้นมาโดยอัตโนมัติ และเขาไม่อาจหยุดความคิดตัวเองได้เลย

 

เสียงของหยดน้ำฝนตกกระทบหลังคาปะปนกับเสียงหวีดของไอควันพวยพุ่งจากกาน้ำร้อนที่เดือดพล่าน ทอมไม่รู้ตัวด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาใช้เวลาอยู่ในครัวเป็นเวลากี่นาที จนกระทั่งมีเสียงเคาะประตูจากทางด้านหลัง ดึงให้ทอมหลุดจากภวังค์และหันไปมองต้นทาง เห็นชายร่างหมียืนเอาไหล่พิงประตู ห่างออกไปเพียงหนึ่งเอื้อมมือ

 

“เฮ้ คุณโอเคหรือเปล่า?” คริสทัก ถามด้วยความเป็นห่วง “เห็นหายไปนาน ผมเลยเดินมาดู”

“โอเค… _ผมโอเค_ โทษที คริส กาแฟใช่มั้ยครับ?” ทอมสะดุ้ง ละล่ำละลักตอบ ด้วยอารามตกใจ ข้อศอกของเขาเลยชนเข้ากับแก้วเซรามิกจนมันกลิ้งหมิ่นเหม่เกือบตกจากขอบเคาน์เตอร์ในห้องครัว

“ทอม ระวัง!”

 

คริสรีบเอื้อมแขนเข้าไปคว้าแก้วใบนั้นทันก่อนจะตกถึงพื้น แล้วมือของทอมก็ตามไปประกบมือของเขาอีกที พวกเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมา สบตากันอีกครั้ง พอรู้ตัวอีกทีทอมก็เผลอเบนสายตาหลบไปทางอื่นแล้ว

 

“ผมซุ่มซ่ามไปหน่อย ขอโทษนะครับ” ทอมพึมพำ ปล่อยมือคริสที่กำแก้วเซรามิกสำหรับชงกาแฟทันที “แล้วก็… ขอบคุณ…”

“ไม่เป็นไร…” คริสยกแก้วขึ้นมา จับมันวางในตำแหน่งที่จะไม่ถูกปัดตกจากเคาน์เตอร์ได้โดยง่าย แล้วสายตาของคริสก็เห็นใบหน้าสีแดงก่ำของทอม ใบหน้าขาวที่เปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงอย่างกับมะเขือเทศ ลามไปจนถึงใบหู “เอ่อ…ทอม?  ไม่สบายตรงไหนหรือเปล่า? ผมไม่รบกวนเวลาพักผ่อนคุณดีกว่า ไว้ยังไง คราวหลังเราค่อยเจอกันอีกทีก็ได้…”

“มะ… ไม่อยู่ทานข้าวด้วยกันก่อนเหรอครับ?” ทอมโพล่งถาม แล้วก็รีบเอามือปิดปากตัวเอง พาลก่นด่าสติในใจที่เตลิดเปิดเปิงเพียงเพราะคาดเดาได้ว่าคริสจะไม่อยู่ตรงนั้น “ไม่สิ เอ่อ ผมหมายถึง... ไม่เป็นไรครับ แล้วแต่คุณเถอะ”

คริสยื่นมือมาแปะหน้าผากทอม ทดสอบวัดอุณหภูมิดู “ตัวก็ไม่ได้ร้อนนี่ หรืออุ่นๆ นะ?” แล้วจู่ๆ ก็ใช้วิธีวัดไข้โดยการเอาหน้าผากชนกัน

ทอมผงะ อ้าปากค้าง ไม่ทันตั้งตัวกับการกระทำของคนตรงหน้า เลยเผลออุทานชื่ออีกฝ่ายออกมา “คริส!”

“ตกใจอะไรเล่า ก็ฝนตกนี่ ผมแค่จะวัดไข้…”

 

แต่ลมหายใจของคริสที่ปะทะผิวหน้าของทอมยิ่งทำให้สติของเจ้าของบ้านไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวยิ่งกว่าเดิม

 

“เดินทางมาเหนื่อยๆ สินะ ผมควรปล่อยให้คุณพักผ่อน โทษที ผมว่าผมไม่รบกวนคุณแล้วดีกว่า” คริสถอนหายใจ เม้มปาก ผละศีรษะออกจากกัน เอามือตบไหล่อีกฝ่ายแล้วหมุนตัวกลับไปทางเดิม ทางเดียวกับที่เขาเดินเข้ามา แสร้งทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น “ฝนก็เริ่มซาแล้วด้วย…”

 

ทอมละล้าละลังอยู่พักใหญ่ ทำอะไรไม่ถูกเลยเอาแต่กำสร้อยสเตนเลสในมือแน่น กระทั่งเขาพยายามรวบรวมความกล้าที่กระจัดกระจายหายไปไกล ตัดสินใจคว้าเสื้อโค้ทตัวเดิมสวมกันหนาว แล้วเดินถือร่มคันใหม่ตามมาส่งคริสถึงที่ประตูรถตามมารยาทของเจ้าบ้านที่ดี และคริสก็หันมายิ้มแบบเก้ๆ กังๆ ให้เขาขณะควานหากุญแจรถในกระเป๋ากางเกง กดรีโมทปลดล็อกรถที่จอดอยู่ริมรั้วบ้านแล้วก็หันกลับมาเปิดประตูฝั่งคนขับออก

 

รอยยิ้มเหงาหงอยของคริสที่ทอมเห็นกลายเป็นสิ่งผลักดันให้ทอมตัดสินใจทำอะไรสุ่มเสี่ยงอีกครั้ง เขาหลับตาลง ผ่อนพ่นลมหายใจยาวเหยียด ภาวนาขอพรและรวบรวมสติกับความกล้าจากสร้อยสเตนเลสที่กำไว้ในฝ่ามือ เอ่ยชื่ออีกฝ่ายเพื่อรั้งเขาไว้ขณะก้าวเท้าเข้าประชิดตัว

 

“คริส”

 

คริสเลิกคิ้ว รีบหันกลับมา ทันเห็นทอมเม้มปาก แววตาอีกฝ่ายแฝงด้วยความลังเล แต่อีกพริบตาถัดจากนั้นก็เห็นประกายความมุ่งมั่นมากล้นจนน่ากลัว และช่องว่างระหว่างใบหน้าของพวกเขาไม่ไกลพอที่ระยะสายตาจะสังเกตเห็นทุกอย่างได้ภายในเสี้ยววินาที

 

“ที่จริง… ผมรู้ว่าเรื่องที่ผมจะพูดมันอาจฟังดูบ้า และทำให้คุณไม่พอใจ…” ทอมหยัดปลายเท้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยขณะค่อยๆ เอื้อมมือข้างที่ถือร่มผ่านร่างของคริสเพื่อผลักประตูรถที่เพิ่งถูกเปิดออกมาให้ปิดกลับเข้าที่เดิม กำจัดทางหนีของคริสง่ายๆ แบบนั้น แล้วพร่ำเอ่ยกระซิบเสียงแหบพร่า ขณะใช้มือขวากำเสื้อโค้ทสีน้ำตาลของคนตัวใหญ่ตรงตำแหน่งเดียวกับหัวใจ เงี่ยหูฟังจังหวะของมันขณะซบหน้าลงกับบ่าอีกฝ่าย “แต่ผมก็ไม่อยากเสียคุณไป… ไม่อยากให้อะไรมันคลุมเครืออยู่อย่างนี้ เพราะงั้น… ถ้าคุณไม่โอเคกับมัน ถือว่าไม่ได้ยินเรื่องที่ผมกำลังจะบอกคุณ แล้วปล่อยให้สายฝนกลืนคำพูดนั้นไป ได้ไหมครับ?”

“แน่นอน” คริสสูดลมหายใจ ใช้ฝ่ามือข้างขวาช้อนเข้าหลังลำคอของทอม กึ่งบังคับให้หน้าผากกับปลายจมูกของพวกเขาชนกัน คริสรู้ว่าโอกาสครั้งนี้อาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย และแม้จะมีสายฝนเป็นอุปสรรคขัดขวาง แต่ความล้มเหลวไม่ควรอยู่ในแผนของเขา คริสรู้ตัวดี _เขามาไกลเกินกว่าจะถอยหลังกลับแล้ว_ “ถ้าคุณหมายถึงเรื่องเดียวกับที่ผมพยายามจะบอก—”

 

ทอมปล่อยมือจากร่มที่เขาถืออยู่ ทิ้งให้ลมพัดด้ามจับหงายไปกับพื้นจนร่มกลายเป็นที่รองรับน้ำจากบนฟ้า เปลี่ยนตำแหน่งของมือซ้ายมาประคองผิวแก้มอันอบอุ่นซึ่งประดับด้วยไรหนวดเคราเบาบาง เกลี่ยปลายนิ้วเรียดตามแนวสันกรามแข็งแรงก่อนจะวกกลับมาแตะตรงริมฝีปากชื้นกลิ่นฝน แล้วภายใต้โคมประทีปเรืองรองของเสาไฟถนนแบบเมื่อคืนนั้น กับสายฝนรำไรเหลือบประกายสีส้มอ่อนที่ไหลรินลงอาบใบหน้า พอไม่เห็นปฏิกิริยาต่อต้านเมื่อสบตา และราวกับอ่านความรู้สึกแบบเดียวกันที่ถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านแสงสะท้อนอ่อนหวานในแววตาสีท้องฟ้าสดใสของหน้าร้อนได้ ทอมก็แทบไม่ปล่อยให้คริสเอ่ยคำใดออกมาอีกเลย

 

สิ่งที่คริสเห็นบนผิวแก้มของทอมเป็นหยดน้ำใสจากฟากฟ้า หรือหยาดน้ำตาของคนตรงหน้า เขาไม่อาจคาดเดา บางทีอาจจะผสมปนเปกันมาทั้งสองอย่าง หรือไม่อย่างนั้น ก็คงเป็นน้ำตาของเขาเองที่ไหลลงอาบใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย ไม่ใช่ด้วยความเสียใจ หากแต่เป็นความปิติยินดีที่ทำให้รู้สึกอิ่มเอมใจ และช่วยเติมเต็มความว่างเปล่าที่ขาดหายไปในระยะเวลาสองสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมาได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี

 

ทอมไม่แน่ใจว่าคริสเริ่มเป็นฝ่ายจูบตอบเพื่อครอบครองริมฝีปากของเขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ หรือแม้กระทั่งการหาจังหวะเปิดปากถามตามตรงยังไม่อาจทำได้ คริสจะรู้ตัวหรือเปล่าว่ากำลังประกบจูบกับผู้ชายบนริมฝีปาก อันที่จริง คริสแทบไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เขาได้อ้าปากหายใจด้วยซ้ำ สักเศษเสี้ยวหนึ่งของสติที่หลงเหลืออยู่ระหว่างนั้นอ่อนแอเกินกว่าพวกเขาจะต่อต้าน จนการหักห้ามใจให้หยุดแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้— _ใช่ว่าพวกเขาสนใจนักหรอก_

 

หลังริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่ผละออกจากกันในท้ายที่สุด และค่อยๆ ปรับจังหวะการหายใจที่ถี่กระชั้นให้กลับมาใกล้เคียงกับสภาวะปกติ ทอมพร่ำเอ่ยกระซิบเพียงคำขอโทษแผ่วเบาด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นพร่า ย้ำไปย้ำมา ท่ามกลางเสียงเปาะแปะของหยดน้ำฝนที่กระทบกับหลังคารถและผืนผ้าใบของร่มที่กลิ้งหงายอยู่ข้างกาย ขณะซบใบหน้าลงกับลาดไหล่กว้างของคนตัวสูงกว่า สองแขนของเขาโอบล้อมไปด้านหลังร่างของอีกฝ่ายในระดับเอว ซึมซับเอารังสีความอบอุ่นที่แผ่ทะลุเนื้อผ้าชื้นฝนออกมาด้วยหัวใจที่สั่นระรัว แต่สติของเขาล่องลอยไปไกลเกินกว่าจะกู่กลับเมื่อถูกครอบงำด้วยเงาร่างของคนตัวใหญ่

 

“ขอโทษนะ ที่สิ่งแรกที่ผมทำหลังจากคุณมอบความกล้าให้ผม กลับกลายมาเป็นแบบนี้ ตั้งแต่เมื่อคืนนั้นที่ผมจูบคุณ ผมควรจะบอกคุณ _ไม่สิ_ ผมมีเรื่องจะสารภาพ… คริส… _ผมมันเห็นแก่ตัว ฉวยโอกาส และใช้ความใจดีของคุณเป็นเครื่องมือ เพื่อสนองความรู้สึกส่วนตัวของผมเอง..._ ” ทอมหลุดคำสารภาพออกมาพร้อมกับเหตุผลประกอบ ซุกใบหน้าหลบสายตาของคริสด้วยความประหม่าปะปนกับความรู้สึกผิด เขาหอบสะอื้นอย่างหนัก รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าข้อแก้ตัวที่ใช้อ้างอาจฟังไม่ขึ้น แต่มันคือสิ่งที่ติดค้างอยู่ในใจเขามาตลอดระยะเวลาหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมา และทั้งที่ตอนแรกตั้งใจว่าจะไม่ก้าวขาข้ามเส้นความสัมพันธ์ไป มาถึงตอนนี้ ตั้งแต่สองสามสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว เขากลับผิดสัญญาที่ให้ไว้กับตัวเองอย่างร้ายแรง “ผมทำให้...คุณรู้สึกแย่หรือเปล่าครับ?”

“ที่จูบน่ะเหรอ? ที่จริงคือ… ไม่เลย ทอม มัน...” คริสอ้ำอึ้ง เกยคางลงบนไหล่อีกฝ่ายบ้าง ส่วนฝ่ามือข้างขวาเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งจากลำคอขึ้นมาตรงท้ายทอย ปลายนิ้วสางเรือนผมเปียกปอนที่ถูกย้อมเป็นสีดำของทอมเล่นไปพลาง “มันเหมือนกับ... _ฝัน_ ผมไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่ากำลังฝันหรือมันคือเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นจริงกับผม... และคุณ”

“ _พระเจ้า_ ผมอยากให้มันเป็นความฝัน _ไม่สิ_ ผมอาจจะฝันอยู่จริงๆ ก็ได้ และถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น ผมก็ไม่อยากลืมตาขึ้นมาเลย” ทอมค่อยๆ กระชับอ้อมแขนกอดร่างของคริส ถ้าน้ำเสียงของเขายังสั่นไม่พอ ความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่เหลือก็ถูกถ่ายทอดผ่านแรงกอดที่ว่า และอีกฝ่ายก็กระทำกับเขาในแบบเดียวกัน “เพราะผมรักคุณ _คริส_ ผม—”

“ชู่ว์” คริสผละออกเล็กน้อย ใช้ปลายนิ้ววางทาบบนริมฝีปากอีกคนไม่ให้พูดต่อ “ผมรู้ ทอม _ผมรู้_...” แล้วแตะหน้าผากกับปลายจมูกของเขาเข้ากับทอม จนกระทั่งพวกเขาเกือบจะใช้ลมหายใจเดียวกัน “แต่ผมไม่กล้าบอกคุณ _ไม่สิ_ จริงๆ ก็คือ...ผมไม่กล้ายอมรับมัน จนคุณ...เมื่อคืนนั้น… ที่คุณจูบผม” เว้นระยะด้วยความเงียบงันอีกครู่หนึ่งถึงพรั่งพรูความรู้สึกทั้งหมดที่อัดอั้นอยู่ในใจผ่านเสียงกระซิบสั่นพร่าต่อ “จนคุณทำให้ผมเริ่มรู้สึกตัว ว่าที่ผ่านมา ทำไมผมถึงอยากเห็นหน้าคุณ ทำไมผมถึงคิดถึงคุณ ทำไมผมถึงอยากคุยกับคุณ ทำไมผมถึงรู้สึกไม่อยากให้คนอื่นเข้าใกล้คุณ ทำไมผมถึงหวงคุณมาก ผมพยายามหาคำตอบของคำถามที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวแทบตาย แต่กลับยืนกรานปฏิเสธคำตอบของตัวเอง ทอม ผมคิดว่าผมหลงรักรอยยิ้มของคุณ หลงรักตัวตนของคุณ และ _ผมคิดว่าผมรักคุณ_ ”

“คริส...”

“ _พระเจ้า_ เพียงเพราะคุณไม่ใช่ผู้หญิง ผมเลย… _ให้ตายเหอะ_ ทำไมผมถึงไม่รู้ตัวให้เร็วกว่านี้ จนคุณหายไปสองอาทิตย์ ผมถึงรู้ตัวว่าผมโคตรคิดถึงคุณเลย คุณรู้มั้ย แค่สองอาทิตย์ที่คุณหายไปจากชีวิตผมนั่นทำผมแทบขาดใจตาย! แต่ผมไม่รู้จะติดต่อคุณยังไง _ไม่สิ_ ผมไม่กล้าส่งข้อความไปหาคุณ ผมนึกว่าคุณจงใจหลบหน้าผมเพราะจูบเมื่อคืนนั้น เพราะผมปล่อยให้คุณจูบผม และเพราะผมจูบคุณตอบ แล้วก็มานั่งด่าตัวเองว่าทำไมผมถึงไม่ชัดเจนกับคุณแต่แรก ถึงผมจะเมา แต่ผมจำได้ทุกอย่าง ผมจำได้ จูบของคุณ…ผมจำมันได้ทุกอย่าง ผมนี่มันโคตรงี่เง่า _ทอม_ ผม…”

 

พวกเขาสบตากันอีกครั้ง แน่นอน คราวนี้ทอมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าใบหน้าสีแดงก่ำของคริสที่ประจักษ์แก่สายตาไม่ใช่เพราะผลอันเกิดจากเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ที่พวกเขาดื่มเหมือนในคืนนั้นแล้ว ก่อนที่ผิวแก้มและสันกรามข้างหนึ่งของเขาจะถูกประคองด้วยความอุ่นร้อนจากฝ่ามือของคนตัวใหญ่กว่า แล้วถัดจากนั้น การอ้าปากสูดอากาศเพื่อหายใจก็กลายเป็นเรื่องยากขึ้นมาอีกระดับหนึ่ง แต่เทียบกับระดับความพองฟูในอกแล้วคงแทบไม่เห็นฝุ่น

 

“ _ผมจะไม่ยอมปล่อยมือจากคุณอีกแล้ว_ ”

 

พวกเขาจูบกันอีกครั้ง _มากกว่าหนึ่งครั้ง บนริมฝีปาก_ ใต้แสงสว่างรำไรของโคมไฟถนนริมทางเดินเท้า ท่ามกลางสายฝนและความหนาวที่ไม่อาจทำให้ลมหายใจของพวกเขาเย็นลงได้เลยแม้แต่องศาเดียว

 

—

 

ทั้งทอมและคริสที่เนื้อตัวเปียกปอนตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าเพราะมัวแต่ยืนผลัดกันสารภาพรักท่ามกลางสายฝนพากันเดินกลับเข้ามาเปลี่ยนผ้าผ่อนในบ้าน คริสถอดเสื้อโค้ทออกกันฝนให้ตัวเองและทอมระหว่างทางแม้เสื้อโค้ทตัวโปรดจะเปียกชุ่มจนแทบไม่ช่วยอะไรก็ตามที (ดูเหมือนจะลืมไปแล้วด้วยว่ามีร่มตกอยู่แถวนั้น) โชคดีที่พวกเขาขนาดตัวไล่เลี่ยกัน เรื่องการหาเสื้อผ้าของทอมให้คริสยืมเลยทำได้ไม่ยากนัก ส่วนเสื้อผ้าชุดเดิมของพวกเขาที่ดูดซับน้ำฝนจนชุ่มโชกก็ถูกจับโยนลงเครื่องซักผ้าทำความสะอาด แล้วเอาไปเข้าตู้อบให้แห้ง ระหว่างนั้นทอมก็จัดแจงต้มซุปผักและเตรียมอาหารมื้อเย็นอย่างง่ายขณะรอคริสอาบน้ำเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า แล้วคาดหวังให้เขามานั่งรอที่โซฟาในห้องรับแขก

 

แต่หลังอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเสร็จ คริสไม่ยอมรอเขาที่โซฟา สุดท้ายก็หาลู่ทางแวะเวียนเข้ามาในครัวเพื่อทำทีช่วยเป็นลูกมือ หรือไม่ก็เข้ามาก่อกวน ให้เหตุผลว่าเพราะไม่ได้เจอหน้ากันตั้งสองสัปดาห์ เลยหาเรื่องเนียนกอดทอมอยู่เป็นระยะเหมือนจ้องจะฉวยโอกาสขณะพวกเขาทำอาหารกับรับประทานมื้อค่ำร่วมกัน กระทั่งตอนล้างจานก็แทบไม่เว้น แต่ทอมไม่มีกะจิตกะใจจะคัดค้านหรือต่อต้านอะไรหรอก ออกจะชอบเสียด้วยซ้ำ โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่บรรยากาศภายนอกหน้าต่างบานใหญ่มีสายฝนพรำซึ่งทำให้อากาศที่เย็นอยู่แล้วยิ่งหนาวขึ้นอีกหลายหน่วยแบบตอนนี้ ความอบอุ่นจากอ้อมกอดของคนด้านหลังทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นได้เสมอ อย่างน้อยก็ดีกว่าฮีทเตอร์เพียงอย่างเดียวแน่ล่ะ

 

“ที่จริง... ถ้าผมผ่านการคัดเลือกและตกลงรับงานแสดงคราวนี้ ผมอาจจะหายหน้าไปเป็นเดือนเลย...” ทอมหมุนตัวกลับมา กล่าวพึมพำในลำคอ เผลอเอามือกำเสื้อจัมเปอร์สีน้ำเงินที่ให้คริสยืมใส่ ขณะปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไล่ริมฝีปากพรมจูบไรผมเปียกชื้นตรงหน้าผากของเขา “สำหรับผม มันค่อนข้างจะทำใจยากนะ... ถ้าจะไม่ได้เห็นหน้าคุณ ไม่ได้กินเบเกอรี่ฝีมือคุณ ไม่ได้คุยกับคุณ ไม่ได้ยินเสียงคุณ…”

“ผมรู้ว่ามันยาก ใจหนึ่งผมก็อยากอยู่กับคุณ แต่ทอม คนเราน่ะ คิดค้นเทคโนโลยีสื่อสารทางไกลกับคำว่า ‘ _คิดถึง_ ’ ให้ใช้ในโอกาสแบบนี้ได้ ไม่ใช่รึไง?” คริสหัวเราะ เป็นเสียงหัวเราะที่แฝงด้วยความเอ็นดูระคนขวยเขินจนใบหน้าของคนฟังในอ้อมแขนขึ้นสีจัดยิ่งกว่าเดิม แล้วคริสก็สูดกลิ่นแชมพูอ่อนโดยการหอมหัวคนตัวเล็กกว่าไปหนึ่งที “ไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงผมหรอก อย่าลืมสิ ที่ผมให้สร้อยข้อมือกับคุณไปก็เพราะเหตุผลนี้แหละ เพราะงั้น ไปทำตามฝันของคุณเถอะ ผมไม่อยากเห็นคุณเสียใจภายหลัง ทอม ถ้าคิดถึงผมก็แค่วีดีโอคอลมาหา และถ้าผมคิดถึงคุณ ผมจะโทรหาคุณ ไม่เห็นยากเลย แค่… อย่าหายไปแบบนี้อีกก็พอ… ไม่เอาอีกแล้วนะ”

“พูดง่ายแต่ทำยากสิครับ แต่ก็… ขอบคุณ...” ทอมเว้นจังหวะเพื่อสูดลมหายใจเข้าให้เต็มปอด อมยิ้มละมุนแล้วสวมกอดเอวคริสอีกครั้ง “ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างนะครับ คริส สัญญาว่าผมจะไม่หายไปแบบนี้อีกแล้ว…”

“เพื่อเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยน ถ้าได้บทดีๆ เมื่อไหร่ อย่าลืมมาชวนผมไปดูการแสดงของคุณด้วยก็แล้วกัน”

“แล้วถ้ามัน—”

คริสรีบเอามือตะครุบปากทอมไว้ ไม่ปล่อยให้พูดจนจบประโยค “แผนสำรองก็คือ ถ้าคุณพยายามแล้วสู้ไม่ไหวแล้วจริงๆ ผมยินดีให้คุณเป็นหุ้นส่วนร้านเบเกอรี่ของผมเลย ตกลงมั้ย?”

 

สาบานได้ คริสเพิ่งนึกออกว่าประโยคเมื่อกี้นี้ที่เขาพูดใส่ทอม ความหมายราวกับคำขอแต่งงาน

 

“หุ้นส่วนร้านเบเกอรี่… งั้นเหรอครับ?” ทอมเอื้อมมือของเขาขึ้นมาจับมือของคริสที่ค้างอยู่ระดับปลายคาง หัวเราะแผ่วเบาในลำคอ หลับตาลง แล้วไล่ริมฝีปากบางที่บวมชื้นจูบเรียวนิ้วหยาบกร้านของอีกฝ่ายอย่างนุ่มนวล หลังจากนั้นก็เอาแก้มตนเองวางแนบไปกับฝ่ามือแล้วคลี่ยิ้มละมุนละไมให้กับคนตรงหน้าด้วยหัวใจที่พองโต

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวอันแสนหวานใต้แพขนตายาวสะท้อนแสงโคมไฟจากเพดานที่ค่อยๆ ช้อนขึ้นมองใบหน้าของคริสทำเอาฝ่ายคนถูกมองที่ปกติไม่เข้าใกล้คำว่าหนุ่มขี้อายกลับรู้สึกขวยเขินขึ้นมา ประหม่าเสียจนสมองไม่สามารถประมวลความหมายของคำพูดและโต้ตอบกลับได้ทันท่วงที สิ่งเดียวที่คริสทำได้คือการกะพริบตา และเงียบรอฟังประโยคถัดไป ในขณะที่ทอมใช้อีกมือที่ว่างสอดประสานนิ้วมือตนเองกับมือของคริส โดยมีสร้อยข้อมือสเตนเลสที่สลักตัวอักษร _เค.เอช._ อยู่ตรงกลางระหว่างฝ่ามือของพวกเขาทั้งสองคน

 

“เขาว่ากันว่าบางที แอลกอฮอล์ก็ทำให้เรากล้าทำอะไรเพี้ยนๆ ที่ตอนปกติไม่คิดจะทำ... แถมบางครั้งยังช่วยให้ทำได้ดีขึ้นด้วยนะครับ” ทอมเว้นจังหวะ คงยิ้มละมุนไว้อย่างนั้น ส่วนคริสพยายามรวบรวมสติเงี่ยหูฟังอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ “แต่คราวนี้ขอบอกไว้ก่อน ผมไม่ได้เมานะ…”

 

พอเห็นรอยยิ้มของทอม กับหูได้รับฟังโทนเสียงนุ่มละมุนของคนในอ้อมแขน คริสเปรียบสิ่งที่เขาเห็นดั่งแสงอาทิตย์ท่ามกลางฤดูหนาว ราวกับเป็นความอบอุ่นที่โหยหา ในยามที่หัวใจอันด้านชาถูกหิมะปกคลุมมานานแรมปีถูกหลอมละลายลงด้วยไออุ่นจากแดดแรกหลังลมหนาวเคลื่อนผ่านพ้นไป

 

“แล้วก็...ถ้าผมจะขอให้คุณมาเป็นหุ้นส่วนชีวิตของผมด้วย คุณคิดว่าผมขอมากเกินไปหรือเปล่าครับ?”

 

พอจบประโยคนั้นแล้ว เหมือนสติเพิ่งสำนึกถึงความหมายของคำขอที่ว่า ทอมอ้าปากค้าง แล้วใบหน้าของเขาก็เห่อร้อนและแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเข้มจัดไปตามกัน

 

“ข… ขอโทษครับ ที่ผมพูดมันอาจจะไวเกินไป— _ไม่สิ_ คริส ผมจริงจังนะ”

 

ท้ายที่สุดคริสก็ยอมลงให้กับคำสารภาพรักของทอม มันทั้งชวนเขินแต่น้ำเสียงก็เปี่ยมไปด้วยความจริงจังอย่างที่เจ้าตัวว่า ประหนึ่งเป็นคำขอร้องที่หวานเลี่ยนเสียยิ่งกว่าเบเกอรี่ที่เขาเคยทำ แถมยังโรแมนติกที่สุดเท่าที่เขาเคยมีประสบการณ์— _ใช่ว่าเขาเกลียดนักหรอก_ คริสพร่ำกระซิบอุทานถึงพระเจ้าแผ่วเบาด้วยความประหลาดใจเหมือนยังไม่ค่อยอยากจะเชื่อหูตัวเองสักเท่าไหร่ _หมอนี่มีอะไรที่ทำให้เขาทึ่งได้อยู่เรื่อย_ เขาส่ายหน้าไปมา แค่นหัวเราะในลำคอ แต่ในเมื่อทอมกล้าถามออกมาตรงๆ เขาก็ไม่ลังเลที่จะให้คำตอบอีกฝ่าย เหมือนการแข่งขันที่ท้าทาย ผลัดกันทำให้อีกฝ่ายเขิน แม้ว่าในคืนนั้นคริสแทบจะไม่ยอมตอบคำถามใดของทอมด้วยคำพูดอีกเลยก็ตามที

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ชื่อตอน Sorry Not Sorry เป็นความรู้สึกของเราเองที่เขียนตอนนี้ขึ้นมา (ฮาาาา)  
> ส่วนเรื่องหมาโกลเด้นนั้น จริงๆ พี่ทอมเคยทวิตบอกว่าตัวเองคล้ายหมาโกลเด้นนะฮะ เลยเป็นที่มาของบทสนทนาต้นเรื่อง (น่าจะเคยให้สัมฯ ด้วย ถ้าจำไม่ผิดนะ แต่หาไม่เจอแล้ว พอมาค้นๆ อีกทีเจอแต่ทวิตที่พี่ทอมแนบรูปตัวเองกับหมาโกลเด้น ฮา)
> 
> มีตอนพิเศษให้หนึ่งตอน (เรท R/Explicit) เพราะงั้นขอไม่แปะตรงนี้ละกันเนาะ  
> สามารถติดต่อขอรับชมได้ ผ่าน dm twitter LightVampire เท่านั้นนะฮะ


	21. Pride and Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***คำเตือน***  
>  บทนี้มีการพูดถึงเรื่องการล่วงละเมิดทางเพศ (นิดนึง) นะฮะ บรรยากาศในตอนนี้อาจจะกดดันไปสักหน่อย และจริงๆ ก็น่าจะคลายปมอะไรหลายๆ อย่างในอดีตด้วยแหละ (มั้ง) แต่ถ้ากลัวรับไม่ไหว จะข้ามไปอ่านโน้ตด้านล่างเลยก็ได้นะ จะสรุปใจความหลักๆ ให้อีกทีฮะ
> 
> แล้วก็ คิดว่าจะเปิดแท็กในทวิตไว้เผื่อมีคนใช้ อ่านแล้วรู้สึกยังไงก็แปะ #WITSHDSW คุยกันได้นะฮะ *โค้ง*

คริสกลับมาที่ร้านในตอนเย็นของอีกวัน ให้เหตุผลข้างๆ คูๆ กับคนที่บ้านว่าเมื่อวานพวกเขาติดฝน และทอมที่อยู่บ้านคนเดียวเกิดไม่สบายไข้ขึ้นพอดี เลยตัดสินใจค้างคืนที่บ้านของทอมเพื่อดูแล กับเพิ่งขับรถไปส่งทอมกับนาตาลีที่สนามบินในช่วงบ่ายแก่ๆ และแวะซื้อวัตถุดิบจำเป็นสำหรับอบเบเกอรี่ล็อตใหม่เพื่อเตรียมขายในรอบสัปดาห์หน้ามาเรียบร้อยแล้ว ส่วนทางด้านทอม พอเริ่มฟื้นจากไข้ และได้โทรศัพท์ตอบรับให้เล่นบทโลกิในช่วงเที่ยงก็รีบลุกไปเก็บข้าวของจำเป็นเพื่อเตรียมตัวบินกลับไปลอนดอน เบเนดิกต์ไม่แปลกใจเรื่องผลการคัดเลือกนักแสดงสักเท่าไหร่ แต่ใบหน้าซีดเซียวอิดโรยที่ครึ่งล่างถูกบดบังด้วยหน้ากากอนามัยเหมือนคนไม่สบายซึ่งเขาเดาว่าอาจจะเป็นผลมาจากการตากฝนเมื่อวานของทอม ทำให้เบนเป็นห่วงยิ่งกว่าเก่า

 

“เฮ้เพื่อน ดูไม่จืดเลยนะ” เบนทักทายทอมหลังจากเห็นคนตัวสูงเดินออกมา ตบไหล่เพื่อนไปสองสามที ก่อนหันไปหานาตาลี ยื่นมือมารอเธอเพื่อแนะนำตัว “ผมเบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบทช์ เรียกว่าเบนก็ได้ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ คุณคงเป็นนาตาลี พอร์ตแมน?”

“ค่ะ” นาตาลีอมยิ้มตอบรับ ยื่นมือของเธอไปจับมือเบน “ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักเช่นกัน แคทเคยเล่าให้ฉันฟังว่าเธอเจอคุณที่ร้านเบเกอรี่ บ่อยมากเลย”

“โอ้… คุณรู้จักเธอด้วย?”

“รู้จักดีเลยค่ะ เราอยู่บ้านเดียวกันน่ะ” เธอเว้นจังหวะไปครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนหันไปมองหน้าทอม “ยังไงก็เถอะ ละครรอบนี้ฉันคงต้องรบกวนพวกคุณทั้งคู่ด้วยแล้วล่ะ”

“ยินดีครับ” เบนยิ้มกว้างค้างไว้ครู่หนึ่ง แล้วเบนสายตากลับมาหาเพื่อน “ว่าแต่ นายโอเครึเปล่า ทอม? ตื่นเต้นกับผลการคัดเลือกจนนอนไม่พอ หรืออยากได้ฟีลเป็นพระเอกมิวสิกวีดีโอเลยไปเดินเล่นกลางสายฝนมารึไง?”

“ทำนองนั้น” ทอมยอมรับอย่างง่ายดาย แล้วกระแอมไอไปรอบหนึ่ง “เป็นการแคสท์ครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปี นายคิดว่าฉันจะหลับลงง่ายๆ หรือไงเล่า?”

“โอ้ เฮ้ แล้วนั่นอะไร?” เบเนดิกต์ชี้ไปที่ข้างลำคอของตัวเองเพื่อบอกตำแหน่งของสิ่งที่เขาเห็นกับทอม รู้สึกเหมือนพบร่องรอยอะไรบางอย่างโผล่พ้นแนวเสื้อโค้ทของเพื่อนออกมาเลยเอ่ยถามไปตามน้ำ “โดนแมลงอะไรสักอย่างกัดเข้าเลยเกาจนเป็นผื่นแพ้เหรอ? แล้วที่นายหวัดกินแบบนี้เพราะไปตากฝนมาจริงอ่ะ? อา ใช่สิ ได้ข่าวจากพยากรณ์อากาศว่าเมื่อวานแถวนั้นฝนตกหนักด้วยนี่?”

 

แต่เป็นทอมเองที่เผลอทำตัวมีพิรุธให้เบเนดิกต์จับได้ โดยการรีบเอามือถูตรงนั้นแล้วดึงคอเสื้อขึ้น ก่อนตีเนียนติดกระดุมเสื้อโค้ทเม็ดบนสุดไล่ลงมา เสแสร้งหัวเราะกลบเกลื่อน ทำเป็นไม่ประสีประสาเรื่องราวที่เพื่อนของเขากำลังพูดถึง

 

“อ๊ะ น่าจะเพราะโดนน้ำร้อนกระเด็นใส่เมื่อวาน ตอนเตรียมอาหารมื้อเย็นน่ะ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เดี๋ยวก็คงหาย…”

 

_ใครจะไปกล้าพูดว่าโดนหมีกอริลล่ากัดเข้าให้_

 

เบเนดิกต์เห็นแบบนั้นเลยเลิกคิ้วสงสัย หรี่ตาใส่เพื่อนตัวดีเหมือนไม่ค่อยให้น้ำหนักข้ออ้างสักเท่าไหร่ แต่จำใจพยักหน้ารับคำตอบของทอม และตัดสินใจไม่ซักไซ้ต่อให้มากความ _ใช่ว่าเขาเดาไม่ออก และทอมยังคงเป็นทอม ที่โกหกได้ไม่เนียนเลยสักนิด_

 

“ก็ดี…” เบนเว้นจังหวะไปพักใหญ่ เออออพยักหน้ายอมรับคำตอบ (ที่เหมือนข้ออ้างมากกว่า) ถอนหายใจอีกเฮือกหนึ่ง “งั้นก็ไปที่รถกันเถอะ คุณพอร์ตแมน จะไปด้วยกันไหมครับ?”

“ได้เหรอคะ? รบกวนพวกคุณแย่เลยนะ”

“โอ้ ไม่ต้องห่วงครับ ผมก็จะขอรบกวนให้คุณช่วยดูแลเพื่อนรักผมระหว่างทางด้วย แล้วผมก็ยังต้องแวะไปซื้อของให้ภรรยากับลูกๆ ผมอีก ทอมบอกว่าที่พักของคุณอยู่แถวซูเปอร์มาร์เก็ตที่ผมแวะไปบ่อยๆ ยังไงก็น่าจะขับผ่านทางนั้นครับ” เบนหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา กวาดสายตาเช็กรายการของที่ต้องซื้อ “อ้อ ลืมบอกไป ผมมีภรรยาแล้ว และผมรักเธอมากกกกกนะ” เบนยิ้มกริ่มจนปากแทบจะฉีกถึงหู เน้นเสียงตรงคำว่า _รักมากกกก_ ขณะใช้ปลายนิ้วไถหน้าจอโทรศัพท์สลับจากแอปพลิเคชันรายการที่ต้องทำไปเปิดภาพครอบครัวสุขสันต์ของเขากับโซฟีในแกลเลอรีภาพโชว์ให้เธอดู “นี่โซฟี กับลูกชายผม คิท และฮาล น่ารักไหมล่ะครับ?”

 

นาตาลียื่นหน้าเข้ามาดูใกล้ๆ เห็นกลุ่มคนที่อยู่ในภาพบนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของเบนแล้วอดอมยิ้มตามไม่ได้

 

“ผมช่วยยืนยันอีกเสียงก็ได้ ที่เขาแวะไปที่ร้านเบเกอรี่ของคริสบ่อยๆ เพราะเหตุผลนี้แหละครับ” ทอมหัวเราะ ก่อนจะไอออกมาอีกครั้งจนนาตาลีต้องลูบหลังเขา แต่ได้ทีต้องรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ทอมเลยไม่ละความพยายามกล่าวสนับสนุนเบนอีกแรง ก่อนเสนอตัวช่วยถือกระเป๋าให้นาตาลี “ให้พวกเราไปส่งคุณเถอะ”

“อา… เอางั้นก็ได้ ขอบคุณมากนะคะ”

“เรายังต้องเจอกันอีกหลายครั้งนะ ลงเรือลำเดียวกันแล้วนี่” เบนยิ้ม รับกระเป๋าเดินทางของนาตาลีมาจากมือของทอม ก่อนวางลงบนรถเข็นแล้วเดินนำทั้งสองคนไปยังลานจอดรถ

 

—

 

หลังหามื้อเย็นรองท้องและอัดยาแก้หวัดกับวิตามินเสริมไปหลายขนาน ทอมหลับเป็นตายตั้งแต่หัวถึงหมอนในตอนเย็นของวันนั้น กระทั่งช่วงบ่ายของวันถัดมา มาร์ค รัฟฟาโล ผู้จัดการเวทีและผู้รับผิดชอบหลักของโปรเจกต์นี้ส่งคนมาเรียกทอมเพื่อขอเข้าพบเป็นการส่วนตัว ทอมหวังเป็นอย่างยิ่งว่าคงไม่มีใครทะลึ่งไปขุดประวัติเก่าอันด่างพร้อยของเขาตอนเป็นนักแสดงฝึกหัดมาฟ้องทีมผู้จัดการแสดงเสียก่อน แต่เขาไม่มีทางเดาได้เลยว่ามันจะไม่เป็นแบบนั้น อะไรบางอย่างทำให้เขาสังหรณ์ใจแปลกๆ แต่เขาไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นนอกจากปลีกตัวจากเบเนดิกต์และนาตาลีกับนักแสดงคนอื่นๆ ไปพบผู้จัดการตามที่ถูกแจ้งมา

 

และเขาเดาไม่ผิด ถ้าซื้อลอตเตอรี่รางวัลที่หนึ่งคงถูกรางวัลจนรวยล้นฟ้าไปแล้ว

 

“มีคนส่งประวัติของนายเมื่อหลายปีก่อนมาให้ฉันดู” มาร์คว่า โยนกองกระดาษเอสี่ที่พิมพ์เนื้อหาข่าวของทอมลงบนโต๊ะให้ทอมเห็น “ไปก่อเรื่องไว้งั้นเหรอ? เบเนดิกต์ไม่เห็นเคยพูดถึง”

“ครับ” ด้วยน้ำเสียงแปร่งปร่าจากไข้หวัด ทอมยอมรับอย่างเรียบง่ายด้วยคำพูดสั้นๆ ไม่มีการปฏิเสธข้อกล่าวหาให้อีกฝ่ายได้ยิน เพียงใช้ปลายนิ้วขยับดันกรอบแว่นให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง

“ถ้านายคิดว่าการที่นายมารับบทงานแสดงการกุศลจะทำให้นายชุบตัวได้ นายอาจจะต้องคิดใหม่นะ” มาร์คเงยหน้าขึ้นจากกองกระดาษบนโต๊ะ

“ผมอยากจะลอง… กลับมาทำตามความฝันของตัวเองเท่านั้นครับ” จบประโยคทอมก็เม้มปาก กำหมัด ลอบขบฟันภายใต้หน้ากากอนามัยที่เขาใส่อยู่ แต่ก็ยังยืนกรานด้วยน้ำเสียงและแววตาหนักแน่น จนมาร์คอดประหลาดใจไม่ได้

“ทำตามความฝัน…” มาร์คแสร้งหัวเราะหึในลำคอ ค่อนแคะด้วยสายตาดูแคลน พูดเสียงเข้มกดดัน “นายคงรู้ ไม่ใช่นายคนเดียวที่เคยพูดประโยคนี้กับฉัน” สายตาไล่อ่านพาดหัวข่าวในกระดาษอีกที ก่อนพิจารณาปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบของคนหนุ่มตรงหน้า “ _นักแสดงหนุ่มอาละวาด เหตุปัญหาชู้สาวในโรงละคร_ ในข่าวนี้คือนายใช่ไหม?”

“สมัยยังเป็นนักแสดงหน้าใหม่ _ใช่ครับ_ ” ทอมเม้มปากอีกครั้ง ก้มหน้าเงียบ ชั่งใจอยู่พักใหญ่กว่าจะสบตามาร์คแล้วพูดต่อ “หากคุณเต็มใจจะฟังคำอธิบายจากปากของผม ผมก็ยินดีจะเล่าในมุมของผมให้คุณฟัง ส่วนคุณจะเชื่อผมหรือไม่ นั่นคงเป็นการตัดสินใจของคุณครับ”

“แล้วถ้าฉันเกิด... ไม่เชื่อนายขึ้นมาล่ะ?” มาร์คหรี่ตา เลิกคิ้ว เอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้แล้วกอดอก

“ผมยินดีรับผลการกระทำของตัวเองครับ เพียงแต่ ถ้าคุณจะรับฟังเรื่องราวจากปากของผมบ้าง แทนที่จะฟังความจากข่าวบันเทิงเพียงด้านเดียว เท่านั้นผมก็ซึ้งใจมากแล้ว”

“มันมีคลิปวีดีโออยู่ ฉันเห็นนายรัวหมัดใส่หน้านักข่าวคนหนึ่งจนเขาต้องเข้าโรงพยาบาลเพราะดันบังเอิญมาชอบสาวคนเดียวกับนาย ยังมีข้อแก้ตัวอะไรกับการใช้ความรุนแรงขนาดนี้อีกงั้นเหรอ?” มาร์คถามจี้ต่อ ขณะเอนตัวมาข้างหน้าแล้วเอาแขนทั้งสองข้างเท้าโต๊ะทำงาน รอฟังคำอธิบายเนื้อข่าวจากคนต้นเรื่อง “แล้วฉันจะแน่ใจได้ยังไง ว่านายจะควบคุมอารมณ์ได้ และจะไม่เกิดเรื่องแบบนี้ขึ้นอีกระหว่างที่เราเปิดแสดง?”

“ถ้าผมจะขออนุญาตเล่า… _แค่ก_ —ขอโทษครับ—” ทอมเว้นจังหวะหายใจ กระแอมไอใส่หน้ากากอนามัยจนตัวโยน แต่เขารู้ว่านี่คงเป็นโอกาสเพียงครั้งเดียวที่เขาสามารถชี้แจงเหตุผลของการกระทำในอดีตได้ และเขารู้ว่าเขาจำเป็นต้องฝืนพูดต่อ ไม่ว่าจะต้องแลกด้วยอะไรก็ตาม “เขา… กล่าวหาเพื่อนของผมครับ” ในหัวที่เริ่มร้อนจนปวดหนึบเพราะฤทธิ์ยาลดไข้เริ่มอ่อนลงกำลังไล่ทบทวนเหตุการณ์วันนั้น แต่พาลทำให้เส้นเลือดตรงขมับเริ่มปูดขึ้นมาด้วยโทสะ “แน่นอน เรื่องนี้ไม่ได้อยู่ในข่าว เธอปิดปากเงียบเพราะอับอาย กลัวสายตาคนนอกที่ไม่รู้อะไรแล้วด่วนตัดสินเธอจากตัวหนังสือที่อยู่ในข่าว ช่วงนั้นเธอเสียขวัญมาก จนแทบไม่กล้าไว้ใจใครอีกเลย ผมเชื่อว่าคนที่ประสบเหตุการณ์แบบที่เธอเจอคงไม่อยากเล่าเรื่องกระทบกระเทือนจิตใจซ้ำๆ ให้ตำรวจหรือนักข่าวฟังหรอกครับ หลายคนซุบซิบนินทา โทษว่าเธออ่อยเขาเองเพื่อตำแหน่งในหน้าที่การงาน แต่ผมรู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่ แล้วยุคสมัยนั้นการโยนความผิดให้เหยื่อผู้เคราะห์ร้ายแทบจะเป็นเรื่องปกติด้วยซ้ำ...”

“นายก็เลยรับผิดไปแทนเต็มๆ?” มาร์คพยักหน้าหงึก แต่พอเห็นแววตาวาวโรจน์ราวกับเปลวไฟของทอมกับรอยเส้นเลือดตรงหลังมือที่กำหมัดแน่นทำให้เขาเริ่มไม่แน่ใจแล้วว่าเขาจะปลอดภัยจากพ่อหนุ่มหน้ามนที่ภายนอกดูไร้พิษสงคนนี้ “แล้วสรุป…สาวในข่าวเป็นเพื่อน หรือเป็นแฟนนายกันแน่?”

“ _ลิซซี่_ เธอเป็นเพื่อนของผม เป็นคนที่น่ารักมาก ผมชอบรอยยิ้มของเธอ และผมไม่อยากให้เธอต้องรู้สึกแย่เพราะเป็นต้นเหตุ ผมรู้ว่าเธอรู้สึกแย่เพราะเขามามากพอแล้ว”

“อะไรทำให้นายคิดแบบนั้น?” มาร์คถามต่อขณะสลับกระดาษเอสี่ที่มีเนื้อข่าวหน้าถัดไปขึ้นมากวาดสายตาอ่านคร่าวๆ “ในข่าวบอกว่านายแอบชอบเธอมานาน นายเลยหึงที่เธอยอมให้นักข่าวชายคนนี้สัมภาษณ์นี่”

“เพราะเขาเคยเป็นแฟนเธอ _อดีตแฟน_ ” ทอมเริ่มขมวดคิ้ว เขาไออีกครั้ง ถอนหายใจยาวเหยียด ก่อนเอานิ้วหัวแม่มือมาคลึงตรงขมับ ไม่ค่อยแน่ใจแล้วว่าที่ตัวร้อนกับปวดศีรษะเพราะโกรธจนเส้นเลือดข้างขมับเต้นตุบๆ หรือเพราะพิษไข้จากเชื้อโรคที่เล่นงานเขาอยู่ บางทีอาจจะมาจากทั้งสองอย่าง ใช่ว่าเขาสนใจนักหรอก “ขอโทษครับ ขอผม—”

“ไม่เป็นไร พร้อมเมื่อไหร่ก็ค่อยเล่าต่อเถอะ” มาร์คแนะนำ เริ่มมีทีท่าผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อย ก่อนผายมือไปทางเก้าอี้อีกตัวที่อยู่ตรงข้ามกับเขา แล้วยื่นขวดน้ำเปล่าขวดเล็กให้ “นั่งก่อนสิ”

“ข… ขอบคุณครับ” ทอมรู้สึกไม่ค่อยดีสักเท่าไหร่ขณะหย่อนตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ที่อยู่ตรงข้ามกับคู่สนทนา ใช้เวลาตั้งสติอยู่ร่วมนาที ก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้น จิบน้ำเปล่าไปอึกใหญ่เพื่อดับก้อนความแห้งผากในลำคอ สบตากับมาร์คอีกที สีหน้าของเขาจริงจังจนน่ากลัว

“เอางี้ ฉันจะไม่ตัดสินนายจนกว่านายจะเล่าจบก็แล้วกัน” มาร์คเอียงคอ เอานิ้วชี้จิ้มกองกระดาษเอสี่ที่วางอยู่กลางโต๊ะ รอสังเกตท่าทีของคู่สนทนา แต่แววตาสำนึกผิดที่ปะปนกับโทสะในแบบเดียวกับที่เขาเคยเห็นเมื่อไม่กี่วันก่อนก็ปรากฏขึ้นอีกครั้ง “คือฉัน… อยากฟังจากปากของนายเอง ไม่ใช่จากข่าวพวกนี้”

“เธอขอเลิกกับเขา เขาเลยพยายามจะใช้กำลังขืนใจ ลวนลามเธอในห้องแต่งตัว แล้วโชคดีว่าคืนนั้นผมลืมของ ก็เลยบังเอิญเข้าไปเจอพอดี”

“แต่นายก็ไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องใช้กำลังถึงขั้นอัดเขาไม่ยั้งจนดั้งหักนี่?”

 

ทอมถอนหายใจ เว้นจังหวะให้ความเงียบไปพักใหญ่ขณะก้มหน้าลงมองฝ่ามือของตนเองที่กำหมัดแน่นอยู่บนตัก ก่อนจะยกมือข้างหนึ่งกุมสร้อยข้อมือของคริสไว้ บีบแขนตัวเองแน่นราวกับจะร้องขอกำลังใจจากเจ้าของตัวจริงให้ได้

 

“ครับ” ทอมพยักหน้า ตอบรับเพียงคำเดียวด้วยน้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาแล้วเงียบไป

“ให้ตาย… แล้วก็ไม่ออกมาแก้ตัวอะไรเลยเนี่ยนะ?” มาร์คพึมพำในลำคอ เพราะมองอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายออกได้อย่างทะลุปรุโปร่ง เขาพอเดาเหตุผลที่ทอมไม่ออกมาตอบโต้ได้ แต่ยังมีอีกเรื่องที่รู้สึกค้างคาใจอยู่ “แต่ขอถามอีกหน่อยเถอะ…มีอะไรอย่างอื่นนอกจากเรื่องนี้ด้วยใช่ไหม?”

“ไม่ครับ ตอนนั้นผมแค่หงุดหงิดว่าผลงานการแสดงโดยรวมมันยังไม่ดีพอ แล้วพอเจอหน้าหมอนั่นที่เหมือนจะไม่สำนึกผิดกับการกระทำป่าเถื่อนของตัวเองสักนิด ผมก็เลย…”

“ในข่าวนี่ มีบางเจ้าบอกว่านายใช้เส้นสายเพื่อเข้ารับบทตัวเอก และครั้งนี้เบเนดิกต์เป็นคนแนะนำนายมาให้ฉัน แต่ฉันไม่เข้าใจ ทำไมนายจะต้องลำบากมาเข้ารับการออดิชันแทนที่จะตอบรับเบนไปโดยตรงตั้งแต่เมื่อหลายเดือนก่อนเลยล่ะ?”

“แค่นี้ผมก็มีแต้มต่อ ได้เปรียบกว่าคนอื่นมากโขแล้วครับ”

“ยังไง?”

“เบเนดิกต์อาจไม่ได้บอกคุณ แต่ _ซอร์เซอเรอร์_ ที่เขียนบทเรื่องนี้ร่วมกับ _สเตรนจ์_ หรือเบเนดิกต์ ก็คือผมเอง”

 

มาร์คมีสีหน้าเหมือนไม่เชื่อหูตัวเองอยู่ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง ก่อนจะพยักหน้ารับรู้แล้วเงียบไปพักใหญ่ พวกเขาสบตากันโดยไม่พูดอะไร ครู่ถัดมา มาร์คก็ถอนหายใจอีกครั้ง แล้วดึงกระดาษเอสี่แผ่นสุดท้ายในกองข่าวที่เขาพิมพ์ออกมาอ่านยื่นให้ทอมดู

 

“มีคนอัดคลิปที่นายร้องเพลงในบาร์แล้วโพสต์ลงบนยูทูบ ตั้งแต่ราวๆ เดือนที่แล้ว เขาคุ้นหน้านายมาก เลยลองไปสืบค้นข้อมูลของนายเพิ่มเติม แล้วเขาก็ส่งข่าวพวกนี้มาให้ฉัน” มาร์คอธิบายขณะโน้มตัวมาด้านหน้า วางมือประสานกันบนโต๊ะ “แต่เขาไม่เชื่อว่านายเลวร้ายอย่างที่เป็นข่าว ก็เลยไปตามสืบต่อจากคนรู้จักของนาย”

 

ทอมกวาดสายตาอ่านพาดหัวบทความ _ความจริงที่ไร้เสียง_ เขียนโดย _จอช โฮโรวิตซ์_

 

“ผมอาจรู้จักเขา”

“ใคร?”

“คนที่เขียนบทความนี้ ถ้าผมจำไม่ผิด ผมคิดว่าผมเคยเจอเขาที่ _กัปตันส์ บาร์_ —หมายถึงบาร์แถวที่พักของผม—หลังจบการแสดงสดบนเวที ใช่ ผมคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นคนเดียวกัน”

“แต่เขาไม่ได้บอกฉันแบบนั้น” มาร์คแทรกขึ้นมา

“เอ๊ะ?” ทอมเลิกคิ้ว น้ำเสียงและสีหน้าของเขาเปี่ยมด้วยความประหลาดใจ “ผมคิดว่าผมเจอเขาครั้งแรกที่นั่น”

“เขาบอกว่าเมื่อหลายปีก่อนเขาเคยดูการแสดงของนาย ก่อนที่จะเกิดเรื่องในข่าวนี่ขึ้นมา เขาบอกฉันว่าการแสดงเวทีของพวกนายมันห่วยแตกมาก” มาร์คอธิบายต่อ ขณะลอบสังเกตคู่สนทนาที่ท่านั่งเริ่มตัวเกร็ง หายใจไม่ทั่วท้อง ก้มหน้าหลบตาประหนึ่งคนสำนึกผิด พร้อมกับแอบกลืนน้ำลายลงคอไปอึกหนึ่ง

 

มวลอากาศภายในห้องนั้นหนักอึ้งขึ้นทันทีที่มาร์คจบประโยค พอถูกตอกย้ำด้วยความเป็นจริงที่กระตุ้นความเจ็บปวดในอดีตให้กลับมาอีกครั้ง ทอมหมดคำพูดใดจะโต้เถียง เหมือนกลายเป็นคนใบ้ไปชั่วขณะ และสายตากดดันของมาร์คที่จ้องเขายิ่งทำให้ทอมรู้สึกอึดอัดจนหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องยิ่งกว่าเก่า

 

“แต่คนที่ห่วยไม่ใช่นาย ไม่ใช่ _โอลเซ่น_ แต่เป็นนักแสดงคนอื่นในคณะต่างหาก”

“แต่ผมว่าทุกคนก็แสดงได้—”

“นายแค่อยากจะปกป้องพวกเขา นายเลยหลอกตัวเองให้เชื่อแบบนั้น แต่นายลืมอะไรไปหรือเปล่า คนเราพอถูกกดดันด้วยคำวิจารณ์แย่ๆ มันก็เป็นธรรมดาที่พวกเขาบางคน โดยเฉพาะพวกหน้าใหม่จะรับมือกับมันได้ไม่ดีพอ บางคนก็ไม่โทษว่าเป็นความผิดตัวเอง เพราะพวกเขามั่นใจเกินไป” มาร์ครีบแทรกขึ้นมา “ฉันเคยเห็นข่าวของนายผ่านตา แหงแหละ อยู่ในวงการนี้ ถ้าไม่รู้เรื่องสิแปลก บางคนเคยรู้แต่อาจลืมไปแล้วก็มี เพราะงั้นฉันก็เลย... ไปพิสูจน์ด้วยตาตัวเองมาครั้งหนึ่ง”

“คุณหมายถึง—”

“ใช่ ฉันเคยไปดูการแสดงของนาย” มาร์คยอมรับง่ายๆ แล้วอธิบายต่อ “ฉันไปเพราะอยากจะรู้ว่าการแสดงที่นักวิจารณ์พากันก่นด่าว่าห่วยบรมมันเป็นยังไง”

 

ทอมถอดแว่นสายตาของเขาออก ซบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือตัวเอง สูดลมหายใจเข้าเฮือกหนึ่ง หมดคำพูดไปอีกพักใหญ่ ในเวลานี้ ทั้งที่ในหัวที่ร้อนแทบระเบิดกำลังระดมคำศัพท์กับพยายามเรียบเรียงความคิดแทบตาย แต่เขาไม่มีข้อแก้ตัวอะไรที่พอจะฟังขึ้นเลยสักนิด

 

“คำวิจารณ์ที่ออกมาแย่มากก็จริง แต่ฉันค่อนข้างแปลกใจที่ไม่มีใครเขียนชมนักแสดงนำทั้งสองคน จนเพิ่งมานึกขึ้นได้เลยลองเช็กดูอีกที คนที่นายมีเรื่องกับเขาคือลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนของเจ้าพ่อสื่อบันเทิงในสมัยนั้น คนนอกไม่รู้จักหรอก” มาร์คเว้นจังหวะ พิจารณาใบหน้าของทอมอย่างละเอียดถี่ถ้วนอีกหน “แล้วหลังจากนั้นมาก็ไม่เคยมีใครหาตัวนายเจอ ส่วน _เจเรมี่ เรนเนอร์_ คนที่ออกตัวปกป้องนาย ล่าสุดที่ฉันรู้ เขาไปเปิดบริษัทรับจ้างรีโนเวทบ้านแทนแล้ว” มาร์คเอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้ รวบหยิบกองกระดาษเอสี่ที่พิมพ์ข่าวเกี่ยวกับทอมขึ้นมาจับม้วนแล้วโยนทิ้งลงถังขยะอย่างไม่ยี่หระ ก่อนเอาฝ่ามือของตัวเองลูบหน้าไปหนึ่งที รู้สึกตกตะลึงกับความจริงที่เพิ่งได้รับรู้เมื่อไม่กี่นาทีก่อน “ส่วนเมื่อตะกี๊ นายเพิ่งบอกฉันว่านายเป็นเจ้าของนามปากกา _ซอร์เซอเรอร์_ นักเขียนลึกลับที่เป็นหนึ่งในคนเขียนบทละครให้กับที่นี่เนี่ยนะ โอ้... _ให้ตายเถอะ_ นี่มันบ้าอะไรกันเนี่ย”

 

หลังจบคำอุทาน มาร์คก็หมดคำพูดไปดื้อๆ ตามกัน ขณะเขาใช้นิ้วชี้กับนิ้วหัวแม่มือนวดกดเปลือกตาไปมา โดยคาดหวังอย่างลมๆ แล้งๆ ว่าทำแบบนั้นแล้วจะช่วยคลายความสงสัยปนกับความประหลาดใจน่าเหลือเชื่อนี้ออกไปได้บ้าง ส่วนทอมยังชั่งใจอยู่ว่าจะพูดต่อหรือรอให้อีกฝ่ายเปิดคำถามมาเอง สุดท้ายพวกเขาทั้งคู่ก็เงียบไป

 

“ผมก็แค่... ไม่อยากปล่อยมือไปโดยไม่ลงมือทำอะไรกับมันเลยสักอย่าง” น้ำเสียงของทอมที่ทำลายความเงียบงันฟังดูสงบนิ่งอย่างน่าประหลาด แต่ถึงจะยังแหบพร่าด้วยผลจากไข้หวัด ก็ฟังแล้วรื่นหูกว่าเมื่อครู่ก่อนเป็นไหนๆ แล้วเขาก็เงยหน้าขึ้น สบตากับมาร์คตรงๆ จนมั่นใจว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้สึกถึงความจริงใจในแววตา จึงพยายามเรียงร้อยความรู้สึกที่ว่าออกมาเป็นคำพูด “ผมรู้ว่าผมแก้ไขอดีตไม่ได้ แต่ผมก็ไม่อยากใช้ความผิดพลาดในอดีตมาเป็นข้ออ้างในการละทิ้งความฝันของตัวเอง ผมคิดว่าผมหนีจากมันมานานพอแล้ว บางที อาจจะถึงเวลาต้องวิ่งชนกับมันอีกสักตั้ง ก็เลยตัดสินใจมาเข้ารับการออดิชันด้วยตัวเอง ด้วยความสามารถของตัวเองครับ”

“คราวนี้นายได้เปรียบคนอื่นเพราะนายเป็นคนเขียนมันขึ้นมา” มาร์คทบทวนความจริงให้ทอมกลับบ้าง “มิน่าล่ะ นายถึงเข้าถึงความรู้สึกของตัวละครได้ลึกซึ้งยิ่งกว่าใคร”

“ไม่ขอปฏิเสธครับ ผมเคารพความเห็นของคุณ และมันคือความจริง ผมอาจได้เปรียบคนอื่นในแง่ของการเข้าถึงความรู้สึกของตัวละคร แต่นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่านักแสดงคนอื่นจะไม่สามารถทำแบบผมได้ หรือเขาอาจตีความความรู้สึกของตัวละครจากบทสนทนาแต่ละช่วงแตกต่างออกไป แต่ผมขออนุญาตถาม เหตุผลที่คุณเลือกผมคืออะไรงั้นเหรอครับ?”

“เพราะนายทำให้… ฉันเข้าใจความรู้สึกของโลกิ…” มาร์คอธิบาย เว้นจังหวะไปครู่ใหญ่ขณะสบแววตาจริงจังจนเขาคิดว่าเขาสามารถมองทะลุปรุโปร่งไปถึงจิตใจของทอม แล้วหลังจากนั้นก็ค่อยสาธยายเหตุผลของเขาให้คู่สนทนาฟัง “หมายถึง... ในมุมที่เราไม่ทันคิดถึงเวลาอ่านเฉพาะตัวหนังสือ อย่างความรู้สึกหลังการถูกหลอก ความรู้สึกที่ทั้งรัก โกรธ และเกลียดชังในเวลาเดียวกัน เต็มไปด้วยความแค้นเคืองที่โอดินไม่เคยเห็นความพยายามอย่างเอาเป็นเอาตายเพื่อที่จะพิสูจน์ให้โอดินเห็นว่าเขาเองก็ควรค่าแก่การเป็นราชา ในขณะที่นักรบอย่างธอร์นั้นแทบไม่ต้องทำอะไรก็ได้รับการยอมรับอย่างกว้างขวาง และได้ขึ้นเป็นราชา เพียงเพราะเขาเป็นลูกแท้ๆ ของโอดิน แต่แววตาโลกิของนายมันสื่อถึงโทสะอันแรงกล้าที่สั่งสมมาด้วยความรักและความเจ็บปวด”

“ได้รู้แบบนี้... ผมก็ไม่มีอะไรค้างคาใจแล้วครับ เพราะนั่นคือสิ่งที่ผมต้องการจะสื่อ ทั้งในบทละครที่ผมเขียน และการแสดงที่ผมพยายามทำให้พวกคุณเห็น” ทอมหลับตาลง ผ่อนลมหายใจออกอย่างเชื่องช้า แรงกดดันน่าอึดอัดตลอดบทสนทนาระหว่างเขากับมาร์คค่อยคลี่คลาย เหมือนได้ยกภูเขาออกจากอก “ขอบคุณสำหรับคำตอบนะครับ คุณรัฟฟาโล และถ้าคุณต้องการเปลี่ยนคนแสดงเพราะเรื่องที่ผมก่อในอดีต หรือกลัวว่าชื่อเสียงของผมจะทำให้ผู้ชมไม่มาดูละครจนทำให้โครงการนี้ต้องยุติลง ผมยินดีที่จะบอกให้คุณทราบว่าผมยอมรับผลการกระทำของผมโดยสมัครใจ แต่ผมขอยืนยันว่าผมไม่เสียใจที่ตัดสินใจทำแบบนั้น เพราะเขาเหยียบย่ำความรู้สึกของเพื่อนผมเกินกว่าจะแสร้งทำเป็นมองไม่เห็น และผมไม่สนับสนุนเรื่องการล่วงละเมิดทางเพศในทุกกรณีครับ”

 

หลังจบคำอธิบายยาวเหยียดของทอม มาร์คกะพริบตาปริบ แววตาของทอมที่เขาเห็นสื่อความหมายชัดเจนตามที่เจ้าตัวพูด และมาร์คไม่คิดว่ามันเป็นการแสดง ทอมรู้สึกอย่างนั้นโดยแท้จริง ยิ่งทำให้ทัศนคติของเขาต่อคนหนุ่มตรงหน้าดีขึ้นเป็นกอง

 

“...ถ้าลูกสาวของฉันมีแฟน ฉันอยากให้เธอเจอคนอย่างนายจริงๆ” มาร์คลอบหัวเราะในลำคอ ศอกขวาของเขาวางบนโต๊ะ ฝ่ามือแปะตรงหน้าผากแล้วส่ายหน้าไปมาพร้อมถอนหายใจยาวเหยียดอย่างปลงๆ “ _ให้ตายสิ_ ทำไมโรเบิร์ตถึงเก็บเพชรไว้ข้างตัวได้ตลอดเลยนะ”

“คุณโรเบิร์ต? หมายถึงโรเบิร์ต ดาวนีย์ จูเนียร์งั้นเหรอครับ?”

“ใช่ หมอนั่นเป็นเพื่อนฉันเอง วันก่อนเขายังพาฉันไปตามหานายที่ร้านเบเกอรี่อยู่เลย โลกกลมชะมัด” พูดจบมาร์คก็เอนหลังพิงพนักเก้าอี้ ริมฝีปากเหยียดเป็นรอยยิ้มที่คล้ายจะเยาะหยันตนเองอยู่นิดหน่อยที่ไม่อาจปะติดปะต่อเรื่องราวได้รวดเร็วพอ “อีกอย่างนะ ที่ฉันเลือกนาย เพราะคนอื่นทำแบบนายไม่ได้ หรือยังทำได้ไม่ดีพอ พวกเขาใส่เพียงความโกรธแค้นของโลกิต่อธอร์ ต่อโอดิน” มาร์คหยิบกระดาษอะไรบางอย่างอีกแผ่นออกมาจากกองเอกสารบนโต๊ะ กวาดสายตาอ่านเนื้อหาในนั้นเพื่อตรวจทานความเรียบร้อย แล้วหมุนกระดาษกลับด้านส่งให้ทอม “ส่วนนาย...นายแสดงให้เราเห็นทั้งความรัก โทสะอันแรงกล้า และความจงเกลียดจงชังพวกเขาในเวลาเดียวกัน มันเป็นความขัดแย้งในตัวของโลกิที่เราเห็นตรงกันว่ามันลงตัวมาก จนแทบจะลืมไปเลยว่าเขาเป็นตัวร้ายเบื้องหลังความวุ่นวายทุกอย่างในบทละคร ใช่ ฉันคิดว่าโลกิของนายเหมือนตัวร้ายในบทละครของเชคสเปียร์”

 

คราวนี้เป็นทอมที่เงียบอึ้งไปหลังมาร์คร่ายจบ เป็นคำชมหรือเปล่า ทอมไม่ค่อยมั่นใจนัก สมองอันหนักอึ้งที่ถูกเล่นงานด้วยความร้อนจากพิษไข้อาจรับข้อมูลได้ช้าลง และประมวลความหมายได้ไม่เร็วพอ สายตาของเขาเห็นหัวเรื่องรางๆ บนแผ่นกระดาษที่มาร์คยื่นให้เขาอ่าน ทอมสวมแว่นตาของเขากลับเข้าที่เดิมอีกครั้ง เลนส์แว่นสายตาขับให้ขอบตัวหนังสือที่พร่ามัวคมชัดขึ้นมา แล้วทอมเกือบลืมวิธีการหายใจตอนอ่านข้อความที่ว่าด้วยสองตาของตนเอง

 

_หนังสือสัญญานักแสดง_

 

“ฉันตามหานายมานานมาก ในที่สุดก็เจอตัวสักที”

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> สรุปตอนนี้ก็คือ  
> 1\. พิมาร์คสืบเจอเรื่องของชายในอดีต เลยเรียกมาคุย  
> 2\. ชายยอมรับแต่โดยดี แล้วก็ยอมเล่าเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นให้ฟัง  
> 3\. คนที่ชายมีเรื่องด้วยเป็นลูกชายของอำนาจมืดในวงการสื่อ  
> 4\. มีคนเขียนข่าวแก้ต่างให้พิทอม ซึ่งคนเขียนก็ไม่ใช่ใคร แฟนบอยหมายเลขหนึ่งของพิทอม ที่เคยไปดูการแสดงครั้งกระโน้นนนน สมัยชายยังเป็นนักแสดงหน้าใหม่  
> 5\. และพิมาร์คก็ได้ไปดูมาแล้วเช่นกัน  
> 6\. ความจริงก็คือ พิมาร์คถูกใจชายตั้งแต่สมัยก่อนโน้นแล้ว แต่ตามตัวไม่เจอ  
> 7\. อันนี้แถม ถ้าอ่านทั้งตอนแล้วก็น่าจะรู้เนอะ เราเขียนให้ชายเป็นคนที่ against sexual harassment ฮะ (แต่ที่ลงไม้ลงมือหนักไปนั่น ส่วนหนึ่งเป็นผลมาจากความเครียดสะสมจากงานแสดงด้วย)


	22. Truth Untold

คริสเจียดเวลาหลังปิดร้านในช่วงเย็นวันหนึ่งแวะไปที่ศูนย์ช่วยเหลือเด็กกำพร้าซึ่งเซบาสเตียน อีแวนส์ และสการ์เล็ตทำงานพาร์ทไทม์อยู่ที่นั่น นอกจากจะยกเงินค่าเหล้าทั้งหมดที่มีลูกค้าของกัปตันส์ บาร์มาเสนอตัวเลี้ยงเครื่องดื่มเขาให้เป็นประจำผ่านบาร์เทนเดอร์อย่างอีแวนส์แล้ว คริสยังหอบเอาเบเกอรี่ซึ่งเขาตั้งใจอบเพิ่มไว้ติดรถไปด้วยเพื่อแจกเด็กๆ กับกลุ่มคนที่อาสาจะรีโนเวทอาคารที่พักซึ่งทรุดโทรมลงทุกวันให้กลับมาดูน่าอยู่ขึ้น หลายเดือนก่อนสการ์เล็ตเล่าว่ามีเจ้าของบริษัทรีโนเวทบริษัทหนึ่งติดต่อเข้ามาขอดูแลโครงการ และเสนอจะออกแบบปรับปรุงให้โดยไม่คิดเงิน แต่กำชับให้พวกเขาเก็บเงินที่ได้รับบริจาคไว้ทำประโยชน์หรือช่วยสร้างโอกาสอย่างอื่นให้กับเด็กๆ แทน

 

หลังจากปรึกษากับผู้หลักผู้ใหญ่ในองค์กร พวกเขาก็ตอบตกลง และดูเหมือนสการ์เล็ตเองก็ค่อนข้างถูกคอกับหนึ่งในเจ้าของบริษัท _เฮาส์ ฟลิปปิ้ง_ อยู่ไม่น้อย จนเซบาสเตียนและอีแวนส์อดเอ่ยปากแซวไม่ได้

 

แต่พวกเขาไม่ทันคาดคิดว่าจะได้ผลจริงนี่สิ

 

“แล้วคุณเรนเนอร์เขาชวนสการ์เล็ตไปเดทบ้างยัง?” คริสถาม กัดขนมปังในมือไปคำหนึ่ง

“มาถามฉันแล้วฉันจะรู้ไหมเนี่ย” เซบาสเตียนส่ายหน้า หันไปหาอีแวนส์ต่อ “นายรู้มะ คริส”

“ถึงทั้งคู่จะไปเดทกัน แต่นายคิดว่าพวกเขาจะไปในที่ที่พวกเรารู้จักรึไง? ถ้าเป็นฉันนะ ฉันไม่มีทางพาแฟนไปเดทในที่ที่มีโอกาสจะเจอพวกนายหรอก” อีแวนส์พึมพำ เปลี่ยนจุดวางสายตาไปยังหนุ่มสาวสองคนที่ยืนคุยกันอยู่หน้าตึกฝั่งตรงข้ามแล้วอมยิ้ม “แต่ที่จริง... ดูๆ ไปแล้ว ฉันว่าทั้งคู่ก็เหมาะกันดีนะ”

“นั่นสิ สการ์เล็ตก็ดูชอบพอกับเขาอยู่ไม่น้อย ทั้งที่ปกติยายนั่นบ้างานกว่าใครเพื่อนเลย”

“เซบ นายก็แค่อู้” คริสเอ่ยเสียงต่ำ เอามือตบไหล่เซบาสเตียน หรี่ตามองคนพูดประโยคเมื่อครู่ก่อน

 

อีแวนส์เห็นแบบนั้นเลยอดขำจนตัวงอไม่ได้ ต้องเอามือกุมหน้าอกตัวเอง ส่วนมืออีกข้างเอื้อมไปคว้าไหล่เซบาสเตียนเป็นที่ยึดจับไม่ให้ตกเก้าอี้ไปเสียก่อน

 

“เซบ นายก็แค่อู้ ฮ่า...ฮ่าๆๆ” อีแวนส์แสร้งทำเสียงต่ำล้อเลียนเพื่อน แล้วหัวเราะไม่หยุด จนเซบาสเตียนต้องเอามือหวดขาเขาไปทีหนึ่ง “ขนาดเฮมมี่ไม่ได้ทำงานที่นี่ยังรู้ว่านายอู้อ่ะ เซบ”

“หนวกหูน่า! พอได้แล้ว!” เซบาสเตียนคำรามใส่ แต่ไม่จริงจังนัก ก่อนหันไปหาคริสที่กำลังยกขวดน้ำพกพาขึ้นดื่มเพื่อรีบเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนา “เออ ว่าแต่ แล้วนายกับ _ทอม_ —”

 

คริสสำลักน้ำทันทีที่ได้ยินชื่อทอมออกจากปากเพื่อน อีแวนส์หยุดขำแล้วหันไปมองตาม ทำตาเป็นประกาย นั่งเท้าคาง อมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม รอฟังคำอธิบายหรือไม่ก็คำแก้ตัวอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

 

“ฉันกับทอม ทำไม?”

“อ้าว วันก่อนแคทบอกฉันว่าพวกนายเจอกันแล้วนี่ หรือฉันฟังผิด” เซบาสเตียนแสร้งแหย่ถาม พูดไปตามที่เขารู้ “คุณโรเบิร์ตถามหาเขาเหมือนกัน”

“เขาถามนายด้วยเหรอ?” คริสขมวดคิ้วตอนได้ยินเซบาสเตียนบอก

“เขาถามฉันก่อน เพราะทอมมักจะไปที่บาร์วันเดียวกับที่ฉันเข้ากะดึกทำงานที่ร้านอยู่บ่อยๆ” อีแวนส์แทรกขึ้นมา ไม่วายแอบเหน็บเพื่อนตัวโตอย่างแนบเนียน “ที่ดัน _บังเอิ๊ญ บังเอิญเป็นวันที่นายขึ้นแสดงสดประจำเลย_ เฮมมี่”

 

คริสไม่ได้บอกว่าส่วนใหญ่แล้วเป็นเขาเองที่ส่งข้อความไปหาทอม เรื่องวันและเวลาขึ้นแสดงที่บาร์ แถมเจ้าตัวยังยอมแวะมาหาอย่างว่าง่ายถ้าไม่ติดธุระด่วนอะไรเป็นพิเศษ แต่เขาไม่ทันฉุกคิดว่าเขาส่งข้อความไปหาอีกฝ่ายด้วยความรู้สึกแบบไหน ทอมจะรู้สึกอย่างไรเวลาเปิดอ่านข้อความนั้น แล้วพอมานั่งระลึกความหลังในช่วงที่ผ่านมา ก็โทษแต่ความเฉยเมยของตัวเองที่มองข้ามการกระทำของทอมไป ไม่รู้สึกตัวให้เร็วกว่านี้ บางทีทอมอาจจะชัดเจนกับเขามาตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วก็เป็นได้

 

แล้วตัวเขาเองก็ใช่ย่อยเสียเมื่อไหร่ ทั้งเรื่องในคืนนั้นที่ชวนทอมไปออกทริปขึ้นเหนือแล้วเผลอพูดจาประหลาดใส่อีกฝ่าย แถมยังเซ้าซี้ให้ทอมเล่าเรื่องตำนานเทพนอร์สให้ฟัง หรือเรื่องที่หวงจนออกนอกหน้า ทั้งตอนที่ทอมให้นาตาลียืมผ้าพันคอไป หรือตอนที่มีคนเสนอตัวเลี้ยงเครื่องดื่มทอม พอค่อยๆ ทบทวนเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดด้วยตัวเองดีๆ อีกรอบ คริสก็เพิ่งจะรู้ตัว ความหมายเบื้องหลังการกระทำของเขาอาจเป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ทำให้ทอมหลบหน้าเขาไปร่วมครึ่งเดือน

 

“ฉันส่งข้อความไปบอกเขาเองแหละ” คริสยอมรับอย่างเรียบง่าย ก่อนเสริม “บางทีถ้าเจอหมอนั่นมาวิ่งที่สวนสาธารณะ ก็บอกกับเจ้าตัวโดยตรงเลย”

“โว้ว… อย่าบอกนะว่าที่นายออกไปวิ่งที่สวนสาธารณะบ่อยขึ้นเพราะอยากเจอเขา?” อีแวนส์ถามแหย่ สีหน้าและแววตาอมยิ้มมีเลศนัย “ก่อนหน้านี้นายแค่วิ่งลู่อยู่ที่บ้านตัวเองไม่ใช่รึไง?”

“One touch of nature makes the whole world kin.” คริสสบตาเพื่อนทั้งสอง ยกเหตุผลที่ยืมมาจากทอมอีกทีให้ทั้งคู่ฟัง

“พนันได้เลย ฉันว่าทอมเคยพูดกับนายด้วยประโยคนี้” เซบาสเตียนตบเข่าฉาดท้าทาย ยกนิ้วชี้หน้าคริส ส่วนอีแวนส์ยังคงยิ้มยิงฟัน ยักคิ้วหลิ่วตากับเซบาสเตียนเหมือนรู้ความนัย

“Troilus and Cressida ของเชคสเปียร์ ตอนที่ _ยูลีเซส_ พยายามพูดโน้มน้าว _อคิลลิส_ ให้ไปออกรบไง” อีแวนส์เฉลยแทน “ฉันจำได้ อาจารย์เคยให้อ่านเรื่องนี้สมัยเรียนไฮสคูล ความหมายทำนอง _‘คนเรามักให้ค่าสิ่งใหม่ๆ มากกว่าสิ่งเก่า แม้สิ่งเก่าที่ว่านั้นอาจยิ่งใหญ่กว่า’_ เปรียบกับการยินดีเวลาได้เศษผงทองกองใหม่ มากกว่าการชื่นชมแท่งทองของเก่าของเราที่เปื้อนฝุ่น เพราะอคิลลิสเป็นยอดนักรบกรีกที่รบชนะอย่างยิ่งใหญ่ในตอนแรก แต่ไม่ยอมออกรบอีกเพราะมัวแต่อยู่กับ _พาโตคลุส_ มีแต่ _อาแจกซ์_ ที่รับคำท้าออกรบแทน ทั้งขุนนางและประชาชนเลยเริ่มหันไปนับถืออาแจกซ์มากกว่าอคิลลิสขึ้นมา”

“หา?” คริสหันขวับกลับมาหาอีแวนส์ “ไม่ใช่ _‘ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเพื่อนร่วมรบที่เกิดขึ้นตอนสู้ศึกสงคราม’_ หรอกเหรอ?”

“เดี๋ยวสิ เฮมมี่ ใครบอกนายงั้น?” อีแวนส์ขมวดคิ้ว “ทอม?”

 

คริสพยักหน้ารับ อีแวนส์หันไปมองหน้าเซบาสเตียน แล้วทั้งคู่ก็พ่นขำก๊ากเป็นบ้าเป็นหลังอีกรอบจนเกือบหายใจไม่ทัน ทิ้งให้พ่อหนุ่มร่างหมีมีสีหน้างงงวยอยู่อย่างนั้น

 

“ให้ตาย หมอนั่นฉลาดเป็นบ้า หรือนายทึ่มเกินไปก็ไม่รู้นะ” อีแวนส์เอานิ้วปาดน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาเพราะหัวเราะหนักเกินไป พยายามไม่หลุดขำอีกรอบ แต่สำหรับเวลานี้ เป็นสิ่งที่ทำได้ยากเหลือเกิน

“ก็ฉันไม่ได้อ่านนี่” คริสโวย พอรู้ความหมายที่แท้จริงก็ทำหน้าเหยเกใส่เพื่อนทั้งสอง “หมอนั่น… แสบชะมัด ไหงมาหลอกกันได้”

“เอาจริงดิ? นายยังไม่รู้ตัวอีกรึไง?” เซบาสเตียนแหย่ ยกยิ้มมุมปาก

“รู้อะไร?”

“มองจากดาวเคราะห์แคระพลูโตยังรู้เลย” อีแวนส์รีบเสริม “สายตาเขาเวลามองนายมันฟ้อง”

“ว่าเขาชอบนาย” เซบาสเตียนเล่นเป็นลูกคู่ ต่อประโยคของอีแวนส์อย่างรู้งาน “แบบว่า... ถ้าสายตาเขาอ่านเป็นคำพูดได้ คงอ่านว่า _ผมชื่นชมและหลงรักคนคนนี้มากๆ_ เวลาเขามองนาย”

“หา?” คริสเพิ่งนึกขึ้นได้ ทอมพูดประโยคที่ว่านี้กับเขาครั้งแรกตั้งแต่เมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน ตอนที่พวกเขาบังเอิญพบกันในสวนสาธารณะ แต่เขาไม่ทันระแคะระคายสักนิด แล้วก็พาลโทษตัวเองที่ละเลยความรู้สึกอีกฝ่าย จนกระทั่งทอมหายไปครึ่งเดือน เขาถึงเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวและเริ่มตั้งคำถามกับตัวเอง เรื่องความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับทอม

“เอาล่ะ ฉันไปดูเด็กๆ ก่อนดีกว่า” อีแวนส์รีบลุกขึ้นยืน หาเรื่องตัดบทสนทนาไปกลางคัน “ขอบใจสำหรับเงินบริจาคของพวกนาย ทั้งนาย แล้วก็พี่น้องนายทั้งคู่เลย” หันกลับมาสบตาคริสแวบหนึ่ง นึกอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นได้เลยรีบพูดต่อ “อ้อ แล้วก็ฝากแสดงความยินดีกับลุคและแซมล่วงหน้าด้วย ฉันหมายถึงเรื่องที่พวกเขาจะแต่งงานกันน่ะนะ”

“ฉันจะบอกลุคให้” คริสขัดจังหวะ มองตามอีแวนส์และเซบาสเตียนที่ลุกจากเก้าอี้ และกำลังจะเดินไปดูแลเด็กๆ “ว่าแต่ เฮ้ เมื่อกี้ที่พวกนายพูด หมายความว่าไง?”

“ขอบใจ พวกฉันไปละ” แต่อีแวนส์ก็เสแสร้งทำเมินคำถามของเพื่อนร่างหมีที่มีชื่อต้นชื่อเดียวกัน แล้วรีบก้าวไปยืนข้างเซบาสเตียน

“นายเองก็เหมือนกัน หัดทำอะไรให้มันชัดเจนซะบ้างเหอะ” เซบาสเตียนกล่าวทิ้งท้าย เอื้อมมือไปตบไหล่คริสแทนคำอำลา

 

แต่อดีตเป็นเรื่องของอดีต และสำหรับคริส ตอนนี้ทอมเป็นแฟนเขาแล้ว (ถึงจะยังไม่ได้พูดคุยหรือตกลงกันอย่างเป็นเรื่องเป็นราวก็เถอะ—คริสค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าทอมก็คงคิดแบบเดียวกัน) เพียงแต่ยังไม่มีใครรู้ ก็เท่านั้น...

 

คริสหลับตาลง สบถพึมพำ ย่างเท้าเข้าหาเพื่อนหนุ่มทั้งสองหน่อแล้วถอนหายใจยาวเหยียด “แล้วงี้ชัดพอรึยัง...”

 

อีแวนส์กับเซบาสเตียนนึกว่าพวกเขาตาฝาดที่เห็นหน้าคนพูดขึ้นสีจางๆ ก็เลยพร้อมใจกันหยุดล้อเลียน แต่คริสเลือกทำสิ่งที่ต่างออกไป แค่เอื้อมมือรั้งคอเสื้อยืดตัวเองลงเล็กน้อย เผยจุดสีผิวเฉดแปลกประหลาดตรงฐานลำคอที่ถูกปกปิดไว้ใต้เนื้อผ้าให้ทั้งคู่ได้เห็นกับตา

 

“โอ้โห... ใครทำไว้น่ะ?” อีแวนส์จุ๊ปากตอนเห็นรอยสีแดงช้ำภายใต้เนื้อผ้า แต่คริสไม่ตอบคำถามนั้น

“พนันเลยว่าไม่ได้มีแค่จุดเดียวแหงๆ” เซบาสเตียนเสริม ขณะยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นปิดปาก

คริสใช้มืออีกข้างดึงคอเสื้อต่ำลงมาอีก เปิดเผยรอยสีแดงช้ำจุดที่สองซึ่งอยู่อีกฝั่งของฐานลำคอ “ก็ทายไม่ผิด”

“โทษที แต่นายโชว์มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้วเลยอยากถามนายอย่างนึง เฮมมี่”

“อย่างเดียวนะ ว่ามา” คริสพยักหน้า ปล่อยมือจากคอเสื้อตัวเอง เนื้อผ้าที่ถูกดึงรั้งดีดกลับที่เดิมเพื่อปกปิดรอยช้ำทั้งหมดบนร่างกาย ขณะรอฟังคำถามของอีแวนส์

“ _นายได้บอกทอมเรื่องนี้หรือเปล่า?_ ” อีแวนส์เงยหน้าสบตาคริส ยิงคำถามใส่ด้วยน้ำเสียงจริงจัง

“ฉันไม่ได้บอกเขาอ่ะ ไว้นายเจอตัวเขาแล้วก็ลองถามดูสิ ว่าพอเดาได้หรือเปล่า” คริสไหวไหล่ เฉไฉไม่ตอบคำถาม เดาะลิ้นเบาๆ ทำหน้าทำตายียวนกวนอารมณ์เหมือนอย่างเคยใส่เพื่อนสนิททั้งสองคน

“ทำอย่างกะฉันจะมีโอกาสเจอเขาบ่อยๆ งั้นแหละ” เซบาสเตียนประชดประชัน “ถ้านายไม่เจอเขา นายคิดว่าพวกเรามีโอกาสเจอเขามากกว่านายรึไงฟะ?”

“นั่นเป็นปัญหาของพวกนาย ไม่ใช่ของฉัน” คริสยักคิ้ว คราวนี้ยิ้มอย่างผู้กำชัยชนะ

“งั้นฉันขอถามอีกข้อ—” อะไรบางอย่างทำให้อีแวนส์นึกสงสัย เลยกะจะซักไซ้ไล่เลียงคริสต่อ แต่เขาก็พลาดท่าให้กับเพื่อนหมีตัวแสบไปแล้ว

“เสียใจด้วยเพื่อน นายเลือกคำถามผิด และนายบอกว่านายจะถามฉันแค่ข้อเดียว”

“ฉันยังไม่ได้ถามนาย เพราะงั้นไอ้ที่ว่าถามคำถามได้ข้อเดียวนั่นไม่เกี่ยวกับฉัน” เซบาสเตียนโพล่งขึ้นมาด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็นพอๆ กับคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้างกัน

“ไม่ได้ แฟร์เพลย์สิ คริสถามได้หนึ่งคำถาม ฉันก็ให้นายถามได้หนึ่งคำถามเหมือนกัน” คริสหรี่ตา ไหวไหล่ อมยิ้มยียวนใส่เซบาสเตียนอย่างคนถือไพ่เหนือกว่า

 

เซบาสเตียนหันไปซุบซิบถามความเห็นกับอีแวนส์ มองหน้ากันเลิ่กลั่ก ใช้เวลาปรึกษากันอยู่ครู่ใหญ่อีแวนส์ก็พยักพเยิดใบหน้า กับใช้ศอกสะกิดแขนเซบาสเตียนไปทางคริส ให้ถามคำถามแบบเจาะจง ตัดสินกันไปเลยว่าแท้จริงแล้วเรื่องมันเป็นยังไง เพราะที่จริง พวกเขาทุกคนก็เสียเวลาลุ้นกันมานานเต็มแก่แล้ว

 

“รอยพวกนั้นน่ะ...... _ฝีมือทอมใช่มั้ย?_ ”

 

—TBC


	23. A Single Phone Call

ทอมหาเวลาว่างโทรศัพท์ถึงคริสในช่วงเย็นวันหนึ่งหลังการฝึกซ้อมจบลง ถามไถ่สารทุกข์สุกดิบกันพอเป็นพิธีแล้วผลัดกันแลกเปลี่ยนเรื่องราวต่างๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นระหว่างที่พวกเขาไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกัน ทอมมีโอกาสพบปะพูดคุยกับเพื่อนนักแสดงเก่าบางคนด้วยความช่วยเหลือจากเบเนดิกต์และมาร์ค แต่ก่อนหน้านั้นไม่กี่วัน เลียมเพิ่งส่งลิงค์ข่าวของทอมที่ถูกโพสต์ลงอินเทอร์เน็ตเมื่อหลายปีก่อนมาให้พี่ชายคนกลางของตัวเองอ่าน แน่นอนว่าถ้าเนื้อข่าวจงใจเขียนถึงทอมคนดีที่เขารู้จัก คริสยังไม่ปักใจเชื่อในทันที เขาเชื่อไม่ลงเสียด้วยซ้ำ และค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าใครก็ตามที่อยู่เบื้องหลังเรื่องพวกนี้พยายามหาทางบ่อนทำลายชื่อเสียงของทอม ไม่ทางใดก็ทางหนึ่ง ซึ่งมันได้ผล โดยเฉพาะในยุคที่ข่าวสารต่างๆ ทั้งเรื่องจริง และเรื่องที่ผู้คนใส่สีตีข่าว เล่ากันปากต่อปากจนบิดเบือนไปจากความเป็นจริงถูกแพร่กระจายไปอย่างรวดเร็วผ่านเครือข่ายออนไลน์หลากหลายรูปแบบ อย่างที่เบเนดิกต์เคยบอกกับคริสไว้ และสุดท้าย ทอมก็ยอมเปิดปากไล่เรียงเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดในอดีตที่เกิดขึ้นกับเขาให้คริสฟังด้วยตัวเอง

 

“อ่านจากข่าวแล้วรู้สึกเหมือนไม่ใช่คุณที่ผมรู้จักเลย แต่ผู้คนส่วนใหญ่กลับตัดสินคุณไปแล้วจากพาดหัวข่าว ทั้งที่พวกเขายังไม่ทันรู้จักคุณเลยด้วยซ้ำ” คริสพึมพำ “ผมว่า ความจริงแล้วคงมีใครสักคนคนพยายามดิสเครดิตคุณด้วยวิธีสกปรกแบบนี้สินะ”

“แต่มันก็ลบล้างเรื่องที่ผมก่อไว้ไม่ได้อยู่ดี ผมพลาดเองที่ใจร้อน แล้วใช้กำลังกับหมอนั่น” ทอมถอนหายใจ เอนหลังพิงพนักโซฟาในห้องพักนักแสดง เอาศีรษะเกยขอบด้านบน สายตาเหม่อมองโคมไฟสีอ่อนบนเพดาน “ติดกับเต็มๆ เลยล่ะ พอคิดแล้วก็น่าโมโหนะครับ ที่ผมทำอะไรกับมันไม่ได้เลย แถมหลักฐานอันเป็นที่ประจักษ์ก็มีแค่รอยฟกช้ำบนใบหน้าหมอนั่น กับคลิปวีดีโอที่ตัดต่อมาลงเฉพาะตอนที่ผมต่อยหน้าเขา”

“แล้วเพื่อนคุณ—”

“เธอเกือบจะเป็น PTSD…” ทอมส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย แล้วหลับตาลง ถอนหายใจยาวเหยียดด้วยอารมณ์ขุ่นมัว “เพราะไอ้สารเลวนั่นขู่จะเอาคลิปที่เขาลวนลามเธอ พยายามจะขืนใจเธอไว้แบล็กเมล์ ถ้าเธอยอมไปเป็นพยานให้กับผม และผมไม่อยากเสี่ยงให้เธอต้องไปลำดับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นให้กับตำรวจฟังหรอก คุณก็น่าจะพอเดาได้ ว่าการต้องเล่าเหตุการณ์ที่กระทบกระเทือนจิตใจซ้ำๆ ให้คนอื่นฟังมันย่ำแย่แค่ไหน ช่วงนั้นเธอหวาดระแวงเอามากๆ แล้ววันที่เกิดเรื่อง วันนั้นเป็นเพียงวันเดียวในตารางการแสดงทุกรอบ ที่ผมกลับบ้านก่อนที่ทุกคนในคณะจะกลับกันหมด คริส ผม… _ผมไม่ควรทิ้งเธอไว้เลย_ …”

คริสคิดว่าเขาจับความรู้สึกของคนปลายสายได้จากโทนเสียงที่เปลี่ยนไป แถมยังใช้สรรพนามเรียกคู่กรณีด้วยคำที่เขาแทบไม่เคยได้ยินจากปากทอม เลยเริ่มเป็นห่วงขึ้นมา “คุณโอเคนะ ทอม?”

“อะ… ครับ เรื่องมันก็นานมาแล้ว แต่ถ้าย้อนเวลากลับไปได้ ผมก็คง… จะอยู่เป็นคนสุดท้ายเหมือนทุกวันนั่นแหละ”

“ผมไม่รู้จะปลอบคุณยังไงแล้วอ่ะ นอกจาก… กอดปลอบคุณแน่นๆ สักสองสามที เพราะเท่าที่ผมฟังจากปากคุณ มันไม่ใช่ความผิดของคุณ หรือเพื่อนของคุณเลย” คริสพึมพำในลำคอ เผลอเอาปลายนิ้วชี้เกาแก้มแก้เขิน “ไม่สิ สองสามทีน่ะ ไม่พอหรอก ที่จริง… อยากกอดทุกวันด้วยซ้ำ…”

 

ทอมนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง เหมือนหมดคำพูดไปดื้อๆ ตอนถูกคริสพูดกรอกหูด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ตั้งใจสื่อความคิดถึงมากล้นให้คนฟังรู้ซึ้งถึงความหมาย แล้วใบหน้าขาวก็เห่อร้อนขึ้นมา แต่คริสไม่เห็นสีหน้าน่าเอ็นดูของคนปลายสายหรอก

 

“ขอบคุณ…”

“ไปพักเถอะ พรุ่งนี้คุณมีตารางซ้อมอีกไม่ใช่เหรอ?” คริสเอนหลังพิงประตูรถ เอามืออีกข้างล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงของตัวเอง “พอดีวันนี้ผมแวะมาหาอีแวนส์ เซบาสเตียน แล้วก็สการ์เล็ต เอาขนมปังมาให้เด็กๆ ด้วย นี่ผมก็ว่าจะกลับบ้านแล้—” แต่ถึงปากพูดไปแบบนั้น น้ำเสียงที่คริสใช้ให้ความหมายตรงกันข้ามกับสิ่งที่เขารู้สึกอย่างสิ้นเชิง

“ผมคิดถึง… เสียงของคุณ” ทอมขัดขึ้นมา เขารู้ว่าวาจาแหบพร่าของเขาช่างเอาแต่ใจ แต่ก็ยังตัดสินใจพูดออกไปอยู่ดี “ _ผมคิดถึงคุณ_ คริส…”

 

คราวนี้เป็นตาทอมบ้าง ที่ทำให้หัวสมองของคริสว่างเปล่าเกินกว่าจะต่อปากต่อคำ แทนที่บทสนทนาระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งคู่ด้วยความเงียบไปพักใหญ่ มีแค่ไม่กี่คนบนโลกนี้หรอกที่ทำคริสหลุดมาดหนุ่มปลาไหลจอมแถได้ และทอมเป็นหนึ่งในนั้นอย่างไร้ข้อกังขา

 

พอรู้สึกตัวว่าคนปลายสายยังไม่อยากวางเหมือนกัน “ผม… ผมก็คิดถึงคุณ พอกับที่คุณคิดถึงผมแหละ” เป็นคำตอบเพียงประโยคเดียวที่คริสคิดออกในตอนนั้น

 

แล้วทั้งคู่ก็เงียบไปอีกครั้ง หลับตาลงแล้วจินตนาการกลับไปถึงวันที่พวกเขายืนอยู่ท่ามกลางสายฝนพรำ ความอบอุ่นในเสี้ยวความทรงจำแผ่กำจายจรดปลายนิ้ว ลมหายใจอ่อนที่ปะทะแผ่วผิวบนใบหน้าหลังริมฝีปากผละจากกันพาลทำให้ระบบไหลเวียนเลือดปั่นป่วนไปหมด

 

“วันก่อน… คุณรู้มั้ย คุณรัฟฟาโลเรียกผมเข้าไปพบ” ทอมเกริ่นนำขึ้นมา หลังจากบทสนทนาระหว่างพวกเขาขาดช่วงไปพักใหญ่

“เพราะเรื่องในอดีตของคุณน่ะเหรอ?” คริสถามต่อ

“ครับ แต่กลายเป็นว่าเมื่อหลายปีก่อนคุณรัฟฟาโลเคยไปดูการแสดงของผม” ทอมพึมพำ ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวหูถ้วยชากรุ่นควันยกขึ้นจิบ ความร้อนที่ไหลผ่านลำคอช่วยเพิ่มความอบอุ่นได้ชะงัด อุณหภูมิของน้ำชาอาจให้ความอบอุ่นเทียบเท่าน้ำเสียงทุ้มต่ำของคริสในโทรศัพท์ แต่ถ้าจะให้เทียบกับอ้อมกอดของคนตัวใหญ่ที่ปลายสาย ยังไงก็คงไม่เห็นฝุ่น “แถมเขายังบอกว่า _เขาตามหาผมมานานมาก_ ด้วย แล้วยังเตรียมสัญญานักแสดงให้ผมอีก เหลือเชื่อมากเลย”

“ผมเคยบอกคุณแล้วไม่ใช่รึไง ว่าคุณเหมาะจะอยู่บนเวทีมากกว่าอยู่หลังม่าน” คริสย้ำ อมยิ้มอย่างภูมิใจกับตัวเองไปพลาง หลังจากทอมเล่าเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นให้ฟัง

“ขอบคุณนะครับ ที่ช่วยมอบความกล้าให้ผม”

“ผมไม่อาจไปยืนอยู่เคียงข้างคุณตรงนั้นได้ตลอดเวลาหรอกนะ แต่อย่างเดียวที่ผมทำให้คุณได้ ก็คือคอยให้กำลังใจคุณ เพราะคุณสมควรได้รับมัน ผมอยากเห็นคุณก้าวต่อไป ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าหนทางของคุณต่อจากนี้จะไปในทิศทางไหน ทั้งหมดเป็นการตัดสินใจของคุณ แต่ยังไงก็ตาม ทอม ผมอยากให้คุณรู้ไว้ ว่ามีผมคอยซัพพอร์ตคุณอยู่ตรงนี้” คริสเว้นจังหวะเพื่อผ่อนลมหายใจ หลังอธิบายเหตุผลยาวเหยียดไปแล้วก็ถึงคราวที่อยากทำอะไรเห็นแก่ตัวบ้าง “เพราะงั้นต่อจากนี้ถ้ามีเรื่องอะไรไม่สบายใจ ผมพร้อมรับสายคุณตลอดยี่สิบสี่ชั่วโมง _ไม่สิ_ อาจจะมีบางช่วงที่มือผมไม่ว่าง แต่ผมจะรีบโทรกลับหาคุณทันที ตกลงมั้ย?”

“อา…ครับ” ทอมคลี่ยิ้มกับตัวเอง น้ำเสียงของคริสช่วยทำให้เขารู้สึกปลอดภัย และช่วยเป็นที่พึ่งพิงได้อย่างน่าประหลาด “ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่างมากเลยนะครับ คริส ผมเอง... ถ้าผมไม่ได้เจอคุณ ผมเองก็... คงไม่ได้มายืนอยู่ตรงนี้เหมือนกัน”

“เอ้อ อีกอย่าง ทอม มีเรื่องหนึ่งที่ผมยังไม่ได้ถามคุณอย่างเป็นทางการซักที” คริสพึมพำ พูดรัวเร็วจนเกือบจับใจความไม่ได้ เขากลอกตาไปมา เงยหน้ามองฟ้า แล้วก็ก้มลงมองเท้าตนเอง ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เม้มปากชั่งใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่งขณะรอฟังคำตอบรับจากปลายสาย

“ครับ?”

“ _คบกับผมนะ_ ”

 

ถ้วยชาที่ถูกเกี่ยวไว้ด้วยปลายนิ้วเกือบลื่นหลุดมือ ทอมสำลักเอิร์ลเกรย์ใส่นมที่เขาเพิ่งยกขึ้นจิบเมื่อครู่ก่อนตอนคริสจบประโยคลง แต่ไร้ถ้อยคำใดเล็ดลอดออกจากลำคอ

 

บทจะพูดตรง คริสก็เล่นซะตรงเผง แถมยังใช้น้ำเสียงและถ้อยวาจาประหนึ่งเป็นคำถามธรรมดาแสนสามัญเสียจนคนถูกถามทำตัวไม่ถูก ทอมค่อยๆ ประคองถ้วยชาในมือวางลงบนโต๊ะ ก่อนเอนตัวซบหน้าลงกับหมอนอิงเหมือนกลัวคนอื่นเห็น เผลอเอามือปิดบังช่วงครึ่งล่างของใบหน้าแล้วส่ายศีรษะไปมาอย่างนั้น

 

“พ... พูดอะไรบ้างสิ! นี่ เรื่องจูบวันนั้น เรื่องที่คุณบอกผมวันนั้น _เรื่องระหว่างเราเมื่อคืนนั้น_ ผมไม่มีทางลืมหรอกนะ แล้วผมก็จะไม่ยอมให้คุณลืมอีกแล้วด้วย! ทุกอย่างเลย!” คริสละล่ำละลัก เร่งเร้าเอาคำตอบ แต่คนปลายสายอาจไม่รู้หรอกว่าตอนนี้ใบหน้าของเขาแดงแจ๋แค่ไหน ไม่มีทางที่การฟังจากเสียงเพียงอย่างเดียวแล้วจะรู้แน่ๆ—นั่นคือสิ่งที่คริสคิด “ทอม!?”

 

ให้แมวดิ้นตาย พอคริสเน้นเสียงขึ้นมา ภาพแห่งความทรงจำท่ามกลางสายฝน และทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นหลังจากตอนนั้นก็ฟื้นคืนเหมือนแผ่นหนังถูกวนฉายซ้ำอีกรอบ ทอมเผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเอง ฝ่ามือข้างที่ว่างเลื่อนขึ้นมาจับตรงข้างลำคอจุดที่สีผิวถูกทำให้แตกต่างด้วยฝีปากของคนปลายสาย ถ้าอุณหภูมิบนใบหน้าและร่างกายของทอมร้อนจนสามารถแผดเผาอะไรบางอย่างได้ หมอนอิงที่ถูกเจ้าตัวคว้ามาบดบังใบหน้าคงมอดไหม้กลายเป็นเถ้าถ่านไปแล้ว

 

“ขี้โกงนี่...” ทอมพึมพำอู้อี้ใส่โทรศัพท์ ถ้าเกิดใครสักคนพรวดพราดเข้ามาพบเขาตอนนี้ คงคิดว่าเขาไข้กลับเป็นแน่ แต่ยังเป็นโชคดีของเขาที่นั่งรอจนกระทั่งนักแสดงร่วมคนอื่นๆ ส่วนใหญ่ทยอยกลับที่พักกันเกือบหมดแล้ว “ทั้งที่พูดมาขนาดนี้ แล้วยังจงใจถามผมแบบนี้อีก คุณคาดหวังคำตอบแบบไหนจากผมกันครับ?”

“คำไหนก็ได้ที่แปลว่าตกลง” คริสสวนกลับทันควัน

“ไม่เหลือพื้นที่ให้ผมปฏิเสธบ้างเลยเหรอ?” ทอมเอ่ยแหย่ แต่เขารู้ว่ายังไงก็หลอกอีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ คำตอบของเขาชัดเจนตั้งแต่แรก และคงไม่จำเป็นต้องใช้คำพูดใดช่วยเสริมความจริงข้อนั้น “มัดมือชกกันชัดๆ นี่นา”

“แล้ว คุณว่ายังไงล่ะ?” คริสหัวเราะแหะ สูดลมหายใจฟึดฟัดขณะเอานิ้วชี้ถูใต้จมูกแก้เขิน แสร้งจีบปากจีบคอดัดเสียงแหลมพูดพึมพำใส่ “เห็นใจผมหน่อยเถอะ กว่าจะกล้าพูดประโยคนั้นออกไป รู้มั้ย ผมเองก็ต้องใช้ความกล้ามากเลยนะ ช่วยตอบให้ชื่นใจหน่อยสิ”

“ก็ต้อง... ตกลงอยู่แล้วสิครับ”

“งี้ก็เรียกว่าแฟนได้เต็มปากแล้วนะ” คริสย้ำความจริงข้อนั้นให้ทอมอีกที ส่วนคนปลายสายก็ยังไม่เลิกเอาหน้าจุ่มลงบนหมอนอิง ไร้ความสามารถตอบโต้บทสนทนาไปชั่วขณะ

 

คริสพอจินตนาการสีหน้าอีกฝ่ายออก แต่เหนือสิ่งอื่นใด ใบหน้าของทอมเวลาถูกทำให้เขินเป็นสิ่งล้ำค่าที่ไม่ว่าคอขาดบาดตายยังไงเขาก็จะต้องรักษาไว้ให้ดีที่สุด

 

“เมื่อกี้นี้… ผมคุยกับพวกอีแวนส์” คริสใช้ฝ่ามือลูบเรือนผมด้านหลังศีรษะตนเอง ก่อนปลายนิ้วจะเลื่อนไปบริเวณฐานลำคอ ตรงจุดหนึ่งใต้เนื้อผ้า “พวกเขาถามว่ารอยตรงคอของผมเป็นฝีมือคุณหรือเปล่าด้วย”

“ดะ… เดี๋ยวสิ ตำแหน่งนั้นมันควรจะถูกเสื้อคุณบัง—”

“จงใจทำให้รอยนั่นอยู่ตรงจุดที่ถ้าผมใส่เสื้อแล้วจะมองไม่เห็นจริงด้วยสินะ คุณนี่ร้ายชะมัด... แต่เอาเถอะ ผมอวดพวกเขาเองแหละ” คริสตัดบทด้วยคำเฉลย ลอบหัวเราะหึในลำคออย่างร้ายกาจ พูดติดตลก “สบายใจได้ ผมไม่ได้ตอบอะไรพวกเขาไปหรอกนะ เพราะคุณโทรเข้ามาได้จังหวะพอดีเลย”

“บางที… ไม่รู้สิ… ผมคิดว่าพวกเขาอาจจะรู้อยู่แล้วก็ได้นะครับ” ทอมพึมพำขึ้นมาแบบไม่เต็มเสียงนัก เนื่องจากถูกอีกฝ่ายรัวเล่นงานโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัวไปหลายรอบ เขาคิดว่ามันคงจะเป็นบทสนทนาที่น่ารื่นรมย์กว่านี้หลายขุม ถ้าสถานที่ที่เขากำลังนั่งจิบชาคือโซฟาในบ้าน ไม่ใช่ที่หลังม่านของโรงละคร

“เรื่องที่เราต่างฝากรอยจูบไว้บนร่างกายของกันและกันเพื่อตีตราเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของเนี่ยเหรอ?” คริสตอบหน้าตาย แล้วอีกเสี้ยววินาทีถัดมาก็ได้ยินเสียงคนปลายสายถอนหายใจ กับคำอุทานพึมพำถึงพระเจ้าแผ่วเบา

“คริส…” ทอมเอ่ยเสียงต่ำ ใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือและนิ้วชี้นวดเปลือกตาตนเอง โดยคาดหวังว่ามันอาจจะช่วยลดความขวยเขินจากถ้อยวาจาขวานผ่าซากที่คริสจงใจพูดให้เขาได้ยินบ้าง “ผมหมายถึงเรื่องที่ผมชอบคุณ _ไม่สิ_ เรื่องที่ผมรักคุณ”

 

คราวนี้เป็นคริสที่นิ่งอึ้งไปบ้าง อย่างกับคนหาทางลงไม่ถูก โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายเล่นเอาคืนเขาด้วยถ้อยคำหวานในลักษณะเดียวกันกับที่เขาใช้

 

“ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่…” คริสลอบถามเสียงเบา เอนศีรษะพิงหลังคารถแล้วเงยหน้ามองท้องฟ้าไปพลาง “ที่คุณรู้ตัว ว่าคุณชอบผม…”

“ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ผมเห็นคุณบนเวที วันที่ผมยกเจมี่ให้คุณ” ทอมตอบคำถามอย่างเรียบง่ายเหมือนไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่โต และเขาคิดว่าคงไม่จำเป็นต้องปิดบังมันอีกต่อไป “ผมคิดว่าคุณมีอะไรบางอย่างที่พิเศษมากๆ แล้วพอรู้ตัวอีกที ก็เหมือนถูกคลื่นในทะเลดึงดูดเข้าไป จริงอยู่ผมเคยพยายามฝืน ฝืนว่ายต้านกระแสน้ำเพื่อกลับเข้าฝั่ง จนกระทั่งสุดท้ายก็หมดแรง แล้วถูกคลื่นพัดพาออกทะเลไปทั้งอย่างนั้น”

“งั้นผมก็คงเป็นเซิร์ฟเฟอร์ที่บังเอิญโต้คลื่นอยู่แถวนั้นพอดี และช่วยชีวิตคุณได้ทันเวลา”

“ไม่เลย คุณเป็นกระแสน้ำที่พัดพาผมออกนอกชายฝั่งต่างหาก” ทอมลอบฉีกยิ้มกับตัวเอง หัวเราะ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ ใส่ปลายสาย ไม่ปิดบังเลยสักนิดว่ากำลังเขิน

“เปรียบเปรยได้ใจร้ายชะมัด” คริสทำเสียงฮึดฮัดคล้ายจะประชดประชัน ทอมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าอีกฝ่ายคงกำลังย่นจมูกทำหน้ายู่ใส่โทรศัพท์อยู่แน่ๆ

“แต่ผมไม่เสียใจหรอกนะ ถ้าคุณเป็นคนพาผมออกห่างจากฝั่ง”

“พูดถึงคลื่นดูดน่ะ สุดท้ายแล้ว สติเป็นสิ่งสำคัญที่สุด ถ้าคุณมีสติพอที่จะไม่ตกใจ ก็แค่ต้องปล่อยตัวไปตามกระแสของมัน จนกระทั่งหลุดออกมาจากกระแสน้ำอันเชี่ยวกรากได้ ถึงค่อยว่ายเลียบแนวคลื่นกลับเข้าฝั่ง ผมเคยเจอมาแล้ว”

“ตอบได้สมกับเป็นนักโต้คลื่นมากเลยครับ”

“ตอนนั้นที่ผมเล่าให้คุณฟังไง ตอนที่ผมถูกคลื่นซัดร่วงลงจากเซิร์ฟบอร์ดแล้วได้แผลมา”

“ _แต่วันนี้คุณได้แฟน_ ”

 

ประโยคสั้นๆ แสนเรียบง่ายถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องมือตอบโต้ด้วยน้ำเสียงสดใสอันคุ้นหู ทำเอาคนฟังใจเต้นระส่ำจนแขนขาของเขาปวกเปียกไปหมด

 

คริสเปลี่ยนมาหันหน้าเข้าประตูรถ เผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเองเข้าตอนทอมสวนกลับ เขาวางแขนข้างหนึ่งตรงขอบประตูส่วนบนที่ติดกับหลังคา แล้วซบหน้าผากตัวเองลงบนท่อนแขนแทนการพยุงร่างของตัวเอง แถวนั้นมีคนผู้คนอาศัยอยู่ประปราย แต่คริสไม่อยากเสี่ยงโชว์ใบหน้าแดงแจ๋ของตัวเองให้คนอื่นเห็น เหมือนจู่ๆ ก็รู้สึกหน้าบางขึ้นมากลางคันตอนอีกฝ่ายตอบโต้กลับ และถึงยากจะยอมรับ เขารู้ตัวดี รอบนี้เขาพ่ายแพ้อีกฝ่ายหมดรูปเลยทีเดียว

 

“เอ้อ ใช่ อีกเรื่องที่ผมจะบอก” หัวสมองของคริสรีบเสาะหาข้ออ้างโยงเข้าเรื่องอื่น ก่อนที่จะถูกเสียงสดใสของคนปลายสายเล่นงานเอาอีกรอบ และเรื่องของลุคเป็นเรื่องแรกที่ผุดขึ้นมาในห้วงความคิด “ลุคจะแต่งงานแล้วนะ ผมก็เลยอยากชวนคุณมางานด้วย ถ้าคุณไม่ติดธุระอะไร…”

“อ๊ะ แน่นอนครับ เลียมก็เพิ่งบอกผมเมื่อเช้า ฝากแสดงความยินดีล่วงหน้ากับเขาด้วยนะครับ”

“เลียม? _เดี๋ยวสิ_ หมอนั่นไปทำอะไรที่ลอนดอน?” คริสเลิกคิ้ว หมุนตัวกลับมาเอาแผ่นหลังพิงประตูรถดังเดิม “ตามแฟน?”

“ผิดแล้ว อันที่จริง เขามารับบทเป็นธอร์ต่างหาก ส่วนสูงเขาผ่าน มาดก็พอไหว อาจจะต้องขัดเกลากันอีกนิดหน่อย แต่โดยรวมแล้วผมคิดว่าเขาก็แสดงเก่งทีเดียวนะ”

“งั้นหมอนั่นก็ต้องเข้าฉากกับคุณด้วยสิ!” คริสฉุนกึก เริ่มโวยวาย ออกอาการเกรี้ยวกราดอย่างกับเด็กสามขวบถูกแย่งขนมไปจากมือ ทุบรถปึงปัง ขึ้นเสียงเล็กน้อย แต่ทั้งหมดที่เขาทำนั้น ทอมได้ยินทุกอย่าง “ไหงไม่มีคนบอกผมเลยเล่า!?”

“กลัวคุณหึงผมมั้งครับ” ทอมตอบติดตลก ทีแรกนึกว่าอีกฝ่ายแค่เสแสร้งไปตามน้ำ ไม่ทันนึกคิดว่าคริสจะ _จริงจัง_ —

“หึงสิ! หวงมากด้วย! รู้สึกเหมือนได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเยาะของไอ้หมอนั่นดังก้องอยู่ในหูเลย!”

“แต่เลียมก็มีแฟนแล้ว—”

“อ๊า!! โธ่ น่าโมโห! รู้สึกพ่ายแพ้ชะมัด หงุดหงิดเป็นบ้า ให้ตายสิ!”

 

คริสเปิดประตูรถออกแล้วก้าวขึ้นไปนั่งพักสงบสติอารมณ์ตรงที่นั่งคนขับ มือข้างที่ว่างกำกุญแจรถแน่นเสียจนเห็นเป็นรอยเส้นเลือดปูดโปนขึ้นมาตรงหลังฝ่ามือ

 

“คริส…”

“มันเหมือนเป็นศึกสายเลือดที่เดิมพันด้วยศักดิ์ศรีน่ะ คุณอาจจะไม่เข้าใจหรอก แต่พอคิดว่าหมอนั่นกลับได้แสดงกับคุณแล้วมันก็อดเคืองไม่ได้เลย แถมยังอุบเงียบไม่พูดอะไรกับผมซักคำ” คริสบ่นอุบ ทำเสียงงอแงใส่ปลายสาย แต่แรงมือที่เขาใช้ทุบเบาะรถนั้นหนักพอจะทำให้เสียงของกำปั้นที่กระทบกับผิวเบาะหนังดังเข้าไปถึงไมโครโฟนของโทรศัพท์มือถือ

ทอมลอบหัวเราะแผ่วเบาอีกครั้ง น้ำเสียงนุ่มละมุนของเขาที่ใช้ปลอบโยนอีกฝ่ายมีความเอ็นดูแฝงอยู่เต็มเปี่ยม ก่อนย้ำความจริงอีกเรื่องให้ชายร่างหมีที่ปลายสายได้ยิน “คริส… คนที่ผมรักไม่ใช่เลียมสักหน่อย ไม่ใช่ธอร์ด้วย แต่เป็น _คิปแทเดอร์_ ต่างหาก”

“ได้ยินไม่ชัดเลย พูดอีกทีสิครับ” คริสทำเสียงขึ้นจมูก เหมือนจงใจให้คนฟังรับรู้ว่าเขาต้องการให้ทางนั้นง้อมากกว่านี้อีก

“คริสโตเฟอร์ เฮมสเวิร์ธ _ผม. รัก. คุณ._ ชัดพอไหมครับ?”

 

เบเนดิกต์รู้สึกผิดเป็นอย่างมากที่ชื่อเต็มของเจ้าของร้านเบเกอรี่กับประโยคเน้นย้ำคำบอกรักอย่างชัดถ้อยชัดคำด้วยสำเนียงบริทิชอันแสนนุ่มนวลของทอมนั้นเข้าหูเขาพอดีตอนเขาพรวดพราดเปิดประตูห้องเข้ามา กำลังจะเอ่ยปากชวนทอมกลับบ้านด้วยกัน แถม _อิงลิชสไมล์_ อันเป็นเอกลักษณ์นั่นก็ยังประดับอยู่บนใบหน้าของทอมอีก ไม่ต้องเสียเวลาเดาเลยด้วยซ้ำว่าคนปลายสายคนนั้นคือใคร

 

ด้วยอารามตกใจ คนที่นั่งอยู่ก่อนในห้องอ้าปากค้าง โทรศัพท์มือถือร่วงจากฝ่ามือหล่นลงบนตัก ออกอาการเลิ่กลั่กตอนเห็นเงาร่างเพื่อนสนิทปรากฏขึ้นหลังบานประตู

 

“ฉันเคาะประตูแล้ว แต่…” เบนไหวไหล่ ทำหน้าไม่รู้ไม่ชี้ แสร้งไม่ได้ยินประโยคบอกรักเมื่อครู่ก่อน ทั้งที่ความจริงได้ยินชัดถ้อยชัดคำ ครบทุกพยางค์ เต็มสองรูหู “โทษที ไม่รู้ว่านายติดสายอยู่”

“โทษที ผ… ผมจะกลับไปพักแล้ว ไว้เจอกันนะ” ทอมรีบคว้าโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมา ละล่ำละลักตอบคริสพร้อมกล่าวขอโทษขอโพยที่มีเหตุจำเป็นต้องหยุดบทสนทนาของพวกเขาไว้ประเดี๋ยวนั้น “คุณเองก็… กลับบ้านปลอดภัยนะครับ”

 

หลังจากกดวางสาย ทอมก็รีบยัดโทรศัพท์มือถือใส่กระเป๋ากางเกง ยิ้มเก้ๆ กังๆ ให้เบเนดิกต์แก้เก้อ มือไม้ของเขาอยู่ไม่นิ่งและโบกไปมาในอากาศเหมือนหาตำแหน่งเหมาะสมให้มันไม่ได้ แต่เขาไม่ทันสังเกตว่าเบเนดิกต์นั้นเอาสายตาไปไว้ที่อื่น และใช้ความพยายามเก็บอาการมากกว่าเขาเสียอีก

 

“ทุกคนกลับกันหมดแล้วใช่มั้ย?” พอสบโอกาส ทอมก็รีบเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนาทันที

“อา... พอลเป็นคนไปส่งลิซซี่แล้ว นายไม่ต้องเป็นห่วงเธอหรอก เหลือแค่เราสองคนนี่แหละ” เบนตอบคำถาม ก่อนจะรินน้ำชาอุ่นในกาใส่ถ้วยใบใหม่แล้วยกขึ้นจิบ ครู่ถัดมาก็พึมพำลอยๆ โดยไม่มองหน้าทอม “ฉันไม่ได้ยินอะไรทั้งนั้น รวมถึงไม่เห็นรอยน้ำร้อนลวกตรงคอของนายด้วย โอเคมั้ย?”

 

เบนไหวไหล่ มุมปากของเขากระตุกเล็กน้อย ทอมไม่แน่ใจนักว่านั่นเป็นรอยยิ้มหรือจงใจให้รู้ว่าเป็นคำหยอกล้อ แต่เบนไม่ได้ทำอะไรแปลกประหลาดไปกว่านั้น นอกจากรินน้ำชาที่เหลือใส่ถ้วยแล้วยกขึ้นซดรวดเดียวจนหมด

 

“กลับกันเถอะ พรุ่งนี้เรายังมีซ้อมอีก”

 

—TBC


	24. Nostalgia

ละครเวทีการกุศลที่ทอมกลับมาร่วมแสดงเป็นเรื่องแรกในรอบหลายปีประสบความสำเร็จเป็นที่น่าพึงพอใจ คำวิจารณ์ที่ถูกตีพิมพ์เผยแพร่ค่อนไปในทางบวกชัดเจน มีสื่อบางแห่งติดต่อขอสัมภาษณ์เหล่านักแสดงเข้ามาเป็นระยะ ข่าวเก่าของทอมเป็นเรื่องที่หลีกเลี่ยงการถูกขุดคุ้ยขึ้นมาอีกครั้งไม่ได้ ทอมไม่ปฏิเสธเรื่องนั้น เขายอมรับว่ามันเป็นความผิดพลาดในอดีตของตัวเอง และการตัดสินใจกลับเข้ามาในวงการรอบนี้ ก็เพื่อขอโอกาสแก้ตัว พยายามไล่ตามความฝันที่เคยละทิ้งไปอีกสักตั้งอย่างที่คริสเคยบอกเขาเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน

 

โชคชะตายังเข้าข้างทอมบ้าง คราวนี้เหล่าผู้ชมที่ไปชมละครดังกล่าวสังเกตเห็นความโดดเด่นของเขาอย่างชัดเจนผ่านทุกจังหวะการเคลื่อนไหว โดยเฉพาะประกายในแววตาที่สื่อความหมายได้ดียิ่งกว่าคำพูด แม้กระทั่งความเงียบงันระหว่างบทสนทนา หรือจังหวะการหายใจ ยังสามารถแสดงออกให้คนดูรับรู้อารมณ์ของตัวละครที่ถูกถ่ายทอดออกมาได้อย่างไร้ที่ติ พวกเขาเลยพากันช่วยแสดงความคิดเห็นแก้ต่างบนสื่อสาธารณะ กับเปิดโอกาสให้ทอมได้แก้ตัว ตอบโต้ข่าวเก่าที่ถูกนำกลับมาเสนอใหม่หลังจากได้พบตัวจริงของทอม ที่แม้จะสวมบทบาทเป็นตัวร้ายหลัก แต่ตอนพบปะกับเหล่าผู้ชม เขายังสุภาพน่าเอ็นดู เอาใจใส่และให้เกียรติทุกคนที่ยืนรอพวกเขาตรงสเตจดอร์ จนทำให้พวกเขาเห็นความจริงใจที่ทอมแสดงออกมาอย่างเสมอต้นเสมอปลาย

 

หลังจบการแสดงรอบสุดท้าย มาร์ควานให้พนักงานในโรงละครยกลังกระดาษใบเล็กๆ ใบหนึ่งวางลงตรงหน้าทอม ในนั้นเต็มไปด้วยจดหมายและของขวัญ เขาได้รับกำลังใจจากผู้ชมหลายคนที่ซื้อตั๋วเข้ามาดูละครเวทีการกุศลอย่างล้นหลาม แต่สำหรับทอม นอกจากความหวังดีและถ้อยคำให้กำลังใจตอนจบการแสดงของทุกวันแล้ว เขารักเสียงปรบมือกึกก้องของเหล่าผู้ชมตอนที่เขาโค้งตัวขอบคุณมากกว่าสิ่งอื่นใด และความรักนั้นถูกแสดงออกชัดเจนผ่านนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่มอบให้กับคนดูเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนไฟในโรงละครจะดับลง

 

“มีสาวซื้อขนมมาฝากนายด้วยแน่ะ ทอม” เบนชะเง้อคอมองของในลังกระดาษ ชี้นิ้วไปที่ถุงกระดาษสีน้ำตาลเกลี้ยงซึ่งมีข้อความเขียนไว้ด้วยปากกาว่า ‘ _อบสุดฝีมือเพื่อคุณ’_ ประทับอยู่ตรงฝั่งหนึ่งของถุง

“ฉันก็ได้ค่ะ” นาตาลีชูถุงลักษณะแบบเดียวกันขึ้นมาดู แต่ของเธอดูจะใหญ่กว่าทอมนิดหน่อย

 

ทอมเงยหน้ามองนาตาลี ก่อนสลับไปหาเบน

 

“นายรู้ได้ไงว่าเป็นสาว?” ทอมหรี่ตาใส่เพื่อนขณะถามคำถามนั้น

“เผอิญเห็นน่ะ” เบนยักไหล่ ฉีกยิ้มตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ แล้วทำเมินคำถามนั้นไปเหมือนทอมไม่เคยเอ่ยปากถามเขา “เก็บไว้กินพรุ่งนี้ก็ไม่เสียหาย อีกเดี๋ยวพวกเราก็ต้องออกไปงานเลี้ยงปิดม่านกันแล้วนี่”

“เลียม นายจะไปด้วยรึเปล่า?” นาตาลีหันไปถามนักแสดงนำอีกคนที่กำลังง่วนก้มหน้ากดจอโทรศัพท์จนไม่สนใจสิ่งรอบตัว

“หา? งานเลี้ยงเหรอ? ไปสิ! จะพลาดได้ไง!” เลียมโพล่งขึ้นมา ก่อนหันไปมองทอม ที่สบตากับเขาพอดี “มากับผมหน่อย แป๊บนึง”

 

ทอมยังไม่ทันอ้าปากตอบรับอะไร เลียมก็ฉุดแขนเขาแล้วลากไปจนถึงประตูทางออกหลังเวทีสำหรับนักแสดงและผู้เกี่ยวข้อง เขาอธิบายสถานการณ์อย่างรีบเร่งและรวดเร็วจนทอมเกือบฟังไม่ทัน จับใจความได้แค่ _ไมลีย์อยากพบคุณ_ แต่ทอมก็ปล่อยเลยตามเลย จนกระทั่งประตูถูกเปิดออกและเห็นหญิงสาวซึ่งเป็นแฟนของเลียมยืนอยู่อีกฟากหนึ่งของบานประตู ถึงเข้าใจว่าทำไมเลียมรีบร้อนขนาดนั้น

 

“นี่ให้เธอเป็นกรณีพิเศษเลยนะ” เลียมพึมพำอู้อี้ ใช้มือดันหลังทอมซึ่งมีสีหน้าประหลาดใจฉาบทับอยู่ให้ก้าวเท้ามาด้านหน้า อีกมือที่ว่างแสร้งเอานิ้วชี้เกาแก้มตัวเองแก้เขิน

“ฉันชอบการแสดงของคุณมากเลย” เธอว่า อมยิ้มอย่างประหม่าตอนสบตากับทอม ยื่นมือรอทักทาย “ฉันไมลีย์ค่ะ ขอบคุณที่ช่วยดูแลเลียมด้วยนะ”

“ _ไมลีย์ ไซรัส_ ที่เพิ่งได้รางวัลนักร้องหน้าใหม่ยอดเยี่ยมไปไม่เมื่อนานมานี้สินะครับ” ทอมพยักหน้ารับทราบ คลี่ยิ้มละมุนตอบ ก่อนยื่นมือของเขาไปจับมือเธอเขย่าเบาๆ “ขอบคุณมากเลยที่ให้เกียรติมาชมการแสดงของพวกเรานะครับ”

“ไม่ขนาดนั้นหรอกค่ะ” ไมลีย์ว่า เกลี่ยเส้นผมของเธอที่ปรกข้างแก้มทัดใบหู “คุณถ่ายทอดออกมาได้ดีเสียจนฉันน้ำตาไหลตามเลย โดยเฉพาะฉากท้ายๆ ที่โลกิบอกกับธอร์ทั้งน้ำตาว่า _‘ข้าไม่เคยต้องการบัลลังก์_ _… ขอแค่ยืนหยัดทัดเทียมท่านได้บ้าง เพียงเท่านั้นมิได้หรือ*’_ น่ะค่ะ”

“อ๊ะ บทตรงนั้นผมก็ชอบมากเลย” ทอมเอ่ยตอบด้วยน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวล รอยยิ้มเบาบางของเขายังไม่จางลงจากใบหน้าขณะพล่ามอธิบายยาวเหยียดด้วยแววตาเป็นประกาย “ผมคิดว่าโลกิก็พยายามอย่างหนักเพื่อตำแหน่งราชามาตลอดนะ แต่เหมือนเป็นความคับแค้นใจของเขา ที่ไม่ว่าจะทำดีขนาดไหนก็ไม่เคยมีใครสนใจ โดยเฉพาะพ่อเลี้ยงอย่างโอดิน อะไรทำนองนั้นน่ะครับ ถึงความจริงเขาจะป่วนไปบ้าง แต่โดยเนื้อแท้ ผมว่าที่เขาแกล้งธอร์ตอนแรกเพราะเขาแค่รักสนุกและอยากแหย่ธอร์เล่นเท่านั้นเอง อีกอย่าง ผมไม่คิดว่าการปล่อยปละละเลย ยอมให้ธอร์ขึ้นครองราชย์ทั้งที่ยังจองหองและหุนหันพลันแล่นแบบนั้น แถมยังไม่เห็นคุณค่าชีวิตของคนอื่นอีก ผมไม่คิดว่ามันเป็นเรื่องดีหรอกนะครับ ที่จริงผมคิดว่าโลกิเป็นฮีโร่ที่ช่วยแอสการ์ดไว้ด้วยซ้ำ แต่ก็อย่างที่ผมบอก เขาแค่เป็นเทพที่รักสนุกและชอบความวุ่นวาย ไม่ได้มีเจตนาร้ายกับธอร์หรอก”

 

เลียมแสร้งกระแอมไอขัดจังหวะ ไมลีย์ที่กำลังตั้งใจฟังหันไปสบตา เห็นเลียมพยายามก่อกวนเลยเอื้อมมือไปหวดแขนเขาทีหนึ่งด้วยความหมั่นไส้

 

“ไม่หนาวบ้างรึไง เข้ามาข้างในก่อนไหม?” เลียมพึมพำถาม พยายามหาเรื่องคุยบ้าง ขณะเอามือลูบต้นแขนตรงส่วนที่โดนตีไปเมื่อไม่กี่วินาทีก่อน “ฉันแสดงได้ไม่ดีพอให้เธอชมบ้างเหรอ?”

“กับทอม ฉันว่านายยังห่างชั้นกับเขาเยอะเลย” ไมลีย์เอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ แสร้งต่อปากต่อคำกับเลียมแบบไม่จริงจังนัก

“ไม่ขนาดนั้นหรอกครับ ผมคิดว่าเลียมแสดงได้ดีมากเลยนะ” ทอมรีบออกปากแทนเลียม “ขอโทษนะครับ พอปล่อยให้ผมพูด ก็พล่ามใส่เสียยาวเหยียดอีกแล้ว…”

“ไม่เป็นไรเลยค่ะ!” ไมลีย์ปรามทันควัน “ฉันชอบการแสดงของคุณมากนะ!”

“ไม่ชมแฟนตัวเองก็อย่าชมหนุ่มอื่นจนออกนอกหน้าต่อหน้าฉันได้ไหม ฮึ?” เลียมพ่นลมออกจมูก ดึงแขนไมลีย์ให้ก้าวเท้าขึ้นมาจนพ้นกรอบประตู “ไม่เห็นแก่ความสามารถ ก็เห็นแก่ความพยายามของฉันหน่อยเหอะ เพื่อที่จะยืนอยู่ข้างเธอได้อย่างสง่างามน่ะ”

“จะสง่างามหรือไม่สง่างาม ไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่สักหน่อย แค่นายเป็นนาย เป็นคนที่อยู่ข้างฉันมาตลอดต่อไป ก็พอแล้ว” ไมลีย์หัวเราะ ใช้มือตบแผ่นอกของเลียม แล้วยกแขนขึ้นสวมกอดแนบแน่น “ช่างเถอะ… ขอบคุณสำหรับการแสดงที่ยอดเยี่ยมด้วยนะ ฉันมีความสุขมากเลย”

 

เลียมโอบกอดเอวของเธอตอบแก้เขิน ทอมอดเผยรอยยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดูให้ภาพที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้าไม่ได้ แล้วเสียงปรบมือโห่ร้องจากเหล่านักแสดงสมทบที่นั่งจับกลุ่มคุยกันอยู่ด้านหลังก็ตามมาติดๆ

 

“รู้สึกเหมือนไฟจะลุกท่วมเบ้าตาเลยเนี่ย!” หนึ่งในนั้นตะโกนแซวขึ้นมา เลียมหัวเราะขำขันไปตามน้ำ แล้วพาไมลีย์มาแนะนำตัวให้พวกเขารู้จักอย่างเป็นทางการอีกที

 

ทอมยืนสังเกตการณ์อยู่ตรงกรอบประตู พ่นลมหายใจอุ่นๆ ใส่มือของตัวเองแก้หนาว ยังไม่ได้เดินกลับเข้าไปร่วมวงในทันที สายลมที่มาพร้อมไอความเย็นจากอากาศภายนอกพัดผ่านร่างของเขาไประลอกหนึ่ง เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมองฟ้า ครู่ถัดมาก็ได้ยินเสียงอะไรสักอย่างตกลงกระทบกับพื้นซีเมนต์ ด้วยความสงสัยเลยเหลียวมองไปทางต้นเสียง เห็นแต่กระป๋องเบียร์กลิ้งหลุนๆ มาหยุดอยู่ตรงขั้นบันไดใกล้ปลายเท้าของเขาพอดี ทอมก้มลงเก็บมันโดยอัตโนมัติ เงยหน้าขึ้นมองเจ้าของเบียร์กระป๋องนั้นที่รีบสาวเท้าไล่ตามหลังมา

 

“โทษทีครับ มันหลุดมือ—” ชายคนนั้นตัวเล็กกว่าทอม แต่ลักษณะของเขาดูคุ้นตาอย่างน่าประหลาด พอเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นจากพื้น เขาจำทอมได้ พอเห็นเป็นคนรู้จักก็รีบเอ่ยทักทายทันที “อ้าว เฮ้! นั่นทอมใช่มั้ย!? _ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน!_ ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเลยนะ!”

“เจเรมี่! _เจเรมี่ เรนเนอร์!_ ดีใจที่ได้เจอนาย!” ถ้าน้ำเสียงของทอมยังบ่งบอกความปีติยินดีได้ไม่พอ กอดแนบแน่นที่มอบให้กับอดีตเพื่อนร่วมงานด้วยความคิดถึงคงทำให้ความรู้สึกนั้นชัดเจนได้ยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใด อีกมือที่ว่างยกขึ้นตบสะบักเจเรมี่แทนคำทักทาย แล้วจากนั้น สายตาของทอมก็สังเกตเห็นสการ์เล็ตยืนอมยิ้มให้พวกเขาอยู่ด้านหลัง ห่างออกไปเพียงหนึ่งช่วงตัว “คุณสการ์เล็ต!”

“ไม่ยักรู้ว่าพวกคุณรู้จักกันมาก่อนเลย…” สการ์เล็ตว่า ยื่นมือเธอไปจับมือทอมแทนคำทักทายพร้อมรอยยิ้ม

“เฮ้ จริงอ่ะ? รู้จักกันตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เนี่ย?” เจเรมี่ถาม รับกระป๋องเบียร์ของเขาคืนจากมือทอม

“ที่บาร์แถวที่ทำงานฉันค่ะ” สการ์เล็ตตอบคำถามแทนทอม ก่อนหันไปมองเจเรมี่ “กัปตันส์ บาร์ ฉันว่าฉันเคยพาคุณไปนะ”

“โลกกลมเป็นบ้า ไม่น่าเชื่อเลย” เจเรมี่หัวเราะ เอื้อมแขนไปโอบเอวสการ์เล็ต “นี่ฉันก็เพิ่งหาเวลาว่างมาดูละครเวทีของนายได้ ฉันโคตรดีใจตอนที่ได้ข่าวว่านายกลับมา ทอม ฝีมือนายยังยอดเยี่ยมไม่เปลี่ยนเลย”

“ขอบคุณ” ทอมอมยิ้มละมุนตอบแทนคำขอบคุณอย่างจริงใจอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่สีหน้าของเขาจะเจื่อนลงเมื่อจู่ๆ ก็นึกถึงเรื่องเมื่อหลายปีก่อนขึ้นมา “แล้วก็… ขอโทษนะ ที่ฉันทำให้นายเสียการเสียงานไปด้วย…”

“นายขอโทษฉันเป็นครั้งที่ล้านได้แล้ว” เจเรมี่ดุ ยกแขนอีกข้างขึ้นคล้องคอทอมแล้วจับไหล่โยกไปมา “หลายปีแล้วนะ เลิกเอาแต่โทษตัวเองซักที ฉันไม่เคยโกรธนาย ไม่เสียใจที่ปกป้องนายด้วย ทุกคนต่างก็รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่านายไม่ผิด นายไม่มีทางทำร้ายลิซซี่ เรื่องนั้นฉันรู้ดี แต่ไม่มีใครเป็นพยานอยู่ในเหตุการณ์นอกจากนาย นอกจากลิซซี่ และเพราะนายต้องการปกป้องเธอ นายถึงถูกใส่ร้ายเอาง่ายๆ ไงล่ะ”

“ก็เลยเป็นต้นเหตุให้นายเสียงาน ไม่ใช่เหรอ?” สีหน้าและน้ำเสียงของทอมในตอนนี้หงอยลงไปจนผิดสังเกต

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก ฉันเปลี่ยนมารีโนเวทอาคารบ้านเรือนแทน รายได้ดีอย่าบอกใครเชียวแหละ” เจเรมี่หัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ก่อนหันไปมองหญิงสาวคนสวยข้างๆ กาย “แล้วพอลองรับงานการกุศลบ้าง ก็มาเจอกับเธอ”

“ที่จริงเจเรมี่ชวนฉันมาดูตั้งแต่สองอาทิตย์ก่อน แต่ฉันเพิ่งว่างตรงกับเขาช่วงนี้พอดีน่ะค่ะ” สการ์เล็ตอธิบายกลั้วหัวเราะตอนเธอเห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจของทอม เธอสบตากับเขา เหมือนนึกอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นได้เลยถามต่อ “ว่าแต่ ทอมคะ ได้เจอคริสบ้างหรือยัง? เห็นเขารีบร้อนล่วงหน้ามาก่อน ฉันคิดว่าเขาอยู่กับคุณซะอีก”

“เอ๊ะ คริส?” น้ำเสียงของทอมเปลี่ยนไปอย่างเห็นได้ชัด แต่สการ์เล็ตไม่ได้เอ่ยปากบอกใครเรื่องนี้ นอกจากเจเรมี่ แคท และโรเบิร์ตที่บินมาด้วยเที่ยวบินเดียวกัน

 

เบเนดิกต์เห็นเพื่อนสนิทหายตัวไปนานกว่าปกติเลยแง้มประตูออกมาดูลาดเลา พอเห็นหน้าคนคุ้นเคยอย่างเจเรมี่ ก็รีบกวักมือเรียก ชวนทุกคนให้กลับเข้าไปทางสเตจดอร์เพื่อหลบไอเย็นจากอากาศยามค่ำคืนภายนอกตัวอาคาร ทอมลองครุ่นคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ หัวใจของเขาเต้นโครมครามตอนได้ยินชื่อคริสออกจากปากเธอ สการ์เล็ตไม่น่าจะโกหกเขา แต่ทำไมเลียมที่เป็นน้องชายคริสถึงไม่พูดอะไรสักคำ และวันนี้ยังไม่ใช่วันหยุดประจำสัปดาห์ของร้านเบเกอรี่อีกด้วย _ถ้าคริสมาหาเขาจริง_ _…_

 

เจเรมี่ส่งมือสการ์เล็ตให้เบนก่อน ส่วนเขาก้าวเท้าขึ้นบันไดตามมาติดๆ ทางด้านทอมยังคงยืนรั้งท้าย เบเนดิกต์เปิดประตูค้างไว้รอให้เขาก้าวเข้ามา

 

_จะเป็นไปได้ยังไง?_

 

“เราจองร้านที่จะไปเลี้ยงฉลองกันไว้แล้วนะ นายเองก็เข้ามาเก็บข้าวเก็บของได้แล้ว ทอม”

 

เบเนดิกต์ขึ้นเสียงเล็กน้อยพอให้คนถูกเรียกได้ยินเข้าหู แต่ทอมยังคงยืนอยู่ตรงตำแหน่งเดิม กวาดสายตามองไปรอบตัว ทั้งหัวมุมถนน ตรอกซอกซอยที่คั่นกลางระหว่างตึกและอาคารในละแวกนั้น เผื่อจะเจอเงาร่างของคนตัวใหญ่ที่สการ์เล็ตพูดถึงเมื่อครู่ก่อนบ้าง แต่ก็ไร้วี่แวว

 

“เฮ้! เราจะไปกันแล้วนะ ฮิดเดิลส์บัม! มัวเหม่ออะไรของนายอยู่?”

 

ทอมหลับตาลงอย่างเชื่องช้า และสายลมที่พัดผ่านร่างเขาไปในยามนี้ ยิ่งทวีความหนาวเหน็บไปจนถึงขั้วหัวใจ

 

เขาตัดสินใจกลับเข้าไปหลังเวทีตามที่เบนบอก จัดแจงเก็บกระเป๋าและของใช้ส่วนตัวอีกนิดหน่อยระหว่างรอพรรคพวกนักแสดงเตรียมตัวออกเดินทาง ร้านอาหารที่ถูกจองไว้อยู่ไม่ไกลจากโรงละครนัก เขาหยิบโทรศัพท์มือถือของตัวเองขึ้นมาเพื่อเช็กตำแหน่งของร้านกับแอปพลิเคชันแผนที่ที่ติดมากับตัวเครื่อง แถบแจ้งเตือนขึ้นว่ามีข้อความที่ยังไม่ได้อ่านอยู่ยาวเหยียด

 

ตั้งแต่หนึ่งชั่วโมงที่แล้ว ช่วงที่ผ้าม่านบนเวทีค่อยๆ โรยตัวลงมา ก่อนที่แสงไฟทั้งหมดจะดับลง

 

_เฮ้! การแสดงคืนนี้เป็นยังไงบ้าง เรียบร้อยดีนะ?_

_ตอนนี้คุณอยู่ไหนน่ะ? เวลานี้น่าจะจบแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอ?_

_โรเบิร์ตกับแคท แล้วก็สการ์เล็ตบอกว่าจะไปดูคุณขึ้นแสดงวันนี้ ได้เจอพวกเขาบ้างหรือเปล่า?_

_สการ์เล็ตไปเดทกับแฟนหนุ่มของเธอด้วยล่ะ ผมลืมบอก_

_สองสามเดือนที่คุณไม่อยู่ที่นี่ เกิดอะไรขึ้นเยอะแยะเลย_

_ไว้คุณกลับมาแล้วผมจะเล่าให้ฟัง_

_เอ้อ แล้วก็_ _… คุณจะกลับมาที่นี่วันไหน? ให้ผมไปรับที่สนามบินได้นะครับ_

_ทอม?_

_ยุ่งอยู่เหรอครับ?_

_คืนนี้ผมโทรไปหาได้ไหม?_

_หรือคุณจะโทรมาหาผมก็ได้ เอาตามเวลาที่คุณสะดวกเลย_

_จะชาร์จไฟโทรศัพท์มือถือไว้รอนะ_

_ผมโคตรคิดถึงคุณเลย_

_อยากเจอตัวเป็นๆ ใจจะขาดแล้ว_

ทอมกำลังจะพิมพ์ตอบคริสกลับ เขาวางแผนว่าจะกลับไปในวันมะรืนนี้ แต่แล้วข้อความสุดท้ายจากทางนั้นก็เด้งขึ้นมา ด้วยอารามตกใจ มือถือของทอมเกือบจะร่วงหลุดมือตอนกวาดสายตาอ่านชุดข้อความชุดใหม่ที่ถูกรัวส่งหาเขาบนหน้าจอ

 

 _โอเค_ _… ก็ได้…_

 _ความจริงก็คือ_ _…_

_ตอนนี้ผมอยู่ที่ลอนดอน_

_ออกมาเจอผมหน่อยสิ_

_พวกเขาบอกว่าวันนี้ไม่มีสเตจดอร์เพราะจะมีงานเลี้ยงกัน_

_ผมเลยไม่รู้จะหาทางเจอหน้าคุณยังไง_

_แล้วพวกเขาก็ไม่ยอมบอกอะไรผมเลย_

_หน้าโรงละคร ข้างนอกนี่หนาวเป็นบ้า_

_โดยเฉพาะเวลาไม่มีคนให้กอด_

_คุณว่างั้นมั้ย?_

_ทอม_ _…_

 

สการ์เล็ตไม่ได้โกหกเขา ทอมไม่ทันรัวปลายนิ้วบนหน้าจอเพื่อตอบข้อความที่เหลือ ไขสันหลังสั่งการแทนสมองให้ขาทั้งสองข้างของเขาลุกพรวดจากเก้าอี้ แล้วรีบวิ่งหน้าตั้งไปทางเคาน์เตอร์จำหน่ายตั๋วที่หน้าโรงละครด้วยเส้นทางที่สั้นที่สุดเท่าที่เขาจะนึกออก ต่อให้เอาช้างทั้งตัวมาฉุดเขาก็คงรั้งไว้ไม่อยู่ ทิ้งให้เหล่าเพื่อนนักแสดงที่เหลือชายตามองตามแผ่นหลังของชายหนุ่มผอมบางร่างสูงเจ้าของบทตัวร้ายในบทละครเวทีหายลับเหลี่ยมกรอบประตูไปด้วยความฉงนงงงวย ทำอะไรไม่ถูก พวกเขาหันซ้ายหันขวา มองหน้ากัน เหมือนจะหาความเห็นหรือเหตุผลรองรับเรื่องที่จู่ๆ ทอมก็วิ่งออกไปโดยไม่บอกกล่าวอะไรกับใครสักคำ

 

แต่สุดท้าย พวกเขาก็ทำได้แค่คาดเดา

 

_ผมก็คิดถึงคุณ_

 

—TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * บทจริงในธอร์ภาคแรก คือตอนที่โลกิพูดกับธอร์ (ทั้งน้ำตา) ตอนสู้กันที่สะพานไบฟรอสต์ ว่า  
>  _"I never wanted a throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal"_ ฮะ
> 
> ตอนหน้าคาดว่าจะเป็นตอนสุดท้ายของเรื่องนี้ (จริงๆ สักที) แล้วนะฮะ ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ติดตามมาตลอดด้วยน้า 🙏😊
> 
> Edit : มีตอนพิเศษ 24.1 ซึ่งจะแจกจ่ายหลังไมค์เช่นเดิมเพราะมันติดเรท (อีกแล้ว...) ขอรับชมได้ทาง dm twitter LightVampire นะฮะ


	25. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้เป็นตอนสุดท้ายจริงๆ แล้ว ยังไงก็ขอขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ติดตามอ่านมา ทั้งที่ตามมาตั้งแต่ต้น และเพิ่งลองตามอ่านมาไม่นานนะฮะ ขอบคุณทุกกำลังใจที่คอยเติมกาวให้เรา ขอบคุณที่แวะเวียนมาคุยกะเรา ขอบคุณที่อดทนมาด้วยกันจนถึงตรงนี้นะ ขอบคุณมากเลยฮะ
> 
> ตอนนี้เป็นอีกตอนที่คิดว่าเป็นโมเมนต์ ฮดสว ที่อยากจะเขียนออกมาให้ได้ ไม่รู้ว่าจะถ่ายทอดออกมาได้ดีเท่าที่ควรไหม แต่ก็... ได้ออกมาประมาณนี้ล่ะฮะ ยังไงก็ลองอ่านกันดูนะ 😊

 

สองเดือนถัดมา

 

คริสยืนแต่งตัวอยู่หน้ากระจกตั้งแต่เช้าตรู่ ส่วนทอมกำลังยืนผูกเนคไทถัดมาจากเขาเล็กน้อย คริสรับหน้าที่เป็นเพื่อนสนิทเจ้าบ่าวหรือเบสท์แมนในงานแต่งงานของลุคและซาแมนธา ส่วนทอมตามมาเป็นรูมเมทร่วมห้องกับเขาที่รีสอร์ทริมทะเล ซึ่งมีโบสถ์ใกล้ๆ เป็นสถานที่จัดงานด้วย ความจริงแล้วทอมเองก็เป็นอีกหนึ่งในเพื่อนเจ้าบ่าวที่ถูกลุคทาบทามไว้ล่วงหน้าเหมือนกัน พวกเขาทั้งคู่เลยแต่งตัวคล้ายกันด้วยชุดสูทสีเทาขาว หลังผูกเนคไทของตัวเองเรียบร้อย ทอมก็หันไปหาคริสซึ่งกำลังยืนหงุดหงิด ขมวดคิ้วกับปมเนคไทที่ยังไม่เรียบร้อยดี แล้วลอบอมยิ้มกับท่าทีเก้ๆ กังๆ ของชายร่างหมีที่กำลังใช้นิ้วมือใหญ่ๆ ง่วนอยู่กับการผูกไทอย่างสุดความสามารถ

 

“ขำอะไรเล่า? ก็ผมไม่ค่อยได้ใส่สูทนี่” คริสค่อนแคะ ทำหน้าบูดบึ้งขณะเอาไหล่เบียดไหล่คนข้างกาย “ไม่สบายตัวสักนิด อึดอัดจะแย่ หายใจไม่ค่อยออก”

“เปล่า ผมคิดว่าคุณน่ารักดี…” รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าคนพูดยังติดตรึงไม่จางลงไปแม้แต่น้อย ทอมเอื้อมสองมือไปจับไหล่คริสให้หมุนตัวเข้าหาเขา “ ติดกระดุมเม็ดบนด้วยสิครับ เอ้า... หันหน้ามานี่ เดี๋ยวผมผูกให้”

 

คริสหรี่ตาลง มองเรียวนิ้วมือของคนตรงหน้าที่จัดแจงปลดปมเนคไทบิดเบี้ยวแปลกประหลาดของเขาออก ติดกระดุมเสื้อเม็ดบนสุดให้แล้วจัดการผูกไทใหม่ ทั้งรวดเร็วและสวยงามอย่างกับผู้เชี่ยวชาญมาเอง แถมยังเนี้ยบไม่มีที่ติ คริสกลืนน้ำลายลงคอไปอึกหนึ่ง ตอนเห็นร่างสูงโปร่งของทอมในชุดสูทแบบสลิมฟิตที่ขับให้เห็นช่วงเอวกับช่วงขาเรียวยาวใต้กางเกงเข้าชุดกันชัดเจนผ่านบานกระจกที่สะท้อนเงาร่างของพวกเขาทั้งสองคน

 

“มีใครเคยบอกคุณไหม ว่าคุณในชุดสูทนี่ดูดีเป็นบ้า” คริสลอบหาเศษหาเลยด้วยการฉวยจับมือทอมที่กำลังจัดปกคอเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวในของเขาหลังจากผูกเนคไทเสร็จ และอยู่ระหว่างตรวจสอบความเรียบร้อยของเครื่องแต่งกาย ฝ่ามือขนาดใหญ่กว่ารวบปลายนิ้วของคนตรงหน้าขึ้นแตะริมฝีปากจูบบนหลังมือ ก่อนจัดการเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งฝ่ามือขาวมาประคองที่สันกรามตรงข้างแก้ม แล้วฉีกยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มน่าหมั่นไส้จนคนมองนึกอยากเอาสันมือเสยคางสักหนึ่งที

“คุณก็เหมือนกัน ปกติผมเห็นคุณใส่แต่เสื้อยืดกางเกงยีนส์ มีผ้ากันเปื้อนสกรีนชื่อร้าน Kip’s ผูกเอวอยู่งี้ พอโกนหนวดเรียบร้อย กับเซ็ตผมทรงนี้แล้วดูสะอาดสะอ้านขึ้นเยอะเลย” พอโดนแกล้งแบบนั้นเข้า ทอมก็เลยเปลี่ยนมาเกลี่ยนิ้วหัวแม่มือบนริมฝีปากอีกฝ่าย ครุ่นคิดหาวิธีเอาคืนพ่อตัวแสบนี่บ้าง และเขาไม่มีทางยอมแพ้ง่ายๆ อย่างแน่นอน

“ก็มีแฟนช่วยโกนให้นี่ครับ” คริสไหวไหล่ ตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่ยังไม่จางไป ก่อนจูบปลายนิ้วของทอมอีกรอบ

 

คราวนี้ทอมไม่ได้ขืนมือหนี แต่เลือกจะเอาคืนคริสกลับด้วยการใช้ริมฝีปากแตะตรงมุมปากอีกฝ่าย ปัดเฉียดผ่านอย่างนุ่มนวลเพียงชั่วอึดใจ แต่ทิ้งความโหยหาไว้เบื้องหลังได้มหาศาลเกินกว่าสติและหัวใจจะต้านทาน

 

“และชุดสูทบนตัวคุณก็… ดูดีมากเลย คริส”

 

คริสยืนบื้อเป็นไก่ตาแตกตอนทอมกระซิบใส่เขาด้วยเสียงแผ่วพร่า ขณะค่อยๆ ช้อนสายตาหวานฉ่ำเงยหน้าขึ้นจูบเขาซ้ำเดี๋ยวนั้น มือของทอมจัดแจงรูดเนคไทของคริสขึ้นให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง พอผละริมฝีปากออกมาก็เอาฝ่ามือตบตรงรอยต่อระหว่างฐานลำคอกับบ่าของคนตัวใหญ่แล้วออกแรงผลักเบาๆ

 

“เรียบร้อยแล้วครับ สุดหล่อ” สีหน้าเหลอหลาของคริสทำให้ทอมอดคลี่ยิ้มเอ็นดูไม่ได้ แต่พูดก็พูดเถอะ สายตาที่ทอมใช้มองหน้าคริสตอนนี้คงหวานยิ่งกว่าน้ำเชื่อมผสมกับคาราเมลในสูตรเบเกอรี่ที่คริสเคยทำเสียอีก “ไปกันเถอะ คริส”

 

ทอมหมุนตัวกลับ ก้าวเท้ายาวๆ ไปถึงหน้าประตูห้อง กำลังจะเอื้อมมือจับลูกบิด แต่คริสใช้ฝ่ามือดันประตูไว้ก่อน

 

“ผมอยากจูบคุณอีก” คริสพึมพำแผ่วพร่าข้างใบหู ขณะเดินเข้ามาประชิดตัวทอมจากด้านหลัง สองแขนกำยำล็อกร่างคนตัวเล็กกว่าไม่ให้หนี “ที่ปากน่ะ แบบ... อยากจูบโคตรๆ…”

 

ทอมก้มลงมองหน้าปัดนาฬิกาข้อมือของตัวเอง กะว่าคงเหลือเวลาสำหรับพวกเขาอีกไม่เกินห้านาทีในระยะปลอดภัยพอที่จะไม่ทำให้กำหนดการของวันนั้นเริ่มมีปัญหาขึ้นมา

 

“ไม่ได้” ทอมให้คำตอบอย่างเรียบง่ายโดยไม่หันกลับมาสบตาคนถาม เรื่องนี้เขาคิดว่าเขาไม่ควรเสี่ยง “คนอื่นรออยู่ เดี๋ยวจะสายเอานะครับ”

“นาทีเดียวก็ไม่ได้เหรอ?”

“ถ้ามันจบแค่จูบจริงๆ ละก็นะ...”

“นี่” คริสเปลี่ยนมาใช้สองมือจับไหล่ทอม “เวลาเร่งรีบแบบนี้มีอะไรที่ทำได้มากกว่าจูบด้วยเหรอ?” แล้วพอหมุนตัวอีกฝ่ายให้หันมาเผชิญหน้ากันตรงๆ ถึงรู้เหตุผล “โอ้… _ให้ตาย_ ตอนคุณเขินจนหน้าแดงไปถึงหูนี่โคตรน่ารัก”

 

ทอมอ้าปากค้าง กะพริบตาปริบแล้วก็หุบปากฉับ เม้มปากแน่น ก้มลงมองปลายเท้าเพราะไม่รู้จะเอาสายตาไปไว้ที่ไหน เลยยกสองมือขึ้นปิดบังใบหน้าตัวเอง พาลก่นด่าภาพความคิดในหัวที่เกินเลยไปมากกว่าการจูบเพียงอย่างเดียว ชุดสูทที่พวกเขาสวมใส่อาจจะยับยู่ยี่ก่อนเวลาอันควร และคงถูกปลดทิ้งขว้างเหมือนไม่มีใครไยดี ปล่อยมันกองระเกะระกะเรี่ยราดบนพื้นไม่เป็นที่เป็นทาง กับปลายนิ้วที่พันเกี่ยวเรือนผมยุ่งเหยิงไม่เป็นทรงขณะฟังเสียงลมหายใจของอีกฝ่ายซึ่งอยู่ห่างออกไปไม่ถึงอึดใจ

 

“วางใจเถอะน่า แค่จูบเบาๆ ก็ได้” คริสพยายามแงะมือทอมออก จับข้อมือทั้งสองข้างตรึงไว้กับบานประตู ประกบหน้าผากแนบกัน ปลายจมูกแตะปลายจมูก “กันคุณขยำเสื้อผมจนยับ โอเคมั้ย?”

 

เหมือนคริสอ่านสายตาของทอมออก พอจะเดาเหตุผลที่อีกฝ่ายบอกปัดเขาในคราวแรกได้ เลยพยายามหาวิธีแก้ไขที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างได้เปรียบบ้าง

 

แต่คริสไม่ได้ลงมือเบาอย่างที่ปากพูด _ไม่สิ_ ที่ปากนั่นหนักหน่วงที่สุดแล้ว

 

“เอาแต่ใจจังนะครับ” ทอมหอบหายใจ พึมพำอู้อี้ ส่วนคริสที่เพิ่งปลดปล่อยริมฝีปากล่างของทอมให้เป็นอิสระเปลี่ยนมาใช้ปลายนิ้วหัวแม่มือเกลี่ยริมฝีปากนุ่มฉ่ำของอีกฝ่าย แล้วฉีกยิ้มน่าหมั่นไส้กับผลงานของตัวเอง

“บอกผมสิว่าคุณไม่ชอบ” คริสเอ่ยคำท้าทาย พ่นลมหายใจเรี่ยใบหน้าอีกฝ่าย หอบหนักพอกัน “ผูกไทแล้วหายใจไม่คล่องเลย ให้ตาย”

“ไม่ชอบครับ” ทอมตอบอย่างเรียบง่ายด้วยถ้อยคำที่ถูกออกเสียงอย่างชัดเจน

“อ้าว ไหงงั้น!?” คริสขมวดคิ้ว สีหน้าเจื่อนลงทันทีที่สิ้นสุดประโยคของทอม “ทั้งที่คุณก็เล่นแทบไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ผมหายใจเนี่ยนะ?”

“ไม่ชอบที่เรามีเวลาแค่นี้” ทอมหลับตาลง หัวเราะในลำคอแผ่วเบา เอาศีรษะโขกคริสแล้ววางฝ่ามือบนหลังมืออีกฝ่ายที่เชยคางเขาอยู่เพื่อแก้เขิน แล้วรีบเปลี่ยนเรื่องทันที “ไปกันเถอะครับ คนอื่นรอแย่แล้ว”

 

—

 

งานเลี้ยงท่ามกลางฤดูร้อนในคืนนั้นถูกจัดขึ้นอย่างเรียบง่าย ริมทะเลที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากบ้านของพวกเขานัก สายหลอดไฟสีส้มพาดตัดกันไปมาเป็นซุ้มสำหรับให้แขกเหรื่อผู้มาร่วมงานได้นั่งรับประทานอาหารมื้อค่ำ กับชิมเบเกอรี่สูตรพิเศษที่คริสเพิ่งคิดค้นขึ้นมาใหม่เพื่องานนี้โดยเฉพาะ และเหลือเวลาให้พบปะพูดคุยกันเล็กน้อย ก่อนการแสดงพิเศษของเฮมสเวิร์ธ บราเธอร์สจะเริ่มขึ้นหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน บนเวทีขนาดเล็กที่ตั้งอยู่ด้านหน้าของโต๊ะที่นั่ง โดยค่ำคืนนี้ มีทอมรับอาสาเป็นผู้ดำเนินรายการร่วมกันกับแคท เพิ่มสีสันให้กับงานเลี้ยงได้เป็นอย่างดี

 

คริสเห็นใครหลายคนเข้ามาจับมือทักทายทอมที่โต๊ะ แล้วจู่ๆ ความหงุดหงิดในใจก็ก่อตัวขึ้นมา ตอนเขาเห็นทอมหัวเราะอย่างสนิทสนมกับแขกคนอื่นซึ่งเข้ามาเพื่อทำความรู้จัก (บางคนก็เข้ามาจีบ—คริสคิดว่าเขามองออก) เขารู้อยู่แก่ใจ รอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะ กับท่าทางและสายตาของทอมที่รับฟังเรื่องราวของพวกเขาอย่างตั้งใจ เอาใจใส่คู่สนทนาอยู่เป็นระยะ แล้วไหนจะโทนเสียงนุ่มละมุนแสนสุภาพกับความอ่อนโยนเวลาตอบคำถามนั่นอีก ดูทรงแล้วคงทำให้คนที่เข้ามาหาเขินเอาง่ายๆ เกือบทุกราย

 

คริสจำใจยอมรับ ถ้าทอมเป็นคู่แข่งจีบสาวของเขา แม้จะรู้สึกเจ็บใจอยู่นิดหน่อย คริสเดาว่าเขาอาจจะสู้ทอมไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ โดยเฉพาะเรื่องของความเอาใจใส่คนรัก แต่ตัดความเป็นไปได้นั้นทิ้งไปก่อนเถอะ

 

เพราะในตอนนี้ _ทอมเป็นของเขาคนเดียว_

 

พอถึงคิวขึ้นร้องเพลง คริสหันหน้าไปขยิบตาใส่ทอมที่นั่งอยู่ตรงโต๊ะกลมริมเวที และได้รอยยิ้มละมุนเต็มแก้มกับมือที่ชูนิ้วโป้งกลับมาพร้อมกำลังใจเต็มเปี่ยม

 

เป็นรอยยิ้มของทอมในแบบที่ถ้าเบเนดิกต์มาเห็นเข้า คงไม่พ้นเรียกมันว่า _อิงลิชสไมล์_ แน่ๆ

 

“ขอเริ่มต้นด้วยเพลงเบาๆ ก่อน เพลงนี้สำหรับคู่บ่าวสาวโดยเฉพาะครับ” คริสยิ้มให้กับแขกผู้มาเยือนจากบนเวที ก่อนจับไมโครโฟนยัดใส่ขาตั้ง หันไปทางทอมอีกครั้งก่อนหลับตาลง ผู้ชมต่างปรบมือให้กำลังใจเขา คริสรอจนกระทั่งทุกสิ่งเงียบสงบลง เหลือเพียงเสียงของลมและคลื่นทะเลที่ม้วนตัวกระทบชายฝั่งท่ามกลางแสงอาทิตย์ยามค่ำคืน

 

เวทมนตร์ของเฮมสเวิร์ธ บราเธอร์สยังคงใช้การได้ดีเยี่ยมไร้ที่ติ ทำให้แขกผู้ร่วมงานทั้งหลายราวกับตกอยู่ในห้วงภวังค์ เมื่อวลีแรกหลังเสียงดนตรีขึ้นต้นถูกเปล่งออกมา ทอมหลับตาลงอย่างเชื่องช้า เพื่อลดทอนประสาทสัมผัสทั้งห้าให้เหลือเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

 

หลังผ่านไปครึ่งเพลง หางตาของคริสเห็นทอมลุกขึ้นยืน เดินเอามือไขว้หลังเข้าหาเขาตรงหน้าเวที มีเสียงโห่ร้องเป่าปาก กับร่องรอยของเสียงหัวเราะและรอยยิ้มมีเลศนัยจากกลุ่มเพื่อนสนิทของเขาไล่ตามมาติดๆ

 

ดอกกุหลาบสีแดงที่เคยใช้ประดับกลางโต๊ะถูกยื่นให้นักร้องนำบนเวที ทอมอมยิ้มขวยเขินจนพวงแก้มและใบหูแดงยิ่งกว่าสีของกลีบกุหลาบในมือ

 

“เพราะมากเลยครับ” ทอมกล่าวชมด้วยอาการประหม่า ขณะคริสรับดอกกุหลาบจากมือของเขา เนียนใช้ฝ่ามือขนาดใหญ่กว่าของตัวเองกุมหลังมือทอม “คริส!”

 

ด้วยอารามตกใจ สีหน้าเลิ่กลั่กของทอมตอนถูกแกล้งต่อหน้าแขกผู้ร่วมงานยิ่งน่าเอ็นดู และ ณ เวลานั้น มีเพียงคริสคนเดียวที่มองเห็นมันได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

“ขึ้นมาร้องเพลงกับผมหน่อย” เป็นประโยคขอร้องแกมบังคับ เพราะคริสไม่คิดจะปล่อยมือทอมแต่แรกอยู่แล้ว แถมแววตาของคนพูดยังหนักแน่นเหมือนมวลกล้ามเนื้อที่อัดอยู่ใต้ชุดสูทของตัวเอง

 

“จะดี—”

“ร้อยล้านเปอร์เซ็นต์ เชื่อผมสิ”

 

คริสฉีกยิ้มยิงฟันจนตาหยี ขณะออกแรงฉุดกระชากลากร่างพิธีกรหนุ่มขายาวเก้งก้างในชุดสูทสีน้ำเงิน ที่พอยืนเทียบกับเขาแล้วตัวเล็กลงถนัดตาให้กระโดดขึ้นมาบนเวที

 

“เถอะน่า”

 

สาวๆ กลุ่มที่เข้ามาทักทายทอมก่อนหน้านี้ช่วยกันปรบมือต้อนรับนักร้องจำเป็นอีกคน อีแวนส์ซึ่งนั่งอยู่โต๊ะเดียวกับทอมเกาะไหล่เซบาสเตียนแล้วหลุดขำกลิ้งจนเกือบหงายหลังตกเก้าอี้ ถัดจากอีแวนส์คือโรเบิร์ต เขาต้องใช้แขนช่วยประคองพ่อหนุ่มบาร์เทนเดอร์ประจำบาร์ของเขาขึ้นมาก่อนที่หน้าหล่อๆ ของอีแวนส์จะจมกองทรายแล้วหายใจไม่ทันไปก่อน เพราะท่าทางการหัวเราะของหมอนี่ชักจะหนักเกินเยียวยาเข้าทุกวันแล้ว

 

โทนเสียงของทอมนุ่มละมุนกว่าของคริส นั่นคือสิ่งที่ผู้ฟังสัมผัสได้ แต่สองเสียงที่สอดประสานอย่างลงตัวตอนพวกเขาเปล่งเสียงร้องท่อนฮุคพร้อมกันสะกดผู้ชมเบื้องล่างได้อยู่หมัด เหมือนพวกเขาเป็นกัปตันและต้นหนของเรือแห่งความฝัน ที่คอยขับกล่อมให้คนเหล่านั้นคล้อยตามไปอย่างง่ายดาย

 

ซาแมนธาเผลอปาดน้ำตาตอนที่เพลงนั้นจบลง เสียงปรบมือกึกก้องทำให้เธอเผยยิ้มอ่อนหวานกับเจ้าบ่าวที่เล่นดนตรีเพื่อเธออยู่บนเวที ลุคเดินลงเวทีด้านหน้า แซมเดินเข้าไปหาเขา บ่าวสาวโอบกอดกันภายใต้ซุ้มแสงโคมไฟสีส้มละมุน

 

เฮมสเวิร์ธอีกสองคนบนเวทีหันมามองหน้ากัน อมยิ้มยินดีปรีดาตอนเห็นพี่ชายคนโตเป็นฝั่งเป็นฝา แล้วคริสก็เหวี่ยงแขนคล้องคอทอมที่ยืนอยู่ข้างเขา สายตาลอบมองสาวๆ หลายคนซึ่งแอบฉกดอกกุหลาบจากซุ้มดอกไม้หน้าทางเข้างานแล้วเดินตรงดิ่งมายังเวที

 

ความจริงพวกเธอตั้งใจจะยื่นกุหลาบให้พิธีกร แต่ในขณะที่ทอมยังไม่ทันประมวลผลเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า เนื่องจากสายตายังไม่ละจากคู่บ่าวสาว คริสใช้ความได้เปรียบจากขนาดฝ่ามือใหญ่โต เนียนรับกุหลาบทุกดอกจากมือของพวกเธอเหล่านั้นแทนทอมหมดแล้ว

 

“ยังมีอีกหลายเพลงนะครับ” คริสประกาศออกไมโครโฟน “เฮ้ พี่ชาย กลับมาประจำที่ได้แล้ว”

 

ลุคจำใจปล่อยเจ้าสาวออกจากอ้อมกอด หันกลับมาชี้หน้าคริส ส่วนคริสไหวไหล่ด้วยท่าทางยียวนชวนหาเรื่องอย่างที่ทำเป็นประจำ เลียมได้แต่ส่ายหน้ากับความกวนไม่รู้จักเวล่ำเวลาของเฮมสเวิร์ธคนกลาง ส่วนทอมนั้นค่อนข้างทำอะไรไม่ถูก เลยทำได้แค่ยืนเก้ๆ กังๆ อยู่บนเวที

 

ทอมกำลังจะกระโดดลงจากเวทีเพื่อกลับไปนั่งที่โต๊ะ แต่คริสฉุดแขนเขาไว้ทันก่อนที่ทอมจะขยับตัวเสียอีก

 

“มีอีกเรื่องที่ผมคิดว่าผมควรประกาศให้ทราบโดยทั่วกัน แทนพิธีกรของเราครับ”

 

ทอมหันมาสบตากับคนพูด เลิกคิ้วประหลาดใจ แต่เพิ่งสังเกตเห็นดอกกุหลาบกำใหญ่ในฝ่ามือของคริส

 

คริสพยักพเยิดหน้ามาทางทอม สายตาของแขกเลยเบี่ยงมาที่พวกเขาทั้งสองคนซึ่งยืนอยู่กลางเวที

 

“พิธีกรของเรามีเจ้าของแล้วนะครับ ซึ่งเจ้าของเขาอนุญาตให้ชื่นชมได้ แต่ไม่ให้จีบ เพราะงั้น ผมขออนุญาตส่งมอบกุหลาบของพวกคุณที่ฝากไว้ในมือผมให้เขาแทนแล้วกันนะ”

 

แว่วเสียงโห่ร้องแสดงความเสียดายจากด้านล่างตามมาหลังจบประโยค แล้วคริสก็ยื่นกุหลาบกำนั้นที่ควรเป็นของอีกฝ่ายตั้งแต่แรกให้กับทอม

 

“โทมัส ยังไงก็… ช่วยรับน้ำใจของพวกเธอไว้ด้วยครับ”

 

แต่คริสร้ายกาจกว่านั้น เพราะแววตาเจ้าเล่ห์กับรอยยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มที่ทอมมองเห็น ถ้าอ่านเป็นคำพูดได้ คงมีความหมายทำนองว่า ‘ _ความรักของพวกเธอทุกคนรวมกัน ไม่มีวันเท่ากับความรักที่ผมมีให้คุณหรอก_ ’

 

“ไม่เห็นต้องทำขนาดนี้เลย…” ทอมหัวเราะ _เอะ เฮะ เฮะ_ อีกครั้ง ก้มลงมองปลายรองเท้าเชลซีบูทหนังกลับสีเทาเพื่อกลบความประหม่า ส่ายหน้าเล็กน้อย ริมฝีปากเปื้อนยิ้มน่าเอ็นดู แต่คริสเดาว่าทอมอาจแค่เสแสร้งเล่นละครไปตามบทเท่านั้นก็ได้ โดยเฉพาะหลังจากเห็นสายตาหวานฉ่ำปานน้ำผึ้งใต้แพขนตายาวที่ช้อนขึ้นสบตาเขา เรียวนิ้วมือขาวคืบคลานผ่านปลายนิ้วที่รองรับก้านกุหลาบอย่างแนบเนียนแล้วกอบกุมหลังมือของคริสไว้อีกที “ขอบคุณ…”

 

ให้คลื่นซัดตาย แค่การขยับร่างกายของคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นนักแสดงละครเวที เพียงน้อยนิดก็สื่อความหมายได้เหลือล้น และชายคนนั้นก็ไม่เคยทำให้คริสเลิกรู้สึกประหลาดใจได้เลย

 

ต่อหน้าต่อตาคนอื่นนับร้อย ทอมกำลังจงใจทำให้เขาเขิน

 

คริสเพิ่งจะรู้สึกตัวเอาตอนที่อีกฝ่ายเคลื่อนกายเข้ามาใกล้ เสียงลมหายใจของทอมแว่วหวิวอยู่ริมใบหู การเคลื่อนไหวนั้นว่องไวดุจสายลมพัดวูบผ่านผ้าม่านผืนบางให้พลิ้วไหว โดยที่คนด้านล่างอาจมองเห็นเป็นเพียงการกอดทักทาย หรือแค่การกระซิบกระซาบธรรมดาระหว่างชายหนุ่มทั้งคู่บนเวที

 

แล้วทอมก็ฉวยโอกาสประทับริมฝีปากบนผิวแก้มของคนตัวใหญ่ข้างกาย พอถึงทีอีกฝ่ายเผลอเพราะตั้งตัวไม่ทัน ก็รวบเอาดอกกุหลาบจากในมือของคริสยึดมาเป็นของตัวเองทันที

 

“ขอบคุณมากนะครับ คริสโตเฟอร์ คนดี _ของผม_ ”

 

คริสขบกรามแน่น ใช้ความพยายามอย่างยิ่งยวดเพื่อสงบสติอารมณ์และกระแสเลือดที่พลุ่งพล่านขึ้นทั่วใบหน้าหลังจากฟังประโยคที่ว่าซึ่งถูกเอ่ยกรอกหูเขา ด้วยโทนเสียงแหบต่ำ กับจังหวะเจตนาปล่อยลมหายใจรวยรินสุดเซ็กซี่ของทอม และเขากล้าท้าพนัน ถ้าทอมพูดอะไรมากกว่านั้นอีกแม้เพียงครึ่งคำ เขาคงไม่ลังเลที่จะทำโทษด้วยการจูบหมอนั่นปิดปากสักสองสามที ต่อหน้าแขกนับร้อยคน โทษฐานรนหาที่เพราะหาเรื่องหยอกเขานั่นแหละ

 

—

 

หลังงานเลี้ยงจบลงและช่วยจัดการเก็บข้าวของที่จำเป็นเสร็จเรียบร้อย แทนที่จะกลับห้องไปพักเหมือนคนอื่นๆ คริสก็เอ่ยปากชวนทอมไปเดินเล่นริมหาดแทน เวลานั้นมีเพียงแสงจันทร์เรืองรองบนท้องฟ้าปลอดโปร่ง กับหลอดโคมไฟริมถนนที่อยู่ไกลลิบตา เสียงคลื่นน้ำม้วนตัวกระทบฝั่งดั่งเสียงดนตรียามสงัดซึ่งทำให้เหล่าผู้สดับฟังสุขสงบใจลงได้อย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ พวกเขาทั้งคู่หัวเราะคิกคักใส่กันขณะถอดโยนรองเท้าไว้บนกองทราย กระชับเสื้อสูทที่พวกเขาใส่มาร่วมงานเมื่อตอนหัวค่ำไว้กันลมหนาว ถกขากางเกงขึ้นเท่าที่เรียวขาจะเอื้ออำนวย แล้วพากันเดินย่ำเท้าลงไปบนหาดทรายปริ่มน้ำทะเล ปล่อยให้ช่วงปลายของเกลียวคลื่นเย็นเยียบม้วนตัวซัดผ่านข้อเท้าพวกเขาไป

 

“อยากเต้นรำมั้ย?” จู่ๆ คริสก็โพล่งถามขึ้นมา “เผื่อจะแก้หนาวได้บ้าง”

“ตอนนี้เหรอครับ?” ทอมเลิกคิ้ว แต่นั่นไม่ใช่คำปฏิเสธ “มีเพลงให้เต้นด้วยเหรอ?”

 

คำตอบที่ทอมได้รับมีเพียงรอยยิ้มละมุนของคริสภายใต้เงาจันทร์ และบรรยากาศอันแสนสดชื่นของไอทะเลในยามค่ำคืน

 

คริสรวบจับข้อมือของทอมไว้พร้อมกับสร้อยสเตนเลสที่เขาให้ทอมยืมใส่ ดึงสายหูฟังข้างหนึ่งที่เชื่อมต่อกับโทรศัพท์มือถือของเขาใส่ในหูของทอม กดเล่นเพลงพิเศษแบบอะคูสติก เพลงเดียวกับเพลงแรกที่เฮมสเวิร์ธ บราเธอร์สเล่นในงานเลี้ยงแต่งงานของลุคและแซมเมื่อตอนหัวค่ำ แต่คราวนี้คริสแอบอัดเสียงร้องของเขาไว้ล่วงหน้าแล้ว จากนั้นก็จัดแจงท่าเต้นรำของพวกเขาให้เข้าที่เข้าทาง ขณะที่ปากก็ร้องเพลงคลอไปพร้อมกัน

 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a man_ 1 _, beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

 

“คุณแอบเปลี่ยนเนื้อร้องนี่” ทอมทักท้วง แต่อมยิ้มประหม่า เขารู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายคงเจตนาแปลงให้ออกมาแบบนั้น

“ก็คราวนี้ผมตั้งใจร้องให้คุณ...” คริสก้มหน้าลงเล็กน้อย เอาหน้าผากของเขาแตะกับคนตรงหน้า กระซิบพึมพำด้วยเสียงนุ่มแผ่วขณะที่มือทั้งสองข้างโอบเอวทอมไว้อยู่ “ไม่ชอบรึไง?”

“รักมากเลยต่างหากครับ”

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot in the sea_ 2 _, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

“เป็นแผนการของคุณจริงๆ ด้วยสินะ ที่ชวนผมมาที่นี่...”

“ช่วยไม่ได้... ก็ผมเติบโตมากับทะเลนี่นา”

“โรแมนติกจังนะครับ”

“ไม่ได้เสี้ยวหนึ่งของคุณหรอก พ่อตัวดี...” คริสคลี่ยิ้มละมุน ประสานฝ่ามือกับทอม สบดวงตาใสแจ๋วของอีกฝ่ายที่สะท้อนเงาจันทร์ให้แสงระยับพร่างพราว “ผมยังจำได้นะ คืนก่อนนั้นที่คุณจูบผมใต้เสาโคมไฟ... บรรยากาศโคตรโรแมนติกเลย”

“ก็คุณเล่นพูดอะไรประหลาดออกมาขนาดนั้น... แถมยังยัดสร้อยข้อมือแสนสำคัญของคุณใส่มือผมอีก” ทอมหัวเราะ ส่ายหน้าไปมากับท่าทางน่าเอ็นดูของอีกฝ่าย “ให้ตายเถอะ คริส เป็นใครก็ทนไม่ไหวหรอก”

“แต่ผมดีใจนะ ที่สุดท้ายแล้ว เรา... เอ่อ...” คริสอ้าปากค้าง ยิ่งได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของทอมยิ่งทำให้เขาเขินจนนึกคำพูดไม่ออก เลยก้มหน้ามองปลายเท้าตัวเองที่จมอยู่ในน้ำทะเล แต่นั่นไม่ช่วยให้สมองของเขาโล่งขึ้นเลยสักนิด

“เป็นแฟนกัน” ทอมก็เลยต่อประโยคให้เสร็จสรรพ หัวเราะกับอาการเงอะงะไม่เป็นเวล่ำเวลาของคริส “ขอบคุณมากนะครับ ที่คุณพยายามช่วยเหลือผม ทุกอย่างเลย...”

“เพราะผมเชื่อว่าคุณทำได้ต่างหาก”

 

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And he looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

พวกเขาเลิกฮัมเพลงคลอต่อหลังจากนั้น ปล่อยให้เป็นหน้าที่ของเสียงดนตรีและเนื้อร้องที่อยู่ในโทรศัพท์มือถือกระทำแทนทั้งมวล ส่วนคริสเพียงก้มลง ประทับรอยจูบแผ่วเบาบนริมฝีปากของคนเบื้องหน้า ค่อยขบเม้มผิวเนื้ออ่อนนุ่มอย่างเชื่องช้าไปตามท่วงทำนองของบทเพลงที่ดังก้องในหู และไม่ได้ละลาบละล้วงอีกฝ่ายเกินความจำเป็น ปล่อยให้ไอทะเลยามค่ำคืนโอบล้อมพวกเขาท่ามกลางแสงจันทร์และหมู่ดาวระยับบนท้องนภา ก่อนราตรีจะลาจากพวกเขาไป และรุ่งอรุณของวันใหม่ย่างกรายเข้ามาเยี่ยมเยือน

 

—The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เพลงที่ใช้ในบทส่งท้ายนี้ ก็ตามชื่อบทเลยฮะ เป็นเพลง Perfect ของ Ed Sheeran ที่เอามาแปลงบางจุดเพื่อให้เข้ากับบรรยากาศของเรื่องฮะ (เป็นเพลงที่ฟังแล้วอยากเขียนถึง ฮดสว. มากมากกกกกก เลยล่ะ)
> 
> 1\. เนื้อร้องจริงๆ ตรงนี้เป็น I found a girl beautiful and sweet ฮะ  
> 2\. ส่วนตรงนี้เป็น Barefoot on the grass ฮะ แต่ก็อย่างที่คริสบอก เพราะหมีชอบเล่นโต้คลื่น เลยเปลี่ยนฉากมาเป็นชายทะเลแทน แฮ่
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกท่านที่ทนอ่านฟิคเรามาจนถึงบรรทัดนี้ด้วยนะ ขอบคุณมากเลยที่ให้ความสนใจนะฮะ ช่วงสองร้อยห้าสิบเอ็ดวันที่ผ่านมานี้เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับเราเยอะแยะมากเลย อาจจะอัพช้าไปบ้าง หวังว่าจะให้อภัยกันนะฮะ (และขอโทษด้วยนะถ้าบางตอนมันทำให้เสียเวลาอ่าน แล้วอาจจะไม่ถูกใจ แง) ไม่รู้ว่าเราเขียนแล้วถ่ายทอดออกมาได้ดีพอไหม แต่ว่าเรื่องนี้เป็นฟิคเรื่องยาวเรื่องแรกที่ตั้งใจว่าจะเขียนให้จบ และมีโมเมนต์บางอย่างที่อยากเขียนถึงพวกเขาในแบบที่ตัวจริงเขาเป็น (รวมถึงโมเมนต์บางโมเมนต์ที่เกิดขึ้นจริง) เรื่องการคีปคาแรกเตอร์ก็ยอมรับว่าอาจจะมีหลุดไปบ้าง แต่ก็พยายามเก็บเท่าที่จะเก็บได้แล้วฮะ ถ้าคาแรกเตอร์พวกเขาไม่ถูกใจอะไรตรงไหนก็ต้องขอโทษไว้ตรงนี้ด้วยนะ
> 
> สุดท้าย ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อยู่ด้วยกันมาจนถึงวันนี้นะฮะ (นับจากวันแรกที่ลงก็ใช้เวลาทั้งหมด 8 เดือนกับอีก 9 วัน...) หลังจากนี้คิดว่าเราอาจจะพักงานเขียนไปสักพัก ไว้โอกาสหน้า ถ้ามีพลังงาน (กาว) และเวลาเหลือ อาจจะเขียนตอนพิเศษเพิ่มเติมก็ได้ฮะ  
> สามารถติดตาม/คอมเมนท์/ติชมได้ทางแท็กทวิต #WITSHDSW เช่นเคยฮะ หรือจะแปะคอมเมนท์ไว้ในหน้าฟิคก็ได้ แล้วแต่ความสะดวกเลยฮะ
> 
> ขอบคุณมาก  
> ไว้เจอกันโอกาสหน้านะ  
> The sun will shine on us again. >:3


End file.
